Grey
by the shattered star
Summary: The final battle left Hermione wounded, and now a former enemy has to help her get around Hogwarts.
1. The Plan

**A/N Hi! I'm new to fan-fic and this is my first Dramione, so please keep that in mind while you read this! Thanks to my Beta!! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters; they all belong to the genius JKR!**

**Chapter 1: The Plan**

I walk the maze of moments  
but everywhere I turn to  
begins a new beginning  
but never finds a finish  
I walk to the horizon  
and there I find another  
it all seems so surprising  
and then I find that I know

-- Anywhere Is, Enya

**Hermione looked up. "Damn my leg!" she thought. Ever since the final battle with Lord Voldemort her leg seemed quite impervious to spells and refused to be healed. Nowadays she had to get either Ron or Harry to help her up the stairs of Number 12 Grimauld place.**

"**Harry!" she called. "Come help me get down the stupid stairs!"**

"**Coming!" he called back.**

**Ugh. She hated having to depend on other people. It made her feel so helpless. She sincerely hoped she would not be a cripple forever. She would've just Apparated, but she was afraid that Apparating might injure her leg even further. **

**Finally she saw the boy with rumpled black hair come into view.**

"**Finally!" she exclaimed.**

"**Sorry." he said looking grim. "But look at what I just found." He held out the**_** Daily Prophet**_**. **

**Is He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named Truly Dead?**

**Brutal Muggle murders take place all over the country.**

**Hermione stared at the page horrified. There was a picture of a bloody corpse that looked like it had been tortured brutally before finally being killed. She stood speechless. How could he be back? They had killed him just a couple months ago! They had destroyed every single last Horcrux. Everyone had seen him die when Harry killed him! It wasn't possible.**

"**Does Ron know?" she inquired.**

"**No, but here he comes," was the reply.**

"**Hi! What's up?" came Ron's voice.**

"**Oh nothing much; Voldemort's just back."**

"**Hermione you really shouldn't joke about things like that," he proclaimed as she thrust the paper in his hands.**

**Just as Hermione had done, he stood there speechless. Hermione was almost positive the same thoughts she was thinking were swirling around his head at the moment. **

"**We should go down and ask if they know about this," he said in a dead sounding voice. Everyone knew "they" referred to Mr. and Mrs. Weasley and Charlie who were sitting down-stairs chatting about something or other. **

**Ron walked quickly down the stairs while Harry stayed behind, giving Hermione an arm to lean on while she climbed down the stairs wincing all the way.**

**Hermione could faintly hear bits of the conversation. "I think Harry and Ron…Hermione…Hogwarts."**

**Suddenly the four of them fell quiet as they heard Harry, Ron and Hermione's footsteps on the wooden floor. **

"**Ah. We were just coming to get you," stated Mr. Weasley. **

"**Have you guys read the **_**Daily Prophet**_** yet?" Harry blurted out.**

"**Actually yes we have. Professor McGonagall just stopped by to let us know that You-Know-Who is definitely dead. She and some other witches and wizards unearthed his body and he is still dead, so no need to worry about him. However, we do need to worry about whoever took over from him." said Mr. Weasley in a serious tone.**

"**Took over from him? As in you think a Death Eater is doing this? Most of the Death Eaters are barely smart enough to tie their own laces!" Hermione exclaimed.**

"**Well actually when Professor McGonagall came she had an interesting idea--well at least she thought it was an interesting idea. It wasn't very good. In fact honestly it's not worth mentioning."**

"**Dad, you should just tell them. They're going to find out soon anyway." Charlie pointed out.**

"**Well…OK, but just to let you guys know Molly and I are not in favor of this plan. Harry and Ron should go look for the Death Eater that has taken over, while Hermione goes to Hogwarts – not only because of your leg Hermione, but because you can keep an eye on all the Slytherins there. As you know many of their parents are Death Eaters, so it'd be a good idea to have a spy in Hogwarts as well as out in the open. You just got your letter this morning Hermione."**

**There was very loud shouting all throughout the little kitchen. **

"**No! What?" **

"**There is no way!"**

"**I can't go without Harry and Ron!" **

"**We can't go without Hermione!"**

**After a fair bit of yelling, and after Harry, Ron and Hermione had calmed down sufficiently, Mr. Weasly continued. **

"**Now I rather thought you three would react like this so we have decided to let you guys have some time to think about it. If you do decide to go through with the plan, Hermione we'll go to Diagon Alley tomorrow. OK?"**

"**All right." Harry said grumpily. "We'll go talk about it. We'll let you know about our decision."**

**The three of them headed towards the stairs. Harry and Ron were halfway up the stairs when they realized Hermione needed help. **

"**Thank you for noticing me." She pointed out sarcastically.**

"**Sorry Hermione!" they exclaimed.**

**Just to be quick, Harry slid both his hands under her arms picked her up and ran up the stairs.**

"**Thank you." she said frostily. **

**Harry followed her into the room and seeing Ron seated upon the couch he joined him. He didn't understand what he had done wrong. He had just helped her up the stairs, right? Bloody women.**

**The problem was that while Hermione knew she needed help getting up the stairs, she didn't like feeling like a baby, especially if she was going back to Hogwarts. How would she climb all those stairs? Oh well, she'd cross that bridge when she came to it. She didn't even know if she was going. Secretly she wanted to go. She missed staying up until 10:00 studying and all her interesting classes. But the one thing she wouldn't have would be Harry and Ron, and she would rather go with them than go to Hogwarts any day. She started pacing.**

"**I would do this in a heartbeat, but if Hermione's not coming with us, I don't see the point. I mean she's the one that kept us grounded last time. If it wasn't for her I'd be dead now." Harry stated. **

"**I know mate. I don't want to do this either. But I think right now it's our best option. We can't do anything else. Hermione, don't get mad or anything, but your leg isn't really going to be our friend if we have to Apparate or run all of a sudden." Ron said nervously, afraid of how Hermione would react.**

**No one talked for a while. Everyone was thinking about other options and if this really was the best idea.**

"**As much as I hate being a cripple, I have to agree with Ron," Hermione said slowly, breaking the awkward silence. "Believe me, I don't want to go any more than you guys want me to, but it's for the greater- I mean it's for the best right?" She was thinking about all the stairs at Hogwarts again. Now she actually had a reason to worry about them. **

"**No! Hermione, you can't go! We can't leave you all alone with people like Malfoy! I know I said this was our best option but-" Ron started. **

"**No, Ron she's right." interrupted Harry. "This is our best choice and I think she should do it."**

"**OK. But Hermione, you must owl us every day! And let us know if Malfoy or anyone else is bothering you!"**

"**Ron, I can take care of myself! You know that. I will owl you guys, maybe not everyday but at least every week. You guys should owl me if you find something pertinent. Since most of the Slytherins are Death Eaters' children, I may be able to spy on them, get some information on them or their parents." Hermione said almost excitedly. The thought of going back to Hogwarts and being a spy was almost intoxicating to her.**

"**The only problem is that we can't send anything to you in fear of it being intercepted." Harry said worriedly.**

"**That's OK." said Hermione. "I learned this new spell from this book I was reading **_**Codes and How to Make Them**_**. It's a very interesting book. Anyway, there's this spell that makes words look like French to other people, but to you and select people it's in whatever language it was written in. I think we should use it. It's very easy."**

"**What is the incantation?" inquired Harry.**

"**It's **_**sois français**_** and with your wand you do this," she said demonstrating a complicated little twist with her wand. "Here, try it on this book cover. While saying it, think of Ron, so that I can make sure it works."**

**She placed the book **_**One Thousand and One Magical Herbs and Fungi**_**in front of Harry. He said the incantation and did the complicated looking twist with his wand. To his eyes nothing happened but to Hermione's the book's cover now said **_**Mille et une Herbes et Moisissures Magiques**_**.**

"**It works." she said relieved. "Oh and also just in case I have these," she said holding out three Galleons. "You can contact me by thinking of my Galleon and them thinking what you want to say. Just use them in emergencies as they get **_**really**_** hot and may burn a hole in my pocket." **

**This wasn't strictly true, but she didn't want Harry and Ron sending her messages all the time. If they did, they would never get anything done. Briefly, she wondered if there would be anyone to talk to at Hogwarts, other then Ginny. She had friends other then Harry and Ron, but she didn't enjoy talking to them as much as she did with them. After all she couldn't talk about camping out for months searching for Horcuxes with anyone, now could she? **

"**We should go down and tell them what we're going to do." said Hermione.**

"**Yeah let's go. I'll help you down Hermione." said Ron.**

**Hermione leaned on Ron, wincing all the way down the stairs while Harry walked ahead of them. Hermione huffed in relief when she finally reached the bottom of the stairs. How was she going to do it alone at Hogwarts? **

"**So what have you guys decided to do?" asked Mr. Weasley.**

"**We're going through with Professor McGonagall's plan. Right now I think it's the best thing we could do."**

"**OK. Well you guys know my opinion on the subject, but I know you guys are doing the right thing. I'm proud of you."**

"**Thanks Mr. Weasley. That means a lot to us." said Hermione solemnly. "Harry can I borrow Hedwig for a bit? I have to owl my parents and let them know I'm going back to Hogwarts!"**

"**Of course. She's in my room."**

"**Um… Harry?"**

"**Yeah?" he responded snapping out of staring into space.**

"**Stairs."**

"**Right."**

**He let her lean on her on the way to his room, while Ron stayed to talk with his family.**

"**You're excited aren't you?" he asked suspiciously.**

"**Well yeah. It's been forever since I've been to Hogwarts! I can't wait, although it'll be different without you guys. I'm not looking forward to that part. I'll be so worried and stressed the whole time. But I am looking forward to my classes!"**

"**I'll miss you Hermione."**

"**I know. I'll miss you too. I'll be thinking about you and Ron every day. You know that right?"**

"**Yeah." he said with a weak smile. He gave her a big hug which she returned. **

"**Be safe. Take care of yourself and Ron OK?" she whispered in his ear. **

**He released her and said: "Of course Hermy." in a teasing voice. "Oh! Here we are. I have writing stuff on the desk, so feel free to use it."**

"**Thanks Harry."**

**Hermione sat down at the desk and took out a quill, a bottle of black ink and some parchment.**

**Dear Mum and Dad,**

**Hi! I'm here at Harry's house having a fun time! How're you guys doing? I can't believe this heat! Mr. Weasley was just commenting on it yesterday! It was so hot that Harry, Ron and Charlie haven't been able to play Quidditch in the back yard yet! They're really upset about that. Ron's little sister Ginny is away at a friend's house for the summer so I've been spending most of my time with Harry and Ron. I'm just writing to you to tell you that I'm going back to Hogwarts! I'm so excited! I'm sorry I didn't tell you earlier, but it was just recently Hogwarts created this new program where you can go back to school after your seventh year and do another year if you want to. I'm going, but Harry and Ron aren't. I'm really sad about that, but maybe I'll make some new friends! You guys don't have to come with me to Diagon Alley; I just wanted you guys to know I was going and I'm sorry I didn't know earlier! Well I've nothing else to say so I'll go now! Bye! Lots of love from your excited daughter, Hermione**

**Hermione always felt extremely guilty when lying to her parents. After she sent them to Australia and went off to spend the summer at The Burrow, she didn't talk to anyone out of shame that she could do something like that.  
**

**To distract herself, she sent the letter with Hedwig and decided to take a shower.**

"**I'm off to go and take my shower!" she yelled out. **

**Since Number 12 Grimauld Place was almost ancient, no one could use the sinks or toilets while anyone was taking a shower. Grimauld Place had another disadvantage. The doors didn't lock. This was the main reason Hermione told everyone when she took showers.**

**Hermione limped to the bathroom, shut the door and turned on the water to heat it up. She shimmied out of her clothes and was shocked yet again by the appearance of her leg. It looked burned, but when she touched it, it felt like smooth, normal skin. Not that she would touch it, as every time she did, her leg would feel like it was erupting in flames.**

**After she had finished her shower and clothed, she called Ron to help her down the stairs again. He let her lean on him as she winced down the stairs again.**

"**I'm done!" she proclaimed to Mr. and Mrs. Weasly. "Might I have my letter to Hogwarts?" she asked in a fake proper voice. She was feeling a lot better after her shower.**

"**Of course you may, Hermione," replied Mr. Weasley playing along.**

**Hermione squealed when she got the letter. She attempted to run but then fell down, pain causing tears to come to her eyes.**

"**Oh Hermione are you all right?" Mr. Weasley asked worriedly. "Here hold on." He picked her up to a standing position. **

"**Ugh. Yeah I'm fine. Sorry." She said hollowly.**

**She let Ron help her up the stairs, while clutching the letter. **

"**Thanks Ron," she said as he led her back to her room.**

**She sat on the couch staring at the letter wondering for the hundredth time whether or not she should go through with the plan. **_**Now is not the time for second thoughts Hermione.**_** She thought to herself. She ripped open the envelope and looked at the contents of the letter inside. **

_**HOGWARTS SCHOOL of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY**_

**Headmaster: Minerva McGonagall**

**Dear Miss Granger,**

**We are pleased to inform you that you, of a small group, have been selected to come back to Hogwarts for your so called "eighth" year. NEWTs will be offered. We are well aware of your recently acquired injury; rest assured, the problem will be attended to. Please find an enclosed list of all necessary books and equipment.**

**Term begins August 31****st****. We await your owl no later than June 30****th****.**

**Yours sincerely,**

_**BILIUS FLITWICK **_

**Deputy Headmaster**

**Attached was another sheet of parchment reading:**

**Course Books**

**Eighth-year students should have a copy of each of the following:**

_**The Advanced Book of Spells (Grade 7)**_

**by Miranda Goshawk**

_**An Advanced Guide to Transfiguration**_

**by Emeric Switch **

_**Advanced Potion Making for Experts**_

**by Libatius Borage**

_**Imaginary Numbers and Where to Find Them**_

**by Erica Floca**

**UNIFORM**

**Eighth-year students will require:**

**Three sets of plain work robes (black)**

**One plain pointed hat (black) for day wear **

**One pair of protective gloves (ONLY dragon hide is accepted)**

**One winter cloak (black, silver fastenings)**

**One set dress robes**

**Please note that all pupils' clothes should carry name tags.**

**After reading the letter and the supplies list, Hermione was positively giddy with excitement. It was all she could do to not jump around the room shrieking for joy. **_**Hmm… That's not like me! Wow I'm really going back to Hogwarts! I'm so glad they're taking care of my injury! I can't wait! I do have to remember to spy on the Slytherin. That'll be fun I'm sure. **_

**After thinking all this very quickly, Hermione took a look at the clock and saw that it was already 7:00. **_**Oh I should go down and eat dinner!**_

"**Harry! Can you come help me down the stairs again?" she yelled after limping to the top of the stairs.**

**"Coming!"**

**She winced her way downstairs and took her seat at the dinner table. **

"**Sorry did you guys have to wait for me?" she asked as she saw that everyone was already sitting. **

"**Oh no dearie!" exclaimed Mrs. Weasley. "We can take you to Diagon Alley next week if you want." she said.**

"**No Mrs. Weasley, it's quite all right. I can go by myself tomorrow, really there's no need to come with me!"**

"**No, no Hermione dear, we wouldn't let you do that!" Mrs. Weasley exclaimed horrified.**

"**No, really Mrs. Weasley, I want to think about some things while I'm there, if you know what I mean. If you could just let me use some Floo powder, that would be great." she said.**

"**Oh of course, dearie." she said with a knowing smile. **

"**Thanks Mrs. Weasley." Hermione said with another smile.**

"**Oh, don't thank me darling! I'm not the one who's going to be spying in Hogwarts!"**

"**So shall we start dinner?" Ron asked impatiently eyeing the stew hungrily.**

"**Of course," said Mrs. Weasly with a smile.**

**Dinner was very delicious and it made Hermione feel even more at home than she already did. She wouldn't have insisted on going alone to Diagon Alley, but she knew Mr. and Mrs. Weasly would try to pay for her and right now, even though they only had two mouths, besides themselves, to feed (the former soon to be one) money was very tight right now. The value of the Galleon to the pound was going down significantly. Fortunately, Hermione's parents had all of their money in pounds and only a fraction of that money was turned into pounds.**

**After dinner Hermione helped clean up, got Bill to help her up the stairs then she changed into her pyjamas and settled down to read. She loved to read in candlelight. She thought it was very cozy. She took out her book, **_**Pride and Prejudice**_**, which she was reading for maybe the hundredth time. Briefly she wondered when she would meet **_**her **_**Mr. Darcy. Quickly she banished the thought from her mind. She believed that person would come into her life at exactly the right time. Anyway, she always believed that when she met her Mr. Darcy, it would be love at first sight. She knew that was slightly unrealistic, but then again, so was magic.**

**Hermione had just reached the part where Elizabeth found out Lydia was living with Mr. Wickham when she blew out all the candles, put away her book and got into bed. Thinking about Hogwarts, the classes, her parents, Ron and Harry and Diagon Alley, Hermione finally fell asleep.**

To leave the tread of all time  
and let it make a dark line  
in hopes that I can still find  
the way back to the moment  
I took the turn and turned to  
begin a new beginning  
still looking for the answer  
I cannot find the finish  
It's either this or that way  
it's one way or the other  
it should be one direction  
it could be on reflection  
the turn I have just taken  
the turn that I was making  
I might be just beginning  
I might be near the end.

-- Anywhere Is, Enya

**A/N So, I hope you liked it. If it wasn't exciting enough for you, I'm sorry, but there will be 1 or 2 more chapters before she even goes to Hogwarts! I plan to update every 2 weeks or so. Don't get mad if I'm late because I may well be! Please review! Constructive criticism is much appreciated! ~ the shattered star**

**2****nd**** A/N Hi all, I just added the song. I'll be doing that for all the rest of the chapters, so be excited! I didn't change anything, and I'm not going to for a while. I'm **_**only **_**going to add the songs. I do not own Anywhere Is. It belongs exclusively to Enya.**


	2. Diagon Alley

**A/N Hi! While I'm typing this up I am remembering that I have only gotten 1 review :-( If you read this please, please, **_**please**_** review! Even if your review is short! I'd just like to know that people are actually reading this! (If I didn't care I wouldn't be using !) Enjoy this very long chapter! Sorry you have to edit all of this, Beta. Thanks for doing it though!**

**Chapter 2: Diagon Alley**

Corrupt, you corrupt,  
and Bring corruption to all that you touch.  
Hold, you'll behold,  
And be holden for all that you've done.  
Spell, cast a spell,  
Cast a spell on the country you run.  
And risk, you will risk,  
You will risk all their lives and their souls.

-- Take a Bow, Muse

**Draco woke with a start. He couldn't remember what he was dreaming, but it had something to do with dolls and being burned alive. The doll's name was Nubbins, which was totally weird. **

**Draco yawned and stretched; content with being awake he went into the bathroom and turned on the tap to the bathtub. Hot water came gushing out of the tap. He went into his room to pick out black pants, a black shirt and robes, then, walked back into the bathroom and turned off the tap just as the bathtub filled up. He took his boxers off and sunk in the tub. He put his head under the water and began to think. It had been almost exactly one month since his mother had died in the final battle. He missed her so much. He remembered the days when it was painful to even think about her, but now he could do it with only a hint of sadness. His father had always told him that emotions were a weakness. Draco came up for air; then sank back down, slowly. It wasn't that he didn't like his father; he liked him very much. He didn't love him, but he liked him. Briefly he wondered if he would ever love someone. **_**No, because that could hurt you. Thinking about that person all the time…worrying if she was all right… the greatest weakness of all; love, **_**he thought. Although he would never admit it, even to himself, he loved his mother and that was why he was thinking about love. Yes, he had had girlfriends, but he didn't love them. There wasn't even any lust involved. He dated each and every one of them to get something. He once even stooped low enough to date someone to get better grades in Charms. Draco came back up for air.**

**After Draco was clean and dressed, he went into his kitchen and ordered the house elves to make him bacon and eggs on toast. **

**"Yes master!" they had squeaked.**

**Because his mother was dead, he got an entire wing of the Malfoy Manor to himself. It was a bit like having his own place, as he sometimes didn't talk to, or even see his father for days. He liked it better that way. Yes he liked his father, but he liked his privacy and solitude more. He spent most of days reading trashy Muggle novels nowadays. They reminded him just how much he hated them. Right now he was in the middle of **_**Twilight**_** which he thought was just about the worst book he had ever read, including Hogwarts text books!**

**Draco got his breakfast and sat down.**

**"Hey! House elf! Get me the **_**Daily Prophet**_**!" he yelled at the house elf who hurriedly scuttled off with a "Yes, master." **

**Draco looked at the front page and gasped. **_**NO! The wizarding world has found out! What shall we do? I must go speak with father.**_

**Draco scarfed down his breakfast, which was very unMalfoy like, but desperate times called for desperate measures. He glided gracefully down the stairs and crossed the huge ballroom sized room, which led to his father's wing of the manor. After crossing the great divide, Draco had second thoughts: **_**What if he doesn't want to see me and just tells me to back to my room?**_** Truly Draco wasn't really worried about what his father would think, more about what his father would think about him. He didn't want his father thinking he was paranoid, especially not now.**

**Draco walked into his father's study to see him turned away from the desk, writing something.**

**"Father?" he asked.**

**"Yes Draco? What do you want?"**

**"Well, I was just wondering if you've seen the **_**Daily Prophet**_** today."**

**"Yes I have. I was going to come up and talk to you about that." Lucious said turning his chair towards Draco. "I want you to go back to Hogwarts. A source has told me that Hermione Granger is going back to Hogwarts for further schooling. The real reason she's going back is to spy. On Slytherins."**

**"Father, have they found out who has taken over for the Dark Lord, may his soul rest in peace?"**

**"No Draco, they haven't," Lucious snapped. "Please let me finish. Because this mudblood is going to be spying on Slytherins, I thought we could do some snooping back. Draco you are going to go back to Hogwarts. Here is your letter." he stated, handing Draco the envelope. "You may use Floo powder to go to Diagon Alley at your earliest convenience. Now kindly leave. I have important business to attend to."**

**"Yes Father," said Draco, backing away from his father with a slight bow. He walked across the great divide again, but this time clutching his letter in his hand. While he was walking he was thinking: **_**I know he's my father and I like him, but he didn't give me any choice! I would've said yes anyway, but still it'd be nice to know that my opinion counts at least a little bit! He did the same thing when the Dark Lord (may his soul rest in peace) was in power. He didn't even ask me if I wanted a horrid tattoo with a snake slithering out of a skull branded on my arm! Even if it went away when he was killed! Damn the Dark Lord! Damn him to hell! He's probably already there anyway. I shall never say "may his soul rest in peace" because it is a lie. I know it won't! Did the Dark Lord even have a soul?**_

**Draco eventually reached his wing of the manor. He got to his room, slammed the door and sat down on his bed. He fell backwards on to the bed and he lay there looking up at the ceiling. He admired the beautiful patterns on his wall. There were gargoyles and fiends. He knew some people wouldn't consider that to be beautiful, but somehow it comforted him to know he could tame at least a few monsters. **

**He decided to go to Diagon Alley the next day. He lifted his wrist and looked at the time. It was only 11:00. He had approximately ten hours to burn until it was an acceptable time to go to sleep. **_**It's kind of strange that that's how I measure my time**_**, he thought. He was so relieved he was going back to Hogwarts. He would actually do something besides lounging around the manor and reading trashy books like **_**Twilight**_**. In addition to this, though he would never admit it out loud, he enjoyed the classes at Hogwarts and the food and the people, (OK the people he only liked sometimes) mostly he just liked the homey feeling at Hogwarts. He didn't get that feeling at home, which was kind of ironic. **

**Draco tore open the envelope. Inside he found two sheets of paper and a heavy badge that said "Head Boy." **_**Wow. I was a Death Eater and I got HEAD BOY? There must be some kind of mistake. Well…people don't like making mistakes, so I'll not destroy McGonagall's ego and tell her, **_**he thought gleefully. After thinking about what he would do as Head Boy, Draco bothered to read the actual letter.**

_**HOGWARTS SCHOOL of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY**_

**Headmaster: Minerva McGonagall**

**Dear Mister Malfoy,**

**We are pleased to inform you that you, of a small group, have been selected to come back to Hogwarts for your so called "eighth" year. NEWTs will be offered. You have been selected to be Head Boy. Please realize that this means you will have to do rounds after curfew and other duties as such. Please find an enclosed list of all necessary books and equipment.**

**Term begins August 31****st****. We await your owl no later than June 30****th****.**

**Yours sincerely,**

_**BILIUS FLITWICK **_

**Deputy Headmaster**

**There was another sheet attatched, reading:**

**Course Books**

**Eighth-year students should have a copy of each of the following:**

_**The Advanced Book of Spells (Grade 7)**_

**by Miranda Goshawk**

_**An Advanced Guide to Transfiguration**_

**by Emeric Switch **

_**Advanced Potion Making for Experts**_

**by Libatius Borage**

**UNIFORM**

**Eighth-year students will require:**

**Three sets of plain work robes (black)**

**One plain pointed hat (black) for day wear **

**One pair of protective gloves (ONLY dragon hide is accepted)**

**One winter cloak (black, silver fastenings)**

**One set dress robes**

**Please note that all pupils' clothes should carry name tags.**

**Draco was ecstatic after reading the letter. It was all he could do not to scream with joy. He couldn't wait to go to Diagon Alley, but he had to go tomorrow, as today was a Sunday and most shops wouldn't be open. It was only 12:00 after he was done reading the letter, but he felt like eating lunch early. He asked a house elf to make him some pâté and couscous. He knew the two foods didn't go, but he was in a good mood and that happened so rarely; he thought he would celebrate by eating his favorite foods. For dessert, he asked the house elf for some gelato. The little house elf was a bit taken aback at the foods Draco asked for, as usually he wanted a roast beef sandwich or something simple like that. He was even more taken aback by the fact that Draco had asked for his politely. He figured something very good was going on. Usually when something good happened at Malfoy Manor, the house elves all got very nervous, but this little house elf had a feeling that there was nothing to worry about. **

**Draco ate cheerily. He ate slowly and leisurely, enjoying every bite. He finished his main meal and then moved on to dessert which, at the moment, was the best thing Draco had ever tasted. **

**After Draco had finished his delicious lunch, he went up-stairs to finish **_**Twilight**_**. He really hated the book, and even with his new found attitude, he couldn't find anything good about it. **_**Oh well, **_**he thought, **_**after this I'll read something good like Vonnegut or Tolkien or something.**_** He was at the part where Bella had just gotten saved by Edward (for the fourth time) when Draco thought: **_**Wow. I'd rather never love than have Edward and Bella's love!**_** He was seriously considering burning the book. **_**I mean, who falls in love with someone who stalks them?!**_** At this point it was about 3:00. **_**Damn. I still have at least three hours until it's an acceptable time to eat dinner! Ugh. Fine I guess I'll finish this book and then I'll eat. **_**So Draco struggled through the book and read about how Edward was sparkly and how James came to town and threatened to kill everyone but that didn't really work out. At the part where Edward had to suck blood from Bella's wrist, Draco was hoping he'd accidentally kill her, but then when he didn't Draco cursed him. He kept reading until he finished the book, which was a relief.**

**Draco went down to the kitchen and asked for Chinese noodles and dumplings for his main meal and mango lassi for dessert. After he had finished, he looked at his watch, which read 8:30. He still had an hour and a half until he could go to bed. He decided to look for a book to read the next day. He walked into his library and scanned through all his books. He couldn't choose between two. **_**Hmm…I think it's time to stop reading trash so **_**Welcome to the Monkey House**_** or **_**The Lord of the Rings**_**? I've already read the latter multiple times, so I think I'll take the series with me to Hogwarts, but right now I'll read the former, **_**he thought to himself. He took the four books to his room and dug out his trunk from under his bed. He dumped all three of **_**The Lord of the Rings**_** in it. After he had done all of this he checked the time. It was 9:30. **_**Yes! I can get ready and then go to sleep. Can't wait 'till tomorrow! **_**he thought.**

**Draco went into his bathroom, brushed his teeth, used the toilet and striped off all his clothes, save his boxers. He slipped into bed and checked the time. It was 9:45. Draco took out his wand. **_**Nox**_**, he thought. All the lights went out and Draco fell asleep.**

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Draco woke the next morning with a very happy feeling. He had had a dreamless night, which was quite an accomplishment for him. **_**Today I'm going to Diagon Alley!**_** he thought with glee.**

**Draco jumped out of bed and ran to his bathroom. He turned on the tap to his bathtub and went to his closet in his room to pick out a pair of black pants, a green shirt which clung to his chest and made him look very dashing (or so he thought) and a set of black robes. He was definitely feeling cheerier today than he was yesterday. **

**Draco walked into his bathroom turned off the tap just as the tub filled up, took off his boxers and sank into the water. He did take showers occasionally, but today was a special day. He was actually going off the grounds of the manor, which he hadn't done in quite a long time. Draco's head bobbed back up out of the water so he could take a breath. **_**I wonder if Crabbe and Goyle'll be there. I hope they will be. Then again, I hope not. They were so stupid! They didn't understand **_**anything**_**. I basically had to do their homework for them, as they never got the lessons. Oh no! I hope Millicent and Pansy won't be there. Pansy's never forgiven me for breaking up with her and Millicent can't wait for me to go out with her! I'd rather go out with a troll! At least it would have a nicer face than Millicent's! Well there's no use worrying about what could happen. I'll just have to see on the train. **_**Draco came back up fir air. **_**I wonder if Potty and King Weasel'll be there. Ugh. I really hope not. And if that mudblood's there, I will kill myself! She's a mudblood, she's an insufferable know-it-all, and she's ugly! How much worse can you get?!**_** Draco came back up for air.**

**Draco got dressed in the clothes he had picked out. He admired himself in the mirror; then went down to his kitchen to ask a house elf if it could please give him some yogurt and fruit. The house elf complied, and as soon as he had finished, Draco slowly ate the yogurt and the fruit, mixing them together watching the fruit bleed out its colors into the white yogurt. **

**After he was finished eating his colorful breakfast, Draco got his silver cloak, tied it around his neck and donned his black boots. Then he ran back to his room to grab the Hogwarts supplies list. He then lit a fire place by taking out his wand and thinking **_**Incendio!**_** Then he put a pinch of Floo powder in the fire, stepped into it and said clearly "Diagon Alley!" There was a swirling of colors as he passed by different grates, until he reached Diagon Alley. He would've just Apparated, but he didn't like the feeling of being squished into a compact object. **

**As soon as he stepped out of the grate, Draco noticed two things. One was that there were a lot more people on the streets than there were two years ago, which was to be expected, and two was that a lot of people were throwing dirty looks at him, which was also to be expected. Draco walked down the street, looking at the different shops, having the appearance of a kid in a candy store. He was so happy to be off the grounds of the Malfoy Manor. He looked around and around until he remembered he actually had things to buy. First Draco stopped by Gringotts to pick up some money. He walked into the reception and was greeted by a less then friendly face.**

"**Ah. Mister Malfoy. Here to make a withdrawal I assume," said a goblin frostily.**

"**Indeed I am," replied Draco, equally frosty tone. "Here is my key." he said holding out the key he had place in his pocket that morning. "I trust you will find everything in order." You really had to hand it to Draco. His piercing gray eyes never left the goblin's dull green ones.**

"**Yes. Of course."**

**Five minutes later, he was in a cart, which was traveling quite fast, on the way to his vault. When they finally got there, Draco quickly exited the cart, placed his key in the lock, twisted and saw the awesome wealth resting inside the door. Mountains and Mountains of gold Galleons. Every inch of the room was filled with gold. Draco, looking unconcernedly at the mounds, took three handfuls of gold and put them in his money bag. He then politely asked the goblins to take him back. The goblin obliged, and the cart went speeding back to reception. **

**Draco left the bank, looking warily behind him at the goblins who were smirking. Draco decided that first he would get new robes and a new cloak. He stopped by **_**Madame Malkin's. **_**She took all the necessary measurements, and asked him to pick out the robes he wanted. He obliged while noticing that while the goblins had treated him like a mudblood, Madame Malkin's behavior towards him was no different this year than it was two years ago. But this made sense as she had always known that Draco and his family were Death Eaters. Draco picked out three pairs of regular black robes, a green cloak and a pair of dark gray dress robes. He thanked Madame Malkin stiffly and trooped out of the store.**

**Draco decided to go to pick up the dragon hide gloves and after he did that he planned to go to **_**Flourish and Blotts **_**to pick up his school books. He didn't need an owl as he already had Vicus. Vicus was a gray owl, who was very prompt at delivering letters and was the closest thing Draco had to a pet. **

**Draco had to remember his reputation as he walked into the store, as he usually saw people he knew there. He walked into the store with a proud air. He didn't see anyone he knew. Thank God. He wasn't really up to meeting people today. Today was a day for just himself. Nothing could bring him down when he was in **_**Flourish and Blotts**_**, because, although he would never publicly admit it, books were his passion. They could take him away from wherever he was and gently deposit him to a better place. They were his saviors. He took a long walk around the store looking around at the different books. He got all three of the ones he needed for school and then he browsed for books for himself. He was pondering over getting **_**Sherlock Holmes: the Complete Collection**_** even though he thought the books were a bit young for an eighteen year-old. Suddenly there was a warm wind. Someone had opened the door and was coming in the store to do some book shopping of her own. **

"**Ganger?!" he exclaimed horrified.**

**He caught one good look at her face as she turned towards his voice, then he saw the scared look on her face as she limped out of the store. Draco felt very pleased with himself **_**I still got it!**_** he thought. He was very happy with the fact that he had scared her out of a bookshop. A **_**bookshop!**_** This must be her favorite store in the world and he scared her away! Briefly he wondered why she was limping but quickly shook the thought away. She probably just tripped on something.**

**About thirty seconds later he looked at a pink book next to a green book. He saw the pink book turn green for a second, then turn back to its original color. **_**Ha-ha! **_**he thought. **_**She cast a Disillusionment Charm on herself!**_** He smirked at where he thought she was. **

**Draco paid for his books and went to **_**Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlor**_** to buy himself a big scoop of vanilla ice cream. When he went up to order, Florean looked very frightened and handed over the ice cream without even charging him. Draco paid anyways. He was a bit uncomfortable, as last year Florean had been kidnapped by the Dark Lord and clearly, he recognized Draco. **

**Draco finished his ice cream and reluctantly headed to the fireplaces. He didn't want to go home; he'd had a good time even though he had seen the mudblood and people weren't as polite to him as they usually were. He wondered briefly why the mudblood was without Potty and King Weasel, as they were very hard to separate. He quickly dismissed the thought, for why should he care what a mudblood was doing?**

**Draco reached the manor and went to his room. He put all his parcels on his bed while checking the time. It would be so nice not to live by the clock at Hogwarts. It was 2:00 so Draco decided to get lunch before he started packing. He knew he had a week before the Hogwarts Express left, but he was so excited, he figured, it couldn't hurt to pack early.**

**Today Draco asked for lasagna for his main meal and an apple tart for dessert. The house elves gave him what he asked for. He ate his lasagna happily, dreaming about what he would do at Hogwarts. As he ate his dessert he remembered that Head Boy's got private rooms. **_**Yes!**_** he thought. **_**Some privacy at Hogwarts.**_** He knew he had been cooped up in the house for almost six weeks, but he really wasn't a very social person.**

**After he had finished his lunch, Draco headed eagerly back to him room to start packing. He knew he couldn't pack everything, but he was going to pack as much as he could. He started by putting **_**Sherlock Holmes**_** on top of **_**The Lord of the Rings**_**. Next, he put all his text books in. He decided to keep **_**scourgify**_**ing the clothes he was wearing now, so he hunted down all his boxers and put them in. He wrapped his socks around the ink bottles he had, so they wouldn't break, and put the little bundles in next to his books. He then put in all three of his black robes, his green and black cloaks and his green and dark gray dress robes. He knew the list only called for one set of dress robes, but he didn't know what the occasion was going to be, so he brought both. After all this, he had to decide what clothes he was going to wear under his robes. He brought all his black shirts, one white one and one green one. After that he picked his pants. He discovered that he only had black pants.**_** Wow. That's sad**_**, he thought to himself. He packed all his pants, then his shoes and then, on the very top, he put parchment and his quills. **_**That's it,**_** he thought. **_**I'm done!**_** Now he didn't know what to do. He looked at his watch and saw that it was only 5:00. **_**Two hours until dinner,**_** he thought. He decided to listen to the wireless while he was waiting. He tuned the wireless until he got to a channel with heavy rock playing. He listened until dinner, and at 7:00, he went down to get food from the kitchen.**

**Today he asked for beef and lentils for his main meal and then tiramisu for dessert. He didn't know why he ordered the beef and lentils; he didn't really like them, but they were acceptable. He loved tiramisu though. It was by far his favorite dessert. He loved the way the mascarpone and the lady fingers were light and fluffy. He feasted on the tiramisu. **

**After he had finished, Draco went back up to his room and looked at his watch. It was 9:45. Perfect. Draco brushed his perfectly straight teeth, used the toilet and stripped out of his clothes, save his boxers. Draco climbed into bed and pulled his silver velvet sheets up around him. His last thought was that Hermione Granger wasn't **_**that**_** much uglier than Millicent Bulstrode…**

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Hermione limped over to Fred's Joke Shop, ignored the luminous sign in the front, opened the door and walked inside. It was a very small shop, but it had a very homey feel to it, kind of like Hogwarts. Hermione looked around for any sign of Fred. She couldn't make out any red heads in her surroundings. She limped around a bit until she found an office.**

**"Oh hello Hermione!" Fred exclaimed. "Great to see you again! Take a seat!" he said pointing.**

**"Thanks Fred. You too!" Hermione said enthusiastically.**

**Hermione and Fred chatted a bit until Hermione said she had something important to discuss with Fred. She told him all about the plan.**

**"So I was wondering if you had anything that might come in handy?" she asked.**

**"Hermione, you've come to the right person," Fred declared with a knowing wink. "It's all on the house. I'd like to see this guy dead too!"**

**"Thanks so much Fred!" **

**"No problem Hermione! Think nothing of it." Fred walked over to some shelves in the back room. "These aren't sold any more as people don't need them anymore." He held up what looked like a frisbee. "You throw it at someone and they die instantly."**

"**Thanks Fred, but I was thinking something less lethal. Maybe something that just helps me get away quickly."**

"**Hermione, these are Slytherins we're talking about. I do not want you underestimating them. They are DANGEROUS."**

"**Yes Fred I realize that, but I can take care of myself. Just because I have a bad leg doesn't mean I can't fight!" she said testily.**

"**Sorry Hermione, I'm not trying to be patronizing. Just trying to help."**

"**I know. Sorry."**

"'**S'okay, we're all on edge right now. Anyhow back to business. You should take some Peruvian Instant Darkness Powder…"**

**Five minutes later, Hermione walked out of the store, arms laden with packages. **_**I guess I'll have to shrink all these to make them fit in my trunk.**_** Hermione thought. **_**Yay! I can go to **_**Flourish and Blotts**_** now!**_

**Hermione walked into **_**Flourish and Blotts**_** very excited. She couldn't wait to get her hands on all the books! **

**Suddenly Hermione heard a voice call out her name. A vaguely familiar voice. "Granger?!" **

**Hermione turned her head to see who had called her name. It was Draco Malfoy. **_**Damn it!**_** she thought. She turned and limped as quickly as she could out of the store. **

_**Draco Malfoy's here?! What the hell is he doing here?! He better not be going back to Hogwarts! I'll kill myself if he's going back to Hogwarts! Well, he's not going to drive me out of my favorite book shop! **_**After all this ran its course through Hermione's mind, she cast a Disillusionment Charm on herself. She couldn't believe Draco Malfoy was making her do this. She limped around the store looking at the different books, but not feeling as comfortable as usual, as she knew Malfoy was there in the shop with her. She looked at him, and she could've sworn he looked right back into her chocolate brown eyes and smirked. She quickly looked away, not knowing why she was so nervous. It wasn't as if he could see her, right?**

**She saw Malfoy pay for his books and leave. She cast an Illusionment Charm so that she was visible again. She browsed for another twenty minute picking out nine books in addition to the books she had to buy for school. She couldn't get Malfoy off her mind. She sincerely hoped that he wasn't going back to Hogwarts. **

**After Hermione had finished, she went back to Number 12 Grimauld Place and yelled out "I'm back!"**

**Harry and Ron came at once at her call. **

"**Hey guys!" she said. She had decided to not tell them about spotting Malfoy, as she didn't want them worrying even more than they already were. **

**She talked about her trip to Diagon Alley in great detail, explaining everything from the people (excluding Malfoy of course) to the shops to the books she had bought. Harry and Ron seemed very happy that she had a good time. They exchanged glances.**

"**What?" she asked innocently. **

"**Oh nothing!" Harry said, quickly exchanging another glance.**

"**Are we having dinner soon?" Hermione inquired. **

"**Um yeah, in like half an hour, which should give you enough time to go upstairs and start packing!" said Ron with a wicked look at Harry.**

"**Oh yes! You're so right Ronald! Could you guys help me up the stairs?"**

"**Of course Hermione," said Harry trying hard not to laugh. They had indeed gotten their old Hermione back.**

**After escorting Hermione to her room Harry and Ron left her alone to pack. Hermione started by lugging her trunk out from under her bed. She then lined the bottom of the trunk with shrunken books, which included **_**Twilight**_**, **_**Welcome to the Monkey House**_**, **_**Sherlock Holmes: the Complete Collection**_**, **_**The Phantom of the Opera**_** and **_**The Lord of the Rings**_**. On top of this she put in her shrunken purchases from Fred's Joke Shop. On top of this went her underclothes and her socks. Above this went her three sets of back robes, which she had just bought this morning. On top of that went her pretty light grey dress robes, which were without a doubt her favorite robes ever. Then she put in all her shirts. Unfortunately, the wound on her leg was so bad that she couldn't wear pants. Instead she had been wearing countless numbers of black, grey and white skirts. She put in all her skirts and then, remembering the letter's promise to take care of her wound, she put in three pairs of pants as well. On top of these went her shoes and finally pots of ink that had been charmed so as not to break, and sheets and sheets of parchment.**

"**Hermione! Dinner's ready!" Hermione heard from downstairs. **_**Just in time,**_** she thought with a smug grin.**

"**I'm coming!" she bellowed.**

**Hermione had Harry help her down the stairs. She wondered why he kept asking her about her packing. It was very unlike him. **

**At the table everyone had sat down already.**

"**I hope I didn't make you guys wait again!" Hermione said guiltily.**

"**Hermione don't be ridiculous! It's nice to see you excited about something for once!" Charlie exclaimed.**

**The stew was excellent as usual, but Hermione couldn't help but think about the delicious food she would have at Hogwarts.**

**They chatted about something or other until they had finished all the stew. Afterwards, Hermione got Harry to help her up to her room. Harry stared at the trunk which was crammed full of things.**

"**Hermione?" he said incredulously.**

"**Yes Harry?" she replied.**

"**What the hell do you have in your trunk?!"**

"**I have all the usual things, you know, books, parchment, quills, but I also have the stuff Fred gave me from his shop. He gave me so much; I had to shrink it all!"**

"**What're you going to do about the clothes you're going to wear for the next week?" Harry inquired, expecting her to start freaking out.**

"**Oh, don't worry Harry! I've got it all planned out! I've made just enough space to be able to put those clothes in later!"**

"**OK." said Harry, struggling not to laugh again. "G'night Hermione!" **

"'**Night Harry!"**

**After Harry had left, Hermione decided to take a shower. She got her pyjamas, striped and got into the hot shower. She recently had been taking very short showers, as to not harm the environment even more than she already was. **

**She finished and got dressed quickly, then decided to finish **_**Pride and Prejudice**_**. She had just gotten to the last line when she looked at the time. The clock read 11:00. **_**Oh perfect timing! Wow today was such a great day! I had so much fun!**_** she thought. **_**Wow. What's with my peppy new attitude?**_

**Hermione took out her wand. **_**Nox**_**, she thought. All the lights went out immediately. **_**I love magic!**_** she thought. Hermione lay down, pulling her quilt over her. The last thing she remembered thinking was that Draco looked more dashing than usual today. She wondered why that was… **

Our freedom's consuming itself,  
What we've become is contrary to what we want  
Take a bow.  
Death, you bring death and destruction to all that you touch.  
You'll burn in hell, yeah you'll burn in hell for your sins.

-- Take a Bow, Muse

**A/N So hopefully you enjoyed it! Next chapter: Platform 9****¾****! REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!! (please!) I do not own Take a Bow. It belongs exclusively to Muse.**


	3. Hogwarts

**A/N Hello! Enjoy this chapter! (it's the longest so far) Thanks to my Beta for checking my work even when it's this long! ~ the shattered star**

**Disclaimer: (sorry I forgot to put one up last time, so here it is for both of the chapters!) None of this belongs to me NONE. It all belongs to JK Rowling, except for **_**The Phantom of the Opera**_**, **_**Welcome to the Monkey House**_**, **_**Twilight**_**, **_**Sherlock Holmes**_** and **_**The Lord of the Rings**_** which belong to Gaston Leroux, Kurt Vonnegut, Stephanie Meyer, Sir Arthur Conan Doyle, and JRR Tolkien (respectively). Oh yeah and Draco Malfoy, who insists that he owns himself?**

**Chapter 3: Hogwarts**

To my surprise, and my delight  
I saw sunrise, I saw sunlight  
I am nothing in the dark  
And the clouds burst to show daylight  
Ooh and the sun will shine  
Yeah on this heart of mine  
Ooh and I realise  
Who cannot live without  
Ooh come apart without  
It

-- Daylight, Coldplay

**Hermione was ecstatic. By this time tomorrow, she would be on the Hogwarts express! It had been six days since she'd been to Diagon Alley. She thought back to that night, remembering what she'd thought. **_**Draco Malfoy…Dashing? That doesn't make a lot of sense! I must've just been really tired. Yes, that's it. I was just exhausted, **_**she thought.**

**She felt a twinge of regret though because Harry and Ron wouldn't be there. **

**Hermione called Ron to help her down the stairs so that she could get to lunch. Today there were just sandwiches because Mr. Weasley and Charlie had both gone to the ministry to see if they could get any leads that would help Harry and Ron. So far they had been unsuccessful.**

**Hermione grabbed a tuna sandwich with mayonnaise and lettuce. She then sat down between Ron and Harry. **

**"So do you guys have a plan about where you're going to go first?" Hermione inquired.**

**"Well, we were planning to wait until dad came home and if he's got any info, we'll figure it out from there." Ron stated calmly.**

**"So Hermione, excited much?" Harry asked sarcastically.**

**"You know I feel bad about it but yeah, I really am! I know you guys won't be with me so I'm slightly worried about that. On the other hand, I can't wait for my classes!"**

**"Typical Hermione. Excited about classes! Listen Hermione, I know we won't be there, but that shouldn't stop you from having at least a little bit of a good time! I don't want you to stress about us too much. Don't worry; we'll be fine. You'll have enough worrying about. I mean think about it, grades, your leg, spying. Promise me you won't worry Hermione. We'll be absolutely fine, you know that." Harry said comfortingly.**

**"Plus we have the Galleons, so you know we'll contact you if anything good or bad happens!" Ron pointed out.**

**"I know you guys, I just worry, you know that." Hermione said with a soft smile.**

**Harry gathered her and Ron in for a hug.**

**"You know, you guys'll always be my best friends right?" Hermione asked.**

**"Of course Hermione." Ron said smiling.**

**Harry released both of them smiling. **

**"Bet on it Hermione." he said.**

**The three of them finished their sandwiches in silence.**__**Hermione broke the silence by asking Harry if she could borrow Hedwig for a few days. Harry was hesitant but Hermione assured him that she would have him back in two days max. He agreed, but said that if that was the case he would be using the Galleon a lot so she should be prepared for lots of burned pockets. She laughed and said that was fine. The silence started again.**

**After they were all done, Hermione asked Harry to escort her to her room so that she could write one last letter to her parents before she left for Hogwarts. Hermione reached her room, sat down at her desk then took out a quill, parchment and ink. She dipped the eagle feathered quill into the bottle and tapped the quill against the bottle getting rid of the excess ink. She placed the quill on the paper and began writing.**

**When she was finished writing the letter read:**

**Dear Mum and Dad,**

** Thanks for your understanding about the fact that I couldn't tell you about Hogwarts earlier! I'm leaving tomorrow! I know I still can't believe I'm going back! I hope you guys are doing well. Have you been enjoying the cool weather? I certainly have! Harry, Ron and Charlie have been able to play Quidditch, so they're happy! So I was just writing to let you know that I'm leaving tomorrow, so I will send a different owl to you guys after you return this one in case you want to contact me. Lots of love from your ecstatic daughter, Hermione.**

**Hermione slowly tied the letter to Hedwig's leg and sent the letter off. She felt horrible. It was bad enough having to lie to her parents, but doing it day after day was just awful. **

**"I'm going to take a bath!" Hermione shouted out.**

**She turned the tap on the bathtub, waiting for the water to warm up. When it did, she plugged the drain and went out to her closet to pick out her second to last set of clothes remaining. She had underclothes, a light gray knee length skirt and a blue cotton short sleeve shirt. She put the clothes at the foot of the tub, wriggled out of her clothes and sunk into the bath. Her leg felt almost immediately relieved; she sighed with pleasure. She put in almost the entire bottle of coconut scented bubbles. She put her head under the water. She did feel like dying, but she wasn't quite ready for extremes yet. **_**What type of a daughter am I?**_** she asked herself. **_**My parents don't know anything about me. They don't live in my **_**world**_**! They are totally oblivious to the fact that I fought in a war last year; instead, they think I holidayed in Australia with them! They don't even know about my leg! I'm closer to my friends than I am with my parents. What is wrong with me?!**_** It was at this point Hermione had to come up for air. She took a big breath, then, sank back into the water's crystalline depths. **_**I wish I could hate my parents. Not care about them. Then I wouldn't have to be thinking these guilt ridden thoughts. Damn it! Why can't I just tell them?**_** But Hermione knew she couldn't tell her parents that she was going back to Hogwarts not for her studies, but to spy on Slytherins. She was going to study and take classes, it was just that she knew that spying would always have to come first. She could probably get the password for the Slytherin's common room if she asked. Hermione came back up for air. She sunk back down into the warmth of the water. **_**Well there's nothing I can do about my parents. As much as I hate to admit it, there's nothing I can do. Well I might as well start planning out how I'm going to spy on the Slytherins. It's not like I can just go up to one of them and ask if one of their parents have taken over for Lord Voldemort!**_** At this point, Hermione forgot she was under water and she chuckled. She came out of the water spluttering and coughing rather loudly.**

**At that moment, Harry barged into the tiny bathroom. **

**"Hermione, Hermione!! Are you all ri—oh." He said spotting her laughing in the tub. Fortunately she was covered with bubbles. **

**"I-I-I'm f-fine Harry!" she spluttered through her tears of laughter. **

**"Oh. All right. I'll just leave now." Harry said backing uncomfortably away from the tub, exiting through the door. Hermione saw him break into a run after he thought he she couldn't see him anymore. **

**With one last chuckle, Hermione put her head back under the water, thinking herself extremely lucky for the bubbles. **

**After Hermione had finished her bath, she came out of her room and limped into Ron. **

**"Ha-ha! I heard about the incident!" he said laughing.**

**"Very funny Ronald. I merely swallowed some water and Harry simply overreacted. It's no big deal; really, there were plenty of bubbles in the tub! STOP LAUGHING! Thank you. Now pray tell, where's Harry?"**

**"In his room." was the sulky reply. **

**Hermione limped off towards Harry's room, running into him as well.**

**"Listen, Hermione, I'm **_**so**_** sorry! I never would've but I thought—"**

**"It's quite all right. You were worried, so I forgive you. Let's just pretend that that never happened OK?"**

**"Yeah. Thanks Hermione."**

**"No problem Harry." Hermione said smiling. "We really should always stick together, especially now."**

**"Agreed."**

**"So, I'll be in my room reading if you guys need me, OK?"**

**"Sure." Harry and Ron said simultaneously.**

**Hermione took out the book she was currently reading, **_**Welcome to the Monkey House**_**, and started reading…**

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**Draco had just finished his lunch of escargot and pasta primavera, when he started reading **_**Welcome to the Monkey House**_**. He was about half way through it when, all of a sudden, he remembered that he was going to Hogwarts tomorrow. He was suddenly very happy and decided to listen to the wireless. He found a station playing some heavy French rock and settled down to listen to it for a while. **

**After listening for a bit, Draco decided to go to Platform 9****¾ ****alone by Floo. He was sure that even if he asked his father to come with him, he wouldn't. Oh well. He was just going to a platform. What was so special about that? **_**I'll tell you what's so special about it; I'm leaving to go to school, not voluntarily mind you, and I won't see you for about four months! Oh and if know-it-all Granger decides to stay for Christmas, eight months. So you don't have to come and see me off, of course not!!**_** Draco ranted silently. Of course, he still liked his father, but he just wished his father could give him just a little bit more time.**

**Still listening to the wireless, Draco started to read his book again. It was 5:00 when next he checked his watch. **_**Damn. Five hours.**_** Draco couldn't wait until school started. He was so bored with reading and listening to his wireless. His days could be summed up as such: Get up, take a bath, eat breakfast, read or listen to the wireless, eat lunch, read or listen to the wireless, eat dinner, read a bit more or listen to the wireless, get ready for bed, sleep, repeat. Draco was desperate for anything. He would even be thankful for homework! Insulting mudbloods, or even Potty or King Weasel. **

**All of a sudden, Draco had a terrible thought. What if, since his father was considered a threat, people treated him like they did in Diagon Alley?! He dismissed the thought quickly. He would always have his Slytherin cronies and that was all that mattered. Technically, Draco had never had a friend. His Slytherin cronies definitely didn't count. If Draco had just one friend, maybe things would be different. **

**Draco read and listened to the wireless until 7:00 when he had dinner. He went down to the kitchens and ordered a house elf to make him shepard's pie and chocolate ice cream for dessert. **

**He ate his dinner slowly, stalling for as long as he could. It wasn't that his book wasn't good; it was just that he was so bored of reading! **

**Eventually Draco had to go back to his book. The time now was 8:30, so Draco only had to read for an hour before he could start getting ready for bed. The clock finally said 9:30. Draco was relived. He folded the page he was on, threw the book in his trunk and rushed off to the bathroom. Draco brushed his flawless teeth, striped save his boxers, used the toilet and finally laid out his clothes for the next day. He had black pants, a silver shirt quite like the green one that clung to his chest, his black cloak and his pointy black leather boots. He had to look nice for his first day back at Hogwarts.**

**Draco jumped into bed eagerly and pulled his silver sheets around him. He tried to keep his mind clear, so as to fall asleep faster and he succeeded. There was just one thought that popped up unbidden into his head. **_**Would the mudblood be there tomorrow?**_

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**Draco woke quite suddenly. Today was the day he was finally going back to Hogwarts! He jumped out of bed and looked at the time. It was 8:00. Good. He was early. He was so happy! Today was the day he had been waiting for! **

**Draco pranced over to the bathroom and turned on the water. He picked up his clothes he had laid out the night before and put them on the sink's counter. He took off his boxers and sunk into the tub. He didn't stay in it for long though. Draco washed as quickly as he could, trying to get clean as fast as he could. He scrubbed with the soap vigorously, then got out, dried himself off with a fluffy white towel and got his clothes on. **

**After admiring himself in the mirror for a while, Draco got his Head Boy badge and pinned it on his chest. He thought it kind of destroyed his whole "look" but oh well.**

**Draco went down to the kitchen and asked for some oatmeal. He ate it heartily, greatly enjoying the little clumps of raisins a house elf had put in it. Draco finished and went back upstairs to put his hair gel on. He usually didn't do this, but today, he cared about what other people thought. **

**After he had slicked his hair back, Draco checked the time. It was 10:00. **_**Perfect!**_** he thought. **_**If I leave by Floo powder now I'll be there just in time.**_** Part of Draco wanted to wait for a bit and see if his father would come, but he knew that his father probably had something more important to do than to see his only son off to school.**

**Draco went back to his room, picked up his trunk, his broom and Vicus's cage and walked over to the fireplace. **_**Incendio!**_** he thought, taking out his wand. The hearth burst with flames. Draco took a handful of powder, threw it in the fire and watched the flames turn green. He stepped into the pleasant warmth of the flames and shouted "Platform nine and three quarters!"**

**Off he went, spinning and spinning until he reached the grate for Platform 9****¾. ****Draco walked out of the grate, brushed himself off and looked around. He was in an alley. Excellent! Draco made his way out of the alley and looked around until he saw King's Cross. The station looked old and dusty. Draco wondered if anyone ever cleaned the station, and if they did, how much they got paid. At the same time, Draco was thinking about how happy he was to see the decrepit old building. Draco got himself a trolley while ignoring all the stares being shot at him by unsuspecting Muggles. He wondered how they would look at him if they knew he used to be in league with the most powerful dark wizard of all times. Somehow he got the idea that the looks would be a little different. Draco shot sneers back at the stares. Eww. Muggles were such disgusting creatures. **

**Draco wheeled his trolley in front of the wall between Platform 9 and Platform 10. He looked around to make sure no Muggles were watching and he walked leisurely towards the wall. He pretended to be looking at a map while leaning against the wall. Quickly, Draco leaned into the wall and without a noise, he went through the wall. Just before he crossed the great divide, he heard a small muggle child shriek "Mum! That bloke just went right through a wall!" Draco heard his mother say "Don't be ridiculous Michael! People can't go through walls!" Draco smirked. **_**Sure, not people, but wizards can!**_** he thought with a superior air.**

**Draco looked at his surroundings, about to burst with happiness. There were so many people there! He didn't spot Potty, King Weasel or the mudblood, which was a good sign. **

**There were first years that looked ecstatic to be finally going to Hogwarts. There were people on the train who were waving good-bye to their parents and just for a split second, Draco envied them. His thoughts strayed back to his mother who surely would've come with him here if he asked her to. Unfortunately, Draco couldn't dwell on this thought very much as right then, he saw Millicent Bulstrode walking towards him and he decided to make a run for it. He jogged up to the Prefect's carriage, put his belongings in the compartment under the carriage and ran up the stairs into it. He almost slammed the door shut when he remembered that other people had to get on the train too. He left the door as it was and looked up…straight into the eyes of Professor McGonagall. **

"**Oh…Hello Professor," Draco said.**

"**Good day Mister Malfoy. Let me get straight to business. I have decided that you will get a special task, but before I tell you about it, I must inform you of the duties you and the prefects will carry out. I have already informed Miss Patil here of them so if you have any questions ask her. **

**You, Miss Patil and the prefects will have to patrol the hallways every night after curfew to make sure no one is up and about when they shouldn't be. You and Miss Patil will split up the duties as soon as the other prefects arrive. As to the special task, I think I would like to inform you of it in private. Miss Patil do you mind?"**

"**Of course not Professor." Patil said heading out the door to chat with her friend Lavender. **

"**So what is this task Professor?" asked Draco formally, although inside he was trembling.**

"**Well Mister Malfoy, I believe you are acquainted with a one Miss Granger yes?" McGonagall went on after Draco gulped then nodded. "Well it appears that after the final battle, she injured her leg quite leg quite badly. You have been assigned the task of escorting her around the castle as she has trouble getting up and down stairs. After you and Miss Patil finish up in here, you may go tell her."**

"**Professor McGonagall, are you sure that I should be the one to tell her? I mean—"**

"**I know you and Miss Granger are not on the best terms, but nonetheless, I want you to go tell her. I will fetch Miss Patil and you two may begin informing the prefects as to what to do. Oh yes, and the password to your room is 'crepusculum'. Remember that you must help Miss Granger to her room before you go to yours. Good day Mister Malfoy."**

**McGonagall walked away, leaving a very scared looking and shocked Draco. If he had to do this for the entire year, he would without a doubt be dead by the end of August. He wasn't sure if by his blade or the mudblood's. **

**He wasn't really aware of what was happening, so he just sat down on a seat. Patil was speaking, but Draco wasn't quite sure of what she was saying.**

"**MALFOY! You bloody piece of scum! Are you listening to anything I'm saying?" she asked.**

"**Miss Patil. Let's get one thing clear. I'll not be rude to you if you'll not be rude to me. Agreed?" Draco asked curtly.**

**It was not like Draco t make truces, normally he would've just insulted her back, but at the mo' he had too much to think about. Like what Potty and King Weasel would say when they found out that he had to actually make physical contact with their mudblood friend. Ugh! He was really dreading this year. Thanks to McGonagall, what could've been the best day of his life, quickly turned into the worst. Well, except for the day his mother died. That would have to be the worst day of his life.**

"**Fine." said Patil, a bit shocked that Draco Malfoy could be civil.**

**Draco was still thinking when all the rest of the prefects trooped into the carriage. **

**Patil began to talk, but Draco wasn't paying any attention whatsoever. He was still thinking about what he was going to do about the mudblood.**

"**Malfoy!" Patil shrieked.**

"**Yes?" Malfoy responded testily.**

"**We haven't gotten any volunteers to do patrol tonight."**

"**I'll do it." Draco said immediately.**

"**All right. Now we're getting somewhere." Patil said in a surprised voice.**

**They split up the rest of the patrols and then they were dismissed by Patil. Draco didn't think he should've let her take over like that, but he had a lot on his mind. Now he had to go and hunt down the mudblood. Great. **

**Almost as soon as Draco came out into the hallway, Millicent found him.**

"**Drakey!" she crooned. "I missed you so much! We have a compartment right over there." she said pointing. **

"**All right. I'll join you guys in a second OK? I just have to go to the bathroom."**

"**All right Drakey!" Millicent said flashing him a flirtatious smile which Draco ignored. He was rather oblivious to the art of flirting. He only knew she wanted to go out with him because Zabini had told him so. **

**Because Draco had told Millicent he was going to the bathroom, he headed towards it. He figured the mudblood could be in a compartment on the way anyways. **

**Draco peered through the glass of each compartment, looking for her. He breathed a sigh of relief each time he didn't see her bushy brown mane of hair. Unfortunately, one's luck can only last for so long. He finally spotted her. He was completely unsure of what to do. In the end, he just decided to open the door and blurt it out. It didn't quite work out that way. **

**Draco slid open the door to the compartment. Everyone in the compartment went quiet and looked at him. **

"**What do you want Malfoy?" the mudblood asked threateningly.**

"**I have something I have to say to you. In private." The words spilled out of Draco's mouth. **_**Damn why did I say that?**_** he thought, giving himself a mental slap.**

"**I think you can tell me from where you're standing." was the frosty reply.**

"**No, really. It's about your leg."**

"**OK." the mudblood said hesitantly. She wondered what the hell this was about.**

**She got up and limped towards Draco. Conveniently, she happened to trip over a girl's leg. Draco didn't know what came over him, didn't know what happened in that moment. All he knew was that the next moment the mudblood was in his arms. **_**What the hell!? What just happened?!**_** Draco thought, repulsed with himself. He immediately dropped her. **

**What had actually happened was just that Hermione had tripped, which was normal as her leg wasn't at its best, and, as a reflex, Draco had caught her. Hermione knew this, but Draco didn't. He was disgusted. This was officially the worst day of his life. He had found out he had to help a mudblood to her classes, Millicent was going to be at Hogwarts and he had just caught that mudblood in his arms. Eww.**

**At this point, Hermione had gained her composure and gotten up. **

**"After you Malfoy," she said curtly.**

**Malfoy strutted out of the compartment into the hallway. **

**"What?" the mudblood demanded. **

**"McGonagall just informed me of a task I'm designated to do. Do you know what it is?" **

**"No. Why would I? And why do I care?" she inquired coldly.**

**"You do care because it concerns you. I have been assigned the task of being your constant companion. I have to help you around the school, up and down staircases apparently. Does that make any sense to you?"**

**"YOU?! You're what they meant by taking care of my wound!!?" Hermione shrieked. Several people passing down the hallway stopped to shush her. **_**No I will not shush!**_** she thought. **_**The person I hate most in this world has to accompany me EVERYWHERE! This is terrible! I can't very well tell him "no thank you" as, as much as I hate to admit it, I need someone's help. I'll go talk to McGonagall first thing tomorrow morning—no! Tonight!**_

__**"Believe me mudblood; I don't want this any more than you do!" Draco exclaimed, watching her wince at the word. **

**"Oh don't worry; I intend to talk to McGonagall about this as soon as possible." Hermione stated turning her back to Malfoy and limping as regally as possible back into her compartment, shutting the door, while thinking **_**I hope you rot in hell Malfoy!**_** as loudly as she could. **

**Just before Malfoy had barged into their compartment, Hermione had been telling everyone about her mission to spy on the Slytherins. Sitting in the compartment was Luna, Ginny, Neville and herself, so Hermione thought she was company she could trust with this information. **

**As soon as she walked in, everyone demanded she tell them what happened. She relayed the facts to everyone and was happy to hear the shocked intakes of breath from Ginny and Neville. Luna merely said "Poor you Hermione!" and went back to the magazine she was holding: **_**The Quibbler**_**.**

**Earlier on, Hermione had been rather disappointed that she didn't get the Head Girl badge, but as Malfoy was Head Boy, she was now counting herself lucky. **_**He is such a little bastard! **_**she thought. **_**Why's he here?! I should probably owl Harry and Ron about this. **_**Hermione couldn't wait until the train arrived. **

**After another couple hours, much to Hermione's pleasure, the train did arrive. She was ecstatic when she got off. She followed the crowds of people towards the carriages that would take them to the castle. This year, as she had expected, Hermione could see the beasts that pulled the carriages. **

**"You're even more beautiful than I imagined." she crooned to a threstral. She had gotten a little cut on the train when she had fallen. She let the transparent horse lick her finger clean of blood. Normally Hermione would never let an animal lick a wound of hers, but she knew threstrals had healing powers to a certain extent, so she enjoyed the feeling of the threstral's tongue on her thumb. She let everyone else rush past her, feeling like she and the threstral were the only things left on Earth. She liked this feeling. The feeling that she could just let everyone else do whatever the hell they wanted to do, while she stood here with this threstral.**

_**Eugh! That's horrible! She's letting that creature lick her hand! Filthy little mudblood! **_**Draco thought. He hated seeing the creatures. It was disgusting the way you could see their internal organs, the way you could see them pant every breath, the way you could see their hearts beating. Disgusting. Sure, some people might find it fascinating, but not Draco. He thought they were almost as revolting as mudbloods were. Almost.**

**Draco got into a carriage while Hermione got into another one. The threstrals pranced off towards the castle, Hermione stroking hers. They rode through the main gates of Hogwarts, Draco smiling with pleasure at being back at Hogwarts, even if it was with the mudblood. **

**Everyone got off their carriages and made their way to the Great Hall. Hermione limped in between Luna and Ginny, chatting to them about she was so very happy to be back in these halls. They both agreed ecstatically. Finally, the three of them reached the Great Hall. They sat down at their respective tables, Hermione next to Ginny. They waited for everyone to settle down and then they saw Professor McGonagall get up. **

"**It is very pleasant to see you all here, but the time for speechmaking isn't now. Eat."**

**Food, as usual, appeared in front of everyone's eyes. **_**Yes!**_** thought Draco. He crammed his plate full of stuff, steak and kidney pie, drum sticks, salad, potatoes, gravy and, for some strange reason, tortillas stuffed full of cheese, sour cream and ground beef. He dug in enthusiastically. Then he remembered who he was sitting next to. He was squished between Goyle and Millicent; almost his two least favorite people. Then again, these days, these days, most people were his least favorite people. **_**Even so, **_**Draco thought **_**they shouldn't stop me from eating how I want to!**_** Draco resumed his digging in. He had just finished his salad, when, he saw the mudblood staring at him with a disgusted look. **

**"What?" he mouthed at her. She quickly averted her gaze. He was the one who should be disgusted, not her! As far as Draco was concerned, she was staring at the hottest guy within a 100 kilometer radius! **

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**Hermione was disgusted when she saw Draco eat. He ate like a starving person, while he was probably among the top ten richest people in the world! He caught her staring and mouthed "what?" Hermione quickly looked elsewhere. Damn McGonagall! This was a historic moment. It wasn't often you heard Hermione Granger curse a teacher! Hermione was sure that this had something to do with spying. She was going to go to McGonagall straight after this was over and tell her that she was fine by herself.**

**It was time for the dessert course. Hermione smiled internally; she loved the desserts at Hogwarts. She looked over at the different types of foods and tried to choose three she would eat. She ended up choosing the tiramisu, the strawberry ice cream and the bread pudding. She placed all three on her plate, deciding to eat the ice cream first, when she remembered that McGonagall was going to make a speech. She wondered briefly, what McGonagall was going to talk about. No doubt the war last year, but she wondered what else. She hoped she didn't have to listen to all that House Unity crap. The day she and Draco became friends was going to be the day hell froze over. **

**Suddenly, all the plates cleared themselves. **_**Damn it!**_** Hermione thought. She hadn't been able to finish her tiramisu. Oh well; she assumed she could go down to the kitchen and ask the house elves to give her some. She felt so bad for them; doomed to a life to serve. **

**Then McGonagall started to speak.**

**"Recently, we have been faced with horrible atrocities. As we had a war last year, Hogwarts is allowing those who feel they need to, to have counseling with Professor Portsmouth here." she said pointing to a young, blond professor who gave a smile and waved.**

**"Now, those of you who have read the **_**Daily Prophet**_**, know that there recently have been multiple attack on Muggles. Rest assured, these attacks have not been preformed by a one Lord Voldemort. Currently, he is resting peacefully in the ground, next to his father's grave. We do not know who has been causing these attacks, but, we are in the process of finding out."**

_**Harry and Ron,**_** thought Hermione. **_**I wonder how they're doing. I'll send them a message by Galleon tonight.**_

**"I have nothing else to say, except that I hope you all have a nice night." finished McGonagall.**

**Hermione felt everyone around her leave the table. After a while, she got up to join them. She looked up and saw a most peculiar pair of gray eyes staring at her. **

**"Mudblood," he greeted silkily.**

**"Arrogant git," she replied. **

**"I'm assuming I have to help you to McGonagall's office." Malfoy stated.**

**"Only if you don't want to be leading me around the school," Hermione answered curtly.**

**"Let's go. Do I have to help you up and down stairs only, or do I have to help you walk too?" he asked sarcastically.**

**Hermione got up and limped quickly towards the exit of the Great Hall. Right then, she tripped and was about to meet the floor headfirst, when a pair of strong arms wrapped themselves around her stomach and pulled her up.**

**"Thank you."**

**"You're welcome."**

**Hermione started walking again, but this time, slower, while Malfoy followed close behind her. She kept walking/limping until she came to a very long flight of stairs. **

**"OK. You have to help me down these. Just put your arms under my arms like this," she said, placing them under her arms, "And just let me lean on you OK? Believe me, I don't like this little arrangement any more than you do."**

**"Are you sure about that?" Malfoy muttered sullenly.**

**They took the stairs very slowly. So slowly that, in fact, Draco considered just picking her up to get the ordeal over with. But, of course, he didn't. He knew that that would enrage her, and she was already mad enough having to walk next to him.**

**The two of them finally reached the bottom of the stairs. Malfoy quickly took his hand out from under her arms and began brushing them off of his black robes. The mudblood glared at him with a look of utmost disgust. Oh well. The feeling was mutual, so no biggie there.**

**The mudblood began limping again and Draco had to jog to catch up to her. They walked (or in Hermione's case limped) towards the gargoyle that guarded the Headmistress's office. Hermione limped up to it and said clearly "Albus Dumbledore." The gargoyle turned to let them pass immediately. It closed so quickly, it almost ripped part of Draco's cloak off.**

**"Maybe it knows you were almost his murderer." she spat at him. **

**"Mudblood!" Draco shouted. "You know nothing about it, so just shut up!"**

**"Whatever," Hermione said moodily. **

**Draco pushed her to the floor and put his face right above her, nearly lying on top of her. **

**"You have no idea what happened up there! You don't know what I was going through that entire year, so stuff it! You know nothing, NOTHING about me." he snarled.**

**He let Hermione up, but not before seeing the wound on her thigh. **_**Bloody hell! What did the Dark Lord do to her?! Serves her right, bloody moron,**_** he thought.**

**After he let her up, Hermione stared at him while he stared at her. She finally tore her glance away. **

**"Let's go." she said in a hollow voice.**

**They walked into the professor's office. **

**"Ah." said Professor McGonagall. "I've been expecting you two. Please, do sit down." She pointed out to chair which were directly across from her. **

**The two of them sat down.**

**"I assume the two of you are unhappy with the arrangement I have made to accommodate Miss Granger's leg?"**

**"Yes professor. I was wondering…well can't someone else do it?" Hermione asked tentatively.**

**"I am very sorry Miss Granger and Mister Malfoy, but my mind has been made up. Mister Malfoy here will be escorting you around Hogwarts until your leg gets better. Now off you two go to sleep. Ah yes, and Miss Granger? The password to the ****Gryffindor**** tower is 'Twilight'. Good night you two."**

**"'Night professor," Draco and Hermione said simultaneously.**

**Hermione went out the exit, all the while plotting how she would sneak into the library tonight to get some information on how to cure her leg. She decided to cast a spell that would render her invisible when she was in the dark, but, when she was in direct light, people would be able to see her. Damn. It was so much easier to do this when she had had access to the invisibility cloak!**

**It was just then that she turned to look at Draco and she noticed the badge pinned on his chest. **

**"You're Head Boy?!" she shrieked astonished.**

**"Yes." Malfoy said simply but carefully.**

**"What was McGonagall thinking? Did she have an aneurism or something over the summer?" Hermione said humouredly.**

**Draco decided to ignore that, as he was already fed up with the mudblood. He knew that if he just didn't react, she would eventually shut up. And she did.**

**After helping her up two flights of stairs, Draco and Hermione finally reached the Portrait Hole. **

"**Twilight," the mudblood said while muttering "That was the worst book I've ever read."**

**They got to the Gryffindor Common room, and just as he turned to go Draco heard:**

**"Wait!"**

**"What." was the cold response.**

**"You still have one flight of stairs to help me up! Remember? The girls' dormitory?"**

**"Damn. Yeah. Let's go." Draco could've sworn the mudblood was enjoying this. "Wait! I thought I wasn't allowed up those stairs?"**

**"You aren't. Unless, you're with a girl."**

**"Great." Draco helped her up the stairs, then left to hear her snickering softly. **_**Stupid mudblood, **_**he thought.**

**Draco jogged back to his room. He muttered "crepusculum" under his breath and entered his room. He was astonished. His room was simply enormous! His bed was queen sized and the room looked like it could accommodate at least ten people. Draco checked out the bathroom and was pleased to see that he could probably do laps in his bathtub. Maybe Hogwarts wouldn't be so bad!**

**Draco was about to get ready for bed, but then he remembered that he had to patrol the corridors. He ran out of the room and headed towards the library, as that was where most people were when they were out of bounds…**

On a hill top, on a sky-rise  
Like a first born child  
At full tilt, and in full flight  
Defeat darkness, breaking daylight  
Ooh and the sun will shine  
Yeah on this heart of mine  
Ooh and I realise  
Who cannot live without  
Ooh come apart without  
Daylight

-- Daylight, Coldplay

**A/N Reviews please! Hope you enjoyed this long 15 paged chapter! Thank you so much to MissMirandaCullen for adding me to her favorites! It's nice to know that more than one person read my story! Now if you would only just review… In addition to this, Daylight does not belong to me. It belongs exclusively to Coldplay. ~ the shattered star**


	4. The Library

**A/N Hello! Thank you ever so much all of you who reviewed!!! My thanks go to all! Enjoy this next chapter. (and don't forget to review!) Sorry and thanks to my Beta!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of this, none at all! JK Rowling does and last time I looked I wasn't her! (Everything belongs to her except **_**Twilight**_** and **_**The Lord of the Rings**_** which belong to Stephanie Meyer and JRR Tolkien respectively… and Draco who insists he owns himself.)**

**Chapter 4: The Library**

What is this feeling,  
So sudden and new?  
I felt the moment  
I laid eyes on you;  
My pulse is rushing;  
My head is reeling;  
My face is flushing;  
What is this feeling?  
Fervid as a flame,  
Does it have a name?  
Yes! Loathing  
Unadulterated loathing

-- What is This Feeling?, Wicked

**Draco finally reached the library after walking up and down about four flights of stairs. He walked into the library which was, although he wouldn't admit it to anyone out loud, his favorite spot in Hogwarts. He could barley contain himself from taking a good long look at all the different books he hadn't seen in two years. He missed them. Even though Malfoy Manor had a very impressive library, Hogwarts's library had a greater variety of books. The books Draco read were from his own collection. The library in the manor had books mostly about purebloods and how they were superior. It even had some books in French which Draco could read. It wasn't that Draco didn't believe in these books, they just were rather repetitive.**

**Draco thought back to what the mudblood had said about **_**Twilight**_**. It was odd that he and the mudblood actually had something in common. But then again, the chances were that he would find ****something****. Draco was looking forward to his classes the next day, but if he had to patrol the whole night, he would be exhausted tomorrow. Damn. **

** Suddenly, Draco thought he saw something in the faint glow of his wand. He waved it around for a bit, but didn't find anything. Then striking a thought, he turned around abruptly, shining his wand's light on the moving figure behind him. It was the mudblood. **_**What?! No, seriously?!**_** he thought frantically. He contemplated just leaving her there and not telling anyone, but then he thought about how funny it would be if he surprised her, as she hadn't appeared to notice the light shining on her. **

**Quickly and silently, Draco sneaked up behind her. He stood there for a couple of minutes to make sure she wouldn't move. Then he stuck. He covered her mouth with his hand and whispered in her ear as she whimpered.**

**"What are we doing here after hours my pretty?" Draco asked in a pretend wicked witch voice. He felt her relax when she heard his voice.**

**"Let me go and I'll explain."**

**"If you move, I'll cast a full body bind curse and stick you in your room."**

**"Fine," she said, trying to toss her hair defiantly but not succeeding.**

**Malfoy let her go. "Talk," he said.**

**"OK. Since McGonagall said you only have to lead me around until my leg is healed, I decided to sneak down here and find a book about it and see if I can cure my leg."**

**"Oh. And what have you found?"**

**"Unfortunately, only useless stuff like getting kissed by my true love. I don't have a true love, so that doesn't help. Right now I'm looking for potions."**

**"You don't have a true love?!" Malfoy exclaimed, openly surprised. "I always thought there was something going on between you and King Weasel."**

**"I'm not going to dignify that with a response."**

**"How the hell did you get down here anyways?" Malfoy inquired.**

**"I swam. What do you think I did?!" Hermione asked sarcastically.**

**"No idiot. I meant with your leg and all."**

**"Oh. Well actually, it's hurting like hell right now, so I should be able to make it upstairs. So off you go. You want me to find the cure too, so just don't tell anyone I'm down here."**

**"Yeah I'm really going to leave you all alone down here!"**

**"What's going to happen to me at Hogwarts? The worst thing in here is Peeves and I have my wand with me."**

**"No Granger, I am going to help you find a cure. That's that. Plus we'll find it faster if we look together." Malfoy said reluctantly.**

**"Fine." came the response. Hermione plopped down and motioned for Malfoy to do the same. He just stood there staring at her. "What?" she asked.**

**"Have you looked at your leg recently?" **

**"No. It's not my favorite past time if you know what I mean."**

**"Well look at it now."**

**Hermione lifted her skirt delicately to see the wound below. It was its usual burned black, but on top, there was a green sheen. **

**"Wow. It looks like I'm dying." Hermione pointed out. **

**Malfoy made a sour face. "Might I be able to take a look at it?" he asked tentatively.**

**"Malfoy you know the answer's going to be no! I am not letting your hands anywhere near my wound!" Hermione responded. She was getting a bit concerned as the faint throbbing in her leg had just increased. **

**"Fine. Whatever. Where were you looking?"**

**"Over there." Hermione responded pointing.**

**Draco got up and picked up a book that contained potions that supposedly cured grave illnesses. He flipped through the book. He saw quite a few potions that looked like they could work. **

**"Hey, how do you know which ones are good?" he asked.**

**"Well, I've been bookmarking all the ones that seem like they might work. I sorry to say that I might actually have to try all of them."**

**"If you'll accept my help, I'll gladly give it. I don't want to do this any more than you do."**

**"Thank you for your concern, but I think I'll be OK." Hermione replied slightly sarcastically. Just because she was agreeing to let him help her search for a potion, didn't mean she was ready to trust him with brewing it. Besides, she'd rather have someone willing to help her than someone who just wanted to do it for his own benefit.**

**Draco's thoughts were slightly different. **_**Did I honestly offer to help the mudblood? What's my problem? I thought and still think that their kind should be wiped off the planet don't I? It was probably just my lousy conscience kicking in. Yeah, that's it.**_

**Draco and Hermione kept book marking pages until 12:00. Hermione was yawning, but she thought she would just finish this book, add it to her sack of useful books and then go up to sleep. She book marked one page after another, when, suddenly, her leg gave out a very fierce throb and she slipped into unconsciousness. Draco was so focused on his task that he didn't hear her slip to the floor. He finished the book he was looking at and tossed it at Hermione. **_**Thunk,**_** he heard. He looked up to see Hermione's unconscious form on the ground. **_**Great. I can't leave her here, so I guess I'll drop her and her bag of books off at her dormitory. **_**Draco got up, shrunk the sack so that it fit in his pocket and picked her up. He caught a brief glance at the front of her thigh as he picked her up. It was completely green. Draco felt a pang of something. Concern? Pity? Disgust? He didn't know what, but he knew he had to get the mudblood in her bed. **

**Draco slung her over his shoulder and started walking towards the doorway to the library. He wondered of the mudblood was anorexic, as she weighed so little. Draco trooped up and down flights of stairs until he reached the Gryffindor portrait hole. He muttered "Twilight" so as not to wake the mudblood. The door swung open and Draco entered the cozy common room. The Slytherin's common room was infinitely bigger, but, for some reason, he liked this one too. **_**No I don't! I hate it! It is Gryffindor's after all!**_** he thought furiously. First helping a mudblood, now this? What was to become of him? Oh well. It was too late to think about this. He would think about this tomorrow, it was too late for thinking now.**

**Draco climbed the stairs looking for the mudblood's room. He was scared that if he couldn't find it, he'd have to leave her in the hallway and as much as he hated her, he didn't like the idea of anyone tripping over her body. Another perversion of his mind. What was happening? **_**Tomorrow, **_**he thought firmly to himself. Just as Draco was about to give up, he saw a door that said '****HERMIONE GRANGER****' in big black letters. Draco thanked God that she had a private room. It probably wouldn't look good if he walked in with the mudblood slung over his shoulder. People might get the wrong idea.**

**Draco entered the mudblood's room and looked around. He was supposed to be a spy after all. The mudblood hadn't really gotten the chance to unpack, so the room was pretty much pristine. Draco was too tired to bother to go through her trunk, and anyways, if he did, she'd probably hex his ears off.**

**Draco unshrunk the bag of books and he gently laid the mudblood on her bed and pulled the covers around her, but not before he checked her wound. It was red now. He touched it and saw the mudblood flinch at his touch. He immediately backed off, but when he touched the wound, it felt like it was on fire. Literally. Draco whispered a spell that would cool down that area off her leg and watched the color change from a vivid shade of red to a less threatening looking shade of dark pink. Draco put her skirt back in place and pulled the covers around her. He then got up and left a message on her bedside table reading "Mudblood - meet you outside the portrait hole at 7:20. Draco Malfoy." **

**Draco escaped from the mudblood's lair and walked up to his room. "Crepusculum" he said quietly to the portrait. It swung open to admit him. **

**As soon as he crossed the threshold, Draco began taking off his clothes. He stripped down to his boxers, throwing his clothes all around the room. Draco yanked the covers off his bed and laid his head on the pillow while pulling the green sheets up over his head, like he did when he took his baths. He fell asleep almost immediately.**

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**Hermione woke with a groan. She felt like crap. **_**Where am I? The last thing I remember is falling asleep in the library…bloody hell! If Madame Pince catches me here I'm dead! **_**Hermione thought frantically. She checked her watch. It was only 6:00. Hermione patted her surroundings and found she was on a bed. Further inspections revealed that it was her bed. She was very confused by this, though she was glad because her leg didn't hurt as bad as it usually did. She wondered how she had gotten here. Then she remembered that Malfoy had been with her. He must've brought her up. Ugh. The idea of Draco Malfoy touching her was simply horrid. **

**Hermione looked under her covers and saw that she was still wearing the same black skirt and red top she was wearing yesterday. She lifted up the skirt and looked at her wound. It was back to its usual black color. **_**Phew. He didn't do anything to it,**_** she thought, relieved. What would've thought that he was a quarter decent? Hermione still hated his guts, but she was glad he had brought her back. She didn't owe him anything as he had done things much worse when they were younger. **

**Hermione swung her legs over her bed and got out. The time was now 6:20, so Hermione thought she would have more than enough time to take a bath before breakfast which was at 8:00. She looked down and saw the sack of books at the foot of her bed. She decided to look through the book marked pages after her bath. **

**Suddenly Hermione remembered the Galleon and how she was going to tell Ron and Harry about Malfoy. She decided that instead of sending them a message by Galleon, she would borrow an owl from the owlery and send them a letter with the spell **_**sois français**_**. She decided she would send the letter after today. Hermione found the Galleon at her bedside table along with a note that read: **_**Mudblood – meet you outside the portrait hole at 7:20. Draco Malfoy.**_

**Hermione had every intention of making him wait. She picked out underclothes, a white skirt and a yellow shirt. She thought this was rather ironic as she wasn't feeling particularly sunny today. She smiled, picked up a book and walked into her rather small bathroom. She turned on the tap while getting some fluffy white towels from the rack. The tub filled up and Hermione sunk into it. This time, however, she couldn't place her head under the water as she was attempting to read a potions book. Hermione spent half an hour in the tub looking through the book. She couldn't find anything relevant to her wound as most of the text was about minor to moderate burns. She would definitely classify her wound as major. **

**Hermione scrubbed, got out of the tub and got dressed. She checked the time. It was only 7:00, so instead of making Malfoy wait, she decided to beat him to the portrait hole. Hermione, with still wet hair, walked confidently out of her room. This was the first time her peers had seen her, as they didn't usually sit with her in classes or at meals. They bombarded her with questions. **

**"Blimey! It's Hermione! How did you feel while fighting he-Who-Must-be-Named?"**

**"It is true that there's something going on between you and Ron?"**

**"Did you really sleep outside?!"**

**Hermione ignored all the stupid questions and pushed her way through the crowd. She finally got to the stairs. She attempted to descend, but her leg hurt much too much. She decided to just deal with the pain and go. She took three steps and felt like her leg wasn't part of her body any more. It hurt too much to belong to her. She took the stairs slower, but her leg still felt as if it had white hot flames dancing across it. She bit her lip and ran down the rest of the stairs. She barely made it out conscious. **

**Hermione checked the time and found she was still ten minutes early. **_**Yes! I'll still be able to beat him!**_** she thought triumphantly, limping heavily out of the portrait hole. **

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**Draco woke up feeling very bad indeed. **_**I feel like shit,**_** he thought. He looked around until he found a clock face. It was 6:30. **_**Hmm. I have to go get the mudblood in about an hour. I'll take a bath, **_**he thought. Draco got up, felt his head spin for a moment, then walked to his bathroom. He admired the bath for a minute, then got boxers, black pants, a sliver shirt and his black robes. He turned on the tap and was glad to see that the tub filled up very quickly for a tub of its size. **

**Draco played with the different taps which released different bubbles. Coconut scented ones, mango scented ones, thick white ones which you had to use a bristled brush to scrub off, yellow ones which popped almost immediately after they exited the tap and black ones which, for some reason, were shaped like gems and were clementine scented.**

**Draco stripped and got in the tub. He did a few laps for fun and then lay down, putting his head under the water. He found that he could still breathe under the bubbles. Draco began to think about the night before. He couldn't believe that he had actually put the mudblood back into her bed. He should've just left her on the library floor. He hated her, despised and loathed her. He would not care if she died. He would be glad. At least there would be one less mudblood in the world. There was nothing worse than mudbloods and Muggles. They were the root of all the world's problems. If the whole world consisted of merely wizards and witches, imagine what good could be done! **

**Draco got out of his bath after thinking about all of this. He thought it was pretty heavy stuff. Suddenly, as if on an afterthought, Draco sniffed himself. He smelled like coconut, mangoes and clementines. **_**Hmm… I do think I may be the most uniquely smelling Slytherin at Hogwarts! **_**he thought happily. **

**Draco dressed and then decided to check the time. It was 7:00. He had twenty minutes until he had to go to the Gryffindor portrait hole. He decided to look around his "apartment", as he hadn't really been able to explore it last night. He found a kitchenette, another bathroom with only a toilet and a sink and a nice living room area. In the living room area there was a nice roaring fire. There were bookshelves crammed with books. Draco had to remember to remind himself to look through the books to see if there was any useful information to cure major burns. Draco checked the time again and saw that it was time to go. And he had thought that going to Hogwarts meant that he didn't have to live by the clock any more!**

**Draco rounded the bend to the Gryffindor portrait hole to find a triumphant but slightly pained looking mudblood. He thought about asking her about her leg, but then thought better of it.**

**"Mudblood." he greeted.**

**"Arrogant git." she retorted. **

**"Breakfast?"**

**"Yeah. You planning on going somewhere else?" was the cold question.**

**"No, of course not."**

**Draco wondered why the mudblood was being so hostile. It's not like she fawned over him like all the other girls did, but she usually wasn't this hostile unless provoked. **_**Oh well, **_**Draco thought. **_**I don't give a damn anyways.**_

**Draco started walking towards the Great Hall. When he didn't hear footsteps behind him, he looked back. He saw the mudblood several meters behind him. **

**"Oi! Mudblood! Why're you so slow today?" Draco inquired in what he thought was a polite manner.**

**"No reason. I'm fine." the mudblood said defiantly tossing her hair. **

**"Whatever."**

**Draco started off again, this time at a slower pace. The mudblood still couldn't keep up. **_**What's her problem? **_**he wondered. **_**I wonder if I did that to her cooling down her leg last night? I hope so! **_**Draco thought gleefully. **_**Still…if she's going to keep slowing me down…it'd be better for both of us if I just looked at it for a mo'. I know a few healing spells that might help her.**_** He pondered the thought for a few minutes. He eventually decided to wait until they got to a stair case. He was fairly sure that the mudblood's leg would hurt so much by that time, she might let him take a look at it.**

**The two of them finally got to a staircase after about a minute of walking. Draco offered his help and the mudblood took it without any hesitation. They made it down one step when the mudblood gave out a small whimper. By the time they made it down the third step, she was struggling to keep herself from crying.**

**"Listen mudblood, I don't know who you're trying to be a hero for, but please just let me look at your wound! For both of our sakes!" Draco finally said, fed up with every deep breath and bit lip he had to watch each time she went down a step.**

**"Fine." she said sitting down on the stairs. **

_**Wow. She must really be in pain,**_** Draco thought. Out loud he said "Thank you." curtly.**

**Draco took a seat next to her and put her leg on the step in front of him as he wasn't quite comfortable placing it on his lap. He lifted her skirt just enough so that he could see her wound. It was red again. He saw the mudblood look away and squeeze her eyes shut.**

**"Granger, what did you do?" Draco asked, surprised by himself. Why did he just call her 'Granger'?**

**"I may have ran down the stair to the girls' dormitory this morning." she said sheepishly.**

** "Oh. That makes sense. Whenever you exert your leg too much it turns red."**

**"How would you know? This is the first time you've seen this, isn't--? Oh. You did something to my leg yesterday night didn't you." she said. It was more of a statement than a question.**

**"Yes. I did. This may hurt, but try to keep still." Draco said reaching out his finger to touch the wound. As it had yesterday, the wound felt like a flame, and, as she had yesterday, the mudblood flinched away from his hand. **

**"What did it feel like when I did that?" Draco asked quietly.**

**"It felt like hell. It hurt you idiot!" was the reply.**

**"Yes, strangely enough, I figured that for myself when you flinched at my touch, although technically, you may have flinched because it's me touching your leg and not Potty or Weasel King. What I meant was **_**what**_** does your leg feel like?"**

**"It felt like fire." Granger breathed. **_**The mudblood!**_** Draco reprimanded himself.**

**"Good, this is good."**

**"Before telling me why this is 'good', do you mind doing what you did to my leg yesterday now?" the mudblood demanded.**

**"Oh. Sure. The spell's '**_**a froid'**_**."****Draco said. Then he preformed the spell on the mudblood's leg. Like yesterday, the wound turned from a bright red to a dark pink.**

**The mudblood tried to hide a shudder of relief, then said "Thank you. Now why is this 'good'?" **

**"Don't you realize what this means? It means your wound is reflective! That means you can narrow down your list of potions!"**

**"Bloody hell, I do believe you're right! Thanks!" she exclaimed with real gratitude.**

**"We should be off."**

**"Right. I don't think I'll need your help getting down the stairs just now, but I think the spell'll soon wear off, so meet me after breakfast."**

**"Will do mudblood."**

**"Go to hell." was the reply. **

**"Will do mudblood." Draco whispered after she had flounced off towards the Great Hall. He was amazed that no one had caught them talking on the staircase, as this was the main route to get to the Great Hall. **_**Oh well. I'll just consider myself lucky, **_**he thought.**

**Draco jogged off to the Great Hall as he was already 15 minutes late to breakfast, and if you were Head Boy, that didn't look so good.**

**Draco found a place at the Slytherin table and sat down. He purposely sat away from his "friends." He wanted to think a bit. He grabbed two pieces of toast, hash browns and some baked beans. He started eating it while thinking.**

_**I can't do this! What am I doing sympathizing with her? She is a mudblood. She is below me! **_**Draco kept thinking this last thought while watching Slughorn hand out the schedules to his house. Draco peered over at his. He had double potions after this. With the Gryffindors. Great…**

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**Hermione took a seat at the Gryffindor table.**

**"It looks like you're not limping Hermione! Did your wound get any better?" Ginny asked excitedly.**

**"Unfortunately no. Malfoy just did this cooling spell." Hermione said. She looked furious. She had tried to be civil with Malfoy and he was completely oblivious. How could she let him perform a spell on her leg?!**

**"MALFOY?!" Ginny exclaimed. "Oh right. I forgot he had to escort you around the castle. Damn him."**

**"Thank you. I needed to hear that!" Hermione said happily.**

**"No prob. Anytime." Ginny said smugly.**

**Hermione took some toast and coffee and sat back down on her seat. The next 15 minutes of her time were spent vehemently insulting Draco with Ginny. After they had criticized everything they felt they could, they saw McGonagall handing out their schedules. Hermione got an excited look in her eyes. She suddenly remembered why she was so happy coming back to Hogwarts. **

**McGonagall finally reached her and Ginny. "Here you are," she said handing them their schedules. Hermione looked down. She was very satisfied with the look of the schedule. Then she saw what she had first. Double Potions. With the Slytherins. Fun fun fun and excitement. **_**NO!**_** she thought.**

**Hermione finished her breakfast and got up out of her seat. Her leg had its dull ache again. **_**Damn**_**, she thought. She looked ahead of her to see Malfoy edging his way towards her.**

**"Long time no see Mudblood." he stated.**

"**Same here moronic arrogant git." was the eloquent response.**

"**Off to the dungeons I assume."**

"**Yeah. Let's go. Hold on." Hermione bent down and preformed the **_**a froid**_** spell. Her leg felt like liquid nitrogen. "Ahhh! What happened?!" she shrieked.**

"**What? What did you do?" Malfoy inquired somewhat calmly. **

**Hermione plopped down on the floor of the Great Hall, rubbing her leg trying to get the heat back. She rubbed her wound rather roughly and felt it burn like fire again. It was a curious sensation to have your leg burn and freeze at the same time. "DAMN! OW!" Hermione bellowed.**

**Without permission, Malfoy took her leg and did a counter curse. Hermione's leg started to lose the feeling of cold, but the fire remained. Malfoy did another spell and the burning stopped too. In fact, Hermione's entire leg lost feeling. Of course, this caused some more screaming and cursing. **

"**You arrogant **_**bastard!**_** What did you do?! Why can't I feel my leg?! Damn you to hell Malfoy!" **

"**I'd love to visit mudblood, but now I have to get you and me down to the dungeons in ten minutes, so do me a favor and just lean on me until we get there." Hermione was about to say something when Draco said "No. Or do I have to silence you too?"**

**Hermione got up and glared at him. She attempted to take a step but stumbled. Malfoy let her fall, then asked if she would come willingly or if he would have to sling her over his back. She took the first option. **

**Much to Hermione's disgust, she had to drape her arm around his neck so that she could walk. They attempted to walk down a flight of stairs, but when the Hermione almost fell down it, Draco **_**Wingardium Leviosa**_**ed her to the bottom, then jogged there to support her on the way to the dungeons. **

"**You idiot! When's the stupid spell going to wear off?" Hermione demanded furiously.**

"**Oh, in about an hour."**

"**AN HOUR? Are you crazy Malfoy?"**

"**Do you really need to ask that question?" Malfoy inquired with a grin.**

**The two of them finally reached the dungeon where Potions was held. As soon as they entered the room, Hermione realized she'd forgotten her book for potions. She summoned it and when it came flying to her, it bumped into Malfoy's head. He stared at her murderously. She gave him a cheeky grin in return. **

**Hermione took a seat next to Dean Thomas. She didn't know him well, but she would rather sit next to him than Malfoy. She took out her book, **_**Advanced Potion Making for Experts**_**, and looked expectantly at Professor Slughorn. She wasn't very comfortable being in his class as she knew he would pounce at an opportunity to invite her to some stupid party that was just for the "Slug Club." **

**Draco watched the mudblood sit and sneered. She was so perfect! Little know-it-all. Draco strutted up to a seat between Goyle and Crabbe. He sat and then wondered how people as stupid as Crabbe and Goyle had possibly managed to get into this Potions class. **

**After about ten minutes, Professor Slughorn finally started the class. **

"**Welcome to Advanced Potions. This year, as you can probably tell from the name, we will be studying and making advanced potions. As these potions are often dangerous, I ask all of you to keep your head in here and try not to do anything stupid, OK? Good. Since this class is doubly long, I have decided to let you make a potion just to see where you are. Today we will be making the Amortentia Potion. Who can tell me what it does?"**

**Obviously, the mudblood was the first to raise her hand. **

"**Yes Ms. Granger?"**

"**It is a love potion which makes the drinker dangerously in love with the next person he or she sees."**

"**Correct! For such a good description, ten points to Gryffindor. Now, if you will open your text books to page 198, there should be the recipe."**

**There was a great shuffling of pages as everyone looked for the right one. Once the shuffling had stopped, Slughorn began talking again. **

"**Now I've put you in to pairs according to your skills. I've put the better people with the better people and the…less skilled with the less skilled."**

**Slughorn began reading out names and Hermione prayed that she wouldn't get a Slytherin as her partner.**

"**Ms. Granger and Mr. Malfoy." Slughorn boomed.**

**Hermione let out an audible moan. Damn! **

**When Draco's name had been called, Draco noticed that a lot of heads swiveled in his direction letting a variety of expressions show. Some were disgusted, others were frightened and some gave him a very menacing look. This was the one thing Draco had not been looking forward to. The judging.**

**When he heard his partner's name, Draco signaled to the mudblood to stay where she was. He would come to her as she would probably fall over or something and he didn't want to have to pick her up. **

**He walked over and sat in Dean's recently vacated seat. **

"**I just want you to know that I hate you." the mudblood stated. **

"**No worries, same here." he replied coolly. **

"**Go get the ingredients." she ordered. Now normally Draco would have gone on about how he didn't take orders from mudbloods, but to avoid a fight and falling down, he reluctantly got up and got the ingredients. It took him two trips as the recipe called for a multitude of ingredients. **

**Hermione looked over the recipe and sighed. It was probably going to take the rest of the class. Damn (again). **

**Malfoy started the flames while Hermione started searching for the ingredients that would make up the liquid part of the potion and poured them into the cauldron. As soon as she had finished, she started cutting up the caterpillars to put them in the potion. She was about to when Malfoy stopped her pointing out that the book said that the liquid had to simmer for five minutes before they added the caterpillars. She sat back observing the liquid bubble. It let off a purplish vapor, which was what the book said it should be doing. After five minutes, Hermione added the caterpillars. The vapor immediately changed color from purple to blue. This was how Malfoy and Hermione worked for the next hour; not saying anything except to stop the other from making a mistake.**

**After the hour was over, Slughorn went around checking the potions. He declared Hermione and Draco's to be the best. Hermione allowed herself a small smile while Draco smirked. They were assigned an essay to write about the dangers of using the Amortentia Potion and were dismissed. Hermione walked by herself out of the room with Draco following her. They both had Transfiguration next.**

**Draco led the mudblood up and down stairs and corridors until the reached the classroom. The mudblood took a seat; so did Draco. He was already planning out his essay. When he got some free time, he was planning to read **_**The Lord of the Rings**_** or fly a bit outside. Fortunately, McGonagall decided to lecture the entire class so Draco doodled on a piece of paper. He drew himself playing Quidditch alone against the entire Gryffindor team. He was winning 130 to 10. He remembered the mudblood and looked over to see what she was doing. She was taking fast furious notes. Idiot. Draco would just listen once in a while to make sure he knew what chapter to read to catch up. Class finally ended and Draco realized it was lunch time. He groaned inwardly as he realized he had to lead the mudblood back to the Great Hall. He almost wanted to pick her up so that he could get to lunch faster. He was ravenous. **

**He and the mudblood walked to the Great Hall wordlessly. Really what was there to talk about? Suddenly he remembered. "Mudblood? What do you have after lunch?"**

"**Arithmancy. Why do you care?"**

"**Just wondering if I had to escort you there too, but I don't as there are no stairs to climb on the way there. Yes!"**

"**Thank God." the mudblood breathed. She would finally get some time to think alone. She always had the feeling that Malfoy could hear what she was thinking through legilimency. She knew he probably wasn't but still. Old habits die hard right?**

**Draco's thoughts were slightly different. He was dreading having to go to Muggle Studies. He had just signed up for the course so that maybe, people thought he had changed. He hadn't, but illusions never hurt people. He wished once more that mudbloods and Muggles didn't exist. Life would be so much easier without them. **

**He and the mudblood finally made it to lunch and they immediately parted ways. Hermione went to sit with Ginny while Draco went to sit with and complain to Crabbe and Goyle.**

**The theme today was Mexican so the food was quite good. There were tomatoes stuffed with beans and cheese and simple tortillas with cheese and sour cream. Draco completely pigged out while Hermione ate slowly but surely, discussing the day's events with Ginny. **

**When lunch was done, Hermione set off for Arithmancy. She was ecstatic that Malfoy wasn't walking with her. She entered the class and took a seat. The professor seemed good but strict, which Hermione liked. She explained how the yearlong project was going to be finding imaginary numbers. Hermione was enthusiastic about that. She hoped she would get an O. The professor lectured a bit more while Hermione took furious notes and then dismissed them.**

**Hermione walked out of class and found herself face to face with Draco Malfoy. **

"**Mudblood."**

"**Arrog—if we come to an agreement will you stop calling me that?" Hermione was surprised with herself. She didn't usually make peace offers. This was a first.**

"**Well…what's the agreement?"**

"**I'll call you Draco if you call me Hermione."**

"**Fine." was replied curtly.**

"**OK Draco." **_**That will take some getting used to, **_**Hermione thought.**

**They had Care of Magical Creatures next and Hermione couldn't wait to see Hagrid again after a month. **

**Draco supported Hermione down the stairs thinking all the while if his reputation was more important than his interests. He had had the worst class **_**ever**_**. Everyone in the room gave him dirty looks and one was even about to attack him and would've if his friend hadn't held him back.**

**Hermione and Draco finally made it out to the grounds. Hermione was thrilled to be outside again. Since she had been at Number 12 Grimauld Place, she hadn't been allowed outside in case someone from the other side spotted her. She, much to Draco's horror, twirled around in her skirt enjoying the outdoors. **

"**Emm…Hermione?"**

"**Ye-e-es?" asked a spinning Hermione.**

"**We should probably be off now."**

"**Ah yes, sorry!" Hermione said slightly breathless. She didn't know what had overcome her. **

**Draco and Hermione walked off towards Hagrid's hut. Suddenly Hermione collapsed under her leg.**

"**What happened?" asked a slightly panicked Draco.**

"**Sorry it's my leg again. Could you do the cold spell again? Please?" Since when was Hermione Granger polite to Draco Malfoy? Hermione needed to get a grip.**

"**Of course." Draco said formally. He took her skirt and pushed it up a bit so that he could see the wound. He then muttered the spell and the wound, again, changed color from red to dark pink.**

"**Thank you."**

"**You're welcome."**

**The two of them reached the class. They were early, so Hagrid, on the pretense of asking her to help him with something, let Hermione into his cabin. They talked a bit, Hermione explaining why she had been with Malfoy (**_**Draco**_**, she reminded herself) and how she was planning to find out what Harry and Ron were up to. She told him she would let him know as soon as she got a response. **

**After this relatively short conversation, class started. Today they were doing Threstrals. This time when Hagrid asked who could see them almost everyone raised their hands. **_**That is so sad, **_**Hermione thought sadly. Draco almost snickered. Hermione felt her temper flare. What right did he have to laugh at these people? He was probably one of the reasons they could see the Threstrals! **_**Ah. That might explain why so many people look like they're about ready to kill him now**_**, Hermione thought. The double class finished and it was time for dinner.**

**Draco and Hermione walked in silence to the Great Hall. The reason Draco snickered was not because he was a sadist, it was simply because he envied the people for whom this was the first time seeing Threstrals. He, in actuality, wasn't going to snicker; it was going to be more of a sad laugh.**

**For dinner there was Italian. Draco piled his plate up with pizza and pasta. He again sat next to Crabbe and Goyle who, as usual, never started conversations. They always had to be asked direct questions. Draco yet again marveled at how amazingly stupid they were. He finished eating, but before leaving he walked up to the Gryffindor table, and, ignoring the boos and glares, went up to Hermione. **

"**Same time tomorrow." he stated. She didn't even have a chance to respond. He walked up to his room and started his homework. She didn't need him to help her back to her room as Ginny had already volunteered. **

**Eventually, Hermione did the same. She was doing her homework when she suddenly remembered the letter she was planning to compose to Harry and Ron. She scrambled to get a quill, ink and parchment. She poked the quill in the ink and began to write:**

**Dear Harry and Ron,**

** How're you guys doing? How's "the mission" coming along? I hope you two are OK! The only bit of news I have is that Malfoy has to lead me around the castle because of my leg. Yes, Malfoy. I despise him. I'm sure you already knew that. I am actually doing an essay right now so forgive me for being brief, but I have to go post this and then finish my homework! Love from,**

** Hermione**

**Hermione did the spell then planned to go post the letter, but then she remembered that the owlery was on the very top of the castle. Ginny was out on a date, so she would have to go ask Mal—Draco. Shit. It would be alright if only there were no stairs to get down to the common room. Damn them to hell! (the stairs that is) Hermione decided to just deal with the pain.**

**Hermione took the stairs one step at a time moaning in pain each time she took a step. She finally reached the bottom. She was about to cry out with pain, but she managed to stifle it. She limped out of the portrait hole and started off towards the Head Boy's room. She reached it and was about to knock, but then thought that she could probably guess the password. She knew the Head Boy's password was always Latin, so she tried the translation of 'twilight.'**

"**Crepusculum." she said firmly. The door swung open. Hermione saw Draco reading a book in silence before he looked up.**

"**What?! Can't I have any privacy?!"**

"**Sorry, I need to get to the owlery to deliver a letter. You can take me." Hermione was careful not to make the statement sound like a question.**

"**I'll take you, but I'll **_**wingardium leviosa**_** you around, agreed?"**

"**Sure."**

**After a brief argument, Draco took the letter from her so that it wouldn't slip out of her hand while she was in the air, and levitated her to the owlery. She sent off the letter. Draco then realized she looked like she was in terrible pain. He preformed the cold spell for the third time that day on her leg and led her back down to her room.**

**After that Draco returned to his room. When he had held the letter, he'd read it briefly. He wondered what this "mission" was. He decided to owl his father. **

**Chére Père…**

Let's just say - I loathe it all  
Ev'ry little trait, however small  
Makes my very flesh begin to crawl  
With simple utter loathing  
There's a strange exhilaration  
In such total detestation  
It's so pure, so strong!  
Though I do admit it came on fast  
Still I do believe that it can last  
And I will be loathing  
Loathing you  
My whole life long!

-- What is This Feeling?, Wicked

**A/N That's the chapter! Hope you liked it! For those of you who don't know, **_**Chére Père**_** means dear father in French… What is This Feeling does not belong to me. It belongs exclusively to Stephen Schwartz. **


	5. Professor Portsmouth

**A/N Hello! Yay! Lucky you! This is my longest chapter yet so enjoy it! I forgot that Crabbe had died in tDH, so that's why he's in my story! (He won't have a big role to play but Goyle will *hint hint*!!) By the way, I got the line about the world not being in black and white, rather in color from Coldplay's song Low. (Coldplay is the best band EVER!!!!! Sorry, I'm done now! On to the disclaimer! Oh yes and sorry and thanks to my Beta!!!)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything, nothing is being sold, all belongs to JKR except for Draco (himself), **_**Twilight**_** (Stephanie Meyer), and **_**The Lord of the Rings**_** (JRR Tolkien). And, by the way, I just want you guys (the readers) to know that I agree with all Draco's views on books! (I **_**hate**__**Twilight**_**, **_**love**__**The Lord of the Rings**_**, etc…)**

**Chapter 5: Professor Portsmouth**

Words fall from my mouth  
Like plates from shaking hands  
Smash upon the silence  
Of the smooth naked canal  
I'm evil and a heathen  
I'm evil and a heathen  
I'm a heathen and evil like you  
There's not a lot  
Not a lot I couldn't do

-- Evil and a Heathen, Franz Ferdinand

**Draco completed the letter, sent it off with Vicus, and went to sleep.**

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**The next two weeks at Hogwarts, Draco walked Hermione to her different classes in silence. They had come to some sort of mutual agreement not to speak to each other. This suited them both just fine; the only contact they had was Draco performing the cold spell on Hermione's leg three times a day. **

**On Friday of the second week, Hermione finally got a letter from Harry and Ron. **

**Dear Hermione,**

** Obsessed with schoolwork already are you? Don't worry Hermione, you'll be fine! Let us know if you ever get anything lower than an O and **_**then**_** we'll be concerned. We were totally shocked by the information about Malfoy. He's seriously escorting you around the castle?! Stay away from him Hermione (or at least as much as possible.) You know how we feel about him. On to the business of "the mission." We have been trying to track down Avery as we've found out that he was actually in the inner most circle of Death Eaters, so if anyone knows, it's got to him. We were planning to go find Malfoy, but that is kind of unrealistic as he lives in his manor and it would neigh impossible to break in. Right now all we have is that Avery lives in Ullswater, which is a small town near Scotland. We have been camping out here and it isn't too bad, as the landscape is quite something. We (as always) will use the coin in case of emergencies, and we will owl you when we find Avery's exact location. Love from,**

** Harry and Ron**

**Hermione finished reading the letter. **_**I'm glad that they're being at least a little sensible about the Malfoy Manor thing,**_** she thought. Unfortunately, it was 7:00 when Hermione finished reading the letter, so she had to go just then.**

**She got Ginny to help her down the stairs and then met Draco outside the portrait hole. He preformed the cold spell on her leg and they started walking.**

**"Mu—Hermione, I can't take you to Care of Magical Creatures today; I have to go to counseling."**

**Hermione was very taken aback by this. She never imagined that Draco of all people would go to counseling. She didn't comment though, simply nodded. She would get Lavender to help her down to Care of Magical Creatures.**

**Hermione and Draco made it downstairs and parted for breakfast. Draco, as usual, sat next to his Slytherin allies, Crabbe and Goyle. They were as dull as ever. Draco sometimes wished he had actual friends. Sometimes. Friends were weaknesses; you worried about them and then they would be gone. **_**I can't believe Professor Portsmouth is making me go to counseling! And how could McGonagall agree?!**_** he thought. His father would have a word or two to say about this! Oh well. He'd rather have counseling than spending and hour with that mudbl—Hermione. He was still getting used to calling her that.**

**He finished his breakfast and went to the Gryffindor table. Hermione immediately got up and they went off to Charms. They were learning how to perform spells by thinking them. This was easy for both Hermione and Draco, as they had had practice over the summer. At the moment, they were doing **_**wingardium leviosa **_**silently. Hermione took this opportunity to practice the **_**a froid**_** spell. It seemed to be the only spell she had ever had trouble with which was most unfortunate as now was when she needed it most. She told Professor Flitwick about her situation and he reluctantly agreed to let her practice the spell on a dead piece of wood. If Hermione did it right, it would get hard and cold. Right now, whenever she did it the wood would grow icicles. Hermione had hoped that she could master the spell by the end of the week, but unfortunately, she couldn't. She didn't know why the spell was causing her so much trouble; it seemed to be simple enough. **

**Professor Flitwick finally let the class go; assigning them a two foot essay about the uses of non-verbal spells. Draco didn't understand why they were doing non-verbal spells, as almost half the class could already do them. Oh well, he wouldn't complain about work that was too easy. He walked the m—Hermione down to their Transfiguration class. Today they were practicing transforming mammals into fish. It was proven to be difficult for both Hermione and Draco. They spent 45 minutes on that and for the rest of the class, McGonagall lectured them about how this would be on their N.E.W.T.S. Then, it was time for lunch.**

**At lunch, Slughorn announced that the Quidditch tryouts would be next week. The Quidditch captain was Zabini, so Draco wasn't terribly worried about getting on the team. He was so excited! He loved being in the open air, flying around on his broomstick, the feel of the wind in his hair. It calmed him to feel so free. Draco seated himself next to Zabini and they had themselves a long conversation about Quidditch: strategies, moves… The conversation took Draco through lunch. He suddenly realized Hermione was walking towards him. **

**"What's this? Why is the filthy mudblood look like she's about to approach you Malfoy?" Zabini asked brutishly.**

**"Oh yes, you're not in any of my classes. I have to lead her around the castle because she has a stupid leg injury. Ugh, I can't imagine how someone with such filth can even live with themselves!"**

**"Indeed. Bye Malfoy, take care of yourself." Zabini said cryptically.**

**"Let's go."**

**"Fine," said Hermione, bored.**

**Draco preformed the cold spell again and the two of them started off towards Potions. At this point Hermione had been invited to a number of dinners, of which she politely declined as she had "too much work." **

**Draco and Hermione were paired up again in Potions. They were making a lethal poison, which if you so much as touched, you would die instantly. Needless to say, they all wore their dragonhide gloves. **

**Hermione was having some violent thoughts during Potions, but she silenced them immediately as she knew that as much as she said it, she would never actually kill Draco Malfoy. Although, at times it was difficult to control this thought. He was so vain and arrogant! She loathed him with every fiber of her being.**

**Hermione and Draco were just about finished with their potion when Slughorn told them to bring him a flask of their potions. Hermione obliged handing the potion to him, then walked away as rapidly as possible. She was always afraid that he would ask her to an invitation she couldn't think of an excuse to.**

**Draco was already gone by the time Hermione returned to the cauldron they were using. She hoped he enjoyed his counseling. **

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**Draco strutted towards his class very angry. He didn't understand why he had to go to stupid counseling. There were people who needed it much more than he did, he was sure. The m—Hermione for one. She seemed tense all the time, as if a Death Eater was going to pop out behind a wall and attack her. **

**He wondered if she actually spoke French and if not, why was the letter written in French? He truly doubted that she spoke French. She didn't seem like the type who would bother learning Romantic languages just for fun. Or in Draco's case, because your mother thought it was necessary for a proper young man to be able to speak French. **_**Ah, mother. I miss you, **_**Draco thought sadly. He would never dare to say those words out loud, but in the security of his mind, he thought it. **

**Draco walked up and around the twisting corridors of Hogwarts making his way to Professor Portsmouth's room. His thoughts strayed back to the letter. There were two possible possibilities; she could've known he spoke and read French, or, she didn't know he spoke French and she cast a spell on the letter so that everyone besides her and Potty and King Weasel could read it. The latter made a lot more sense than the former. After all, how would Hermione know he spoke French? **

**Draco reached the professor's room a few minutes early so he knocked and entered when he heard a surprised "Come in!" **

**Professor Portsmouth had a head of bright blond hair and a very strong Scottish accent. He had a light build and seemed nice enough. **

**"You're Draco?"**

**"Yes."**

**"Ah. Welcome to counseling. You may take a seat." The professor seemed very cold towards Draco and Draco could not fathom why. After all, he was the one who had wanted Draco to go to counseling in the first place. Draco had no desire to be here whatsoever and he was hoping to get out of the room as soon as he could.**

**Draco sat on the chair which was, although he didn't say anything, extremely uncomfortable. It felt much too small for Draco, but he just dealt with it. **

**"We are here to talk about you Draco, so tell me a little bit about yourself. Pretend I have never heard of you and I am a stranger."**

_**But you are!**_** Draco thought. Out loud he said: "OK. Let's see… I'm Draco Malfoy, a pureblood, I'm 18 years of age and I go to Hogwarts."**

**"Hello Draco. Tell me a bit about your family."**

**"Alright." said Draco, not liking where this was going. "My father is a business man and he is at Malfoy Manor at the moment. My mother died last year in a battle with the Dark Lord."**

**"What were your feelings about the Dark Lord? I understand he asked you to do a number of important tasks and you didn't follow through with them."**

**Draco thought about this question. He thought about two things; the question itself and why Portsmouth was asking it. The honest answer was that he hated the Dark Lord and hoped he went to hell. But, there was the matter of why Portsmouth had even decided to ask that particular question. He wondered if this was some kind of test. He knew Portsmouth had recently joined the Order of the Phoenix, so he decided to give his honest answer.**

**"I hate and hated the Dark Lord. I hope and I'm sure he'll end up in hell." Draco finally said coldly. **

**Draco held his breath while Portsmouth jotted some stuff down on a piece of paper. "Uh huh, and what did you think of the Dark Lord's mission? The goal of eradicating the world of mudbloods and Muggles?"**

**Draco also had to think about this question. Why was Portsmouth asking him all these questions concerning the Dark Lord? In truth, Draco did believe in the Dark Lord's mission, but as the professor worked for the Order, Draco decided to play it safe and tell a lie.**

**"I never believed in what the Dark Lord was doing and I was happy to see him dead." Draco said with an honest voice.**

**"Truly? Do you…that's interesting." **

**Then, almost faster than the eye could see, Portsmouth withdrew his wand from his pocket. Draco had absolutely no time to react, barley had time to open his mouth when the curse hit him. **_**"Crucio!"**_** he heard, and then he heard no more. His entire body was writhing in pain. Yes he had been under this curse before, but never like this. His body was erupting in flames and then ice. He felt like someone was skinning him alive then poking every bit of skin with a needle. **_**"Crucio!"**_** Draco was being cut with glass, his brain was protruding out of head and being stabbed with what felt like scissors. Draco was losing coherent thought. **_**"Crucio!"**_** Draco almost blacked out from the pain and the screaming when he saw someone bang the door open and shriek. Draco saw the blackness enter his vision and he succumbed to it…**

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**Hermione went down to Care of Magical Creatures with Lavender having to put up with her constant jabbering about Dean and how hot he was, and how she (Hermione) was so lucky to have Malfoy as her escort as he was by far "the hottest guy at Hogwarts." Hermione almost preferred walking with Draco. Almost but not quite.**

**Hermione listened to Lavender's constant chattering until they reached the edge of the Forbidden Forest which was where class was being held. There was a small pool there.**

**"Hi Hagrid! Are we doing selkies today?"**

**"Hermione it's no fun when you ruin the surprise, but yes." Hagrid said gruffly giving her a hug in welcome. "Where's the ferret?"**

**"Oh he has counseling fortunately. Lavender's been escorting me instead." said Hermione. Then in a hushed whisper: "Let me tell you, it's not that much better."**

**"I can imagine." Hagrid said with a knowing wink looking over at Lavender who was flirting with Dean.**

**"I'd better go save him. Looking forward to the lesson Hagrid!"**

**Hermione walked over to Lavender and Dean and managed to get them onto a safe topic: Quidditch. They chatted about who they thought was going to win the House Cup (all of them thought Gryffindor of course) when class started.**

**Hagrid taught the class all about the selkies, or cow's of the sea, who would occasionally come to the shore as cows, while under the water they looked slightly like mermaids. They fed some of them and one of them actually came up out of the water to transform into a cow. It was an excellent class by Hermione's standards.**

**She and Lavender walked down to dinner and Hermione scarfed down her food, telling anyone who asked that she had to go to the library. Actually she wanted to do some reading about her wound as she hadn't been able to as yet. She got Ginny to help her back up to her room. Ginny left Hermione alone to pour over the potions books. **

**Now she knew her wound was reflective. After about ten minutes, Hermione found a potion that cured a wide range of reflective wounds so she decided to try it. She had almost all the ingredients except for a couple. She thought she would ask Draco if he had them, so she took the book and went out of her room. **

**Hermione found Ginny and she helped her down the stairs. Hermione told Ginny that she could go to bed as she thought she could make it to Draco's room alone. Actually Hermione lied, and told Ginny that she wanted to go see Professor Portsmouth about something. **

**Hermione ambled down the hall and finally came to Draco's room. She said the password and when she saw that he wasn't there, she decided to go towards the Professor's room. She walked, this time a little faster, towards the room assuming she would meet Draco on her way there.**

**She walked and walked and was very surprised not to see Draco. Maybe he was actually having a good session? No, he probably just had Head Boy duties or something. Hermione decided to go down to Portsmouth's room anyway just to make sure.**

**She finally rounded the bend to the room and her ears were greeted with an awful screaming. Hermione burst into the room to find Draco writhing on the floor calling out for his mother, anyone to save him. He was under the Crutiatus Curse. Hermione was horrified and she let out a shriek. That was when Portsmouth looked up and saw her. She immediately screamed the first spell that came to her mind "**_**Pertrificus Totalis!**_**" Portsmouth hit the floor as stiff as a board.**

**Hermione rushed over to Draco's body. **_**No! No! Don't let him be dead! He can't be dead!!**_** she thought frantically. She knew CPR so when she didn't feel a pulse, she immediately started pumping his chest with both her hands whispering her apology to him the whole time. Draco was not breathing either and without any hesitation, Hermione leaned over to breathe into his mouth. She alternated pumping, breathing and whispering so fiercely, she didn't even realize he had started to breathe and his heart had started beating regularly.**

**Draco took in a great gulp of air to find himself face to face with a crying Hermione Granger. She placed her mouth over his and pushed air through his mouth. **

"**Granger! I knew you always thought I was hot but this is going too far!" he said scared out of his wits although he didn't know why.**

"**Draco!" Hermione shrieked once before hugging him so fiercely he thought he wouldn't be able to breathe. "I thought you were dead! Thank God you're alive!"**

"**Yes I know! Wait what happened?" Draco asked confusedly.**

"**Portsmouth just tortured you." Hermione stated sadly pointing to the professor's body, getting into a sitting position and drying her tears.**

**All of a sudden, Draco's memories came rushing back. "Bloody hell! He works for my father! We have to get him to McGonagall." Draco absentmindedly snapped his fingers and a House Elf appeared. "Go tell McGonagall this man is a traitor." Draco ordered. The House Elf Apparated out of the room returning moments later with the professor. **

"**What is the--?! Oh! Mister Malfoy, are you quite alright?" **

"**Oh yes, as well as anyone can be after being knocked out with the Crutiatus Curse."**

"**What?! Who did this?"**

"**He's lying over there. I think he works for my father. He was sent here to spy on me."**

"**These are serious accusations Mister Malfoy!"**

"**I realize that, but I'm sure with some verataserum, you will find that it is quite true. Now if you don't mind, I believe Granger and I have some talking to do. In my room. Now."**

**Draco walked out of the room as fast as one who had been recently under the Crutiatus Curse could.**

**Hermione went out to catch up with Draco. They walked in silence until they reached his room. At this point it was 8:00, so Hermione wasn't very tired. Draco, however, was exhausted. He knew he had to talk though.**

"**What happened?" Hermione asked as soon as they had crossed the threshold.**

"**Now, Hermione, I want you to know that normally I would say something very sarcastic at this point, but because I've just been tortured, I won't. Portsmouth summoned me to his room because he allegedly thought that I needed counseling. He asked me about the Dark Lord and how I felt about him. I told him that I hated him and that I didn't believe in his goal, only half of which is true," Draco said rapidly. He was thinking about if he really did believe in the goal. **_**Yes I do! Of course I do! Just because a stupid mudblood saved me from death doesn't me--, **_**Draco thought. But within himself, he knew he had changed. He didn't believe that **_**all**_** mudbloods were scum. There was at least one decent one sitting next to him. The part that hurt him the most was that he wasn't sure if he would've saved Hermione if she had been tortured almost until death. He couldn't believe he had allowed himself to turn into such a monster. Hermione suddenly interrupted his thoughts.**

"**I'm really sorry Draco, I will talk to you in a sec, but could you please do the cold spell on my leg?"**

"**Of course, Hermione." said Draco immediately performing it on her thigh.**

"**Thank you. You don't know how good that feels! Alright, now I'll talk. I think I would agree with you on the point about Portsmouth working for your father. I just want to know, which bit was true and which wasn't?" she asked slightly apprehensive.**

"**Right now, I'm not so sure. I don't know, to put it plainly."**

"**Alright. Let me know when you've figured it out."**

"**I'll do that." Something had changed. He didn't hate her anymore. That's not to say he liked her, he just didn't hate her. **

"**So do we not hate each other anymore? Bonded by trauma?" **

"**I guess you could say that." said Draco.**

**There was an awkward silence between them. Draco had nothing to say. He was trying to sort out his feelings. He was supposed to be spying on Hermione, not becoming her friend! This was so wrong! He had just written a letter to his father this morning about his spying. How did Hermione come across him anyways?**

"**Hermione?"**

"**Hmm?"**

"**How did you know I was in the room?"**

"**Well actually, I was coming to get you because I needed your help with a potion I wanted to make. I looked in here, but you were gone. I assumed you were still in counseling, so I walked towards Portsmouth's office expecting to run into you. I heard the screaming and I came into the room to find you unconscious on the floor. I guess you know what happened next." Hermione said sheepishly.**

"**Did you, by any chance, hear what I was screaming?"**

"**I heard…something about your mother…and something about anyone helping you." Hermione said quickly.**

_**Damn. She heard what I was screaming. That doesn't make me seem weak at all,**_** Draco thought sarcastically. "Listen, Hermione, if you don't mind, I would really appreciate it if you didn't tell anyone about what you heard."**

"**Of course Draco," Hermione said with something in her voice that Draco didn't recognize. Was it pity? Damn. It was pity. Draco closed his eyes. The world had come to an end. A mudblood pitied him. What was even worse was the fact that he had told his father about her.**

**Hermione saw Draco close his eyes and took it the wrong way. "Draco, are you in pain? Can I do anything?"**

"**I am in pain, but you can't do anything. I'm sorry Hermione."**

**Hermione looked at him. She didn't quite understand, but she didn't say anything.**

"**I don't suppose you've eaten anything have you?"**

"**No. It's alright Hermione. I can skip dinner today." Draco said roughly.**

"**No you can't! You were just under the Crutiatus Curse!"**

"**Fine. There's a kitchenette over there, but I don't know how to cook."**

"**Oh that's quite alright. I can. What do you want?"**

"**Would pâté and couscous be too much to ask for?"**

"**No. I think I could whip that up." Hermione said with a mischievous look in her eye.**

**She went to the kitchenette and snapped her fingers. Dobby appeared immediately.**

"**Miss! Dobby is glad to see you again!"**

"**Me too Dobby! Now I don't suppose you could do me a little favor could you? There is a boy here and he wants some pâté and couscous. Do you think you could make that very quickly and bring it back here?"**

"**Of course Miss! Dobby will be right back!" Dobby exclaimed vanishing with a loud crack.**

**Almost immediately, Dobby came back with a crack. "Here you are Miss. Anything else?" he asked very happy with himself indeed.**

"**Nope! Thank you Dobby! Here's a Galleon." Hermione said handing him one from her pocket. (Not the enchanted one.)**

"**Thank you Miss! Good bye!"**

"**Bye Dobby!" Hermione replied fondly as she watched his Disapparate.**

"**Hermione you paid a House Elf? What is wrong with you?!"**

"**Yes Draco. That's exactly what you ask someone who just saved your life," Hermione said dryly. "Come on. Eat."**

**Draco came up and saw the food his mouth watering. He gorged himself. "You know, being tortured really takes its toll!" he said, happily munching the couscous and pâté.**

"**That's disgusting, but I'll take your word for it. I don't suppose, when you're done, you could help me back to my room. No offense, but I'd rather sleep there than here." Hermione said rather uncomfortably, hoping Malfoy wouldn't make some sick joke out of what she'd just said.**

"**Really Hermione! You'd rather sleep alone than with me? I am deeply offended." Draco said making a sad face.**

"**Pervert." Hermione spat.**

"**OK. I'll take you back to your room and pick you up at 7:00 tomorrow OK? I think we'll have much to talk about plus I'll be slower for obvious reasons."**

"**That suits me!" Hermione said, happy with the plan. The plan! She had completely forgotten about the fact that she was supposed to be spying on Draco, not talking to him and getting him food! Damn. And she was actually enjoying this a little bit too. What would she tell Harry and Ron? **_**Dear Harry and Ron. I'm friends with Draco now! I saved him from being killed by a professor!**_** She didn't think that would be the best thing to tell them now.**

**Draco saw Hermione's face fall. "It's all right Hermione. I know you were sent to spy on Slytherins, in particular, me."**

"**What? No I wasn't!" Hermione said a bit too quickly.**

"**Hermione, you've got to work on your lying! You're terrible. I was sent to spy on you. I admit that." Draco said. He didn't, however, mention the fact that he knew about her letters. He wanted to tell her his secret about his father, but he couldn't bring himself to. Not that he could, as he was under the unbreakable vow.**

"**Really? You were. Well then…that changes things doesn't it…" Hermione trailed off.**

"**Indeed." said Draco quietly.**

"**I don't suppose you could take me back to my room now could you?" Hermione inquired softly.**

"**Oh, of course!" Draco exclaimed getting up immediately.**

**They walked to Hermione's room silently and when they got up the stairs, it was already 9:30. **

"**Wait! Draco!" Draco turned immediately upon hearing his name.**

"**Yes?"**

"**I'll tell you about the potion tomorrow alright?"**

"**Yeah." Draco said smiling. That's something you didn't see everyday.**

**Hermione smiled back, turned and closed the door. She got into her fluffy pyjamas and law down. **_**I can't be friends with him! It's impossible! He's Draco Malfoy, I've hated him for almost eight years; how can I suddenly like him because of one event? I don't like him. But I can't hate him anymore, something's changed. If we both know we were sent to spy on each other what happens now? I think…I think I should go to sleep now and think about this tomorrow…**_**Hermione thought giving in to the darkness…**__

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**Draco walked back to his room. He threw off his clothes and slipped into bed. He felt so weak. He assumed it was normal to feel so after almost being tortured to death. **

_**As much as I want to, I can't be friends with Hermione Granger! She's a mudblood and I've hated her for 8 years and…But I can't hate her either. Damn it what do I do!? And what about Portsmouth? I'm sure he'll be fired but I shouldn't've trusted him so easily. I can't believe Hermione had to come save me! Even if I am friends with her, **_**my**_** "friends" can't find out as they may owl father and then where would I be?**_** Draco was pondering all these thoughts, but inside, he knew he was in desperate need of a friend. Seven years of not having one had finally taken its toll. **

**Draco decided to go to sleep and see how Hermione was in the morning…**

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**Hermione woke. She looked at the clock. It was only 6:00. She had an hour to burn until Draco came. She decided to take a bath.**

**She picked out a gray skirt with buttons on the side, a gray shirt and underclothes. She placed them, as usual, at the foot of the tub. She filed up the tub with water and bubbles and sunk in, putting her head under the water. **_**What should I do? Well what I should do is clear. I should stay away from him and never talk to him. What I want to do is a completely different matter. I want to be his friend. Then again, the needs of the many are greater than the needs of the few. **_**Hermione came back up for air. **_**I wish…I wish I had never looked for him. No. That's not true. He would be dead now if that happened. He is a person. He's not just some killing machine. I wonder if he's ever killed anyone before? That's not exactly something you can just ask at the breakfast table I suppose. Anyways, I think inside he's facing so much turmoil! He has his father's legacy. That must be hard to live up to. I mean, it's not like he ever had a choice of whether or not to be a Death Eater.**_** She came up again, sinking down into the water's shimmering depths. **_**Then there's the question of whether or not he thinks I'm worth being friends with. I think I'll wait and see what he says at 7:00…**_

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**Draco was woken by a horrible dream. Hermione had died and he had cried at her grave. **_**Damn these dreams!**_** he thought.**

**He got up and picked out a black shirt, black pants and black robes. He placed them at the foot of the bathtub and filled up the tub with equal parts water and clemintine scented black bubbles. He got in and placed his head under the bubbles. He found he could breathe very shallowly down there, but he decided not to risk it. After all, he had almost died yesterday. **_**Now, what to do about Granger? I could pretend to be her friend and then betray her, but I think I owe her more than that. She did save me from death. I suppose I could actually **_**be**_** her friend. I think that might just work out. Potty and King Weasel aren't here so if Hermio—Granger doesn't tell, I think I could. **_**Draco came up for air, then let the water gently push him back down. **_**But what would my father think? Associating with a mudblood? **_**Then Draco heard another voice in his head: **_**Damn what father thinks! It's not like he gives much concern about what I do anyway. **_**Draco finally had to accept the fact that this was true. His father didn't care much about what he did, so long as it benefited the former. **_**I will be friends with her! I'd like to see what father would think about that!**_** Draco came back up for air.**

**Draco completed his thoughts and his bath, then went down to find Hermione. She was just making her way out of the common room. **

**"Hi," she said rather nervously. She didn't know how he would react.**

**"'Lo." he replied.**

**"Slept well?"**

**"Yeah, thanks. You?"**

"**Fine, thank you."**

"**Shall we be off?" Draco inquired.**

"**Sure." Hermione said rather relieved about the fact that Draco had decided to reply her inquiries this morning.**

**The two of them set off and they reached the staircase. Draco had been right. He was a little slower this morning than usual as he had almost been tortured to death yesterday. **

"**Right sorry. Forgot to do the spell." Draco said hurriedly.**

**Hermione sat down and Draco lifted her skirt ever so slightly as to be able to see the wound. He cast the spell and immediately stood up.**

"**Shall we?"**

**They set off again. **

**Draco decided to take a chance. "So I heard you say you don't like **_**Twilight**_**. Why is that?"**

**Hermione stared at him in shock. "You've read it?"**

"**Well yeah."**

"**I thought you hated Muggles and everything that had to do with them?"**

"**Well, maybe my opinions have changed."**

"**Maybe so." whispered Hermione.**

"**Back to the question. Why do you dislike **_**Twilight**_**?"**

"**Well many reasons." Hermione started, still a tad confused. She didn't understand why they were having this conversation, but she decided to play along. "Firstly, Edward basically stalks her. I mean honestly, he watched her sleep for months! I think there's something seriously wrong when a relationship starts like that."**

"**I actually thought that part was quite funny," Draco said chuckling. "I like how she had almost no reaction to what he said! She actually seemed flattered! Clearly, Bella has some self esteem issues!"**

**Hermione smiled too. "I know. How could someone be so low? And her friends…! Jessica is so mean to her! She's a beast! How could someone be friends with someone like that while realizing they were trying to use you?!"**

**Draco was immensely happy he hadn't decided to be Hermione's "friend" and then betray her. She was definitely worth more than that. He was actually enjoying this conversation. **_**Huh. Who would've thought I'd ever enjoy a conversation with Hermione Granger?**_** "I hate how Bella's so clumsy! That is not a personality trait! Really if you think about it, she has no personality."**

"**I never thought about that, but you're right! You know Draco, I never thought I'd enjoy a conversation with you but clearly I was wrong."**

"**Me too." Draco said smiling wistfully.**

**Without realizing it, the two of them had reached the Great Hall. Before they parted Draco whispered something to Hermione. "I'm sorry, but if you don't mind, could you not tell Ginny and the rest of them about the incident with Portsmouth?"**

"**Of course Draco." Hermione said walking towards her table. She heard Draco whisper thanks. Hermione was astounded. She'd never thought that after just one day she and Draco could be so friendly towards each other. The feeling of having Draco as a friend was strange, completely alien to her. She sat wordlessly on a seat and munched on a piece of toast. She could never have a conversation like that with Harry or Ron; they didn't read! It was nice having someone to talk to about books. She was determined not to let Draco become anything more than that, such as, say, a friend.**

**Hermione was idly munching at a piece of toast when, suddenly she found Draco above her. **

"**Greetings."**

"**Hello."**

"**Want to go?"**

"**Sure."**

**They started off. That had been walking for about a minute when Draco said: "So you said you were going to tell me about the potion?"**

"**Yeah, right. The potion says it's for a wide variety of reflective burns so I think it should help a little bit. So, um, there's some stuff I don't have in my own personal stock, so I was wondering if maybe, you could check yours and tell me if you have any. Could you do that?"**

"**Sure Hermione. In fact, you can help me. We'll go up after dinner alright?"**

"**Yeah. Thanks." Hermione was still getting used to Draco being nice to her.**

"**So, while we're walking to Defense against the Dark Arts, I was wondering if we could start our conversation about **_**Twilight**_** again. I was quite interested in seeing what other people thought about it. Tell me another thing you disliked about it."**

"**OK," said Hermione delighted that they were continuing this conversation. "I hated how she used Jacob so much. It's obvious that in the next book she's going to have to choose between him and Edward. Even worse is that she's probably going to choose Edward. Ugh, he's so demanding!"**

"**I know! He tells her to 'prattle on about something important.' You can tell he really values her opinion and thinks she's intelligent!"**

"**Oops. Stairs." Hermione said. "So, I haven't read very many good books over the summer, have any suggestions?"**

"**Wow. Hermione Granger coming to me looking for book advice. That's something you don't see everyday!" Draco said teasingly.**

"**Answer the question Draco!" Hermione said playfully slapping him across the chest. She turned away. **_**What was that? What's wrong with me? I can't do this! I can't spy on him!**_** she thought worried. **_**You know what, I don't care. I'm having a harmless conversation with him, it's not like he can use this as an important piece of information.**_** She turned back, looking at him expectantly.**

"**You've probably already read **_**The Lord of the Rings**_**, haven't you?" he asked. Then he saw her confused expression. "You haven't read it?! Hermione Granger hasn't read **_**The Lord of the Rings**_**?!"**

"**No. Why, is it very famous or something?"**

"_**Very famous?**_** It's probably the best book ever written! You have to read it! I have it if you want to borrow it from me!"**

"**Actually, it's funny, I brought it with me to Hogwarts; I guess, if it's as good as you say, I'll start tonight after we look at potions ingredients!"**

"**Listen, Hermione, I really enjoy talking to you, but if my father finds out, he will most probably murder me. I'm not using hyperboles, I'm serious. So if you don't mind, I think we'll have to keep up an act when we're around other people. Is that alright with you?"**

"**It's alright Draco. I think I may have an idea of what you're going through."**

"**Really? I doubt it." Draco whispered sullenly.**

"**Might I be able to analyze your situation?"**

"**Go ahead!" Draco scoffed, wondering what she would say.**

"**Well, firstly, you're mad at your father as he didn't give you any choice about whether or not you wanted to be a Death Eater. Secondly, you never liked Lord Voldemort; he was the same as your father and plus I, for some reason, don't think you're in to violence that much. Thirdly, your mother's death has clearly had an effect on you. Fourthly, you feel very conflicted right now because you don't know if you should be friends with me or not. If you do become my friend, you will be betraying your father, but, you won't do what you want. If you don't become my friend, you will have pleased your father, but, you won't get what you want. Please don't make a perverted joke about that, wait until I'm done. There's another side to that too; you don't know if you should use me and then betray me, as this would probably please your father most. I think at this point, you can't decide which of these three things to pick. Was I close to what you're going through?"**

**Draco stared at Hermione speechless. At that very moment he was saved by the fact that they had reached the class.**

"**I'll talk to you later." he stated coolly.**

_**Damn. I hope I didn't go too far!**_** Hermione thought. She sincerely hoped she didn't. She had enjoyed these short conversations with Draco. One thing was certain though. She couldn't tell Harry or Ron about how Draco was actually a person underneath everything. She didn't think they'd take it very well.**

**Hermione took a seat and took notes while the professor lectured. She didn't really like the professor as that was all he did. Lecture. Still, she painstakingly took complete, thorough notes.**

**Draco wasn't wasting time taking notes, as he knew that when they had a test or exam, he could just read up on the subject from books in the library. The fact that he used to be a Death Eater helped too. Obviously, he had had experience in the field.**

**So, instead, he stared into space and cast a spell that would make him unnoticeable to the professor and thought. How had Hermione known all that? She had guessed it almost exactly right. He was horrified to have all his secrets laid out like that! **_**Damn her!**_** he thought. He knew he had lost a clear advantage if she knew his weaknesses. **_**If only she wasn't so smart! Crabbe and Goyle definitely don't know all that about me, and they've been my friends for seven years! **_**he thought astonished. **_**I actually think I can safely be friends with her. Not that I'll help her, Potty, and Weasel King. Instead I'll just be her friend. If father wouldn't approve, great,**_** he thought decisively. He had just decided to analyze what Hermione was thinking when he heard her whisper: "Draco! Why're you staring at me?"**

**Draco quickly averted his gaze muttering an apology. He hadn't even realized he was staring at her. After a while, he decided to go back to his analyzing. **_**Well, as she discovered every thought I was having about her, I must assume she was thinking those things as well, except, instead of her father, she was probably thinking about Potty and Weasel King. If she cares about what they think, she must not be very close to her parents; they don't practice magic so she must feel like this is a barrier between them. Wow, I'm good at this insight stuff!**_

**The boring class finally ended and Draco walked out with Hermione.**

"**Listen, Draco, I didn't mean to embarrass or hurt you, and I'm sorry if I did," Hermione said in a rush. Clearly she had been worried that she had gone too far while analyzing Draco.**

"**Well, I had some time to think in class, and I have decided that it's quite alright…if you let me analyze you."**

"**Sure, go ahead." Hermione said with a smirk. She would be interested in seeing what he would have to say about her.**

**"Hold on; we should probably start walking towards Potions."**

**"Right you are. Let's go!" Hermione said enthusiastically bounding towards the dungeons forgetting (for the umpteenth time) that she had an injured leg. She fell down and tears sprung to her eyes.**

**"Hermione! What were you thinking?" Draco asked, rather concerned about whether or not she was OK. "**_**A froid.**_**" he intoned lifting her skirt a bit to cast the spell.**

**"Sorry, I just wanted to get there early so I could ask Slughorn about whether or not I could work on my potion in class. Might we be able to continue our conversation about **_**Twilight**_**?"**

**"Not so fast! I haven't analyzed you yet!" Draco exclaimed helping her up.**

**"Fine, knock yourself out!" Hermione said while thinking how a few weeks ago she would've meant that term literally.**

**"Alright, I will. So, you are concerned, like me, about you and me. You're afraid of what Potty and King Weasel will say. You're beating yourself up about how you could possibly be friends with me, as I'm the enemy. You're concerned about your relationship with your parents; they don't do magic and that makes a barrier between you. And, I didn't think about this before, but you're probably worried about your grades already. Oh yeah, and your leg. Did I get everything?" **

**Hermione tried and failed to look nonchalant about the situation. "Yeah you just about did."**

**"In case you're wondering, I'm not going to apologize for going too far, because you did, but I think the two analyses cancel each other out don't you?"**

**"I suppose I can live with that. Now can we continue our discussion about **_**Twilight**_**?"**

**"Sure. What do you want to criticize now? The author?"**

**"Sounds good to me. I think she didn't really describe Bella's appearance because she wanted people, specifically teenage girls, to be able to fit in her shoes."**

**"I definitely agree. It seems as if she just wrote it for the money. When you read **_**The Lord of the Rings**_**, you'll see; he didn't just write it for the money. It's so beautiful—what?" Hermione had just scoffed.**

**"Nothing, it's just that I never imagined you would say the word beautiful. Sorry, I shouldn't stereotype."**

**"No you shouldn't, but that's alright. I don't use the word very much so no worries. Anyway, it's so **_**beautiful**_** and well written. J.R.R Tolkien invented an entire world, maps and language included! The elvish language is so amazing; it's not like he just made up a couple words, he invented an entire language! Verb conjugations and everything!" Draco said excitedly.**

**"Wow. I can't wait to read it. Maybe then we can talk about a good book instead of a crappy one." Hermione said.**

**The two of them reached the class quite early so Hermione decided to ask Slughorn if she could work on her potion in class. **

**She approached the desk. "Hello professor!"**

**"Why hello Hermione! I actually wanted to talk to you about something. I know you've been extremely busy, but I was wondering if you could make it to a party of sorts. I'll have some old students come visit next week and I want you to meet them. You may bring a friend if it suits you!" he said enthusiastically.**

**"I think I might actually be able to make it sir!" Hermione said, accepting the offer only because she thought it might ensure her being able to make her potion in class. She'd really rather not have to stay up obscenely late to make it.**

**"Good, good!" Slughorn exclaimed. "Now what was it you wanted?"**

**"Well, as you may know, I have recently injured my leg, and I was wondering if maybe, I could work on a possible cure in Potions?"**

**"I'm sorry Ms. Granger. I can't allow you to do that; you have to do the course to take the N.E., and I'm sure you want to take them. My regrets, Ms. Granger." Slughorn said sadly.**

**"It's alright sir." Hermione said quietly, cursing the N.E.. She walked silently back to her seat. She felt something hit her. It was a piece of paper. She opened it up with difficulty as it was folded so small. It read:**

_**What did he say? **_

_**DM**_

_**PS I don't care what you say; I'm going to help you with the potion.**_

**Hermione smiled after reading it. She wrote back another note. Draco picked it up and read:**

_**He said I couldn't make it in class. If I did I wouldn't be able to take the N.E.. You may help me if you are willing to stay up late for a week or two.**_

_**HG**_

**Draco smirked. He knew Hermione probably wasn't very happy about having to stay up late and missing valuable time in which she could've done work. He sat back in his chair and stared up at the ceiling. He wondered when exactly his life had turned out to be so confusing. It used to be that his life was very clear cut. He knew what he believed and what he didn't. Mudbloods and Muggles deserved to die. Hermione was the enemy. Lord Voldemort was always right. The fact that he had no choice in matters was for the greater good. Now everything was in a tumble of disarray. **_**It's time to realize that the world isn't black and white. There's color in it. And light,**_** he thought to himself sadly.**

**The rest of the class finally came and took their seats. As usual, Draco got paired up with Hermione so he had to move in order to be next to her. He seated himself and forced himself to throw her a dirty look for the 'audience.' He then furtively threw an apologizing one. **

**The professor told them that they were going to make a potion that would dull the senses. It was often used when people were either being drugged or they were very sick and in pain. Hermione and Draco added the ingredients while being very polite to each other. **

**The class finally ended. Hermione and Draco packed up. By the time they were done, everyone else had left.**

**"So…if we can find the ingredients fast enough tonight, you want to get started on the potion?"**

**"That would work, but I don't know where we could go." Hermione said getting up and out of her seat. She and Draco started walking.**

**"Well, as I see it, we have two options. One, the Room of Requirement and two, Myrtle's bathroom. Which do you want to use?" Draco asked wrinkling his nose at the mention of Myrtle's bathroom.**

**"Well, I think the Room of Requirement would work best. Maybe it can even provide some potions materials!"**

**"Good. I'm glad that's settled. The only problem is that now, you won't have much time to read **_**The Lord of the Rings**_**!" Draco said jokingly.**

**"Oh well. It's a price I'll have to pay I guess!" Hermione said, putting on a face of fake sadness.**

**Hermione and Draco finally made it to the Great Hall where they parted ways and ate. Hermione took her time eating the minestrone soup. She savored every last drop. It was her favorite soup. She was sitting next to Ginny who was complaining about how hard non-verbal spells were. Hermione smiled. If she didn't know how to do non-verbal spells she would most probably be dead now! While staring out into space, she thought. **_**Draco actually has a good side. I suppose it's time to forgive him for what he's done in the past to me, Harry and Ron. I don't think I'm quite ready to forgive him for joining the Death Eaters. I wonder if it would be too forward for me to ask him why he did. It probably would be, but I don't think I'll rest about the subject until I ask,**_** Hermione thought.**

**On the other side of the room, Draco was musing over thoughts as well. **_**I wonder what she thinks of me now…I don't think she hates me any more, but I'm not completely sure if being friends is on her agenda either. Damn! Why couldn't life be simpler?**_** Draco was interrupted in his thoughts by an approaching Millicent Bulstrode. **

**"Hi Drakey! I haven't talked to you in, like, forever!" she almost shrieked.**

**"Yes, it's been a while since we last spoke," Draco said dryly, not pointing out that forever was not an appropriate time period to talk about. He had been trying to avoid Millicent as much as possible, but the one time he wasn't paying attention, the one time, she caught him. **

**"How're you? How's your father? How're your classes?" Millicent rattled off.**

**"Oh, you know…they're all fine, my father and my classes. Listen, I have to go. I have to go escort H—the mudblood around the school. Bye." Draco said walking away as fast as was humanly possible, leaving behind a hurt and confused looking Millicent.**

**He found Hermione who was still eating her minestrone.**

**"Hi. Sorry if I'm cutting this short, but can we go? I'm kind of in a hurry." **_**I'll**__**tell you later,**_** he mouthed. Hermione immediately understood what was going on and she stood up and left the Great Hall with him.**

**"What happened?" she asked urgently. **

**"Oh, don't worry! It's just that I wanted to get away from Millicent Bulstrode. She was going to start up another conversation about mudblood and Muggles and such. For obvious reasons, I wanted to avoid it." Draco said, his finishing tone rather stern.**

**"Ah, yes. I understand. To a slightly lighter note, would you mind if we missed dinner and went to your room to search for potions ingredients? I'll cook something up in the kitchen, so don't worry about eating. I just wanted to get a bit of a head start on the potion."**

**"Sure Hermione. It is, after all, your potion. Hmm…are you sure you don't want to get a House Elf to cook? I mean it's not as if I doubt your culinary skills, it's just that…" he trailed off, not being able to find a good reason.**

**"Don't worry Draco, I assure you the food will be neither poisoned nor foul OK?" Hermione asked teasingly.**

**"Agreed." Draco said laughing. "Wow. It feels good to laugh. I haven't in a long time." he stated sadly.**

**"I'm sorry." Hermione said. She could think of nothing else.**

**The two of them went to the green houses and had herbology, where they learned about the most venomous species of tentacula and how to handle them. They practiced, and this called for a lot of physical strength, so neither Hermione nor Draco had much time to think. **

**Hermione and Draco walked out of the green houses enjoying the beautiful weather, it was the middle of August now and the weather was quite pleasant. **

**"Do we have Charms after this?" Draco asked, not sure if they had it or Transfiguration.**

**"Yep. I must say, I'm rather disappointed with Charms and Defense Against the Dark Arts aren't you?"**

**"Yes! We're only doing non-verbal spells! We did that in our sixth year! On top of this, most everyone had a chance to practice these spells during…" Draco trailed off.**

**"During the war, yes." Hermione finished quietly. "Listen Draco, let me know if this is too personal, but I was just wondering why you joined the Death Eaters."**

**"Well…in normal circumstances, I **_**would**_** say that that question was rather personal, but I believe you have earned the right to know why." Draco said looking at his feet. He caught a glimpse of Hermione's face and was rather amused to find a happy look on her face. Normally, he would've thought the smile meant that she was going to use this bit of information to his disadvantage, but she already knew all Draco's weaknesses, so what did one more hurt?**

**"I joined for a couple of reasons. First was the simple fact that my father had more than once threatened to kill me if I didn't join, but there were more reasons than that. My father has always told me that it was an honor, the best honor, to be chosen to be a Death Eater. I believed him without question. I was, in theory, brainwashed from when I was an infant in this fashion. Another reason was that I believed in what the Dark Lord was doing. Now, Hermione, I want you to know that my opinions have changed since then, but before recently, I thought that all Muggles and mudbloods should be exterminated from the Earth. I was always taught that they were the reason for all problems. The final and possibly stupidest reason was that I was rather excited to be able to have the chance to serve 'the greatest wizard on Earth.' I was a little child, excited to be serving someone other than and more powerful than my own father. That's it Hermione. I hope it was an at least reasonable answer to your question."**

**"That it was indeed." Hermione murmured thoughtfully. She would have a lot to think about during Charms…**

I like how you pretend  
That the end will be the end  
So fill your thirst  
Drink a curse  
To the death of death instead

[…]

Utrecht led me to the Sacre Coeur  
Where the smoke curled round  
Now the ice blows of Lake Michigan  
When the ice blows  
The ice flows knocks you down

-- Evil and a Heathen, Franz Ferdinand

**A/N Sorry I left it off there, but at this point the chapter was already 22 pages and more than 9000 words! Hope you enjoyed it! Please review to let me know if the chapter was too short/too long etc. Oh yes and if you were wondering, I have this habit of writing everything in bold, so that's why the letters look so big!! (Portsmouth is who you think it is-sorry, inside joke!) Thanx! Evil and a Heathen does not belong to me. It belongs exclusively to Franz Ferdinand. ~ the shattered star **


	6. Falling and Gliding

**A/N So, new chapter! YAY! My longest chapter yet!! Without further ado, enjoy!**

**Thanx to: My beta (I love you!), Coldplay and Franz Ferdinand for inspiring me while I write!**

**Disclaimer: All belongs to JK Rowling except **_**Twilight**_**, **_**Artemis Fowl**_**, and Draco who belong to Stephanie Meyer, the genii Eoin Colfer and Artemis Fowl, and Draco Malfoy respectively. **

**Chapter 6: Falling and Gliding **

Far away  
This ship is taking me far away  
Far away from my memories  
Of the people who care if I live or die  
The starlight  
I will be chasing your starlight  
Until the end of my life  
I don't know if it's worth it anymore  
Hold you in my arms  
I just wanted to hold you in my arms

-- Starlight, Muse

**Hermione and Draco walked into Charms and each went their own way.**

**Hermione was glad that she had an excuse to be away from him; she needed to think alone. She took a seat, removed her quill and note taking parchment from her bag and leaned back into her seat to wait for the class to begin. **

**While waiting, she contemplated over what Draco had told her. **_**I suppose…if his father was truly brainwashing him…he has a bit of an excuse. I mean, all of those reasons were driven from that. I pity him. I never thought about it, but he really didn't have a choice about…well anything! If I ever needed a reason to hate Lucious Malfoy, this would suffice,**_** Hermione thought angrily. She couldn't imagine a father being so…cruel to his own son. It was terrible. There were times that she thought Lucious was being forced to serve Lord Voldemort; clearly that wasn't the case. In fact she'd be willing to bet…no! Lucious Malfoy couldn't have taken over from Lord Voldemort! Could he…? How could they not have thought about this possibility? Hermione had to write to Harry and Ron. Immediately. Unfortunately, she couldn't make it to her room alone and she still wasn't quite sure if Draco was on her side or his father's. After all, he could've just been saying everything to trick Hermione into trusting him. Hermione really didn't think this was the case, but it never hurt to be careful.**

**On the other side of the room Draco was thinking as well. **_**Poor Hermione! **_**he thought. **_**She probably doesn't know whether or not she can trust me! I don't know how I can let her know that she can though. But wait…she can't trust me! I'm on my father's side…! Aren't I? Now that I think about it, I don't know… **_**Draco thought confusedly. He didn't know what side he was on! How was that possible? He knew that he didn't think that **_**all **_**mudbloods and Muggles should be killed, but some still did right? Draco knew deep inside that he didn't think **_**any **_**mudbloods or Muggles deserved to be killed just because of what they were. Just like he shouldn't had to become a Death Eater just because he was a Malfoy. Hermione had changed his ways of thinking. Damn. Strangely enough, he wasn't mad at her because she changed him, instead, he was feeling rather numb inside, as if he had just gulped down several liters of liquid nitrogen and he hadn't felt the cold yet.**

**The class was still learning how to do non-verbal spells like **_**wingardium leviosa**_** so Hermione took her tree branch down from the shelf and began practicing the **_**a froid **_**spell. She had almost decided to just accept the fact that she couldn't do it when class ended.**

**Draco walked towards Hermione and together they walked towards his room.**

**"Hermione?"**

**"Mmm?" Hermione responded being taken from her thoughts.**

**"I know that you're debating whether or not to trust me; don't deny it because I know you are. I'm actually wondering whether or not I should trust you. I thought about it during class, and I think our best bet is to use verataserum from Slughorn's classroom. After all, as it is only the beginning of the year, and Slughorn keeps a cauldron full of the stuff in his classroom to show the sixth years. We'll only take a bit, enough to last about five minutes each, we interrogate one another then we can get to work."**

**"And dinner?" Hermione asked pleased that she wasn't the only one feeling a bit paranoid.**

**"Oh right. We can have that after we agree to trust each other OK?"**

**"Perfect." Hermione said happy, but slightly afraid of what she would find out about Draco. She had to remember to write Harry and Ron. Wait! She could use the Galleons! Hermione decided to use them after she and Draco were done with the potion. **

**Draco and Hermione turned around and started walking towards Slughorn's classroom. His classes had finished and he was no where in sight. Draco quickly went in, grabbed a tiny flask, filled it with verataserum and left. Hermione watched him from the hallway because her leg would obviously burden her if they were caught by Slughorn.**

**The two of them walked back up to Draco's room in silence. Hermione entered the room first followed by Draco. **

**"I'll go first," Draco stated sitting in the parlor room.**

**He took the tiny flask in his fingers and drank half of it. He felt warm and trustworthy, like he was with friends, actual friends. It was a nice feeling.**

**"Are you Draco Black Malfoy?" Hermione asked rather nervously, taking a seat next to him. She didn't like being around people who were under the influence of verateserum. The fact that she could get him to divulge his greatest secret shocked her.**

**"I am." Draco responded suddenly in a monotone.**

**Hermione decided to get straight to it. "Do you believe that mudbloods and Muggles should be wiped off the Earth?"**

**"No."**

**Hermione stared at him shocked. He had said no. She could trust him…right? She'd seen him get the verateserum and put it into the miniscule flask; she'd seen him carry the flask up here. This couldn't have been a trick; she could officially trust him! Hermione was ecstatic. She decided to ask him one more question before she asked him if his father was the one who had taken over from Voldemort. **

**"Has everything you've told me about yourself and your opinions recently been true?"**

**"Yes."**

**Hermione closed her eyes victorious. She was so happy! She could be friends with him and not feel like she was watching **_**everything **_**she was saying! She could have a friend besides Ginny at Hogwarts! Now, it was time for her to ask the question she felt most guilty about.**

**"Has your father taken over from Lord Voldemort?" she whispered.**

**Draco opened his mouth as if about to say something; he seemed to be struggling. Hermione stared in anticipation. Just as a sound was coming out of Draco's mouth, he slumped in his chair, unconscious. **

**"Draco? Draco?!" Hermione asked franticly. She placed her fingers on his jugular vein to see if there was a pulse. At her touch, Draco gasped in a gargantuan breath of air and started breathing. **

**"Hi," he breathed; he was obviously feeling rather weak.**

**"Hi," whispered Hermione weak with relief. "Good news! I trust you!" she exclaimed snatching her hand away from his neck.**

**"Really?" Draco inquired hopefully.**

**"Yes," Hermione said with a smile. **

**Without thinking, Draco launched himself upon Hermione and gave her a bone crushing hug. "Thank you, thank you, thank you!" he said, clearly quite ecstatic. He then felt Hermione stiffen in his arms and he released her. "Sorry," he said looking down. Hermione remained speechless, staring at him. "I guess it's your turn now," Draco said quietly trying to rid the room of the tenseness. He handed over the half empty flask to her.**

**Hermione stared at the potion for a second before draining it in one gulp. She felt quite hot, then the heat tapered off until she felt cool.**

**Draco watched Hermione's expression change from uncomfortable to quite pleased. He then decided to ask her the questions.**

**"Are you Hermione Jean Granger?"**

**"Yes," was the cold response. Draco flinched back before remembering that it wasn't Hermione talking, rather a drugged Hermione.**

**"Do you mean me any harm?" Draco asked.**

**"No."**

**Draco breathed a sigh of relief. He thought he could trust her completely now, but he had to ask her one last question.**

**"Do you think my father has taken over from the Dark Lord?"**

**Unfortunately, it was at that point Hermione gained control over what she was saying.**

**"No," she said thinking quickly, immediately regretting what she had said, knowing that now she had the upper hand. Damn! He knew what she was suspecting. She opened her eyes wide and blinked a few times, trying to give off the impression of one recently drugged.**

**"Guess what?" Draco whispered staring into her eyes.**

**"What?" she asked, fervently hoping he hadn't guessed what she had just done.**

**"I trust you," he stated simply.**

**Hermione let out a smile, not just because he hadn't found her out, but because now, they both trusted each other. She could be his friend while feeling at least a little less guilty.**

**Draco and Hermione stared at each other smiling for a while before Hermione asked rather uncomfortably: "Shall we get to eating now?"**

**"Ah yes! Of course."**

**Hermione took out her book and looked at the potions ingredients she didn't have. **

**"Here," she said, "see if you can find this stuff in your stock while I make dinner. Any requests? Just letting you know that I can't do couscous and pâté," she said smiling.**

**"Would pasta be easy?" Draco asked trying to be simple. He was in a good mood for some reason…**

**"Yeah," Hermione said walking into the little kitchenette.**

**She found lots of food in the cupboards. She wondered why there was so much food in them; perhaps it was like the room of requirement and it simply stocked itself with whatever food the user was looking for.**

**Hermione got curly shaped noodles out from the cupboard over the sink. She got tomatoes, mushrooms, eggs and a little bit of cilantro out from the fridge. She had decided to make an exotic twist on the classic French **_**bolognaise **_**sauce**_**. **_

**Hermione put on a pot of water to boil. She then picked up the eggs and started beating them violently; not because she was mad, but because the eggs needed to be very, **_**very**_** scrambled. She could hear Draco scuffling around in the other room looking for potions ingredients. She felt a pang of guilt hit her. How could she lie to him when he had been honest about **_**everything**_**. From books to what he thought about to what he was worried about. He had been sincere and even--dare she think it--kind! And this was how she repaid him; by keeping her biggest secret from him. Well, he hadn't answered her question, but she supposed it was possible that he had a stronger reaction to verataserum than she did. **

**Hermione beat away the guilt for the moment, just being glad that now, Draco and her trusted each other and could become friends. She finished scrambling the eggs and she put them on the hot skillet on the stove. It sizzled and almost immediately, Hermione took them out of the pan. **_**Perfect!**_** she thought contentedly gazing at the eggs. She noticed the water boiling and put in the entire box of noodles. She was hungry and didn't know exactly how much Draco wanted.**

**Hermione salted the water and watched the pasta. It seemed fine so she let it be while placing the dirty skillet in the sink. She got another pot and filled it half way up with water. She added her finely chopped tomatoes and stirred. She had nothing to do but wait now. She reminded herself to send the message by Galleon. Hermione lounged by the countertop thinking about her leg; just one of the few things she was concerned about right now. She truly hoped this potion would work; she didn't fancy having to have to stay up late every night. **

**The pasta started to boil, so Hermione drained and rinsed it in the sink, leaving it there. By the time she had finished, the tomatoes had started to boil and thicken. Hermione took the soupy tomatoes out of the pot, placed them in a bowl, then, put oil on the bottom of the pan. She wanted the flavors of the tomatoes to run into the mushrooms; it wouldn't change the tasted very much, but without it, Hermione found the tastes to be just too different. The mushroom sizzled for a minute before she added the tomato sauce. She mixed the two together until the mushrooms turned slightly red and the brown of them bled a bit into the tomatoes. Hermione gazed at the finished product quite happy with what she had created. **

**The eggs were added, then the pasta. Lastly the cilantro for a bit of a surprise. **_**I dare say this is the best thing I've created in a while!**_** thought Hermione happy with her masterpiece. **

**"Draco! Come eat!" Hermione shouted.**

**"You don't have to shout; I'm right here!" Draco said amusedly coming out of the room right next door. "Mmm. Looks delicious Hermione!" he said enthusiastically.**

**"Thanks," said Hermione rather self consciously. She hoped he would like it; she'd never cooked for anyone else besides Harry and Ron, and that hardly counted as she would simply gather mushrooms or fry fish for them. Ugh, she remembered those days, hunting horcruxes. **

**Hermione served out the pasta on two plates and sat on the couch.**

**Draco took a bite. "Hermione! This is delicious! How did you make this?" he asked staring at his plate like it was the answer to all his prayers.**

**"It's a secret," said Hermione laughing, "but if you ever feel like having it just ask. I liked making it; it was fun!"**

**"I may just hold you to that," Draco said scarfing down the food; although, after seeing Hermione's face, he slowed down a bit.**

**"So what did you find?" Hermione asked.**

**"Oh, you're in luck! I have everything! We can go down and start right after we finished. It's only 8:00."**

**"Suits me," Hermione said, relieved that they didn't have to steal any ingredients from Slughorn.**

**"Have you started your Transfigurations essay yet?" Draco inquired.**

**"I've finished it. Why? Do you need help?" Hermione asked surprised. Draco and her didn't usually talk about school work; then again, they had not talked about anything until recently.**

**"No, I was just wondering if you had a lot of work to do; you look slightly stressed," Draco said.**

**"No, I'm just worried about Harry and R—" Hermione gasped and covered her mouth. Malfoy didn't know about the mission! Did he? He didn't look very surprised.**

**"Oh yes. I would imagine you would be worried about them." Draco commented quietly. **

**"You know?" Hermione asked, almost shrieking.**

**"Well, yes; my father has spies everywhere. And I speak, read and write fluent French." Draco said guiltily.**

**"You read my letter?!" Hermione asked shocked.**

**"Oh. Yes. I'm sorry! Please don't be mad at me Hermione! This was before I realized how…wrong and prejudiced my way of thinking was! I did tell you I was brainwashed."**

**"I suppose I forgive you. I think I've changed since then too, not as drastically as you have, but still." Hermione said thinking. She did really trust Draco now. She understood why he had done what he had done in the past. He really was a different person than he was in the beginning of the year.**

**Draco and Hermione both finished their dinner at about the same time and they got up in silence. **

**Draco picked up the ingredients, Hermione got the book and they were off. **

**"Hermione?"**

**"Yes Draco?"**

**"I was just wondering…why are you so kind to House Elves?"**

**"What? Really, you want to know?" Hermione asked surprised.**

**"Sure," said Draco. All his life he had seen people abuse House Elves, and seeing someone pay them was just **_**strange**_**. **

**"Well, I hate how people always treat them so badly; kicking them around…"**

**Hermione went on and on until she ran out of things to rant about. **

**When she had finished, Draco stared at her astonished. "How do you **_**do it**_**?" he asked.**

**"Do what?" Hermione asked, quite misunderstanding what he was asking.**

**"Go around being such a kind and considerate person! How do you care about everything and anything with such a **_**passion**_**?"**

**"I'm sure I don't know!" Hermione replied, not sure what to say. **

**"I've lived my entire life with people who care about nothing but death; then I meet you. You who care about everything; who lives on life. I envy you! To be able to live like that!"**

**Hermione couldn't help herself. She wrapped her arms around him and pulled him in for a hug. "I'm so sorry that you had to grow up the way you did," she whispered into his ear.**

**Draco relaxed in her arms. It was nice having someone who cared about you put their arms about you. **

**Hermione held him like that for a bit, then released him gently. She found tears in her eyes. She quickly wiped them away so Draco wouldn't see them.**

**"Sorry." she said. "Shall we?" she asked pointing.**

**"Yeah." he said huskily.**

**The two of them walked off towards the room of requirement again. Fortunately, it was right around the corner. **

**"Here, I'll do it," Hermione said.**

**She limped three times around the door to the room, thinking: **_**a room where I can brew a potion with one other person, a room where we won't be caught, a room we can come back to.**_** She stopped suddenly and saw the oak door open up in the middle of the hallway. She and Draco quickly darted through the entrance.**

** Draco closed the door behind them and looked around. There was had an enormous cauldron under blue hot flames. It was big enough for about five people to fit in comfortably. There were potions books all around the room. The only thing the room didn't have was potions ingredients. **

**"Perfect." Draco stated. "Shall we get to it?"**

**"Absolutely," said Hermione looking around happily.**

**There was already boiling water in the cauldron, so Hermione and Draco just had to add the ingredients and stir. **

**Hermione got out a board from in front of a shelf of books. She took her silver knife and starting finely chopping the beetle feet. Draco was adding the first things that the potion called for: bat wings, a bezoar and some unicorn hair. He stirred the entire mixture for a minute or so counterclockwise, waiting for Hermione to finish her chopping.**

** The potion's ingredients were added quite quickly so Draco and Hermione had no time to talk. They finished adding all the ingredients they needed, but now, the potion had to simmer for three hours. It was now 9:00 at this point, so they would have to wait until 12:00 for the potion to finish. Hermione wished she could just go upstairs and then come back down here, but the potion's instructions said it had to be watched while it simmered. That was just perfect for Hermione. She sat and bored her gaze into the potion, wishing it was real and had feelings so it could burn from her gaze. **

**Hermione, as well as just wanting to go up, was very tired. Draco saw her yawn.**

**"Hermione, you can go to sleep, I'll watch the potion. It's OK really!"**

**"Thank you so much Draco!" Hermione said slumping to the floor. "We should really skip dinner more. This was quite…enlightening for me," she said before falling asleep.**

**"Me too." Draco whispered, conjuring a blanket and draping it over her.**

**Draco watched the potion bubble and spew, cursing it for having to be watched. While he stared he thought. He knew Hermione was a goody two shoes, but he never really realized **_**who**_** she was. She wasn't just a book worm who hung out with Potty and King Weasel, she had her own personality and Draco liked it. It was nice, after a lifetime of death, to have someone so…alive to be your friend. **

**Draco glanced fondly at Hermione's sleeping figure hoping she was having nice dreams. He felt so bad, horrible, about ever believing a word of what his father had said. There was no denying it now, he hated him. Who was his father to judge almost half the world? How could he do this day after day and feels no regret? Why didn't he care about the fact that his wife was dead? **_**What type of a bastard is he?! He didn't care, he didn't even cry. Just told me and left me to cry alone in my room. How could I have tricked myself into believing he ever liked me or mother…?**_** Draco wondered furiously. His gaze pierced the potion. He was cursing it for having to be watched; not only because he was tired, but also because…as much as he hated to think it, he didn't want Hermione to have to sleep on the floor. He had his newfound conscience to thank for that.**

**Draco was getting extremely bored. He had nothing to do but stare at the potion; he didn't know what the rules were of potions that **_**had**_** to be watched. He was considering summoning his book, but if the potion got destroyed, he would have to redo it some other day. So Draco stared and stared at the potion, glancing occasionally at Hermione to see if she had woken up.**

**It was the longest three hours of his life, but Draco scraped through. He looked at his watch and saw that it was 11:59. He waited one more minute, then scooped some of the potion into a big flask. He picked it up, but then he remembered Hermione on the floor, sleeping. He really didn't want to wake her, so he shrunk the potion, put it in his pant's pocket and picked her up. Her head lolled.**

**"Mmuph?" she muttered still half asleep.**

**"It's nothing Hermione, just go to sleep," Draco said softly.**

**Hermione leaned her head on his shoulder and complied. Draco marveled: Hermione was so light! He knew this already but still. He wondered if she ate enough. **_**Well, she definitely did today, **_**he thought remembering dinner. He let out a little laugh.**

**Draco rushed up to the Gryffindor Common Room, as he knew he wasn't supposed to be out at 12:00. He made it to the door and whispered "Twilight."**

**The door opened and Draco entered the room. The embers of the fire were dying, but the room was still warm. Draco looked into the fire for a second, then remembering Hermione was on his shoulder, made his way up the girl's staircase.**

**Draco walked towards the door with Hermione's name on it. He opened the door and set her upon the bed. He pulled the red covers over her and brushed her hair out of her eyes. Just as he was about to take his hand away, he felt Hermione turn and pull it under hers. He looked at her hand and patted gently with his own. He removed his hand from under hers and walked towards the desk. **_**She really has changed me,**_** he thought. **_**I think, for the better**_**.**

**Draco took out a piece of parchment. He dipped the pen into the ink pot and began to write.**

_**Hermione – you fell asleep in the room of requirement so I took the liberty of bringing you up here. Here is the potion. You should drink all of it. I'll meet you in front of your common room at 7:20. Hope you slept well – DM**_

**Draco placed the large flask of potion next to the note, glanced one last time at Hermione and left.**

**Draco scuttled through the corridors, making sure no one saw him out of bounds this late. He went into his bedroom and ripped his clothes off of him. He curled up under the silver covers and fell asleep…**

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Hermione woke up. She blinked a few times, lazy. She yawned and stretched, hearing cracks in her arms, legs and jaw. She shuddered then looked at her surroundings. She was in her bed and for the second time that year, she didn't know how she got there. **_**Oh, Draco!**_** she thought thankfully. After all, he could've just left her in the room of requirement.**

**Hermione got up and checked the time. It was 6:10 so she had an hour and ten minutes before Draco came, assuming he would come at all. Now that she had the potion… Wait. Where was the potion? Hermione looked around the room and found it with a note. She smiled after she read the note. She was sure Draco felt just as strange taking a former arch nemesis up to her room as she did thinking about it.**

**Hermione looked at the potion. It was black and looked foul. Hermione stared at the contents doubtfully. She knew that if she kept thinking about it, she'd never drink the thing, so she gulped down all of the flask's contents. **

**Hermione shuddered as she drank the stuff. It burned as it went down. She felt it sloshing about in her stomach as she hadn't eaten anything. After a couple of minutes, Hermione felt the pain in her leg vanish. It seemed to be traveling upwards…to her abdomen, chest, throat…which is where is rested. **

**Hermione stood still for a few minutes seeing if the pain in her throat would go away. It didn't. **_**Damn! **_**thought Hermione. **_**It didn't get rid of the pain; just moved it! I have to find an antidote to this as soon as I can! It's bad enough having a burning pain in your leg, but having it on your throat…well that's worse!**_

**Hermione decided the best way to go was to deal with the pain just for today, and tonight, she and Draco could skip dinner again and find the potion that reversed this one's effects. In the mean time, she decided to take another bath. She grabbed her favorite pair of jeans (she decided that she would wear pants while she could), a black wrap around and underclothes and put them in their place at the foot of the tub. She hoped Draco would be willing to help her with this potion. It was so kind of him to watch the potion for her while she slept. He really had changed. **_**Oh no!**_** Hermione thought frantically. She had forgotten to send the Galleon message to Harry and Ron. She picked up her Galleon and got in the tub. **_**Hello?**_** she sent to Harry or Ron, whichever one was holding their Galleon at the moment. Almost immediately she got a response. **_**Hermione? What happened? This is Harry by the way.**_** Hermione smiled at the message. Of course Ron wouldn't be up now. She could tell he was a little panicked; after all, she had told them only to use these in emergencies. **_**Don't worry Harry! I just wanted to run a theory by you.**_** Hermione laughed at the response. She could tell she had rather embarrassed Harry by telling him to calm down. **_**Oh, OK. What?**_** Hermione's response was: **_**Have you thought about Lucious Malfoy being the new Lord Voldemort?**_** Harry took a while to respond, but that was because his answer was quite long. **_**Actually, that was the first thing I thought of, but I don't think Ron agrees. He wants to know that it's Malfoy for sure before going after him.**_** Hermione looked at the Galleon. Ron wasn't usually one to be so careful, but after George died, something had changed in him. He seemed to be more cautious, less humored. Hermione missed the old Ron, though she didn't blame him at all for changing. She couldn't imagine how she would feel if either of her parents had died. She was interrupted by a message from Harry. **_**So…what are you doing now?**_** Hermione laughed as she responded. **_**I'm taking a bath.**_** While she waited for Harry's response, Hermione checked the time. It was 7:00. She had to go in twenty minutes! She looked at her Galleon which read: **_**You know, I'm still sorry about that. **_**Hermione quickly sent him the words: **_**It's quite alright, I was just kidding! I have to go and meet Malfoy now. Ugh. I'll be in touch! Bye!**_** Hermione received a quick **_**alright bye!**_** from Harry and then she put the Galleon on the sink counter. She scrubbed vigorously then got out of the tub. **

**She rubbed coconut lotion all over her dry body, examining her leg as it no longer had an ugly black **_**thing**_** on it. She dressed, then picked out a pair of black boots and pulled them on. It was nice to be able to **_**feel**_** her leg again. Now if only she could feel her throat… **

**Hermione was still feeling a bit cold so she pulled on a black jacket that looked like something out of **_**Pride and Prejudice**_** and walked down stairs.**

**It felt good to be able to walk. Hermione hadn't in three months! She walked out of the Common Room, her boots making clicking noises against the hard granite. The door swung open and Hermione left the room. There she found herself face to face with a mad and astonished looking Draco…**

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Draco woke up recalling a pleasant dream. He had been talking to Hermione while his father watched locked up in a cell. It was one of the odder dreams he had had recently.**

**Draco yawned and stretched checking the time. It was 6:50 so he had a half hour until he had to go. He hoped Hermione could walk but not because of the fact that he had to help her if she couldn't; rather, he wanted her leg to heal. Draco was pleased with this new found caring about her. **

**He picked out black pants, the green shirt and black boots. It felt a bit cool, so he also picked out a silverish grayish jacket. He took off his boxers and got into a warm shower. He scrubbed, dried and then got dressed. He strutted around the room and decided to bring Hermione a little something in celebration of her leg. He snapped his fingers.**

**"Yes Master Malfoy?" asked a House Elf, ready to be abused.**

**"Might you be able to get me two **_**pains au chocolats**_**?"**

**"Yes sir," said the elf surprised at the manor in which he was being spoken to. Malfoy was never this polite! He left the room with a crack and returned with another.**

**"Here you are sir," the House Elf said handing Draco two hot croissant like things except they were rectangular and had little bits of chocolate in them.**

**Draco wrapped the **_**pains**_** in a napkin and started to make his way down to Hermione's room. All of a sudden, he heard a tapping at his window. It was Vicus! He had almost forgotten about the letter he had written! He saw that he had a good ten minutes so he ripped open the letter. It read:**

**Dear son,**

** It took me a while to respond as I have been quite busy. I have recently heard from Portsmouth. He told me some interesting things. He said you didn't seem to support the Dark Lord's (may he rest in peace) goal, or even the Dark Lord himself. I know this is just because you thought Portsmouth was with the Order of the Phoenix. He then informed me of the fact that he was knocked out by a certain **_**mudblood**_** who then saved you from death. It is not that I want you to have died, **_**au contraire, mais j'espère que tu ne m'as pas trahi. **_**I knew about the two idiots already and if you didn't I am ashamed of you. Good bye Draco. Your father,**

**LUCIOUS MALFOY**__

**After Draco had read the letter, he stared at it. He now, more than ever loathed his father. There wasn't even a simple 'how are you.' If he loathed his father, he hated Portsmouth. He couldn't believe he would tell! How could McGonagall let him send letters? **

**At that precise moment, Draco found he had to leave. He picked up the **_**pains**_** and left.**

**He reached the common room a minute early so he thought. **_**Mais j'espère que tu ne m'as pas trahi.**_**That's exactly what Draco had done. He had betrayed his father. Draco didn't feel guilty at all, not a bit. He was just frightened. He had no idea what his father would do to him. He hoped that his father wouldn't harm Hermione's family or anything like that. He really doubted that he would, but now, he felt like he didn't know his father at all.**

**Hermione finally came out. Draco's jaw dropped. She was in all black and looked quite pretty. **

**"Draco?"**

**"Huh…? Oh sorry!" Draco said his head snapping up to look into Hermione's eyes. "You just look really good in black." **_**Idiot! Why did you just say that? Damned hormones!**_** he thought.**

**"Oh. Thanks I think…" Hermione said looking down at herself rather surprised. "Actually, I have some bad news. The potion didn't work; it just moved the pain up to my throat. Now **_**it**_** feels like it's burning. I'm sorry, but I think we'll have to make the antidote to the potion tonight. I'll cook the pasta again!" **

**"Sure Hermione. It'll be fun with no verataserum. Did you sleep well?"**

**"Oh, yeah. Thanks for bringing me up, it was very thoughtful." Hermione said blushing.**

**"That's what friends are for right?" Draco asked hoping for the right response.**

**"Yes. That's what friends are for." Hermione said smiling. **

**She stepped out of the portrait hole. "Shall we?" she asked gesturing.**

**"Sure." Draco said. "Oh wait! Here, in celebration of your leg not hurting, I got us some **_**pains au chocolates**_**. Do you want one? They're French."**

**"Ohh, yes! Thank you Draco!" Hermione said enthusiastically. He handed her a **_**pain**_** and she bit into it smiling with bliss. She loved French food. **_**Damn! That really hurts! **_**she thought swallowing.**

**The two of them started walking. As soon as they were out of the earshot of anyone Draco started talking in quick hushed tones.**

**"Don't say anything, just listen. This morning I received a letter.**__**It was from my father, informing me that he had found out about our recent friendship. I don't mean to scare you, but you may be in danger."**

**Hermione stood speechless. They had made sure that no one found them talking together! **

**"Who told him?" she whispered.**

**"Portsmouth."**

**"McGonagall allows him to write letters?"**

**"Clearly."**

**Hermione didn't know what to do. She knew she was in danger; who knew what Lucious could do to her. A sudden thought occurred to her. He could hurt her family. **

**"What do you think he'll do?" she asked.**

**"I don't think he'll do anything; he seemed not to believe what Portsmouth had said. I don't think we should be **_**too**_** concerned, but I just wanted to let you know."**

**"Is there any chance he may…harm my family?" Hermione asked, dreading the response.**

**"That I truly doubt. If I were you, I would only be concerned about myself."**

**"Alright. Thanks for telling me, I'll be more alert now." Hermione looked at him, giving him a fleeting smile. She wanted this nightmare to end. First, all of Voldemort's Horcuxes, then the battle, now this? Could she never get time just to do what she wanted to? **_**Don't be selfish Hermione,**_** she chided.**

**Hermione and Draco had just reached the Great Hall when Hermione had made the last comment. They parted ways; Hermione went to sit at the Gryffindor table next to Ginny. **

**"Hi," she greeted.**

**"Hey Hermione! I haven't talked to you in a while!" Ginny exclaimed.**

**"Yeah. So…how're you doing?" Hermione inquired. She didn't mean to sound rude, but she couldn't help but think that conversing with Draco was much more enjoyable than with Ginny. To put it simply: he read, she didn't. **

**"I'm doing well. I can't wait for Quidditch! You know the tryouts are today."**

**"Really? That's good…" Hermione didn't know what to say. She never really was sportive. She preferred reading and her favorite sport was swimming for some reason. She thought she'd go for a walk around the lake before the weather turned cool. **

**Ginny prattled on about how she was excited about Quidditch while Hermione pretended to listen. She seemed to be more interested in her eggs than in what Ginny was saying. Her throat was killing her; each swallow was the most painful thing it had ever felt. She was relieved when Draco came and got her even though Ginny sent him a death glare.**

**"Hi." she said. **

**"Hello." he said.**

**"Breakfast good?"**

**"As good as can be expected whilst sitting next to two complete morons." Draco spat.**

**Hermione recoiled from his voice. "What did they do?" **

**"Just asking stuff about my father. They obviously don't know that I've changed. I can't believe they just asked me in the middle of breakfast! It's not like—" Draco broke off falling to the floor.**

**"Draco?!" Hermione shrieked, panicked. She bent down and placed her hand under his nose to see if he was still breathing. He was but very faintly. She put two fingers on his jugular vein and felt a faint pulse. What had just happened? He was fine just a second ago; it was just when he was talking about his father… Hermione figured it out. He must've been under the Unbreakable Vow. There was something about his father which he was clearly not taking chances with. **_**Ah ha! Even more proof that he's the new Voldemort!**_** she thought.**

**"Draco? Draco come on; get up! Please?" Hermione said rather desperately. She tried a different tactic. She bent down next to his ear so her hair concealed his face from anyone who may have been watching; not that anyone was. "Draco? Draco, wake up. Please? Come on! Please try!" she breathed into his ear. **

**At the second please, Draco gave a great breath and started coughing. **

**"Thank God!" Hermione said moving her head back so she could see him. "Are you alright?" she asked.**

**"Not the best." Draco said attempting to get up. Hermione grabbed his arm and helped him up. **

**Draco got on his feet and swayed a bit.**

**"I think today I'm going to be the one helping you to class." Hermione said firmly.**

**"Yeah I think you might be," Draco said swaying. "Oh good, we have a free after lunch. Ugh. I don't want to go Defense Against the Dark Arts!"**

**"Draco, I know you are keeping an Unbreakable Vow. I would guess, but I don't suppose you could tell me if I guessed right. Can you even tell me if you're keeping one?"**

**"I am. That's all I can tell you, I'm sorry Hermione, but you know that if I tell you I'll die and I'd rather not do that."**

**"Yes of course. Let's go," Hermione said walking towards DADA. Her boots made clicking noises against the marble floors of Hogwarts. **_**How could a father make his own son keep an Unbreakable Vow? How could he; didn't he trust Draco?**_** Inside though, Hermione knew Lucious Malfoy probably didn't trust anyone. She didn't think she would bother informing Harry and Ron about these recent events as they would probably just say that she didn't have sufficient proof. Ugh! Yes, it was good to be careful, but still, sometimes you had to act on your instincts! **

**"Thinking about anything in particular?" Draco asked looking at Hermione as if trying to see what she was thinking. **

**"Just your Unbreakable Vow and what it could be. Don't worry, I won't start guessing!" Hermione said smiling.**

**"Thank you, that's quite considerate of you," Draco said dryly. "I wish we had a better professor for DADA. Professor Ormson isn't what I'd call good…"**

**"I know. We just take notes the whole time! It's like she didn't even realize there was a war last year! Honestly, I think the eighth years have gotten past taking notes!" Hermione said ranting a bit.**

**"I completely agree," Draco said simply. "Now to lighten the mood, guess who the new seeker for Slytherin is!"**

**"Oh! Yay! Great job Draco. Did you even try out?"**

**"I know the captain, so I didn't have to!"**

**"Great. Sorry if I'm not particularly excited Draco, it's just that I don't really think much of Quidditch. I honestly prefer swimming."**

**"Oh. OK. Are you afraid of brooms?"**

**"No," Hermione responded too quickly.**

**"Ah. I see. How's this for a plan, during our free, we can go to the lake and walk around, then I'm taking you into the air."**

**"Wait, OK firstly, how did you know I love the lake, and secondly, why would I go flying with you?" Hermione asked in slight hysteria.**

**"Well, I kind of guessed once you said you loved to swim; most people who like swimming enjoy water no matter what. And you are coming with me on my broom! Come on, it'll be fun!"**

**"No it won't. Draco, I never even let Harry or Ron take me up!"**

**"Well I'm not Harry or Ron now am I? No, so we're going to fly today." Then in a gentler tone: "Don't worry; I won't let you fall."**

**"Promise?" Hermione asked.**

**"Yes, I promise." said Draco smiling and thanking God once again for letting him be her friend.**

**"Fine then. But if I fall, I will never talk to you again!" **

**"Suits me!" **

**They had reached the DADA classroom at that point, so Hermione was saved from having to answer Draco.**

**They parted, Hermione going off to sit with her fellow Gryffindors and Draco going to sit with his fellow Slytherins. Hermione huffily sat between Lavender and Parvati, desperately trying to not listen to what they were saying. **

**Class passed as boring as ever. Ormson was her usual boring self, speaking in a monotone. Hermione thought she was going to die of boredom when class ended. Lavender and Parvati didn't even realize until Hermione got up and pushed her chair in with a loud **_**squeak! **_**They got up and, without so much as a glance at Hermione, they walked out the door.**

**Hermione met Draco outside the classroom.**

**"Were you as bored as I was?" she asked staring straight ahead.**

**"Yep." Draco quipped. "Hermione? Hello…" He waved his hand in front of her face. She didn't respond for a bit. The third time his hand passed by her face, she finally stirred.**

**"Oh! Sorry! I was just so bored! You wouldn't believe what Parvati and Lavender talk about, it's dreadfully boring, just like Ormson."**

**"I can imagine," Draco said smiling at her. She was probably the first girl he had met who **_**didn't **_**enjoy gossip.**

**They walked off towards Transfiguration. Hermione was thinking of asking McGonagall what she was thinking when she allowed Portsmouth to send letters, but she thought better of it, knowing that McGonagall would never be stupid enough to let him send letters. He probably barely managed it and she was quite sure that McGonagall knew about his doing so.**

**"What are you thinking about?" Draco asked, noticing that she was not speaking.**

**"Oh just the letter and whether or not we should tell McGonagall about it." Hermione replied casually.**

**"And what did you decide?" Draco asked nervously. He really didn't want to bring this up with McGonagall.**

**"I don't think we should tell her. She probably already knows."**

**"True… Remember, after the lake I'm taking you flying!"**

**"How could I forget…?" Hermione said wincing at the thought of flying.**

**"How's this. We can go up to my room after Transfiguration, I'll make, or try to make, sandwiches, we can eat, walk around the lake, then go flying. Good?"**

**"Sounds good to me! We deserve to have some fun; we're going to have to stay up quite late tonight!"**

**They reached the classroom, and, yet again, parted ways.**

**Class started and Hermione dutifully took notes. Hermione tried to pay attention to McGonagall and was finding the task incredibly easy. This was helped by the fact that McGonagall was talking about Animagi. Hermione thought it would be quite useful to become one and for that she thought it would probably be a good idea to listen right now.**

**Class started and Hermione dutifully took notes. Hermione tried to pay attention to McGonagall and was finding the task incredibly easy. This was helped by the fact that McGonagall was talking about Animagi. Hermione thought it would be quite useful to become one and for that she thought it would probably be a good idea to listen right now.**

**On the other side of the room, Draco was thinking almost the same thing. **_**It'd be nice to be able to turn into another animal. Be someone you're not,**_** he thought gloomily. He thought it was quite sad that he wished to be someone else. He always felt bad for people in books who wished that. He paid attention and vowed to take some books out of the library to search the subject. He wondered if Hermione would be interested in joining him…**

**McGonagall's lecture finally ended. Draco and Hermione met up in the middle of the room. **

**"Hey. Interesting lesson don't you think?" Draco asked.**

**"Yeah. I actually think it would be kind of cool to become an Animagus! I was going to ask McGonagall about it so just wait one sec…" she said walking towards the professor.**

**"Wait!"**

**"Yeah?"**

**"I actually was thinking that too, so I'll ask her with you OK?"**

**"Sure! If she says yes, we can work on it together! That'd be fun!" Hermione said excitedly. It was quite obvious that now, even if McGonagall said she couldn't, Hermione would attempt to become an Animagus.**

**Hermione and Draco caught the professor just as she was about to leave. **

**"Excuse me professor, I was just wondering if it would be possible for me and Draco to attempt to become Animagi." she asked hurriedly.**

**"Well…in other situations, I might've said no, but I know you two are intelligent enough not to get killed, so I think you may. Mind you, don't tell anyone; if word of this leaks to the Ministry, you two may be expelled."**

**"Oh thank you professor! We'll keep it a secret!" Hermione said, looking quite excited indeed.**

**"Oh yes and Miss Granger? I'd like to speak to you about something privately. Mister Malfoy, you may wait outside."**

**Draco bowed slightly and strutted out of the room, knowing that McGonagall would talk to Hermione about him.**

**"Now Miss Granger," McGonagall said, "I would like to speak to you about your spying on Mister Malfoy. Have you found anything out?"**

**Hermione stared at McGonagall horrified. The idea of spying on Draco had passed her thoughts long ago. Then she remembered that she was supposed to hate him. She closed her mouth and spoke.**

**"I have not found anything of importance yet Headmistress. I will inform you when I do." she said politely.**

**"Alright then. Good bye Miss Granger. Until next time."**

**"Good bye Headmistress." Hermione said, leaving the room. **

**Just as she stepped out side, Hermione was greeted by an anxious looking Draco.**

**"She talked to you about your 'spying' on me didn't she." Draco said. It wasn't a question.**

**"Yes. I obviously didn't tell her anything as I trust you to tell me everything you can about the situation. You will tell me right?"**

**"Hermione, truly, you shouldn't have to ask that." Draco said with a slight frown on his face. **

**"Sorry, it's just…you know; hard to get used to." she said quietly.**

**"Alright! Now to lighten the mood, let's go up to my…shall we call it flat?...and I'll make sandwiches. How about you look through the potions book and find the antidote?"**

**"Sure, works for me!" Hermione said smiling. She liked how Draco seemed to always have the ability to turn the mood of a situation around. **

**They walked up a few stair cases which obviously made Hermione quite happy. She hadn't been able to do that for three months! They walked for a minute or two in silence, Hermione's boots clicking to fill it in. **

**They finally reached the 'flat.' **

"**Crepusculum," Draco said in a bored tone. The door swung open and both he and Hermione walked in.**

"**Here, I'll be in the kitchen, you go look up the potion." Draco said.**

"**OK," said Hermione wandering into the parlor area and taking a seat on a plush chair covered with velvet. She leaned against the back and got out her bag. She took out the book and flipped through the pages looking for the antidote to the one she and Draco had concocted last night.**

**While she was doing this, Draco was having a rather more difficult time in the kitchen. The truth was that he didn't quite know how to make a sandwich. He thought it was harder than it looked, as he had, so far, ended up with a pile of food on his plate, which resembled a tornado. He decided to start simple, with just two pieces of bread. **_**I think this time, I'll try to put the mayonnaise **_**on**_** the bread,**_** he thought. He did so and it looked much better. He placed the smushy tuna on top of that. He didn't think it looked very appetizing, but he thought it was right as it was what the fridge had supplied. On top of this he placed one piece of lettuce. He placed the second piece of bread on top of the first and looked at his creation. It didn't look very appetizing.**

**He gingerly took a bite and found it to be actually quite good. He was elated to know that he could actually make a sandwich! He made another one and put the two sandwiches on plates. **

"**What would you like to drink Hermione?!" he yelled out.**

"**Umm… Some coffee would be nice!" Hermione replied.**

**Draco obliged and got her a cappuccino. He took the two plates and the coffee very carefully to the parlor and set them down on the glass table. Hermione looked up from her reading.**

"**Oh Draco! It looks delicious!" she exclaimed, knowing that this was probably the first time he had ever made **_**anything**_** in a kitchen.**

**She took a bite and smiled contentedly.**

"**Ohh! These are really good Draco!" she said happily. She had tried other people's first attempts at "cooking" and was revolted. **

"**Really? Good!" Draco said relieved. **

"**Here, take a book and look through it to see if you can find a potion I can use later. I miss being able to enjoy my food!" Hermione said piteously.**

**Draco took a book and flipped through it, looking for suitable potions. **

**Hermione and Draco looked through the books in silence. The only sounds were those of sandwich munching and page turning. Once in a while there'd be an annoyed groan from Draco.**

**After about five minutes, Hermione had found the antidote. **

"**Hey Draco, can I look through your stuff to find some potions ingredients?"**

"**Hmm…?" Draco said. Then he came back to Earth: "Oh sure! My room's the one on the left," he said pointing.**

"**Thanks," Hermione said walking towards the room. She entered and was a little horrified. There were clothes everywhere! It was as if he never cleaned up after himself. She toed around piles of shirts, pants and (most embarrassingly) boxers. She made it to his trunk, knelt down and started looking through it. She found the sheep's blood and the beetle's pincers and was just looking for the last ingredient pond scum when she heard someone enter the room.**

"**Oh! Sorry Hermione! You must think I'm a slob, sorry hold on. **_**Scourgify!**_**" he intoned waving his wand around the room. The clothes went back to their appropriate drawers and Draco approached Hermione. She got up looking relieved.**

"**Can we go to the lake now? The sooner we go there, the sooner we can go flying!" Draco said.**

"**Oh sure! Let's go! Do you want to take your broom or shall we come back up and get it?" she asked.**

"**Oh here; I'll just shrink it and put in my pocket. Hold on let me just get my cloak."**

**Draco got his cloak while Hermione summoned hers. They both donned their respective cloaks, Draco shrunk his broom and they were off.**

**As they walked through the castle, they decided to start up their conversation about **_**Twilight**_** again.**

"**So I think we've found almost all the big faults about it, so what did you like about it?" Hermione asked Draco.**

"**Ohh… That's hard. I guess it'd have to be just the story, I mean it's pretty cool. A new girl comes to town, meets a dashing vampire and falls in love, she almost dies multiple times. I mean, when you put it that way, I understand why I bought the book in the first place!" Draco said chuckling darkly.**

"**Honestly, I think I liked that about the book too, but I really enjoyed the bits where Bella almost died. This is quite sadistic of me, but I kind of hoped she would die each time!" Hermione said guiltily. "I mean, she was such a terrible person!"**

**Draco started laughing at that point. "A-a-and peop-ple s-say I'm on the d-dark s-side!" he spluttered.**

**After staring at him for a bit Hermione couldn't help but join in with his laughter. By the time they had finished laughing, they were at the lake. **

**Hermione stared down into the murky depths of the lake smiling. She loved it here, it was peaceful and near water; what more could she ask for? She plopped down on the bank and closed her eyes, feeling the wind brush its fingers through her hair. Draco sat down next to her and stared at her. He now understood why he thought she was prettier than Millicent. In simple terms, she just was. She didn't have a permanent scowl on her face to name one.**

"**OK. So I think we've discussed **_**Twilight**_** to death at this point, so instead, name a good book." Hermione said opening her eyes. Draco quickly averted his and thought. **_**Hmm… What's a good book I've read recently…?**_** he thought.**

"**Have you read **_**Artemis Fowl**_**? I know it's a bit juvenile, but Artemis always reminded me of myself." Draco said, wondering what Hermione would say to that.**

"**You've read **_**Artemis Fowl**_**? Really?! I love those books! And they're not juvenile at all! I actually learned some stuff from them!" Hermione replied, very excited. "You know… now that you mention it… Artemis does remind me of you! Except for the fact that he's unbearably dashing!" she said teasingly poking him in the stomach. "You know, there was a time when I had a crush on him! I wanted to be just like him!"**

**Draco laughed at Hermione's fantasies, though he scowled when she said Artemis was handsomer than him. That was so not true! Oh well, he wasn't going to be an arrogant idiot and tell her he thought so. Wow. **_**I really have changed,**_** Draco thought to himself for the countlessth time.**

"**Well, at least I don't love a fairy!" Draco said defiantly.**

"**That's true…" Hermione said thoughtfully. "I'm sorry, but I'd have to say that Artemis is also smarter than you are. I know, the truth hurts," she said seeing his mock hurt expression.**

"**Hermione you are cruel! First I'm not as dashing as Artemis, then I'm not as smart as him?!" Draco said in mock agony.**

"**Oh Draco, will you ever forgive me?" Hermione asked making her face very innocent while trying not to laugh.**

"**Only if you hug me!" Draco said demandingly.**

**Hermione thought this was a rather strange request, but she said: "I shall!" She leaped up and threw herself at Draco, engulfing him in a hug. Draco, knowing that she was probably going to do this, leaned backwards so that they both ended up in the lake. **

**Draco was gliding down to the bottom, Hermione on top of him. He looked up and saw her surprised face. She gently took her arms out from around him so that he wouldn't drown. Draco, in order not to drown, took off his cloak and robes swimming in his shirt and pants. He swam around Hermione, who was still a little shocked at being in the water. He noticed that she hadn't taken off her cloak and robes, so with fumbling fingers, undid the ties under her face and took her hands. She scowled at him.**

**Draco and Hermione broke the surface sputtering. Draco was laughing and after a while, so was Hermione.**

"**How could you do that?" Hermione said after finishing her laughing.**

"**Come on! Admit it, you liked swimming too!"**

"**Yeah," she said sheepishly, "But what about the giant squid?!"**

"**You know it lives at, like, the very bottom of lake. So, as we're already wet, care to take a swim with me?"**

**Hermione smiled devilishly and grabbed his hand, pulling him down into the murky depths of the water. They swam around, looking at the different fish and plants before they had to come back up for air.**

"**This is so much fun!" Hermione said.**

"**I know. So let's say we do that one more time and then we go flying?"**

"**Sure that works with me, but remember what I said about falling," she warned. **

"**No worries, I won't let you fall!" Draco saw Hermione delicately lift one eyebrow. "Seriously! I won't! OK, fine, let's go down again. We'll see what happens when we're in the air when we get there," he said grumpily.**

**They went under the water one last time and then came back up.**

"**Let's go!" Draco said excitedly.**

"**Yes let's," Hermione said, rather less so.**

**They stepped out of the water. Hermione had no idea how she was going to get dry as her wand was in her robes pocket, but Draco had a solution. His wand was in his pant's pocket, so he summoned their cloaks and robes. Hermione got her wand and dried herself. She turned her mind away from that subject by thinking, instead, about what would happen if she fell off the broom. All she could do was hope for the best.**

**The two of them finished drying off and walked down to the Quidditch pitch. Hermione spotted a lot of red clad people in the stands. **_**Yes! Today's the day for Gryffindor's tryouts!**_** she thought triumphantly. Then she saw almost everyone in the stands leave, some staying behind to wait for their friends. **_**Damn!**_** she thought. **

**Draco, of course, was pleased to see all the people leaving. He was looking forward to flying with Hermione. If swimming with her was that much fun, flying would be immensely more.**

**After about five minutes, everyone had left. **

"**Come on Hermione!" Draco said running out onto the pitch.**

"**Ugh, I'm coming." she said ambling slowly. **

"**Bloody hell, I promise, **_**I**__**won't let you fall!**_**" he said exasperated. He turned around and started dragging a protesting Hermione to the pitch. Hermione still resisted, so Draco swung her over his shoulder. **

"**Draco! Put me down!" Hermione demanded.**

"**No! You're not going to come if I do!" Draco said stubbornly. **

**They finally made it to the middle of the pitch and Draco put Hermione down. **

"**There we go!" he said happily.**

"**Thank you so much, I'm forever in your debt," Hermione said. She crossed her arms and scowled. Draco stared for a bit, then took out his tiny broom and preformed the counter spell to turn it back to normal size. He held it in his hand and admired it. It was the first thing that had ever made him fell…well…free. It was his best friend…until now. Draco smiled and pulled his best friend up saying: "Come. I promise you'll like it!"**

"**Draco? If you tell anyone I swear I'll hunt you down and skin you alive, but, I'm scared." Her voice had started off rather angry, then quieted down into something that could only be described as frightened.**

**Draco walked over to Hermione and gave her a hug. "Hermione, if you fall, I swear, I'll catch you. I promise you, you won't get hurt," he breathed into her ear.**

**She calmed down after that. "OK, let's do this!" she said, boldened by his words.**

"**Yeah!" Draco said. He mounted his broom and motioned for Hermione to sit behind him. She did so. "Hey, sorry if this makes you uncomfortable, but if you really don't want to fall, you should probably put your arms around my waist OK?" Draco said uncomfortably.**

"**OK…" Hermione said slowly, complying.**

"**Ready? Here we go!" Draco whooped, setting off.**

**He took them slowly into the air and flew straight. He could hear Hermione's sharp intake of breath as he did so.**

"**Alright!?" he screamed over the wind.**

"**Yeah!" Hermione replied also shouting.**

**Draco did a lazy loop while watching for Hermione. This time she actually let out a little scream. **

"**Hermione?"**

"**I'm fine; keep going!" she yelled, smiling a bit. **

**Draco finished his loop and started flying off towards the forest. He loved flying over it, looking down below. It looked like a slightly organized maze. It interested him to see something 'forbidden' from up above, as from here, it looked like any other forest.**

**Hermione also looked down, but then got quite scared and looked up. **_**OK, it's alright! If I fall I know that Draco's going to come get me, it's alright…**_** she kept thinking to herself. She was almost hysterical. **

**It was at this point that Draco decided to do another loop, this time it was faster and even though Hermione tried to hold on, she felt herself slowly slip off the broom. She tried to tighten her grip on Draco, but her fingers went limp. She just had time to scream "Draco!" before she completely fell off.**

"**Hermione!" Draco yelled. "Just hold on, I'm coming!" **_**Damn! I shouldn't have pushed her to come with me! If she gets hurt, one scratch, I will kill myself!**_** he thought at himself furiously.**

**He went into a nosedive in the direction which he thought he heard her screaming. "Draco!" he heard. Then nothing. **_**Don't panic, don't panic, just find her first, **_**he commanded himself.**

**He landed and not five metres away he found her. She was in a crumpled heap.**

"**Damnation and hell!" he cursed, dismounting and immediately running towards her. He checked her pulse and found her not to be breathing. She had no pulse either, and she had blood all over her. **_**NO! She can't die!**_** he thought. **_**Come on Draco think!**_** he ordered himself. The first thing he could think of was to do **_**ennervate**_**. It might not work as she wasn't unconscious under a spell, but he tried anyways. It didn't work. Draco knew that if she was out for long enough, she might get brain damage or something horrible like that. Without thinking, he quickly untied her cloak form under her neck and ripped off her robes. He quickly began pumping the middle of her chest roughly, counting aloud with a ragged voice. **

"**Hermione, please! Just try to hang on! Please try!" he whispered desperately.**

**She still didn't have a pulse and she was not breathing. Draco placed his lips on hers and blew as hard as he could, giving her precious air. He alternated pumping, breathing and whispering, just as she had while trying to get him back into the world of the living. He did this a few more times, each time more desperate than the last. Finally, after what seemed like an eternity, Hermione came back to him.**

"**Draco?" she croaked softly.**

"**Hermione? Hermione!" he said, relieved. He immediately pulled her head to his chest and cradled it. "I thought I'd lost you," he breathed in her ear.**

"**You promised to catch me. What happened?" she asked when he finally released her.**

"**I am so sorry Hermione. I wasn't fast enough, the trees slowed me down. I'm so sorry." he said, praying she wouldn't hate him for what he had done. Then he remembered the promise and he hoped she would talk to him.**

"**Don't worry Draco; I know it's not your fault. Maybe earlier in the year, it would've been, but not now. I'll talk to you don't worry!" she said with a sparkle in her eyes.**

"**Thank you, thought God knows, I don't deserve your forgiveness. OK, stay very still, because now, I should probably heal your wounds. Thank God we don't have any more classes after this!" he said.**

"**I think we're even now." Hermione whispered.**

"**No. I still owe you one for taking you flying. I'm so, **_**so**_** sorry Hermione. You didn't want to and I pushed you… I shouldn't've done that."**

"**Draco, it's OK. I actually really enjoyed the flying part. The falling down is what I didn't like." Hermione said smiling.**

"**Alright. Thanks. You're giving me a lot more credit than I deserve you know!" he said tweaking her nose. Hermione smiled again. **

**Draco got to work healing her wounds. She had one on each arm and fortunately none on her legs. Draco asked her to roll over so he could check her back. He found a lot of blood but the worst bit was the fact that there was pus all over the wound.**

"**Uh, Hermione?"**

"**Yes?"**

"**I think I'll have to take you to Madame Pomfrey."**

"**Oh. OK, here, just wrap it in a bandage for now, then we can fly back to the castle."**

"**Alright." Draco said conjuring a linen bandage. He put it on her back and asked her to tie the ends, then pass them back to him so he could complete the bandage. She did what he told her to do, then he completed the tie.**

**Hermione got up and using Draco to support her, made her way back to the broom. Draco rose about a metre off the ground and slowly flew back to the castle. **

**They arrived and walked to the infirmary. **

**Madame Pomfrey took one look at Hermione and told her to go lie down. She questioned Draco about what had just happened. Draco told her about the flying and watched as she clicked her tongue. **

"**Alright young man. You may come see her in one hour OK?"**

"**Yes Madame Pomfrey. Thank you very much," Draco said, reluctantly leaving the infirmary. He'd be back in one hour…**

My life  
You electrify my life  
Let's conspire to re-ignite  
All the souls that would die just to feel alive  
I'll never let you go  
If you promise not to fade away, never fade away  
Our hopes and expectations  
Black holes & revelations  
And our hopes and expectations  
Black holes & revelations

-- Starlight, Muse

**A/N Hooray! Another chapter completed! This one was 28 pages and more than 11,000 words! No one's complained about length yet, so I think I'll keep the chapters at least 8,000 words long. So, I hope you enjoyed this and PLEASE REVIEW!! Thanks to all who have already, but feel free to review twice! I hope the relationship is coming along well, and I just want to make it clear that they ARE NOT IN LOVE YET! That won't happen until the very end… There'll be some cute scenes like the one above, but they're not in love YET. I just wanted to make that clear. Oh and just wondering, how old do you guys think I am. Tell me in your reviews. (People who know me, don't answer that!) The pace will pick up in the next chapter! There will be more about Harry and Ron so no worries!! That's all I have to say! Starlight does not belong to me. It belongs exclusively to Muse. Thanx ~ the shattered star **


	7. Parties and Animagi

**A/N Hi! New chapter, so enjoy! I think you'll like it but we'll see. Don't forget to review. On to the thanx and disclaimer!**

**Thanx to: My beta (sorry as well!), Coldplay and Franz Ferdinand and the person who lent me their laptop so I could type this! Thanx!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything etc. **_**Twilight**_**, **_**The Lord of the Rings**_**, Artemis Fowl, Draco, Stephanie Meyer, JRR Tolkien and themselves respectively. On to the story!**

**Chapter 7: Parties and Animagi **

Paul Gervaise picks up the Herald  
And sees the face of Zelda Fitzgerald  
She's part of the scene  
Of life between the wars  
The tropic sun is sticky and warm  
And it bakes the head of Somerset Maugham  
Who is writing a scene  
Of life between the wars  
You're waiting by the hotdog stand  
In the onion air  
As the ball flies through the park  
Violet and Vita run  
Through the streets of Paris  
Their laughter floating through the dark

-- Life Between the Wars, Al Stewart

**Draco wandered back to his flat. He sat down on the couch in the parlor and put his head in his hands. **_**I can not believe this. I am such and idiot; why did I take her flying?! She didn't even want to go! **_**Now he had to wait an hour before he could go and see her. And why was there pus on her back? Pus only developed when there was an infection, right? There hadn't been time for an infection to develop, so what had happened? **_**NO! She must've landed on some magical plant. Damn! **_**He knew that he would continue to beat himself up about this, so he picked up his book and began to read.**

**Draco had just finished his third mystery when he realized that he could go see her. He sprung up, grabbed his book and dashed to the infirmary. Madame Pomfrey was there.**

**"Ah yes. Well, Miss Granger is in that bed over there. She is out of danger, so I don't want you waking her, understand?" she said firmly.**

**"Yes Madame Pomfrey. Thank you." Draco said formally. He walked quickly over to the bed and found a sleeping Hermione. He picked up a chair and dragged it over to her bed so her head was right in front of him. He sat there and gazed upon her face. It was so peaceful, like she was having a dreamless sleep. He hoped she was, for recently, he had had some bad experiences with dreams.**

**Draco sat there, sometimes looking at Hermione's face, sometimes reading. He hoped she would wake up soon. **

**Draco had sat, watched and read for almost two hours when she finally woke.**

**"D-Draco?" she asked yawning.**

**"Hermione, you're awake!" Draco said joyously. "I am SO sorry. You asked me not to—and I still did and—" He broke off.**

**"Draco, STOP. Please, it was an accident and I know you would've caught me, it was just that I fell in the Forbidden Forest, and you couldn't reach me in time. If it helps, I don't blame you."**

**"Really?"**

**"Really and truly," Hermione said smiling.**

**"Thanks for that."**

**"No prob, you needed it!" Hermione said laughing a bit.**

**"So, to a more serious note, what's wrong with your back?" Draco asked, nervous to hear what the reply would be.**

**"Oh, apparently, I fell on a plant of some sort and it caused the pus. I have to take this potion twice a day, and then I'll be fine! Well, then I have to start worrying about my sore throat, but still!" Hermione said cheerily. **

**"I'll make the potion tonight; then you can drink it tomorrow. Does that work?"**

**"Sure, if you feel like you're up to it. Remember, you have classes tomorrow."**

**"You don't?"**

**"Nope, Mme. Pomfrey says that I have to stay here for at least one more day, so I get tomorrow off unfortunately."**

**"Unfortunately? Right." Draco snorted.**

**"Shut up!" Hermione said playfully slapping him. Draco curved out of reach.**

**"Guess what?"**

**"What?"**

**"We, that is, the Slytherins, have our first practice in three days!"**

**"Yay?" Hermione said questioningly.**

**"Well, yeah. YAY!" Draco said loudly.**

**"Sorry, I've never really been in to Quidditch. I've always found it kind of boring."**

**"You suck!"**

**"Thank you, that is truly a complement." Hermione said smiling.**

**"OK, I gotta go now; sorry, but I'm hungry."**

**"Oh, OK bye! Drop bye tomorrow OK?"**

**"Of course!" said Draco getting up out of his chair. "Bye!"**

**Draco walked down to the Great Hall where he found his loyal compatriots Crabbe and Goyle waiting for him. Joy. **

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**"Harry, are you sure this is the right house?" Ron inquired. His voice sounded whiny.**

**"Yes, I'm sure Ron. Come on!" Harry said impatiently. He wanted to get over with this; after all after this, they'd be one step closer to finding out who the new Voldemort was. Harry was already pretty sure that it was Malfoy, after all, who else was smart enough to lead the Death Eaters? **

**Harry and Ron trudged up the path to the decrepit old house. **

**They didn't bother knocking; they just swung open the door, peering inside. All Harry could see was a vase with a white lily. **_**That's odd. Why would a Death Eater have a vase of flowers in his house?**_** he thought. He really hoped that this was the right house. **

**Harry and Ron crossed the threshold, looking around for any signs of Avery. As far as they could tell, no one was home. They walked about looking for anything that might help them, but they didn't know quite what to look for. After all, it wasn't like a Death Eater would have an agenda reading 'kill forty people in London' in their house. **

**Harry trudged upstairs while Ron stayed downstairs, keeping lookout. Harry found a bedroom, a bathroom and a little bare room but nothing else. There were no signs of anyone anywhere. Clearly, no one was home. But that didn't mean they wouldn't come back.**

**"Ron! I don't think anyone's here!" Harry yelled out. **

**"Yeah, me neither mate!" Ron yelled out.**

**Harry went back downstairs to join Ron. **

**"So what do we do?"**

**"I dunno. Maybe we should just wait for him to come back?" Ron said.**

**"I think that's all we can do right now."**

**Suddenly, there was a small **_**'pop!'**_** in the kitchen.**

**"What the--?" Avery left his sentence incomplete, as just then, he recognized the two people in his kitchen. "**_**Stupefy!**_**" he bellowed, aiming his wand at Harry, who ducked.**

**"**_**Rictusempra!**_**" Harry yelled. Avery deflected the curse with his wand.**

**"**_**Stupefy!**_**" Ron shouted from behind.**

**The curse hit Avery's back and he stumbled to the floor. Harry and Ron quickly leaned down to see if he was unconscious. He was, so Harry made ropes fly out of his wand to bind Avery's appendages to his body.**

**"**_**Ennervate,**_**" Ron said.**

**Avery immediately came back to consciousness.**

**"What? What do you want?" he demanded.**

**"Nothing much. Answer our questions, and we'll leave you alive." Harry said grimly.**

**"You'll leave me alive? Are you bloody serious? You couldn't kill anyone!" Avery proclaimed laughing.**

**"Try me." Harry growled. "Now, I want to know, who's the person who has taken over from Lord Voldemort?"**

**"You actually expect me to answer that? Wow, you are thick. Ask Crabbe you moron, he'll tell you." Avery said laughing.**

**"Avery, answer me! I swear I'll torture you if necessary!" Harry said loudly.**

**"You? Torture me? Right. You couldn't even kill the woman who killed your godfather! Instead, your best friend's mum did!" Avery scoffed.**

**Harry knew he shouldn't have let that get to him, but he couldn't help it. "**_**Crucio!**_**" he screamed directing the spell at Avery. He watched him writhe and shudder and scream under the curse; then he put down his wand.**

**"Now, answer me."**

**"No."**

**"**_**Crucio!**_**"**

**Writhing, screaming and shuddering. Ron could not believe what he was watching. Harry wasn't like this. What had happened?**

**"ANSWER ME!"**

**"NO!"**

**"**_**CRUCIO!**_**"**

**"Harry! HARRY! Stop!" Ron yelled over the screaming.**

**Harry put down his wand and stared at Avery horrified with himself. What had he done? Who was this person who tortured people?**

**"All I'm telling you is that the new guy is pure blooded. That's all you're getting from me." Avery gasped.**

**"The name! What's his name?!" Harry bellowed.**

**"I can't tell, PLEASE!"**

**"I think you can. Try really hard!"**

**"You think you're Dumbledore? You're not! People won't answer you like they did him! Welcome to the real world boy! He's dead!"**

**"TELL ME!"**

**"It's—" Avery slumped dead to the ground.**

**"Avery? AVERY?" Harry shouted. Avery didn't get up. "Great," he muttered.**

**"Harry? What happened to you? Why did you torture him?"**

**"Ron I don't want to talk about it."**

**"Harry--?"**

**"Not now Ron!"**

**Ron decided to back off, a good idea as it turned out. He could barely believe what had just happened. Neither could Harry. **_**Why did I react so violently? I thought I was over Sirius's death!**_** he thought. Clearly, he wasn't. He wanted to talk to Hermione about this. He picked up his Galleon…**

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Hermione lay awake in bed. She wanted company, or even a book. It was 2:00 in the afternoon and in civilized places she should've been in potions. She didn't blame Draco for not being there, after all, he'd visited her earlier in the morning. She was so glad that she had him as a friend. There was a lot more to him than just an arrogant git who was prejudiced against half the world. He was a person underneath all that armor he put up.**

**Suddenly, something interrupted Hermione from her thoughts. Her pants, which were in a pile of clothes next to her, started to smoke slightly. She immediately snatched the pants and dug through the pockets to find the Galleon. She knew that the more urgent the message was, the hotter the Galleon would get.**

**'**_**Hermione?'**_** she read. Immediately she sent back **_**'What's wrong?' **_**She got a response instantaneously. **_**'It's Harry. We found Avery and asked him who the new Voldemort is. He died before he could tell us.' **_**Hermione gasped. **_**'What happened?' **_**she sent. **_**'We went into his house but he wasn't there so we were going to leave, but then he came back. Ron managed to **_**stupefy **_**him and then I bound him with ropes. We brought him back to consciousness. He goaded me on saying I was weak because I couldn't kill Sirius's murderer and I…I lost control? I started **_**crucioing **_**him and demanding an answer. He said he couldn't give me one, but I kept at it. He was about to tell me and then…he died. Hermione, what's wrong with me?'**_** Hermione stared at the Galleon for a moment. Poor Harry. He was probably going through hell right now. '**_**Hermione? You there?' **_**Hermione paused for a second before answering. **_**'Yeah I'm here. You must feel terrible Harry. I'm so sorry. If it makes you feel any better, I don't think you caused Avery's death. I found out that Malfoy's under the Unbreakable Vow, so Avery may have been as well. I must say, that's a very good way to keep your identity a secret; make sure no one **_**can**_** tell anyone.' **_**Hermione almost cried when she got a response. **_**'Hermione? Do you hate me for what I did? Why did I do it? What's wrong with me?'**_** Harry asked her. **_**'Listen to me Harry, there's absolutely nothing wrong with you. You lost control, that's all. We all do and we all need to vent. No, I don't hate you Harry, you're still one of my best friends I promise.' **_**Hermione smiled at the next message. **_**'Thanks Hermione. That helped a lot. (And I'm not being sarcastic) I love you. Bye Hermione, I talk to you later.' 'Bye Harry.'**_

**Hermione sat up and thought a bit. She thought **_**she**_** was going through a lot? Not compared to Harry. For all she knew, he may've been questioning his own sanity. She wanted to be with him, to comfort him. She felt a pang in her chest. She missed both Harry and Ron so much. Hogwarts wasn't the same without them. It was bad, but it was also good. In theory, she would never have become friends with Draco but she didn't know how much she would be willing to pay for that.**

**Hermione didn't know what to do. She wanted to talk to Harry, but she couldn't as it seemed like he had to go. She wanted to read, but Pomfrey, being the considerate person she was, wouldn't let Hermione have her wand. She wanted to eat, but she had already had lunch. What to do, what to do. Her only hope was that Draco would stop by before dinner. Hermione was very surprised that Ginny hadn't come to see her yet. She wasn't mad at her, just a bit concerned.**

**At this point, having nothing else to do, Hermione fell asleep.**

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Draco was in potions, idly doodling on a piece of paper. He had already finished his potion and he was waiting for everyone else to finish. After this, he was planning to go and eat dinner with Hermione. She must've been so bored today with nothing to do. Draco was doodling a fish, one of the ones he had seen on his swim with Hermione. It was small, but it had very long, flowy fins. **

**The class finally ended and Draco made his way to the hospital wing. He walked past Pomfrey and ignored her warnings about not waking Hermione and found her bed. There she was, hair strewn around her, fast asleep. **

**"Hermione!" Draco whispered. He knew he wasn't supposed to wake her, but she needed to take her potion.**

**"Harry? Relax, you're fine," she mumbled.**

**"Hermione? It's Draco, come on wake up!" Draco whispered in her ear.**

**As soon as the hot breath hit her ear, Hermione shot up. "What?!" she screamed.**

**"Hermione?" asked a rather bemused Draco.**

**"Oh, it's you. Hi! How was class?"**

**"Oh, fine I guess, a little boring without you, but still OK. How were you?"**

**"Really bored, but that's OK. I had a conversation with Harry this morning and now we're one step closer to finding out whom the new Voldemort is! Isn't that lovely."**

**"Yeah!" said Draco cheering up. "Hold on, Hermione. I want you to promise me that no matter who this guy is, you'll still be my friend. Promise?"**

**"Of course Draco. I promise. I've kind of already assumed that it's your father, and if indeed it is, I'll still be your friend. I promise, nothing will change OK?"**

**"Yeah. Thanks Hermione. Honestly, I don't get how you can be so understanding, but thank you. Now, to lighten the mood, what's for dinner?"**

**"I believe it's just soup and bread. You can go to the Great Hall if you want, really, I don't mind!"**

**"No! I'd rather eat with you than have to put up with Crabbe and Goyle and… **_**Millicent.**_** Ugh, the thought of her makes my blood cold. She's so **_**annoying**_**! She always flirts with me and I don't think she understands the words 'I'm not interested and never will be so jump off a cliff.'" **

**Hermione burst out laughing. And all this time, she'd thought that he fancied Millicent. Well, it was nice to know that he had taste. "I understand perfectly what you mean!" Hermione said, amused.**

**Then Mme. Pomfrey came around with a platter of a bowl of soup and some bread.**

**"Are you staying for dinner Mr. Malfoy?" she asked curtly, as if he wasn't allowed to.**

**"Yes I am."**

**"Let me get you some bread and soup. One second…" she said placing the soup at Hermione's bedside table.**

**"Here, I'll wait for you."**

**"No! You're hurt! Eat, please or I'll feel very guilty!"**

**"Fine!" Hermione said smiling. He could be quite a gentleman when he tried. It must've been being brought up by Malfoys.**

**"Oh! Before I forget, I made the potion so you should drink up. Here." he said handing her the flask.**

**"Thanks," Hermione said, glaring at the flask. She gulped down all of its contents and started shuddering. She felt Draco trying to stabilize her, but it was pointless as the pain was so great; she could barely feel his hands. The pain was traveling down from her throat, to her chest, to her abdomen, to her leg, where it rested. She finally stopped shuddering.**

**"Hermione? Are you alright?" Draco asked when she was still again.**

**"Sorry Draco, it was just hard to deal with all that pain… Don't worry, I'm fine."**

**"OK…" Draco said looking at her cautiously. She had a tendency to **_**under**_** react. It was at that point that Mme. Pomfrey came back with Draco's dinner.**

**"Shall we?" he asked Hermione.**

**"Dig in!" she exclaimed. She stuck her spoon in her soup, brought out a mouthful and gulped it down.**

**Hermione and Draco were finished in a matter of minutes. **

**"So, still think I resemble Artemis?"**

**"Yes! Well, maybe not as much as you did yesterday. After all, you are physically fit and Artemis… well isn't."**

**"Thank you, that complement just made my day: I'm physically fit!" Draco said smiling.**

**Hermione giggled. She was feeling random today so she asked the first thing that popped into her mind. "What music do you like?"**

**"Wow, that was random. Well, I like heavy metal, but not the really screamy type. I guess I like some hippie music too. Why?"**

**"I was just wondering. What bands do you like?"**

**"Hmm… There's Queen, Coldplay, the Grateful Dead, Snow Patrol, Franz Ferdinand. I like a lot! What about you?"**

**"I like… not necessarily slow music but stuff like new age. I like Enya a lot. I actually listen to Coldplay a lot too, but my favorite album's Parachutes, which is probably their slowest…" Hermione said trailing off.**

**"Oh Hermione, I just remembered, Slughorn wants to see you about the invite. What is it going to be exactly?"**

**"Oh, some fancy thing that probably isn't worth my time anyway," Hermione said moodily. "Hey, I get to take a guest, so will you come? I wouldn't ask, but I can't think of anyone else."**

**"Oh so I'm your last resort?" Draco asked tweaking her nose.**

**"No! Of course not! I merely meant that I couldn't think of anyone better to accompany me!" Hermione exclaimed slapping his hand away from her face.**

**"I'm kidding! Of course I'll come! It'll be…well not fun, but maybe the food'll be good." Draco mused.**

**"Yeah, I wish!" Hermione snorted.**

**"Oh! I forgot to give you your homework! Here you go!" Draco said cheerfully plopping a great pile of papers on her bedside table.**

**"Thanks!" Hermione said enthusiastically. "Let's see… I need to write an essay and practice some spells. That doesn't seem too hard!"**

**"Nope! So I was thinking, what animal do you want to turn into when you become an animagi?"**

**"I was thinking a fish, but I don't think that would be so practical as I'd have to transform in water or I'd die. Maybe a bird?"**

**"Suits you. I was thinking some type of mammal; I'm not sure what though…"**

**"Well…" Hermione said before breaking into a yawn.**

**"Oh, Hermione you're tired! You should go to sleep! I'll be back to get you in the morning OK?"**

**"Yeah. Sorry I can't think of anything, I'm just really tired. Bye Draco, see you in the morning!"**

**"Bye Hermione!" Draco said walking out the door, glancing back once before he was out of sight. Hermione had curled up and her eyes were closed. **_**Wow, she must've been really tired!**_** Draco thought. He walked off towards his flat.**

**Draco reached the room and walked immediately into his bedroom, threw off his clothes and went to sleep.**

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Hermione was half awake. She wasn't quite aware of this fact as she was also still half asleep. She was having a dream concerning blood in a bathroom when she finally woke. She checked the time and groaned when she saw that it was only 6:00. She got out of bed and found Mme. Pomfrey.**

**"Madame? May I go now?" she whispered.**

**"Miss Granger? Why are you up so early?"**

**"I couldn't sleep. Please, may I leave?"**

**"Well… I suppose so," she said. "But don't…" Hermione didn't stick around to find out what not to do. She started running and managed to cross the threshold of the infirmary before feeling the effects of her burn. **_**Damn! I'm going to have to get Draco to do that spell.**_** she thought, her eyes watering. **

**Hermione somehow managed to get to her room. She ignored the terrible pain in her leg and put all her homework on her desk. She grabbed a black skirt with buttons and a cream colored sweater and changed out of her pyjamas. She pulled her hair up into a messy bun and started working. She started working on the essay first as it seemed to be the most difficult.**

**After an hour, she had finished it. **_**Yay! Now all I have to do is the spells!**_** she thought excitedly. She remembered why she loved Hogwarts so much. After twenty minutes, it was time for her to go, so she packed up and headed towards the portrait hole. **

**She exited the room and came face to face with a gasping, smiling Draco…**

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Draco woke with a start. He had had no idea what he had just dreamed about, and he didn't really want to know either. His mind had a way of playing tricks on him. He got out of bed and checked the time. It was 6:50. Great. He had a whole half an hour. He rushed to get dressed, then summoned a House Elf.**

**"Morning. Get me some **_**choucettes**_** please." Draco almost barked.**

**"Yes master," squeaked the rather frightened House Elf. He Disapparated with the usual loud crack. Draco walked around the room looking for his boots when the elf returned with the sugary treats.**

**"Thank you," Draco said.**

**"Of course Master," the House Elf said bowing low to the ground. He Disapparated with another loud **_**crack!**_

**Draco grabbed the **_**choucettes **_**and started off. He didn't know if Hermione had made it back to her room yet or if she was still in the hospital wing. He decided to check the latter first; Hermione didn't seem like the type to wake early.**

**Draco made his way down to the infirmary. He found Mme. Pomfrey inside and asked her whether Hermione had left or not. She said that Hermione woke at "the crack of dawn" and left. Draco spun on his heel and left dashing towards the Gryffindor common room leaving a very disgruntled Pomfrey in his wake.**

**He arrived just as Hermione was stepping out.**

**She caught sight of him and started laughing. "What happened? You look like you ran all the way here!" she said.**

**"Well I did. I went down to the hospital wing and Pomfrey told me you'd already left, so I ran down here. Oh look! I brought some **_**choucettes **_**to celebrate your leg **_**hurting **_**again!" he said chuckling at the irony.**

**"Thank you!" Hermione said. She took one of the sugary morsels and bit in to it, enjoying the crunching sound her teeth made when she did. **_**Sugar! Ah, what a marvelous invention!**_** she thought smiling.**

**"Have you had these before?" Draco asked. It looked like she had, and that surprised him. After all, not everyone had eaten the gourmet French treats.**

**"Yeah, Mum, Dad and I went to Paris for a vacation a couple years ago. We had fun trying all the stuff in the patisseries!" she said, smiling fondly at the memory.**

**"It must be tough for them, I mean you being a witch and all." Draco said cautiously. He didn't know if Hermione was comfortable talking about this. Hermione was just about to answer when she collapsed on her leg.**

**"Hermione? Did you run up the stairs again?" Draco asked, hoping that she had. **

**"Maybe…" Hermione said sheepishly. "Can you do the cooling spell again?"**

**"Sure," Draco said, lifting up her skirt and casting it on her leg.**

**"Thank you; you can't know how good that feels!" Hermione said getting up.**

**"Shall we?" Draco asked motioning.**

**"Sure." Hermione said, starting off.**

**"So… are you going to answer that question about your parents? It's OK if you don't want to," Draco said in a rush.**

**"No, I'll answer. I guess, after I got the letter, we kind of just…drifted apart? I don't know exactly what happened, but we used to be really close. I miss that. Nowadays, I mean, I just sent them a letter telling them that I was going to finish my schooling, and they…well I don't know…didn't seem to care? No it's not that, it's just that it's like they don't know what exactly to do. They sent me back a letter saying that they were happy for me. Not that they supported me, or that they hoped I would learn lots of new stuff, just that they were happy that I was going back and that they didn't blame me for not telling them sooner. I…I just feel so guilty! I…they don't even know about the battle, or that me and my best friends went out trying to kill the bits of soul of one of the darkest wizards ever. Instead, they think everything was fine that year; that I went to school as normal. They probably don't even realize that technically, I've finished seven years of schooling!" By this time Hermione was close to tears. Draco looked at her for a while before pulling her into a hug.**

**"Shhhhh…. It's alright, it's OK," he whispered in her ear. "I don't blame you, no one blames you, everything's OK."**

**He was glad of the fact that he was slightly taller than Hermione; she could cry into his shoulder. **

**"I'm sorry! I just…I tried to do what was best…"**

**"Shhhh…just relax Hermione. Clam down," Draco said soothingly.**

**Hermione cried herself out, then came out of Draco's hug.**

**"Thanks for that Draco. I needed to tell someone, anyone. I realize that now. I really shouldn't have kept that locked up…" she said trailing off.**

**"Don't worry about it Hermione. I always thought you were hiding something like this. I know, it feels good to get it off your chest. It's like my secret; I can't wait 'til everyone else finds out. Then something can be done about it."**

**"Come on. We should get going; you know how Slughorn's just itching to see me." Hermione said.**

**"Oh right. Let's go!"**

**They walked the rest of the way to the Great Hall and parted ways.**

**Hermione sat next to Ginny.**

**"Hey Ginny!" she greeted.**

**"Hi. Guess what?! I'm the new seeker!"**

**"Wow! That's great Ginny! I'm so happy for you!"**

**"Thanks! I can't believe I made it!"**

**"Well, you are great. I mean, you were in the Quidditch team before the war, remember?"**

**"Yeah. But still, it feels good," Ginny said defensively.**

**"Yes, I can imagine." Hermione said knowingly. She decided to start eating and put some hash browns on her plate. The **_**choucettes**_** were a little filling.**

**While munching on her potatoes, Hermione decided to ask Ginny why she didn't come and see her in the infirmary.**

**"Hey Ginny, thanks for visiting me at the Hospital Wing," she said.**

**"I'm sorry Hermione, I was with Robert!" Ginny said looking rather guilty.**

_**The whole night?**_** Hermione wondered, but she decided not to pry in case the answer was yes. Hermione was a little miffed that Ginny's boyfriend took higher priority than her friend whom she'd had for years. Oh well, Ginny would soon dump him and go out with someone else. Hermione thought that she and Harry would really have worked out, but oh well. It's not as if she was a person people would go ask for love advice.**

**Hermione had just finished her potatoes when she found Draco above her. **

**"Granger," he greeted for Ginny's sake.**

**"Piss off Malfoy!" Ginny said venomously.**

**"Ginny it's alright," Hermione said quietly getting up and following Draco out the Great Hall. **

**"Hey, you should be meaner to me!" Draco said indignantly. "Ginny's probably wondering what happened to you!"**

**"Sorry Draco, I just hate putting on a show. It bugs me having to lie to her." she said. "Although it shouldn't as she favors her boyfriend over me," she muttered under her breath.**

**"What was that?" Draco asked. "Is that why you were rather…what should I say? Frosty?...towards her?"**

**"Yeah, kind of. Instead of coming to visit me in the Hospital Wing, she was off spending her time with her boyfriend. That makes me feel valued."**

**"You're still **_**my**_** friend Hermione!" Draco said looking at her with huge eyes.**

**"Thank you. Now all my troubles are solved and I can relax!" Hermione exclaimed.**

**"You're welcome." Draco said satisfied.**

"**Ugh, here's Potions."**

"**I don't want to go to the invite!" Hermione whined randomly.**

**"I know, me neither." Draco said cheerfully.**

**They walked inside and Hermione got called up to the front by Slughorn. **

**"Yes sir?"**

**"Ah, Miss Granger. I just wanted to remind you of the party tonight. It's going to be quite formal, so wear your dress robes alright? It starts at 7:00. I just know you'll enjoy it Miss Granger!"**

**"Yes, I'm sure I will." Hermione said gritting her teeth. She went and sat down in her usual spot even though she knew she would be placed next to Draco when they started brewing. She felt something hit her leg. It was small, but it still hurt.**

**"Ow!" she squealed quietly. She picked up the thing which turned out to be a ball of paper. She unfolded it and read:**

_**What did he say?**_

_**DM**_

**She used the back of the paper to answer. She threw it at Draco and watched him pick it up and smirk.**

_**Just that I (and you) have to wear dress robes and that it starts at 7:00.**_

_**HG**_

_**PS. Work on your aim! That hurt!**_

**Draco picked up another piece of paper, wrote a response and threw it at Hermione, making sure it hit her arm instead.**

**Hermione picked up the paper scowling and read:**

_**Sorry. You're sure we get dinner right? If the 'party' ends early, want to work on becoming animagi afterwards?**_

_**DM**_

_**PS. Was that better?**_

__**Hermione scribbled a response then sent it off in Draco's direction.**

**Draco smiled seeing her scowl and picked it up. It read:**

_**Yes and sure.**_

_**HG**_

_**PS. Stop**__**sending me notes; we'll be able to talk while brewing.**_

**Draco smiled, squished the paper into a little ball then made it vanish. He leaned back in his seat and put his hands on his head waiting for Slughorn to start the class.**

**Slughorn finally started the class and announced that today they'd be making a potion that tamed hair. Hermione couldn't help but wonder why they were making a potion like this in potions class…**

**Draco moved his stuff so that he sat next to Hermione.**

**"Hello. Long time no see Granger."**

**Hermione smiled and responded with, "Same here Malfoy."**

**They waited for everyone else to take a seat, then began talking normally. No one could hear them from where they were sitting.**

**"So, remember in the Hospital Wing, you said you wanted to be a mammal. Any idea since then?" Hermione inquired, igniting the flames at the bottom of the cauldron.**

**"Well, I haven't really gotten a chance to, but I was thinking, either some types of dog or cat."**

**"Well, that narrows things down a bit. I assume you're not talking domestic creatures right?"**

**"Yeah. I was thinking lion, wolf. That type of stuff."**

**"So, you want to be big?"**

**"Exactly."**

**"Hmm… What's your patronus again?"**

**"A dragon," said Draco rather proudly. "What's yours?"**

**"An otter, but anyway… Lions are my favorite animal, so that would be kind of cool. And I think it suits you, I mean, loyal, strong, cunning…"**

**Hermione watched Draco's chest inflate each time she mentioned a trait. She laughed a bit.**

**"You are so right! I have all those traits, so a lion would be perfect for me!"**

**"Yes, you have all those traits and more. Let's see, arrogance, pride, the list goes on and on!"**

**"Shut up Hermione!" Draco said, playfully tapping her head.**

**Hermione laughed. "So, now that we know about you, what about me? The fish idea isn't very practical, I thought about the bird but… No. I don't know what I could be…"**

**"It'd be cool if you were a dragon." Draco said, a sparkle in his eyes.**

**"No, I wouldn't want to be an illegal animal! I think I'm going to have to be a mammal as well. I don't really like the idea of being an insect."**

**"Hmm… I know! Be a red fox! They're clever, smart, sly perfect you!"**

**"Thank you. I think that would actually be a good idea! I really hope the 'party' doesn't go too late; I want to get started with this!" Hermione said excitedly.**

**Hermione and Draco talked while finishing up their potion. Hermione discretely stole some of the potion to help her get ready in the evening.**

**She and Draco headed off towards Herbology. It was only the first of September, but the weather was already getting a little cold. Hermione clutched her robes to her; she had forgotten to wear a cloak. **

**"Oh here Hermione!" Draco exclaimed handing her his cloak.**

**"Thanks Draco, but won't you be cold?"**

**"No, don't worry. Wear it!" **

**"Thanks," Hermione said tying the cloak under her chin and pulling the velvet around her.**

**They walked into the greenhouse where all they did was repot some plants. The class passed quickly, and then it was time for lunch.**

**Hermione and Draco trekked back to the castle. They made it to the Great Hall and parted ways as usual. **

**Hermione piled her plate with sandwiches and was munching them when Ginny came.**

**"Hey Hermione!"**

**"Hi Ginny," Hermione said. She still hadn't forgiven her for not visiting the Hospital Wing. How do you not notice that your friend isn't at lunch **_**or **_**dinner?**

**"So… What's up?"**

**"Oh, nothing much. Hey, are you going to Slughorn's party tonight?"**

**"Oh, no. I have another date with Robert!" Ginny said excitedly.**

**Hermione couldn't wait for them to break up. Well, that wasn't exactly true; when Ginny broke up with somebody, she really moody and angsty. Hermione thought it was worth it though.**

**Lunch passed quickly and Hermione and Draco were off to Charms. **

**"Are you still practicing that **_**a froid **_**spell?" Draco asked her.**

**"Yeah. I can't seem to ever cast it! It's so annoying!" Hermione said, mad.**

**"I don't know why you can't do it… Oh well, in the mean time, I get a lovely view of your mutilated leg every now and then!"**

**This comment got Draco a smack on the face from Hermione.**

**"Sorry! Sorry, you don't know how perfect that opportunity was!"**

**"Shut up," snapped Hermione, though she was smiling.**

**Five minutes later, the pair reached the Charms classroom. They parted ways and sat down. Hermione approached Professor Flitwick and asked what they would be doing today. The professor said that they were still going to be doing nom-verbal spells and that she could continue to practice her spell on her log.**

**Hermione sat back down rather disappointed. Every time she asked the professor what they were doing, she hoped that the class could move on from non-verbal spells so that she could join the class and maybe even learn something.**

**Draco saw Hermione's dejected look and tossed a piece of parchment at her.**

**Hermione felt something hit her arm. She sighed and then bent down to retrieve it. It read:**

_**You look sad. What happened?**_

_**DM**_

**Hermione read the note and smiled. **

**On the other side of the room, Draco felt something hit **_**his **_**arm. He smirked and picked it up. It read:**

_**Nothing Draco. It's just that… I wish the class could move on so you and I could join it. It gets boring, practicing the same spell a million times over and over again, you know? Thanks for asking though…**_

_**HG**_

**Class started and Hermione and Draco did what they always did in Charms. Draco doodled and Hermione practiced the spell on the log. To her disappointment, she was getting no better.**

**After what seemed like an eternity to Draco and Hermione, class ended. Now they had Defense Against the Dark Arts. Fun.**

**"I don't think they should make anyone who was in the battle last year have to take DADA." Hermione stated.**

**"I agree, I mean, they fought against almost the darkest wizard of all times. How much harder can the Dark Arts get?"**

**"Well, we'll see…" Hermione said darkly.**

**"Any news from Potty or Weasel King?" Draco asked casually.**

**"Yes actually. They actually found Avery and tortured him into saying that the new Voldemort is a pure blood, before he died. I'm guessing it was the Unbreakable Vow. That's it. Would it kill you to call them Harry and Ron, or even Potter and Weasley?"**

**"Nooo… Fine, I guess I could give them some credit for killing the Dark Lo—wait did you just say **_**Potter**_** tortured someone! Wow… I never thought he had it in him…" **

**"Yes, well, he was provoked so…"**

**"But still… What did he say? Oh, or was it personal?"**

**"I don't think Harry—who am I kidding, of course he'll care… OK, well, not that you could, but don't tell him I told you alright?"**

**Hermione continued after Draco nodded solemnly. "Avery had said something about how Harry didn't have the guts to kill his godfather's murderer."**

**"Seriously? Wow, I'd get mad too… Technically, I didn't kill my godfather's murderer either…" Draco said deep in thought.**

**"Was your godfather Snape by any chance?" Hermione asked quietly.**

**"Yeah. How did you-?"**

**"I'd always guessed. You just seemed so close; I just assumed…"**

**The two of them reached the DADA classroom and walked in. Hermione sat next to Dean this time. She had learned from last time not to sit next to Lavender and Parvati.**

**Class started and Hermione took careful notes. She didn't really care about the method to performing counter spells, but clearly the ministry did. **

**Over on the other side of the room, Draco was idly doodling in his notebook that used to be his book for notes but, inadvertently had become his book for doodling. He was drawing a scene depicting a lake with two people swimming in it. He gazed at the scene fondly, remembering when he had gone swimming in it with Hermione.**

**To the relief of everyone in the room, besides Professor Ormson, class ended. Hermione met Draco outside of the room and they started walking towards the Gryffindor common room. **

**"Wow. How do you manage to take notes in that class? It's so boring!" Draco said awed.**

**"Honestly, I don't know. I find it extremely boring too, but I just have to deal with it this year and then I'm free to do whatever I want. What do you want to be after Hogwarts?"**

**"I really don't know. My father had always dreamed that I would continue with the whole Death Eater thing, but that, obviously, didn't work out. Maybe I'll work with dragons. They always did fascinate me." Draco said thoughtfully.**

**"I don't know what I want to do. Maybe I'll work for the ministry or something. I guess I just never really thought about it…" Hermione mused.**

**"Twilight," Draco said as they approached the common room.**

**"OK, so you get dressed, take a shower, do whatever it is women do before parties and I'll be down there at 6:40. Sound good?" Draco asked.**

**Hermione checked the time. It was now 5:30, so she would have an hour to get ready.**

**"Sure, that's fine. See you then!" she replied.**

**Hermione went into her room while Draco ambled down the stairs. **_**Oh no! I forgot to give him his cloak back! **_**Hermione thought. **_**Oh well. We can work on the animagi stuff in here instead of the flat. **_**She took out her gray dress robes and underclothes and the potion she'd nicked out of her bag and went into the bathroom.**

**Hermione took off her clothes and turned on the water. She waited until it was hot and stepped in. She scrubbed her body and then rubbed the potion into her hair. She rinsed it out, then, wrapping a towel around herself, she closed the shower curtain and stood in the bathroom. Hermione dried off and dressed in her underclothes. She looked at her hair in the mirror. It was straight. Completely straight. Hermione stared at the stranger in the mirror and gawked. She looked nothing like herself. Eww. She hated it when people did this to themselves. That is if they made their hair curly when it was naturally straight or vice versa. **

_**Oh well.**_** Hermione thought. **_**It's just for a couple of hours.**_** Hermione dried her hair with a spell and pulled it back into an elegant knot at the nape of her neck. Normally Hermione would've thought that she looked at least a little pretty at this point, but as her hair wasn't its usual curly self, she felt as if she was staring at a stranger.**

**Hermione looked at the gray dress robes which were more dress than robe. It had a narrow bodice which gathered at her waist in a V shape, the skirt was long and quite simple and the sleeves, which flared at the wrist, had tufts of gray silk peeping out. The whole thing was beautiful in its simplicity and made out of a blanket like material which was quite soft. **

**Hermione donned the dress robes and put on her heeled gray shoes. When she was all done she looked at herself in the mirror. She was glad to find that she looked like herself, and was quite pretty. Hermione took a few strands of hair out of her twist and draped them artistically around her face. She checked the time and found it to be 6:10 so she had twenty minutes before Draco was supposed to be at the portrait hole. **

**She decided to see if Harry and Ron were up to anything. '**_**Hello?' **_**she sent. Almost immediately she got a response. '**_**Hermione- what's wrong?' This is Ron by the way. **_**Hermione laughed at the urgency of the message. She could trust Ron to be a little paranoid about her. '**_**Don't worry Ron! I'm going to one of Slughorn's stupid parties and I have a few minutes to burn. What're you doing?' **_**Hermione laughed at the response. '**_**Trying to listen to **_**Potterwatch. **_**I missed the last two programs so I have to guess the password.' **_**Hermione remembered when she Ron and Harry had huddled by the radio and listened to **_**Potterwatch. **_**With a pang she also remembered that that was the day she had gotten tortured by Bellatrix Lestrange. Suddenly, Hermione snapped back to the present as the Galleon had just gotten warm again. '**_**Hermione? You there?' **_**Hermione responded with: '**_**Yeah, just remembering old times. How's Harry keeping up?' **_**There was a pause before Hermione got an answer. '**_**He's doing OK. He's still beating himself up about the whole torture thing. I can't say that I blame him either. You should've seen that Hermione; it was scary. I've never seen Harry loose control like that before…' **_**Hermione winced when she read the last bit. **_**Poor Harry, **_**she thought for the second time that day. She checked the clock and realized that she had to go. '**_**Oh! Sorry Ron, I have to go now. Wish me luck in hell…'**_

__**Hermione dashed out the door, or as fast as one can dash with a seriously injured leg and decided to tackle the stairs herself. She winced each time she went down a step, but she gritted her teeth and dealt with it. She got to the bottom of the stairs and limped towards the portrait hole. She threw the door open and found a rather dashing Draco…**

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Draco went back to his room to get ready. He hated formal affairs, but being a Malfoy, he had learned to deal with them. He took a quick shower and got dressed in his tuxedo. Ugh, he just wanted to rip it to pieces, but what could he do? **

**Draco donned his dress robes over the tux. He decided to do something with his hair, so he gelled it until it was smoothed back and he looked slightly like a vampire. He looked at himself in the mirror and smirked. His first thought was that if there was anyone hotter than him at Hogwarts, he'd like to see him. His second was that Hermione was right about his arrogance. **

**Draco checked the time and found that he still had twenty minutes. He decided to clean his room as there were clothes all over the floor. He picked up the clothes and put them in their designated places. While doing this, he decided to unpack the rest of his things as they were still in his trunk. **

**After Draco finished organizing, it was time for him to go so he made his way out the door headed towards the Gryffindor common room. **

**Draco reached the portrait hole a few minutes early. He paced for a bit wondering how he was possibly going to get through the 'party.' **_**Oh no! I hope Blaise won't be there. He is SO annoying… asking me about father and our plans all the time. And I'll have to put on that stupid act… Damn Slughorn…**_** Draco thought trailing off when Hermione exited the common room.**

**"Hey Draco, I forgot to return your cloak, so is it OK if we do the animagi stuff in my room tonight?"**

**Draco was speechless. Hermione was beautiful. There was no other word for it; she was jaw dropping, breathtakingly beautiful.**

**"Draco?"**

**"Sorry Hermione! I was… you look lovely tonight that's all."**

**"Oh. Thank you. So… can we work on the stuff in my room?"**

**"Right, sure, fine." Draco said his gaze finally going to his feet.**

**"So… shall we be off?" Hermione asked nervously fidgeting with the silk coming out from her sleeve.**

**"Yeah. Come, take my arm, we'll be the most dashing couple there!" **

**"Right!" Hermione scoffed taking his arm. They started off towards Slughorn's office. **

**"Hey Hermione, do you know if Blaise will be there?"**

**"Who?" Hermione asked, confused.**

**"Oh, um… Zabini?"**

**"Oh right! I forgot his surname, sorry! Unfortunately, I think he **_**will**_** be there. You know what that means right?"**

**"Yeah, you stupid little know-it-all," Draco said sadly.**

**"Yes, I love you too Draco." Hermione said tartly.**

**"On to a lighter note, have you started **_**The Lord of the Rings**_** yet?" Draco inquired, ignoring her last comment.**

**"Yes I have. I'm only to the part where Frodo's in Rivendell. I loved the bit where he got stabbed! It was so much fun to read in candlelight!" Hermione said enthusiastically. **

**"I know, it's—wait did you say you read by candlelight?" Draco said struggling not to laugh.**

**"Oh. Well, yeah. Sorry if it bothers you!" Hermione said defensively.**

**"No, not at all, it's just a bit…well unusual don't you think?" Draco asked laughing.**

**"No—well yes, but I like it. It's really cozy and fire always interested me."**

**"OK. I respect that," Draco said snickering. Hermione hit him over the head. He shut up about the subject.**

**"So, what did you do to your hair?"**

**"You hate it don't you." Hermione stated.**

**"No! I don't hate it… I just think you'd look better if it were curly like it is usually."**

**"Believe me, I do too, but I used some of that potion we made today in Potions and this is what it did. I wouldn't have used it, but I have a difficult enough time dealing with it…"**

**"I like your hair. It… well, not weird but different. It's not straight naturally and you don't straighten it like all the other girls… I like that."**

**"Thanks..? Anyways! Let's stop talking about my hair as it's making me uncomfortable shall we?"**

**"Oh right sorry!" Draco said mentally slapping himself. It wasn't like him to converse about a girl's hair with her. Well, Hermione made him do a lot of things that were out of character. **

**"What do you think there'll be for dinner?" Draco asked hungrily.**

**"I have no idea, but it better be good!" Hermione said moodily.**

**"If it's not, can we leave?" Draco whined.**

**"Yes, if the food's not good, we can leave. No! Of course not Draco! We have to stay unfortunately. Murder me Draco!" Hermione said piteously.**

**"My father would love me to, but I don't think I could deal with my conscience. Sorry!" Draco said lightly. The two of them burst out laughing.**

**They had finally reached the room and Hermione was contemplating hiding behind Draco the whole time, but it was too late as Slughorn had already seen her.**

**"Ah Miss Granger! Come, come! Let me introduce you to Miss Audrey DeRidder! She was one of my best students!" Slughorn said excitedly. Hermione and Draco made their way towards the scantly dressed DeRidder.**

**"Hello, how do you do?" Hermione asked politely.**

**"Well thank you. I suppose you're one of Slughorn's best students as well? Well, let me assure you, I was much better than you are and ever will be. Have a good time at the party!" DeRidder said cheerily. She waved and left.**

**Hermione and Draco gawped at her.**

**"Well, she was hot, you can't deny that!" Draco whispered in Hermione's ear.**

**"Yes I can," Hermione said defiantly. **

**Hermione and Draco walked around the room, observing and trying not to be observed. There were drinks which Hermione vehemently turned down while Draco took a glass of wine.**

**"You drink?" Hermione asked shocked.**

**"Not usually, but desperate times call for desperate measures right?" Draco said. He then drank the entire glass in one gulp.**

**"That was horrid," he said making a face. "I want some more."**

**"Draco, if you get drunk, I will personally kill you. You know that right?"**

**"No worries Hermione, I can hold my liquor!" Draco said happily.**

_**That's what they all say! **_**Hermione thought, thinking of all the stupid movies she'd ever watched. She limped around the room looking at the different people and taking snacks from the trays that were going around. She munched and limped around trying (and succeeding) to avoid Slughorn and Zabini. She was mad at Ginny for not being there as now she had no one to talk to. **

**"Hi. Getting bored?" came a voice from her left.**

**Hermione jumped surprised. She let out a little scream before she realized it was Draco.**

**"Oh, hi. How much have you drunk now?" she asked angrily.**

**"Actually, none. I ran into Blaise and now, I'm trying to avoid him. It's quite fun really! Come join me!" Draco said, flushed holding out his arm.**

**Hermione was trying to do the same thing that Draco was so she linked arms with him and they pranced about, avoiding both Zabini and Slughorn. **

**Finally, after about a half hour, dinner was served. Hermione was seated between Draco and DeRidder, so as long as she kept to herself, she should be fine. Dinner was lasagna and salad. Hermione and Draco ate lots and lots of both. There was tiramisu and gelato for dessert and to Hermione's delight there were actually a few **_**choucettes**_** at the table. **

**After they were done eating, Slughorn announced that those who wanted to stay a bit longer could, and those who didn't could leave. Hermione and Draco chose the latter option although no one else did. They were both immensely relieved that they had good grades in Potions so they didn't need to stay at the party until Slughorn was drunk. Hermione was also glad because the potion for her hair was wearing off and she didn't want to know what Miss DeRidder would have to say about that…**

"**Wow. That was probably really rude leaving like that…" Hermione thought aloud.**

**"Ah well. I don't give a damn honestly, do you?" Draco asked frankly.**

**"Nope." Hermione said popping the p.**

**"Hey, I have to stop by the flat to get the books on becoming animagi 'K?" Draco inquired.**

**"Sure, fine with me," Hermione said. **

**"So, what was your favorite part of that little 'party'?" Draco asked.**

**"Hmm… I would have to say the dessert. You?"**

**"DeRidder's dress," Draco said dreamily.**

**"You are such a perv," Hermione said lightly.**

**"Yeah, I've been told!" Draco said poking Hermione's stomach. She giggled.**

**"I'm mad at Ginny." Hermione stated.**

**"Why?"**

**"She's all obsessed with her new boyfriend and I know that in about two weeks, they're going to break up. I'll probably laugh like a maniac when that happens, but until then I have to wait for her to get bored of him. No offense Draco, but I do like having some friends who are girls too."**

**"None taken. I'd love to have a guy as a friend, but there's nothing for it. I mean, half of the guys who are here were out to kill me last year and all the guys in Slytherin, besides me, are complete idiots who care about my father more than they care about me. So I don't really have any options."**

**"Draco… now, don't get offended, but am I the only friend you've had for a while?" Hermione asked cautiously. She hoped he didn't take this the wrong way.**

**"Yes," Draco answered simply. Hermione was touched. **

**They arrived at Draco's flat and he darted inside to get his books and then they were off towards the Gryffindor common room.**

**They reached it and Draco helped Hermione up the stairs. By the time they had reached Hermione's room, Hermione's hair had become curly again. She didn't bother doing anything with it; she just took it out of the knot and let it sit at her waist.**

**"Ah, see! That's looks so much better!" Draco said.**

**"Yeah, it feels a lot better too!" Hermione exclaimed. "Oh right! Take a seat," she said pointing at the desk. She slipped off her shoes then, she used her wand to push her bed as much towards the wall as she could so that they would have enough space.**

**"Thanks," Draco said sitting down.**

**"Here, let me just change out—"**

**"No, keep on the dress! It really looks good on you! Please?"**

**"Fine, just let me pull back my hair with something…one sec…" Hermione said going into the bathroom and fetching a band. She used it to pull her hair out of her face. "There, now we can get started." Hermione said, finally satisfied.**

**"Alright!" Draco said quite excited about becoming an animagi. "So, we've decided that you are going to be a red fox and I'm going to be a lion right?"**

**"Yep!" Hermione said affirmatively.**

**"Great! We're both going to be mammals, so that makes life a lot easier. Apparently, if you want to be a fish or a reptile, it takes a lot more time to become. OK, so the book says that we have to do this spell first," Draco said looking over at the book…**

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Draco and Hermione had been working on becoming animagi for about two hours until the only thing left to do was to attempt to become the animal. They weren't complete with their project, far from it, but this was a trial run. It would only last a few minutes and it was immensely difficult. They both had to **_**want**_** to be their animal. They had to pretend to breathe, swallow, and simply **_**be**_** the animal. They were both having trouble with this.**

**"Draco, I can't do it!" Hermione moaned. They had been at it for 45 minutes and neither had been able to do it yet.**

**"I know it's hard, but we have to keep trying!" Draco said patiently. This time it was his turn to try. **_**Come on, think lion. You are the lion; you can smell like him, breathe like him. You are him! **_**Draco thought. He felt something change. Something that hadn't before. He felt himself grow and change until…**

**"Draco you're a lion!" Hermione almost shrieked. She was ecstatic. To be this close to her favorite animal and to know that he wouldn't hurt her. It was perfect.**

**Hermione stroked the animal's mane, momentarily forgetting that he was in fact Draco. "You're beautiful," she whispered in awe. She kept petting him until he started purring. She tentatively climbed onto his back, surprised that she fit. She lay down and thought how nice it would be to be able to sleep on such soft fur. She kept stroking him until… POP! Draco turned back in to himself.**

**"Oh. Draco, I'm sorry! I forgot that you were the lion! I'm **_**so**_** sorry!" Hermione gasped in shock.**

**"It's OK Hermione! Relax! I don't really know what I was doing… I knew that I'd changed into a lion, but I was concentrating so hard on staying one, I kind of didn't realize what you were doing. What **_**were **_**you doing?" he asked suspiciously.**

**"Oh… well, you know how I said the lion was my favorite animal? Well… I kind of petted you and climbed on your back…" Hermione said looking sheepishly away from Draco.**

**"Oh. Well, that's not so bad…" Draco said looking away as well. He found the mood to be too awkward for him so he decided to change it. "Now you try! I know you'll get it this time!" he said encouragingly.**

**"Right!" Hermione scoffed. She really didn't think she'd be able to but she decided to try anyways. **_**Come on, just think like the red fox, **_**she thought. She concentrated, ignoring everything else. Suddenly, she felt something change, only for a moment, and she lost concentration. **

**"Damn!" she said.**

**"Yeah, you were really close! I saw the fox, but only for a second… You want to try again or go to sleep?" he asked, watching her yawn.**

**"N-no. Let me just try one more time OK?" Hermione said, stretching a bit.**

**"Sure," Draco said, watching her intently. He saw her close her eyes and he saw her brow wrinkle in concentration. With a sudden 'POP!' Hermione was a tiny red fox. **

**Draco stared, feeling a huge smile break out on his face. He didn't say anything so that she wouldn't change back too soon. He looked at the tiny canine with his mouth open in awe. She was adorable. He approached her without making any noise and reached out his hand to see what she would do. He felt a little tongue lick it gently, but before she could do anything else, Hermione turned back.**

**"Draco! Did I just lick your hand?" Hermione asked grimacing.**

**"Yes. But it's alright! You were very soft looking…" he said thinking. Then he caught sight of the time. It was 11:00. "Oh! I'd better go so we don't miss breakfast or something. I'll see you tomorrow at 7:20 OK?"**

**"Sure. Don't forget your cloak! Bye, see you tomorrow!" Hermione said watching him leave. She waited until he closed the door and then she went into the bathroom to get ready for bed.**

**She entered the bathroom with her pyjamas and changed out of her gray dress robes. She padded into her room and moved the bed back to its original position. She then crawled into bed, said "**_**Nox!"**_** and went to sleep, her ****last thought being that she was so glad to have Draco as a friend…**

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Draco woke up thoroughly refreshed. He had had a dream about ice skating. That was what he liked most about winter; ice skating. **

**Reinforced with this thought, Draco jumped out of bed and checked the time. It was 6:20 so he had an hour until he had to go. He picked out a black shirt and black pants and went into the bathroom. He pulled off his boxers and got into the steamy, bubbly tub. **_**Ohh, I should get some **_**brioche **_**for Hermione in celebration of our transformations. **_**Draco laughed. **_**It seems as if each day is a celebration. Well, I'm celebrating having a friend, **_**Draco thought happily. He scrubbed quickly, got out of the tub and dressed.**

**Draco snapped his fingers. The House Elf came again.**

**"Morning. Can you get me half a loaf of **_**brioche **_**please?" he asked the elf politely.**

**"Of course Master," the House Elf squeaked Disapparating with a **_**pop!**_** As usual, he came back almost immediately.**

**"Here you are Master," he said bowing and handing Draco a half a loaf of the sweet French bread.**

**"Thank you!" Draco exclaimed, patting the little thing on the head fondly. The House Elf left a little confused. Had he just helped the Malfoy boy plan some evil scheme? Why was he being so kind?**

**Draco donned his black boots and was about to leave when a letter arrived with Vicus. Draco guessed it was from his father. **_**Damn him,**_** he thought angrily. He walked over towards Vicus and untied the letter from his talons. He opened it and read:**

**Dear son,**

** Potter and his little friend are on my trail! You must poison the mudblood! It will distract them and give us all some more time. Use whatever potion you see fit. I know you will succeed. Your father,**

**LUCIUS MALFOY**

**Draco stared at the letter. He flung it in the grate and watched it burn. **_**I hate him. Damn him to hell,**_** Draco thought nastily. He stomped out of the room and walked towards the Gryffindor portrait hole…**

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Hermione yawned and stretched. She had had a very nice sleep and was ready to start the day. She got out of bed and checked the time. It was 6:40 so she had a lot of time. **

**She decided to wear her gray knee length dress today; she wanted to wear it before it got too cold to be able to. She took a quick shower and dressed. It was only 7:00 at this point, so she decided to try and talk to Harry again.**

**Hermione picked up the Galleon and sat down in a chair. **_**'Harry?' **_**she sent. '**_**Hermione? I'm assuming that this isn't an emergency right?' **_**Harry sent back. '**_**No, just wanted to check up on a friend. How are you holding up?' **_**Hermione sent. '**_**How does one hold up after torturing someone almost to death? Sorry, I'm still rather angry at myself. I know I should get over it, but I…I just can't! I can't get over the fact that I may have made him die… In the end what did we get? The guy's a pureblood and we should talk to Crabbe.' **_** Hermione realized that she hadn't known that bit of information before. '**_**Please Harry, I need you to realize that you didn't cause his death. You're a good person. Truly. Sorry to change subjects but, Harry, I think your best bet would be to find Crabbe like he said. I don't know why he said that but I really think it's worth investigating.' **_**Hermione held her breath as she waited for the response. '**_**Thanks Hermione. I think I have to go now as Ron is getting impatient; we're going to go get some food. I'll tell him what you said and I'll get back to you if we find anything OK?' **_**Hermione responded with: '**_**Sure, but remember, we should keep in contact by owl; this really should only be used for emergencies alright?' **_**Harry's response was short. '**_**OK, bye!' **_

**Hermione put down the Galleon and realized that it was time for her to go. She flung on her robes and her shoes and went out the door. She reached the stairs and was about to get Ginny when she remembered that Ginny would probably be with **_**Robert**_**. She growled and decided to make her way down the stairs alone. She did so, almost shrieking with pain each time her foot touched a step. She finally made her way down to the common room. She crossed it in quick strides and reached the portrait hole. It opened to let her through.**

**Hermione limped out of the room and found herself face to face with an angry looking Draco.**

**"What's wrong?" she asked, alarmed.**

**"I'll tell you in a bit…" Draco said motioning to the people around them. Hermione walked as quickly as she could and Draco followed.**

**"Oh, yeah. Here, I brought some **_**brioche.**_** You want some?" Draco asked curtly.**

**"Sure. What are we celebrating today?" Hermione asked amusedly. She took some of the half loaf and munched on it. She couldn't enjoy it today; she was too worried about what Draco was angry about.**

**"Oh you know… the animagi thing…" Draco said vaguely as there were still people around them. Hermione smiled softly and kept munching.**

**They finally made it to a quiet place. **

**"What happened Draco?" Hermione whispered.**

**"I just received a letter from my father. He ordered me to kill you."**

**Hermione recoiled from Draco.**

**"Hermione! I thought you trusted me! I'm not going to kill you, I just wanted you to be aware of the fact that my father is out to get you!" Draco exclaimed, shocked.**

**"I'm so sorry Draco. I was just surprised, that's all. How would you feel if I just told you that the Order had told me to kill you?!"**

**"Right… Sorry Hermione, I didn't really think about that…" Draco said sheepishly.**

**"It's alright. So… great. Someone else out to get me. I thought I'd had enough of that to last a lifetime…" Hermione said rolling her eyes. Then suddenly a thought struck her. "He wouldn't hurt my family would he?" she asked, scared.**

**"No, I really and truly doubt that he would. He's trying to get to Potter and Weasley, not you. Just worry about yourself OK?"**

**"Yeah." Hermione whispered.**

**Draco wrapped his arms around her. "Don't worry, it'll be OK," he said comfortingly.**

**"Eventually," Hermione said darkly. She was too mad at Lucious Malfoy to think about anything else. She couldn't believe that he had asked his own son to kill her!**

**They made their way down to breakfast and another day at Hogwarts was begun…**

A fog that fell is swallowing London  
Coco Chanel came back with a suntan  
To brighten the scene  
Of life between the wars  
There will be a pint of milk  
And a Hovis loaf  
At the end of every street  
You can hear a silver band on the radio  
And it makes the grocer tap his feet  
The King is leaving Buckingham Palace  
It's all too cold  
He'd rather have Wallis  
They're part of the scene  
Of life between the wars

-- Life Between the Wars, Al Stewart

**A/N So… did you like it? It was definitely my favorite chapter so far! I actually wrote it in Zurich… Anyhoo, review PLEASE! A lot of you have added me to your favorites and I am eternally grateful, but if you review, my chapters will get a lot better! 2****nd**** longest chapter yet, 31 pages and 11,125 words! Yikes! Thanks to those of you who did review though! So, next chapter involves Harry and Ron visiting Hogwarts… I wonder why… Stay tuned! More action coming up! I'm also very sorry it took me so long to update… Life Between the Wars does not belong to me. It belongs exclusively to Al Stewart. ~ the shattered star**


	8. Grave News

**A/N Here's chapter 8 of Gray. I hope you like it! On to the Thanx and Disclaimer!**

**Thanx to: Coldplay, Franz Ferdinand, Sarah Brightman and my Beta!! I love you all!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Here's how it works: **_**Eragon**_** to Christopher Paolini, **_**Les Misérables**_** to Victor Hugo, **_**The Fellowship of the Rings**_** and all its characters to J.R.R Tolkien, Draco to himself, everything except the plot to J.K Rowling and the plot to me! **

**Chapter 8: Grave News**

The words that you said  
They still ring in my head  
Don't you know  
We say goodbye  
With a tear in our eye  
Oh, where'd you go  
It's alright you can sleep tonight  
Knowing you'll always live on in a song  
Farewell to old friends  
Let's raise a glass to the bitter end  
Farewell to old friends  
Will you be the same when we see you again

-- Bitter End, the Dixie Chicks

**And so, weeks passed in this fashion. Every morning, Draco would help Hermione around the school. They would go to classes, pass notes at times, be bored, go up to one of their rooms to do work or just to talk, separate and go to sleep. Once in a while they'd try a potion, but none had been successful thus far. They had got into the habit of making the antidote along with the potion in case it didn't work. Fortunately, Hermione was now able to perform the **_**a froid **_**spell. Hermione's leg was as bad as ever and Draco's father was upset about his not killing Hermione yet. The both were quite happy and enjoyed each other's company immensely. In fact, Hermione was finding it more difficult not to tell Harry and Ron about their friendship as each day passed…**

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**"Harry, are you sure this is where Crabbe is?" Ron asked looking around the place nervously. It was a shack with four walls and a floor. There was no furniture. Ron knew that Crabbe was an idiot but he didn't think he was so stupid as to live in a shack with nothing in it.**

**"Don't worry Ron; I'm quite sure there's a spell on all of this to make it look smaller and emptier than it truly is. Knowing Crabbe, it's probably quite a simple spell," Harry mused, looking around the room. "**_**Finite Incantatum!" **_**he cried, waving his wand. Like ice melting, the entire room vanished and was replaced by an enormous house. It was no mansion, it was merely huge. **

**"Ah, that makes more sense," Harry said, wiping his hands on his pants. "Let's go see what Avery was talking about, shall we?" he said casually. He walked into the house and looked about, searching for clues. Like in Avery's house, he found a white lily in a vase. **_**What's with that? **_**he thought.**

**Harry and Ron found nothing downstairs, so they decided to try upstairs. They strutted past a few rooms before they found the bed room. They walked carefully inside. Harry was shocked at what they found. There, on the wall, was written in blood: "Lucius Malfoy is the Dark Lord!"**

**Ron couldn't help himself; he burst out laughing. "Does he have to remind himself of it every day or something?" he asked quite amused at the thought.**

**Harry was smiling too. "I think that just may be the case," he said, breaking out into a snicker. What an idiot. He was going to get himself killed!**

**Ron and Harry stared at the blood for a minute, then decided to get out of the building quickly in case Crabbe came back. Harry resisted the temptation to say 'I told you so' to Ron and ran down the stairs into the parlor area. They exited the house and Apparated from the lawn.**

_**Damn, they were right all along. Unless that was a ruse… No, I doubt it, I mean who else could it be and Crabbe probably would have to remind himself every morning…**_** Ron thought, his thoughts conflicting. He knew that it probably was Malfoy, but he hated being wrong, or in this case, just holding everyone back. **_**Well, it's better to be safe than sorry! **_**Ron thought defensively, using his least favorite cliché ever. **

**Harry told himself that he would let Hermione know as soon as they had pitched the tent…**

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo **

**Hermione woke suddenly. She had no idea what she had just dreamed about but that was fine by her. She stretched and got out of bed. Her joints were quite stiff as the day before she and Draco had brewed a potion and it had immobilized her until she had gulped down the antidote. She sighed and walked over to her chest of drawers.**

**Hermione took out her outfit for the day; black sweater and long black skirt with dashes of silver in it. As usual, she placed them at the foot of the tub and soaked for a bit. **_**I wonder if Draco's up yet…**_** she thought. She hoped that, maybe, he would bring another French treat for her like he did every time she tried a different potion. **_**It's hard to think that I hated him just a few months ago, **_**Hermione thought smiling. He was a changed person; different in more ways than one. Suddenly, she saw her Galleon glow with warmth. She, Harry and Ron had been owling each other for the past month and had agreed to only send messages with the Galleon in dire emergencies.**

**Hermione leapt out of the tub and threw on a bathrobe. She grabbed the Galleon and looked at the message. **_**'Hermione!?' **_**She quickly sent back a reply. **_**'What happened? Are you alright?' **_**She got a reassuring message almost immediately. **_**'Relax we're fine. We just wanted to let you know that Lucius Malfoy is the new Voldemort. You know, in case you wanted to know…' **_**Hermione stared at the Galleon for a while. Then it finally hit her. **_**Oh my God! This is GREAT! I have to tell Draco! Oh wait…I have to respond to Harry and Ron first. **_**she thought excitedly although she was a bit concerned about how Draco would react. **_**'This is excellent! I have to go, but thanks for telling me! You can't know how happy I am!' **_**she sent back stuffing the Galleon into her pocket. **

**Hermione dressed quickly, almost ripping her clothes and dashed out of the room ignoring the pain in her leg. She walked quickly down the stairs, basically dragging her leg behind her. **

**She finally made it into the corridor where she ran to Draco's flat. She didn't bother knocking. **

**"Draco!" she called.**

**"Hermione?" Draco asked surprised coming out of the bathroom. "What happened, why are you here?" he asked very concerned.**

**"Don't worry nothing much happened… I just found out that your father is officially the new Voldemort!" Hermione squealed excitedly. **

**"Really? You're positive?" Draco asked a smile lighting up on his face.**

**"Yes! Harry just sent me a message by Galleon and they have officially found out that it's him! Are you sure you're alright?" she asked, remembering that even thought she was almost sure that he was OK with the fact that she now knew what must've been his big secret, she wasn't positive.**

**"Are you kidding? This is great! I can't believe it!" Draco said taking a seat at his window. He was so relieved that his secret was now out into the open. Finally!**

**"I don't suppose you can tell me if this was the secret?" Hermione inquired.**

**"No, sorry. But, I can tell you that I'll worry a lot less now," Draco said smiling at her. She returned the smile.**

**Hermione felt a sharp pang in her leg and gasped. She fell off the chair and clutched it.**

**"Hermione! Your leg?" Draco asked a little worriedly.**

**"Yeah, no worries, I've got it!" Hermione said getting up and performing the **_**a froid **_**spell on it. It cooled down immediately and assumed its usual dark pink. Hermione stared at the burn with disgust. She wished it would just go away. **

**"Don't worry Hermione; I promise we'll find a cure… one day." Draco said hopelessly. They had almost tried every potion worth looking at in the book. They didn't know where to go next.**

**"Don't worry about it Draco…" Hermione said.**

**Suddenly, on the word 'it,' Draco collapsed. Hermione flew to his side at once checking his pulse and his breathing frantically.**

**Draco knew exactly what was happening. His father was contacting him through blood. This could only be done by purebloods but it was extremely painful to the receiver. Draco was in agony feeling like he was under the crutiatius curse. **

**In his mind, he heard a voice scream: "They've found me out! YOU MUST KILL HER!" After his father completed the sentence, he withdrew from Draco's mind. He came back to consciousness.**

**"Draco!" she heard Hermione scream.**

**"Hermione…" he said softly. "My father knows that you know…" Draco looked like he was about to fall asleep. **

**"**_**Ennervate!" **_**Hermione said quickly so that he wouldn't. Draco bolted upright into a sitting position. **

**He brushed his hair out of his eyes. "Thanks," he said to Hermione giving her a quick smile. "So, to continue, my father just ordered me to kill you again." Draco said casually.**

**"How did he contact you?" Hermione asked, not worried about the fact that Draco had just been ordered to kill her in the least.**

**"It's a pureblood thing." Draco said grumpily.**

**"Oh. Shall we go? Ohh, actually, can we go to McGonagall's office first so I can tell her about your father?"**

**"Yeah, that'd probably be best." Draco said getting up. Hermione realized that she had forgotten to put on her robes so she summoned them and threw them on. **

**"Let's go!" she exclaimed, excited once again.**

**The two of them set off at a rather slow pace as Draco had just been in intense pain and Hermione had her leg to deal with. **

**"So have you finally finished the **_**Fellowship of the Rings**_**?" Draco asked Hermione to lighten the mood.**

**"Oh yeah! I did last night! It was… well honestly, I'm just speechless…" Hermione said staring off into space.**

**"Good, I'm glad you finally finished it!" Draco said teasingly. "Who was your favorite character so far?"**

**"Ohh, implying that I'm going to meet newer better characters in the future?" Hermione said smiling wickedly.**

**"Just answer the question!" Draco said laughing.**

**"Alright. I think I liked Aragorn best."**

**"And why?" Draco asked as if asking a three year old.**

**"Well… well, don't get offended, but he sort of…reminded me of you," Hermione finished quickly.**

**"Me?! Really? In what way?" Draco scoffed. He had recently decided that he like Faramir the best as they had something in common; both their fathers hated them. Then again, Aragorn wasn't so bad to be compared to… After all, he could fight and was quite dashing by the description in the book.**

**"Well, it's kind of like, you have to fight your destiny and so does he. Except that should you follow your destiny, you'd probably do more bad than good and if you defied it… well you know. For Aragorn, it's the complete opposite; if he follows his destiny he can do great things; if not, he'll just fade away into the history of Middle Earth." Hermione said nervously, hoping Draco didn't get offended or anything.**

**"Oh… That makes sense I guess…" Draco said quietly. **

**The pair had reached McGonagall's office at last. **

**"After you," Draco told Hermione holding out his arms to usher her in. Hermione smiled a bit and walked inside to find McGonagall.**

**"Miss Granger. As it's only 10 minutes until breakfast, I assume this is an emergency?"**

**"Yes Headmistress." Hermione said, remembering the last time she'd spoken with McGonagall. Hermione took a seat and Draco, appearing from nowhere, took the one next to her.**

**"Mister Malfoy," McGonagall said nodding at him.**

**"Headmistress," Draco said tonelessly.**

**"Now, what is this emergency?"**

**"Well, Harry and Ron—" Hermione was interrupted by a sound from McGonagall and a slight inclination of her head, leaning towards Draco.**

**"It's quite alright Miss. I'm quite sure he's on our side now," Hermione said bluntly. "Anyhow, Harry and Ron contacted me this morning informing me that they have found out that Lucius Malfoy has taken over for Voldemort."**

**"Miss Granger! How are you sure Mister Malfoy is on our side when his father is the new Voldemort, so to speak?" McGonagall almost shrieked.**

**"I'm quite sure. He can't control what his father does now can he? I just wanted to inform you of that tidbit of information. If I were you, I'd write to the Ministry. Good day Miss," Hermione said very politely, walking out of the room followed by Draco. Just before he left, Draco caught a glance of McGonagall's face. She looked furious.**

**As soon as they got down the stairs, Draco let out an evil little cackle. "Did you see her face?" he asked Hermione breaking out into a full fledged laugh.**

**"Yes!" Hermione said joining in with Draco's laughing. **

**Once their laughter had subsided Draco decided that he didn't really want to talk about the similarities between himself and Aragorn so he decided to ask a different question. "You want to come to Hogsmede with me in November? Just as friends I mean!" he added hurriedly. **_**Damn, that wasn't put in the best way. Awkward moment…**_** he thought.**

**After a slight pause Hermione responded with a confused yet pleased look on her face. "Sure, I'd love to go with you… We can check out Honeydukes, it'll be fun! Ohh, I'll bet Millicent has asked you quite a few times if she can go with you!" Hermione said amusedly.**

**"Exactly. She'd probably faint if she was here; **_**me **_**going to Hogsmede with a **_**mudblood**_**? Wow, I'm quite scandalous in her eyes. Too bad we have to make sure no one sees us together. Maybe we can use that invisibility spell that makes us invisible to everyone but ourselves… Perfect." Draco said smiling.**

**The two of them had reached the Great Hall. They waved and parted for breakfast. **

**Hermione sat next to Ginny though not a word was exchanged between the two as Ginny was too busy snogging Robert and Hermione was too busy looking away. She took a mug and filled it with hot water. She placed some dissolvable coffee in the mug and watched it turn into liquid. She slowly drank the bitter brew and ignored how it burned her tongue. She was furious at Ginny for abandoning her. Damn Robert to hell. She was so bored that she went over to the Slytherin table to get Draco. She made her way to the middle of the long table and found him sitting there being squashed between Millicent and Crabbe. **_**Poor Draco! **_**Hermione thought eyeing him piteously. She decided to save him.**

**"Malfoy! How long can you possibly take with a bean!" Hermione yelled at him, watching him push the bean around his plate, trying to ignore Millicent. He looked up quickly and saw Hermione.**

**"I'll take however much time I want mudblood!" he barked at her. **

**"Go away! I can barely stand to look at your face! How do you deal with her Drakey?" Millicent asked her hands on his chest. This was the last straw. Draco leapt up out of her reach and without another word, he took off with Hermione.**

**After they were out of earshot, Hermione started inquiring as to what had just happened.**

**"Why'd you just leave like that? You know I hate putting on a show too, but come on. You should try a bit harder," Hermione stated.**

**"Sorry, I just hate when she touches me. It revolts me for some reason. Ugh," Draco said shuddering.**

**Hermione laughed. She supposed she'd be disgusted if Millicent even talked to her politely. **

**Hermione and Draco made their way to class, conquering another day at Hogwarts…**

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo **

**Draco sat down at the Slytherin table. It was the morning after Potter and Weasley had found out about his father. **_**Thank God, now they can do something about him…**_** Draco thought. He was a bit angry that they hadn't been able to find that out sooner. Having to keep a secret like that was unbearable. The Unbreakable Vow didn't make it any easier. **

**Draco glanced over at Hermione. She was munching on a potato trying her best to look away from Ginny and her boyfriend who were snogging. Draco laughed out loud. He knew Hermione was always uncomfortable when people snogged in front of her; she had done the exact same thing in their sixth year when Weasley lost his mind and started going out with Patil's friend, whoever she was… **

_**What would've happened if Hermione didn't come to Hogwarts this year? Besides me being dead that is…**_** Draco pondered. He reflected once again on how much he had changed. **

**Suddenly, the owls started flying in. Vicus landed on Draco's plate and held out a copy of **_**the Daily Prophet**_**. Draco quickly gave Vicus some money to give to **_**the Prophet**_**, then opened it up. Smack on the front page read:**

**Lucius Malfoy is the New Voldemort**

_**His identity has been discovered. What will he do next?**_

**Draco stared at the paper for a while not speaking. **_**It's finally happened!**_** he thought excitedly. He felt like screaming his joy. He was ecstatic. Without thinking, Draco quickly immobilized everyone in the room except Hermione. She looked around prepared for a fight, but before she could say anything, she was enveloped in a tight hug. **

**"The entire Wizarding World knows!" he said.**

**"Yes, I know! This is great… but if you want me to be alive so we can celebrate tonight, you'll have to let me go," Hermione said, hugging him back for a second, then struggling to breathe as his grip on her was so tight.**

**"Oh, right. Sorry!" Draco exclaimed letting her go. He stepped back a bit. **

**"So, how about this. We can skip dinner and have it in your flat and then we can… I don't know… How about we take another try at flying? Sound good?"**

**"Yeah but… are you sure you want to fly again after last time?"**

**"Yes. I know it wasn't your fault and I know it won't happen again. Come on! It'll be fun!"**

**"Sure, as long as you're comfortable with it!"**

**"Perfect! Now go back to your table and unfreeze everyone!" Hermione said, playfully pushing him away. Draco scampered back to his table, took a seat and unfroze everyone. They resumed their chatting or eating or whatever it was they were doing. Draco sighed a huff of relief. No one had noticed.**

**Conveniently, it was at that precise moment that Millicent entered the Great Hall. **_**Oh joy, **_**Draco thought. He covered his head with his arms slightly. Despite his face not being in view, Millicent managed to realize it was him.**

**"Drakey!" she squealed.**

**She went and sat down next to Draco who moved slightly away from her. **_**Damn it.**_** Draco thought. **

**"It's terrible that they found out it's your father! I'm very desolate for you Drakey," she said with a pout on her face. Draco doubted she even knew what 'desolate' meant. **

**Draco ignored Millicent while she prattled on about this and that and finally, he noticed that Hermione was done with the potatoes on her plate. **

**"I'm very sorry Millicent but I have to go to Potions now. Good-bye," Draco said not even waiting for the reply. He stalked off and approached Hermione.**

**"Mudblood."**

**"No worries Draco, Ginny's too busy doing something else as you can tell…"**

**"Right. Shall we?"**

**"Sure. Wait, is Ormson going to make an announcement?" Hermione asked looking at the professor's table. The DADA Professor had just gotten up.**

**"May I have your attention for a few moments please? To raise the school spirit, the other professors and I have decided to make a Yule Ball on the 12****th**** of December. I hope all of you can make it! Thanks!" she said.**

**"Nooo!" Hermione moaned. Normally, she wouldn't have minded, but now, in the middle of a war, she just thought it was stupid. Ormson didn't seem to be the perky type… What was going on here?**

**"If I have to go with Patil, I'll kill myself." Draco stated venomously. He hated these stupid balls. Ugh. **

**"Come. We'd better get going." Hermione said tonelessly. She was **_**not **_**looking forward to the 12****th**** of December…**

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo **

**Classes were over so Hermione and Draco were going to go to the flat to celebrate a bit. Hermione entered followed by Draco. **

**"Here," she said. "Set the table and I'll make something really quick so we can go flying 'K?" **

**"Sure!" Draco said looking forward to dinner.**

**Hermione went into the kitchen and decided to egg sandwiches for dinner. She knew it wouldn't be much but as they were going flying soon, she thought that it would be wise not to eat too much. She beat two eggs and added milk and salt. She fried them and put them on two pieces of bread with mayonnaise on them. She put the eggs on the bread, put the other piece of bread on top of them and put them on plates. She took them out and placed one in front of Draco and one in front of herself.**

**"Ta-da! Dinner in five minutes," she exclaimed.**

**"Thanks Hermione, looks good!" Draco said eyeing the sandwiches hungrily. He started scarfing his down while Hermione took small bites chewing slowly. The result was that he was done by them time Hermione was on her fourth bite.**

**"Draco, you know that's disgusting right?" Hermione asked, glancing at his empty plate.**

**"I was hungry!" he said in his defense.**

**"Uh huh, and you don't want to go flying at all!"**

**"Hurry up!" Draco snapped at her.**

**"Fine!" she said giving him a mock hurtful look.**

**Hermione gulped down her sandwich even though she didn't know how much she would like flying this time around. She had complete confidence in him but she just couldn't stop worrying that if she fell again… **

**"Good you're done! Let's go!" Draco grabbed his cloak and his broom while Hermione summoned her black cloak and pulled it on.**

**They went out to the Quidditch pitch. **

**"It's beautiful!" Hermione said gazing at the sunset. **

**"Yes. Come on!" Draco exclaimed taking her hand and pulling her to the middle of the pitch. **

**"Here, mount the broom in front of me so I can keep hold of you in case you fall again… Perfect. Here we go!" Draco exclaimed, whooshing off. He made a steep ascent while Hermione closed her eyes and breathed heavily through her mouth. **

**"Doing alright?" Draco asked Hermione. He was flying slower then last time so she wouldn't get too anxious.**

**"I think I'm actually OK. I might… **_**might **_**be enjoying this…" Hermione said slowly.**

**"Excellent!" Draco said speeding up. Hermione let out a scream of either terror or exhilaration; Draco wasn't quite sure which. **

**After a few laps around the pitch, Draco decided Hermione was brave enough to try a loop. "OK, I'm going to do something you probably won't like, just letting you know!" Draco screamed to her over the sound of the air.**

**"Wh—Ahhhhhhhhh!" Hermione screamed as they went upside down for a few seconds. She felt herself slipping but Draco's grasp kept her on the broom.**

**"Fun?" Draco inquired.**

**"Yes. Let's do it again!" Hermione exclaimed happily.**

**Draco sped up even more and did about ten more loops until he landed on the grass.**

**"Was that enjoyable?" he asked Hermione.**

**"Very much so; we should do it again sometime!"**

**"I agree!" Draco said laughing at Hermione's enthusiasm. Just a couple hours ago she was convinced she hated flying.**

**"I'd be so scared playing a sport on that thing though…" Hermione said staring at the broom as they made their way back to the castle. It was already dark outside so they thought it was best for them to head back. **

**"Hey do you think I could ask a House Elf to make us a cake? No celebration is complete without cake!" Draco said.**

**"As long as I pay them…" Hermione said glaring at Draco.**

**"Of course, of course…" Draco said hurriedly. He forgot what Hermione was like when it came to House Elves. "Come on, if we hurry, we won't even be out after hours!" he said energetically running across the corridors of Hogwarts.**

**"Wait for me!" Hermione shouted.**

**Inadvertently, the running had turned into a race. Hermione and Draco sped through the hallways even though Hermione knew she'd probably collapse by the time she reached the flat. She put on an extra spurt of speed and beat Draco there.**

**"Crepusculum!" she gasped when she reached the door. She went inside and closed the door, waiting for Draco to enter. She snapped her fingers and immediately a House Elf appeared.**

**"Hi, could you make me a vanilla cake with chocolate frosting reading 'Ha-ha Voldy'?" she asked him.**

**The House Elf stared at her, then remembering his place, bowed and promised to return quickly. Just as he Disapparated, Draco entered the room, sweating and panting.**

**"You beat me!" he accused Hermione.**

**"Yes I did. I also asked a House Elf to bring us a cake! I know I'm amazing." she said, quite humbly. Then she felt a horrible twinge of pain in her leg. She screamed and fell on the floor. Struggling to shut her mouth, she gasped **_**"a froid!"**_** with her wand pointed to her leg. The pain disappeared.**

**Draco was on the floor next to Hermione when she became aware of her surroundings again. "Sorry." she whispered. "I shouldn't have run in the corridors." she said guiltily.**

**"No **_**I'm **_**sorry. I shouldn't have started running in the first place. I completely forgot about your leg. Sorry," Draco said looking into her eyes. Hermione smiled.**

**"What? Why are you smiling?" **

**"It's just nice to have a friend like you." Hermione said contentedly. **

**"Yes, I am amazing, just as you said!" Draco said poking her. She giggled.**

** As if on cue, the House Elf came back.**

**"Miss?" he said handing over the cake as Hermione stood up.**

**"Thank you! Here, wait for a minute…" Hermione said fumbling for a coin. She pulled out two Galleons and handed them to the elf. "Thanks," she said.**

**The elf stared at the Galleons and looked back up at Hermione. He suddenly broke out into a toothy grin. "Thank you Miss!" He then did a little jump of joy and Disapparated with a crack. **

**Hermione took the cake and turned around smiling at it. She found a gawping Draco. **

**"What?" she asked.**

**"Nothing. It's just you know… the whole House Elf thing."**

**"Oh. Right. Well… Take a look at the cake!" Hermione said placing the cake on the coffee table in the parlor. Draco took one look at the cake and burst out laughing.**

**"V-very n-nice Hermione!" he spluttered, holding his ribs, still laughing. **

**"Dig in!" Hermione said, grabbing a knife, spoon and plates from the kitchenette.**

**Hermione and Draco ate the entire cake in about 15 minutes.**

**"Wow. That's disgusting. I can't believe we did that!" Hermione exclaimed staring at the empty cake platter.**

**"Oh well! At least we'll sleep full!"**

**"Ditto! Speaking of sleeping, I'd better be off." Hermione said almost sadly.**

**"Oh right. You want me to walk you back?"**

**"No, it's fine. I can do the spell now so no worries! Bye, I'll see you tomorrow morning!"**

**"**_**A demain!" **_**Draco called out.**

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo **

**Hermione woke with a start. She had had a terrible dream about her parents. She decided to owl them that night. She yawned a bit and stretched, hearing her joints crack and then got out of bed. She checked the clock which said it was 7:00 on the 20****th**** of October.**

_**More than a week since we found out about Malfoy, **_**Hermione thought, satisfied. She was still very happy about that. She only had twenty minutes to get ready so she brushed her teeth and took a quick shower. She dressed in a long, gray mermaid skirt and a black sweater. She pulled her hair back into a pony tail and left her room. **

**She went down the stairs painfully as usual. Ginny had basically abandoned her at this point. Hermione was guessing that she and Robert would break up in around a week or so, so she wasn't very concerned.**

**Hermione reached the portrait hole and exited. She found a pacing, nervous looking Draco…**

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo **

**Draco decided to wake up. He had been drifting between sleep and consciousness for an hour. He pushed the covers away and got out of bed. **

**Draco looked over at his clock. Its face read 6:50. **_**Half an hour…**_** he mused. He took a shower and dressed all in black. He was about to depart for the portrait hole when he heard a tapping at his window. He opened it for Vicus who drifted through and landed on Draco's arm with his leg stuck out.**

_**Excellent, another letter from father, **_**Draco thought looking at the envelope. He ripped open the letter and read:**

**Draconis,**

** The mudblood is not dead yet. I have come to believe you have betrayed me and have fraternized with the enemy. I am ashamed to call you my son. You will pay for this. The Dark Lord,**

**LUCIUS MALFOY**

**Draco stared with disgust at the letter. He hated it when his father referred to him with his real name. **_**Draconis.**_** Stupid pureblood pride. Draco was however, concerned about what his father meant by 'you will pay for this.' It wasn't as if he could just come strutting into Hogwarts and torture him. **_**If it has anything to do with Hermione, I'll kill him, **_**Draco thought murderously. **

**Draco strutted out of his flat with the letter and made his way down to the Gryffindor portrait hole where he commenced pacing. He was concentrating on what his father could do to Hermione to punish him about their friendship. The worst thing he could think of was that he could kill her parents but he truly doubted that his father would do such a thing. After all, it wasn't as if the Order of the Phoenix was doing anything to thwart any of his plans. All that happened was that Malfoy Manor was 'not in existence' any more, meaning that only someone of the Malfoy line could see its location. **

**Draco finally saw Hermione exit the Gryffindor common room. **

**"Hey, everything alright?" she asked, noticing his agitated expression.**

**"Ye—no. Here, read this letter. I got it this morning." Draco said handing it to her. **

**Hermione took the letter and read through its contents. **

**"What do you think he'll do?" she asked him, a scared look in her eyes. She started walking towards the Great Hall so that no one could listen in on their conversation. **

**"I don't know, but you should write to your parents tonight and tell them to stay in the house. You've put protective spells on it haven't you?"**

**"Yes of course." said Hermione in a distracted tone. She was frightened. If something happened to her parents because of her she'd never forgive herself. **

**"I don't want you to worry too much; I really doubt he'll harm them Hermione. Truly." Draco said trying to be reassuring.**

**"You're right Draco. There's no point worrying," Hermione said quietly. **

**Hermione and Draco walked in silence towards the Great Hall. By the time they reached it, Draco was feeling a bit uncomfortable with the silence. They walked inside. Professor McGonagall approached them. **

**"Miss Granger? I'd like to speak with you in private." she said gravely.**

**"Alright professor," Hermione said, following her out of the room. Draco attempted to follow the two of them but McGonagall said, "No Mister Malfoy, I think it would be best if you waited here." Draco stood back, wondering what all of this could be about.**

**Hermione followed McGonagall until they had reached the Headmistress's office. McGonagall ushered Hermione in and she took a seat. She wondered what this could possibly be about. She sincerely hoped that it wasn't about her and Draco, as if it was, she thought she might be forced to be rather impolite. She was afraid she might say something she might regret later on.**

**"Miss Granger, I'm sorry to lead you away from breakfast like this, but something has come up. You do not know how much it distresses me to tell you this, but," McGonagall placed **_**the Daily Prophet**_** in front of Hermione, "last night, your parents were killed and their home was demolished."**

**Hermione stared at McGonagall, speechless. She looked down at the paper and found a picture of her house, destroyed from the inside out. She looked back up at McGonagall just as the pain from her leg enveloped her completely and she was about to faint. She just caught a glimpse of bright blond hair as she gave in to the darkness…**

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Draco stared at McGonagall leading Hermione away. What could be happening? **_**Oh well. Hermione'll tell me when she gets back I suppose…**_** Draco thought, sitting down at the Slytherin table. He started piling food on his plate remembering the night he and Hermione spent celebrating. He was convinced that he gained five kilos since that day! **

**The owls started coming in just as Draco put the loaded fork to his lips. He put the fork down and waited for Vicus to arrive with **_**the Daily Prophet**_** so that he could see what was being done about his father. He was surprised no one had attacked him in the corridors yet. After all, if he found out that one of his classmate's fathers was the Dark Lord, he probably would have by now. **

**Vicus landed with a clunk on Draco's plate, right on his beans. **

**"I don't suppose you could've landed anywhere else could you…" Draco said glaring at the brown owl. Vicus hooted gleefully. **_**This is ridiculous! I'm glaring at an **_**owl**_**, **_**he thought. Draco grabbed **_**the Daily Prophet**_** from the owl's leg and put a Sickle in the pouch. Vicus gave Draco one last look before he gave a hoot and flew out the enormous window from which he came. Draco stared at the bird; it wasn't like him to be so… **_**cryptic. **_**Oh well.**

**Draco looked down at the heading of the paper.**

**Malfoy Kills Again**

_**What is he after?**_

**Draco went cold. He had just read the first paragraph when he found the two words: **_**Mr. and Mrs. Granger**_**. **

**Without thinking, he jumped up and ran for McGonagall's office. He banged open the door to find a fainting Hermione. He quickly ran up to her and put his arm under her back just before she hit the floor.**

"**Mister Malfoy! This is quite unexpected!" McGonagall exclaimed.**

"**I just got the paper Miss. I'll take her to the hospital wing." Draco said curtly. He started walking towards the hospital wing with Hermione in his arms. He couldn't believe this. Because he was friends with Hermione, his father had killed both of her parents. He couldn't even **_**begin **_**to think about his father now. **_**Hermione must be devastated! This is all my fault; if I had just resisted and not become friends with her none of this would have happened! I can't be friends with her anymore; what if **_**father **_**hurts someone else she loves…? **_**Draco was scared. He was scared of what his father could do to him and to Hermione. Would it be Hermione herself next? **

**Draco finally made it to the hospital wing. **

"**Madame Pomfrey?" he called out. She came rushing to him at the sound of his voice. **

"**What happened?" she asked, leading him to a bed. Draco placed Hermione gently on the bed and pulled the covers over her.**

"**She just found out that her parents are dead." Draco said bluntly with no emotion.**

"**Ah I see. Poor mite," Mme. Pomfrey said sympathetically. She can rest here I suppose until she wakes up. I'll send her along to class when she wakes up, off you go!" she said briskly.**

"**No, I'm staying here." Draco said taking up a chair and dragging it next to Hermione's head. He suddenly remembered, with a pang, what it felt like when he found out his mother had died. **_**It must be twice as bad for Hermione. He will pay for this. **_**Draco thought lividly. **

"**All right then," Mme. Pomfrey said backing away from the bed. She was a cold woman but she did have a heart. **

**There was a strand of hair on Hermione's forehead. Draco took it and put it back into place, stroking her head, trying to be comforting. He knew that there were no words that could comfort her. He put his head in his hand in defeat and continued stroking Hermione's hair. Suddenly a thought occurred to him.**

**Quickly, Draco lifted up her skirt and found the ugly green burn. **_**Ah-ha. **_**He cast the **_**a froid **_**spell on it. He glanced back at Hermione's face hopefully. She didn't stir. **_**Damn it!**_** Suddenly Hermione mumbled something. **

"**Harry?... Ron?..." she trailed off. Instantly Draco knew what to do. He sped out of the hospital wing and raced towards the Gryffindor common room. As soon as he reached it, he remembered that he needed a girl to get up the flight of stairs leading up to their dormitory. He didn't think he'd be able to find any girl willing to let Draco Malfoy son of the Dark Lord to carry her up the stairs. **_**To hell with the rules! **_**Draco thought. He attempted to climb the stairs and was prepared when they turned into a slide. He'd seen other boys attempt to do the same in the Slytherin common room. He got on the railing and thanks to him being a seeker, was able to manage getting up the stairs. **

**Draco reached Hermione's room without being seen and searched it for the Galleon she used to contact Potter and Weasley with. He finally found it on the bathroom counter. **_**She forgot to take it with her this morning! **_**Draco thought triumphantly. He had an idea of how they worked so he tried to contact Potter. Draco thought he would understand a bit better than Weasley would. **_**'Potter?' **_**he sent. Immediately he got an answer. **_**'Hermione?' **_**Draco smiled sadly at the response. **_**'Actually it's Malfoy. Draco Malfoy. Don't panic I was just wondering if you got **_**the Daily Prophet**_** this morning. This is important and I'm **_**not **_**working for my father.' **_**Draco held his breath as he got Potter's reply. **_**'Firstly no, I haven't and second why the hell are you using Hermione's Galleon? Is she OK? Did you hurt her?' **_**Draco laughed. Typical protective Potter. **_**'She's fine… kind of. I didn't hurt her, my father did indirectly. Last night, he murdered her parents.' **_**Draco had to wait a while before he got a response from Potter. Undoubtedly, he was checking with Weasley. **_**'I just wanted to know if you could possibly meet me and her at the edge of the Forbidden Forest. It would mean a lot to her.' **_**Draco sent. **_**'Why do you care? How do we know this isn't a trap?' **_**Potter sent. **_**'I guess you don't but if you come, I can explain everything to you. I swear, no harm will come to you or to Hermione. None on my account anyway, if a werewolf gets you, that's not my problem. Understand? 6:00, the edge of the Forbidden Forest. And to prove to you that I am not lying, Hermione read **_**Pride and Prejudice**_** over the summer holidays.' **_**Draco waited a full ten minutes for the reply. **_**'We'll be there.'**_

**Draco smiled as he put the Galleon in his pocket. At least Hermione would be consoled by the fact that her two best friends would be there for her. He knew he would've been if he had had friends when his mother had died. Draco slid down the girls' staircase on his feet and landed neatly on the carpet. He couldn't believe his luck; there was no one in the common room! What were the chances really? **

**Draco jogged back down to the hospital wing in case Hermione had woken up. She hadn't and was still somewhere between unconsciousness and sleeping. Draco felt a little guilty in skipping all of his classes for the day but he wanted to be there for Hermione, he wanted to comfort her. He knew he should probably stay away from her in case his father decided it was her turn to die, but he couldn't find the strength to pull away from her. She had become part of his life. Then he caught a look at Hermione's face and the smile left his face. She was contorted with pain. Draco immediately sat down and took a look at her leg. It was its usual pink color. **_**She must be blaming herself for what happened…**_** he thought sadly. **

**Draco looked at her face as she fought with her demons. Suddenly, with a gasp, Hermione sat up.**

"**Hermione?" Draco asked quietly.**

"**You." she said venomously.**

"**Hermione, here let me—"**

"**You told me nothing was going to happen to them! That they were safe!" Hermione said, her voice rising. She got up off the bed and started advancing towards him. "You swore to me that I didn't have to worry about them. You lied to me!" she yelled, still advancing. "You little pureblood!" Hermione spat the word out like it was curse. "How could you?! You knew! You betrayed me!" By now, Draco was against the wall. **_**Perfect time to step out Mme. Pomfrey! **_**he thought, panicked. **

"**I hate you! It's because of you they're dead! While I was studying with you, your father had them KILLED!" she bellowed. **

**Suddenly something snapped. "Draco?" Hermione asked, as if just waking up. "My parents… they're dead." she said. Draco, backed up against the wall was quite frightened at this point. "Your father killed them. Why would he do that?" Hermione asked looking quite confused. **

"**Hermione? This isn't you. Wake up! Hermione, try!" Draco said, now quite terrified of what was happening to her. Was she going mad? Was this just how she would deal with her parents?**

"**What are you talking about Draco?" and then, "MALFOY! This is all your fault!" It was as if she was a machine. Draco knew that eventually she would run out of energy and collapse.**

"**Hermione, get back on the bed. Hermione listen to me!" Draco said forcefully. Hermione stayed standing. She was looking around as if not sure what was happening; why she was there and why. She looked at Draco. She started crying. **

"**Draco, he killed my parents! This is all my fault!" Hermione wept, sitting back down on the bed. Draco knew she had finally gotten control over herself. "Draco, how could this happen? I was going to write to them tonight, I—" Draco came towards her. He sat down next to her and held out his arms. She collapsed into them. "Draco, I did this! I caused their dea—" **

"**Hermione stop. You know as well as I do that it was no one's fault. Just my father's. If you want to blame anyone, it should be me. I'm the one who told you not to worry. I am eternally sorry. You have no idea…" Draco said cradling her head. "Come on, go to sleep. I have something to show you at 6:00," Draco said rocking her gently to sleep. She needed to escape from the world for a bit. **

**Draco went and got something to eat and saw all his professors so he knew what he had to do for homework. **_**It never ends…**_** he thought when McGonagall reminded his that N.E. were at the end of the year. He hadn't thought about that for a while. **

**It was 2:00 by the time Draco returned to the hospital wing. Hermione was still sleeping. Draco conjured a little table and worked on his homework, watching Hermione every now and then. She wasn't battling her demons anymore, or so it seemed. She simply looked very sad. Draco felt a pang in his chest again. It was for both Hermione and his mother. Draco wondered where she was, whether he would ever be able to see her again. He liked to hope so.**

**Draco had worked on his homework for a little less than an hour when he finished it. He summoned his book, vanished the table and started reading. He still had a couple hours until Potter and Weasley were supposed to come. He kept an eye on Hermione lest she woke. She didn't.**

**At 5:00, Draco put down his book. He didn't know what to do now except wait. He looked at Hermione's face and saw the sadness etched in it. He placed his hand over hers and gave it a gentle squeeze. He wished she would wake up. He knew she would feel better after talking to someone about it. This was doubly painful to her, he knew, because she had not been close to them. He knew that she'd regret that for the rest of her life. Hopefully, he could help her though. **

**Draco sat on the bed, staring at Hermione's face and stroking her hand gently, so as not to wake her. He stayed like that until she woke.**

"**Draco?"**

"**Hermione. I'm glad you're up." Draco said smiling.**

**"Draco… I'm so sorry about what I said to you! I didn't mean any of it, I don't know what came over me, I just—"**

**"Shh," Draco said, placing a slender finger to her lips. "I know." He saw her look of relief and slowly took his finger away. "Talk Hermione. Tell me about anything. I think I can put myself in your shoes…"**

**"Oh yes. I'm so sorry I forgot. Your mother. What happened to you when she died?" Hermione asked quietly. She looked up into his eyes, looking for an answer. **

**"I… Well, I like you, blamed myself for her death. If I had finished off Kingsley, she would be alive today. I had hated the Order for so long, this just intensified that. After the final battle, I went home, rather, escaped back home, and I locked myself in my room and I just sat on my bed. I thought if everything I'd lost. I was desperate to escape from the world so I took a sleeping potion. It turns out I took too much and I would have died had it not been for a House Elf. She nursed me back to health somehow and I came back. I was… so sad and angry everyone stayed away from me. The pain never goes away Hermione; it just gets softer, more bearable."**

**Hermione kept silent for a few moments before speaking again. "Why did he kill them?"**

**"To get to me; to let me know. A warning of sorts. Hermione, I can't apologize enough. As much as what you said hurt me, I know there's some truth to it. You don't know how bad I feel and how much I wish I could reverse time…"**

**"Draco, that means a lot to me, but you know it's not your fault. You know it's all your father's fault. He's the one who ordered them to be killed not you. I know you didn't know he would go this far. I don't blame you if it helps," Hermione said softly with a kind smile.**

**"Thank you Hermione. It does help." Draco whispered. He checked the time. "Oh, come. I have to show you something." he said, summoning their cloaks. He wrapped Hermione in hers and donned his. He held out his hand to her and she took it.**

**The two of them walked out of the castle and to the edge of the Forbidden Forest without a word. Hermione had no idea what Draco was doing, but she trusted his completely.**

**"Potter? Weasley?" Draco called out as quietly as he dared.**

**"Malfoy?" Harry asked walking out of the forest. He caught sight of Hermione. "Hermione?" he asked as if not sure if she was a ghost or not. **

**As soon as Ron saw Hermione he enveloped her in his arms. "Hermione I'm so sorry," he whispered in her ear. Hermione herself seemed to be relieved to see them. Draco backed away, keeping watch. He knew his father would be after her soon enough. He wanted to tell her but he knew now wasn't a good time. He watched the two boys comfort Hermione. He stood back not wanting to intrude.**

**It was 8:00 when Hermione, Harry and Ron turned guiltily to Draco. **

**"Draco, I'm sorry about that… I didn't mean to leave you out or anything…" Hermione said quietly, her eyes sad. She was feeling a bit better but it still hurt.**

**"Hermione its fine, don't worry about it. So, Potter, Weasley…" Draco said, trailing off. He felt terrible when he saw Hermione's face. He knew she wouldn't just get over her parents' dying but it pained him to see her so distraught, even after seeing her two best friends.**

**"Malfoy. So, since when have you been on first name terms with Hermione?" Harry asked coldly. **

**"Actually, since September Potter. Why, is that a problem?" Draco asked mockingly.**

**"Guys…" Hermione said. Her parents had just died, she didn't really want to deal with her friends being mad with each other right now. Draco, Harry and Ron ignored her.**

**"Yeah! You've hated her and called her a mudblood for almost seven years. What changed?" Ron asked angrily.**

**"**_**I've **_**changed. Not that you need to know the details, but Hermione saved me from my death and I've… **_**evolved **_**since then." Draco stated. **

**"If anything, anything **_**at all**_**, should happen to her, you're the first person I'll be after, understand Malfoy?" Harry growled.**

**Draco just glared back at him, not dignifying that comment with an answer. Hermione stepped in.**

**"So, I'm sure you guys haven't had a decent dinner in a while! You could come inside and eat something in Draco's flat… that is if Draco's alright with that?"**

**"Yeah, sure. It's the least I can do for the people who found out my father is the Dark Lord." Draco said, still glaring at Harry. **

**"You two'd better put on the cloak, we don't want anyone seeing you." Hermione said.**

**The four of them trooped back to the castle although from anyone else's view, it looked like Draco and Hermione were coming back from the Forbidden Forest alone.**

**They made it to Draco's flat and Harry and Ron flung off the cloak. It was 8:30 by this point. Draco really didn't want Hermione cooking, as he didn't want her to stress out too much so he suggested they got a House Elf to make some dinner for them. **

**"Sure," Hermione said.**

**"Wow, seems like you've changed too Hermione." Harry said darkly. Hermione looked at him in shock though she didn't say anything.**

**Draco snapped his finger and ordered the House Elf to make dinner for the four of them. The House Elf came back quite promptly and placed the food on the coffee table. Draco paid it as he knew Hermione would have if he didn't and he didn't think it was fair for her to have to pay for food all the time. Plus he was disgustingly rich and she wasn't.**

**Hermione, Ron, Harry and Draco sat down to eat. The meal was quiet; there was no conversation at all. Draco knew that they would talk if he wasn't there so he ate as quickly as was proper and excused himself, telling them that he had some homework to finish up. He went to his room and shut the door. **_**I hope that wasn't all in vain… **_**he thought, thinking about how frosty he and Potter and Weasley were to each other. He hoped Hermione and them could actually talk now.**

**As Draco had already finished his homework in the hospital wing, he read until 10:30. At this point he was quite tired and was fighting to keep from drifting off. He wanted to make sure Potter and Weasley left, so he curled up in bed and thought about how he had felt when his mother had died. Oh, he missed her so much! Sometimes he forgot she was dead but them reality would come hitting him with a pang. **

**Try as he might, Draco eventually succumbed to sleep. **_**Oh well. Hermione can make her own way to her room and I'm sure the other two have left already…**_

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Draco woke with a start. He had just had a horrifying dream in which his mother had become an Inferi. Draco closed his eyes trying to shut out the image. He checked his clock. It was 3:00 in the morning. **_**Great. **_**He opened the door to the parlor and walked inside. He needed a glass of water. Suddenly, he saw a blob on the couch. He dashed back into his room and grabbed his wand, thinking the intruder was a Death Eater. He tip toed back into the room and found that the blob was a person lying down. **_**"Lumos!" **_**he whispered. He cautiously approached the person and shone the light on its face. It was Hermione! **_**She must have fallen asleep on the couch last night!**_** Draco realized. He thought about taking her back to her room but decided against it; he was too tired and he might drop her. He quickly pulled the wand out from over her face and dashed into his room to get some blankets. He returned and pulled them over Hermione's sleeping form. He gazed upon her fondly. He decided to skip class the next day and stay with her. He was ahead in all his classes as was Hermione and he knew it wasn't good to be alone when both your parents died on the same day…**

**Draco went into the kitchenette and poured himself a glass of water, downing it in one gulp. He shook his head and smoothed his hair back. **_**Thank God we have tomorrow off!**_** Draco thought. It was Sunday the next day so they had no classes. Draco walked back into the parlor where Hermione was sleeping. She didn't look as tortured as she had in the hospital, but her face wasn't peaceful either. Draco placed the strands of hair that had escaped from Hermione's messy ponytail back in place. He looked at her face one last time before going back into his room to try and sleep for at least a few more hours. He put his head on the pillow and attempted to think of nothing. This was the best method for falling asleep for Draco. Draco tried and tried until…**

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Draco was half awake. **_**Damn. **_**he thought. He knew he wasn't going to be able to fall asleep again, so he decided to get up. He swung himself out of bed and checked the clock. It was 6:00 in the morning. **_**Excellent. This is perfect. **_**Then he remembered Hermione sleeping on the couch. He rushed into the parlor to see of she had woke but she was still asleep. Draco took a quick shower and changed into his silver shirt and black pants.**

**Draco entered the parlor with some **_**croissants **_**for breakfast. He sat next to Hermione's feet and looked at her, lying on the couch. He started eating quietly, glancing up at Hermione periodically. He hoped she would wake soon. He went into his room and picked up his book, reading about different murders and crimes. He put down the book; he couldn't read it when his best friend's parents had been murdered by his father just the day before. He put the book in his room and went back into the parlor. Just for a second, he saw Hermione twitch a bit. He wondered if she was faking her sleep.**

**Hermione was awake. She didn't want to be, but she was. **_**How can I be awake when my parents never will be again? How did I let this happen? **_**she thought, distraught with her emotions. She heard someone call her name. "Hermione? I know you're awake and I know you don't want to be. Wake up Hermione. You need to talk." Hermione knew the voice, but it wasn't the one she wanted to hear. She knew he was right though, so she opened her eyes.**

**"Hey," Draco whispered, smiling.**

**"Hi," Hermione said. "Why am I here?" she asked, groggily looking around. She pulled herself up into a sitting position. She was in his parlor… Suddenly the events of last night came back to her. "Oh yes, Harry and Ron had left and I was about to leave but I was just so exhausted that I fell asleep. Sorry," Hermione said not sounding sorry at all. She sounded… dead.**

**"Hermione, I know you want to escape from the world but you can't. Talk to me, tell me what you're thinking right now, I'll listen." Draco said earnestly. He was remembering the time a former ally's parents had died and he had committed suicide the next day. **

**"You really want to know?" Hermione asked, looking him in the eyes.**

**"Yes." Draco said simply.**

**"I feel guilty. It was my fault that they died, my fault that they weren't prepared. If I'd sent that letter, they might be alive today. If I'd told them about Voldemort, they might be alive today. I feel regret. If I'd gotten closer to them, if I'd taken the time to get through the 'magical' barrier, they would almost definitely be alive today. I just… The regret hurts the most. I can't bear it! Right now, I don't even want to think about the house or the money. I don't deserve to live Draco, not while two of the people I loved are dead because of me."**

**Draco stared at Hermione for a bit. "Hermione, you blame **_**yourself**_** for all of this? It was my father who killed them; if you must blame anyone, blame me. It was my fault for being friends with you. Even now, I'm putting you in danger and I… I just can't bring myself to pull away. Hermione, you know I've never had a proper friend before, you have changed my life. That should be enough of an incentive to live. You did something I couldn't; you showed me the light and you think you deserve to die after **_**that**_**?" Draco said, his gaze boring a hole into Hermione. Hermione looked away. She knew she didn't deserve to die, she just felt like a terrible person. She couldn't deal with it anymore; she wept.**

**Draco gathered her in his arms. He put his head on top of hers and they sat like that; Hermione gasping for breath and Draco stroking her hair comfortingly. The fact that even this was putting Hermione in danger was tearing Draco apart. If she died… **_**But she won't. I will not allow that to happen.**_** Draco thought dangerously, as if daring someone to try. He held Hermione almost crying himself. His thoughts kept going back to his mother and her last moments. She had begged for mercy as her wand had been knocked out of her hand. **_**By all means, I should hate the Order, **_**Draco thought venomously. **

**Hermione hated it when she cried. Her face got all blotchy and red and she cried quite loudly. She gasped for air in Draco's arms. She had sent them to Australia and hid everything that could have hurt them but they still died. She cried louder, barely managing to breathe. She felt Draco's arms tighten around her.**

**Hermione's sobs finally subsided. She had cried herself out.**

**"Draco—I did everything I could and—"**

**"I know Hermione. You don't have to explain to me of all people." Draco said smiling a bit. **

**"Thanks for that. I needed it." Hermione said, looking down at her lap.**

**"I know how you feel." Draco said simply.**

**"Do you think about her a lot?"**

**"Yes. Almost every day. Hermione, the memories haven't died, just the ability to make more. Remember the good stuff, forgive them for everything else and that's all you can really do." Draco stated. Then he gently lifted Hermione's face with his finger and looked at her in the eyes. "You know I'm always here for you right?" he asked quietly.**

**"Yeah. Thanks," Hermione said reaching up to cup his face in her hand. She took it away quickly looking away. **_**Why did I just do that?**_** she asked herself. **

**"Come Hermione, you have to get ready, eat breakfast and do the homework you missed yesterday remember?" Draco said teasingly.**

**"Yes. Here, I'll be back in a few minutes 'K?" **

**"Sure, I'll be here." Draco replied watching her leave. He slouched back in the couch and closed his eyes. He missed his mother so much. She didn't have to die, she could have been saved. He remembered her frightened face when she found out that he was to kill Dumbledore, how she had pleaded with the Dark Lord, how he had tortured her until she was unconscious, how his father had laughed. **_**Bastard. He didn't deserve her, **_**Draco thought murderously. If he ever needed another reason to go after his father this was it. **

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Hermione limped slowly towards her room. **_**Now that I think about it, they didn't even know about my leg!**_** she thought angry at herself. She went painfully up the stairs leading to the girls' dormitories and, reaching the top and leaning down, she cast the cooling spell on her leg. She got up and went into her room. It was as she had left it. Hermione sighed and opened her drawer to see what she would wear that day. She remembered her parents hating it when she wore black. They said it made her look depressed. She was, but she decided to honor her parents' memory by wearing colors that she normally wouldn't. She picked out underclothes, a silver skirt and a dark green shirt that had sleeves that reached her knees.**

**Hermione took a quick shower, brushed her teeth and used the toilet. She dressed and brushed her hair and then went back down to Draco's flat. **

**"Crepusculum," Hermione said with a bored tone of voice. She entered the flat and went into the parlor. There she found him, on the couch with a book.**

**"I'm back," she said, greeting Draco.**

**"Hey! Oh, look who the Slytherin is today!" he exclaimed looking at her outfit. "It suits you." he said, surprised. He got off the couch and approached her.**

**"Thanks. Hey, could you possibly get me something to eat?"**

**"Yeah, I have some **_**croissants **_**left over. Want them?"**

**"Sure." Hermione said. She didn't really care what she was eating, so long as it was something. She took the **_**croissants**_** and took a few bites. "I've decided not to mope. I don't think my parents would want me too." Hermione said with a faint smile.**

**"No, I doubt they would." Draco said reassuringly. "Are you in the mood for doing some homework?" he asked her slyly.**

**"Yeah!" said Hermione, getting excited. Draco didn't understand her at all. How could someone enjoy homework? **

**Draco went into his room and came out with a stack of papers. **

**"Here. This is everything you missed!" he said cheerily. **

**"Thanks! You might want to get a book or something; I may take a while." Hermione said apologetically.**

**"Sure. Do you have any suggestions? I don't really feel like reading about murders right now if you know what I mean…" Draco said.**

**"Yeah. I don't think I would want to either…" Hermione said quietly. "Well, have you read **_**Les Misérables**_**? It's quite good." Hermione suggested.**

**"Already read it. In French actually," Draco said smugly.**

**"I'm very impressed," Hermione said smiling. "So… then have you read **_**Eragon**_**?"**

**"No, what's it about?"**

**"It's quite funny; it's a Muggle's approach on magic. I promise you'll laugh!" Hermione said humorously.**

**"Do you have it?"**

**"Yes, here…**_**Accio Eragon!**_**" Hermione cried. The book came flying through the door and into Hermione's arms. "There you go! Enjoy!" Hermione said handing the book to Draco. He took it and read the back. **_**All right, I'll give it a go, **_**he thought. He sat on the couch with Hermione next to him. She started doing homework while he read.**

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**"Draco I'm done!" Hermione said triumphantly.**

**"Great, perfect timing! Is it all right with you if we have lunch in the Great Hall? I'm supposed to be seen there at least once a day, the whole Head Boy thing."**

**"Yeah, sure. I need to talk to Ginny. She hasn't really seen me for a day and I find that to be rather strange. I mean, I know she has this stupid boyfriend, but I mean I think my predicament is a bit direr than whatever his may be…" Hermione said trailing off. It hurt to think about her parents' death. **

**"Oh I almost forgot! I have to patrol the corridors today. Patil's mad at me because I haven't been volunteering." Draco said grumpily. "Can you stay up a bit tonight? It'll be more fun if you patrol with me even though technically, you're not supposed to be." Draco asked.**

**"Sure, I'll patrol with you," Hermione said. "I don't know how I'll fall asleep tonight," she said sadly. **

**"Come. Let's go down to lunch," Draco said, leading her out of the flat.**

**Draco and Hermione walked slowly down to the Great Hall. **

**"How are you Hermione? Truly, don't put on an act just for me," Draco said anxiously. He hoped Hermione was feeling at least a little better. He knew it would take time for her to fully recover though.**

**"Right now I feel sad. I don't feel the regret I felt earlier just because I know that there's no point; I mean, I can't do anything about it." Hermione said, looking at her shoes. **

**"I think I may know how you feel. I also know that that's probably not much of a consolation." Draco said with a twisted smile.**

**"No, it does help Draco. To know that someone like you felt like this and still turned our so good… It helps." **

**Draco smiled. He was glad to know that Hermione thought so highly of him. **

**Draco and Hermione finally made it to the Great Hall. Strangely enough, professor McGonagall was there waiting for them.**

**"Ah, Miss Granger. I find that I must speak with you about your parents' will. If you will follow me?"**

**"Yes Miss, of course, but can Draco come with me?" Hermione asked.**

**"I suppose so…" McGonagall said hesitantly. **

**"If you don't mind… I don't think I could handle this by myself," Hermione whispered in Draco's ear.**

**"It's fine Hermione. I would have asked to come anyway," Draco whispered back. **

**The four of them walked in silence to McGonagall's office. Once inside, Draco and Hermione sat down.**

**"Now Miss Granger, your parents have left everything to you. Absolutely everything. Your house was completely incinerated during the attack; unfortunately, all that remains is the money which is about 100,000,000 Galleons. The will was quite clear in stating that you may do whatever you wish with the money so long as you complete your education. As you are in the process of completing your education, I think it is safe to assume that you may do whatever you wish with it. It has been transferred into Galleons and placed in your vault at Gringotts. Do you have any questions?"**

**Hermione sat still. "No Miss. The will seems quite clear." she said without any emotion.**

**"Alright. You may go now. Actually, I have some matters to discuss with Mister Malfoy regarding his being Head Boy so you may stay," McGonagall said speaking to Draco.**

**"Hermione can stay too, can she not?" Draco asked formally.**

**"I suppose she can," McGonagall said stiffly. "As you know Professor Ormson is hosting a ball in December. She plans to invite the students of Beauxbatons and Durmstrang, so it will be you and Miss Patil's responsibility to organize this. Also, you and her **_**must **_**have partners. You may deicide whether you will go with each other or with different people but you—and I can not emphasize this enough—**_**must **_**have partners. That is all, you may go," McGonagall said. "Actually, Miss Granger, wait one moment please. Off you go Mister Malfoy!"**

**Hermione sat in her seat wondering what this was about.**

**"Miss Granger. I have noticed that you have been becoming…somewhat close to Mister Malfoy. I wish for you to remember that he is still the enemy and it would be wise not to involve yourself with him. Do you understand?"**

**Hermione was furious. Did McGonagall have no faith in her choice? "I understand perfectly. That does not mean I shall comply." she stated simply. She walked out the door leaving behind a stricken McGonagall.**

**"What did she want?" came a voice from the dark. Hermione jumped and was about to scream when a hand covered her mouth.**

**"It's just me! Relax!" Draco said taking his hand away from her face.**

**"Sorry! I'm just a little nervous nowadays…" Hermione said, turning around to face him. They started walking. "McGonagall just warned me to keep away from you," Hermione said.**

**"Ah. I see. And what did you say to that?" Draco asked.**

**"That I saw no reason to stay away from you. After all, what more do I have to loose? I know Harry and Ron can take care of themselves and so can I,"**

**"Hermione, I do want you to be on your guard. I have no idea how far my father is willing to go…"**

**"Draco, truly, I'm not that bad with a wand!" Hermione said laughing at his faith in her.**

**"I know," Draco said gravely. He couldn't help but think… What if… What if, just once, she wasn't on her guard? Just once would suffice and she would no longer breathe. Draco banished the thoughts from his head; he knew Hermione could take care of herself.**

**"I can't believe people could be more concerned about the stupid ball than what's going on in the world. It just seems so trivial to me…" Hermione said.**

**"It is. It will not affect the world at all," Draco said sadly trying to spark a laugh out of Hermione which he got.**

**"I am so happy you're here and you're my friend," Hermione said after her laughter had ceased. She looked up into his eyes and smiled sadly.**

**"I know. Same here," Draco said gathering her up into a brief hug.**

**Draco and Hermione finally made it to lunch where they parted ways. Hermione found a snogging Ginny and sat as far away as possible from her. She finished lunch quickly, trying to look away from Ginny. **

**On the other side of the room, Draco was observing her. He felt terrible for her. He hated it when people pitied him but he couldn't help what he felt for Hermione. Draco's thought suddenly reverted back to what McGonagall said in her office. He really didn't want to go to the ball with Patil and would rather go with Hermione, but now really wasn't a good time to ask her. **_**Hell and damnation!**_** he thought venomously. Then he spotted Hermione and realized she was done eating so he got up and went over to her. On his way, he crossed paths with Patil.**

**"Malfoy, we need to talk about the ball. I refuse to go with you so find your own partner, but we need to discuss Beauxbaton and Durmstrangs' coming. How about tomorrow evening after dinner. Sound good? I'll meet you in your room." Patil said. **

**Draco shook his head, and made his way towards Hermione. He was glad that Patil didn't want to go with him though…**

**"Hey, you done?"**

**"Yeah, let's go. I can't stand the sight of those two, thrashing about like eels." Hermione said, disgusted. Draco laughed and they walked out of the Great Hall. **

**"I'm guessing you didn't get a chance to talk to Ginny?"**

**"Nope," Hermione said. "I don't believe she'll ever break up with him. Damn him to hell! He stole my friend from me!"**

**"I still love you Hermione!" As Draco had hoped, Hermione laughed at his puppy dog face and even more when he dropped to his knees with his hands clasped. After her laughter had subsided, she started walking again.**

**Hermione and Draco reached his flat and went into the parlor.**

**"So, what do you think of **_**Eragon**_**?"**

**"Its portrayal of magic is **_**hilarious!**_** Clearly the author's never met a wizard or witch. Like how the author of **_**Twilight**_** has clearly never met a vampire." Draco said chuckling.**

**Hermione and Draco spent the rest of the afternoon discussing and criticizing different books. Hermione was relieved to be talking about something lighthearted. She could laugh, for she knew her parents would have wanted her to. It still hurt to think about them, but this made it a bit better.**

**At 7:00, Hermione suggested they have dinner.**

**"Sure, but let's have it here. I don't want to risk meeting Millicent at dinner. She'd probably ask me to the ball and I don't want to have to deal with that right now."**

**Draco got dinner from a House Elf and paid it. He set the food on the table and he and Hermione dug in with gusto.**

**"We have to go patrol after this, don't we." Hermione stated.**

**"Unfortunately, yes. I had always hoped to be a Head Boy. Now that I am one, I wish I wasn't." Draco said unhappily. "Damn that ball."**

**"Ditto! I'll drink to that!" Hermione cried, holding up her cup of water. She clinked it to Draco's and gulped it down.**

**Hermione and Draco finished dinner quickly. Afterwards, they went out to patrol.**

**After about five minutes Hermione made a comment. "This is boring."**

**"I agree, but after this, I don't have to do it for another month,"**

**They strolled through the corridors of Hogwarts, checking broom cupboards to make sure no one was hiding in them. They were on the second floor when Hermione swung open a broom cupboard to find Ginny and her boyfriend snogging as if the world would end if they stopped.**

**"Hello," she greeted loudly. The couple broke apart and stared at Hermione, quite embarrassed. "Are you unaware of the fact that you are out past curfew? Off you go then!" Hermione said, very angry at Ginny. The two of them scampered away.**

**"Wow, great job Hermione. You should be Head Girl!" Draco said, surprised at her forcefulness.**

**"Right, sorry about that. I'm just so **_**mad**_** at Ginny, I could kill her! Her best friend's parents just died and she doesn't comfort her, no, instead, she goes around in broom cupboards snogging people!" Hermione finished in a huff.**

**"Hermione?"**

**"Yes?"**

**"Will you go to the ball with me?" Draco didn't know what made him say it. **_**Idiot!**_** he reprimanded himself. He held his breath, afraid of what Hermione would say.**

**Hermione stared at him for a bit. Then she took a deep breath and answered. "Yes."**

**"Really? Thank you!" Draco said, relieved that he wouldn't have to go with Millicent.**

**"You're welcome," Hermione said automatically.**

**After an awkward silence, they were off again. After they had finished their rounds and Draco had said good night to Hermione, he sat on his bed thinking. **_**Wow, I can't believe she said yes!**_** His next thought was **_**I'm an idiot.**_** Then, he drifted off to sleep.**

Farewell to old friends  
Let's raise a glass to the bitter end  
Farewell to old friends  
Will you forgive me when I see you again  
You had a good time  
Drinking all of our wine  
After the show  
We all rode the wave  
Of that crazy parade  
Oh, where'd you go  
What happened to  
The ones we knew  
As long as I'm the shiniest star  
Oh, there you are

-- Bitter End, the Dixie Chicks

**A/N Ta-da! I hope you liked this chapter and I want to make it clear that **_**they are not in love yet!**_** Just in case some of you were confused… So let me know if you liked this chapter and REVIEW! I want to see if you guys can make it to 50. The final page count was 31 and the word count was 12,686. I would be very happy if you did!! Thanx to everyone who read this and double to those of you who reviewed! Bitter End does not belong to me. It Belongs exclusively to the Dixie Chicks. ~ the shattered star **


	9. Hogsmeade

**A/N Heyy! I hope you like this chapter… It's just a filler (as is the next chapter) but I think you'll enjoy it (them)… To the thanx and disclaimer!**

**Thanx to: Coldplay (my favorite band at the mo'), Franz Ferdinand (their new album ****Tonight**** is AMAZING!), and my wickedly epic beta. (I love you!)**

**Disclaimer: Donc, rien est a moi, **_**The Two Towers**_** obviously, to JRR Tolkien, Draco to himself… Etc. you know the drill… On to the chapter!**

**Chapter 9: Hogsmede **

So I look in your direction  
But you pay me no attention, do you?  
I know you don't listen to me  
'Cause you say you see straight through me, don't you?  
But on and on  
From the moment I wake, to the moment I sleep  
I'll be there by your side; just you try and stop me  
I'll be waitin' in line, just to see if you care  
Oh…  
Did you want me to change?  
But I'd change for good  
And I want you to know that you'll always get your way  
I wanted to say…

-- Shiver, Coldplay

**Hermione woke. She was terrified. She had dreamt that Lucius had turned her parents into Inferi and sent them after her. She sat, immobilized in bed, scared of what was lurking in the corners of the room. **_**Hermione, it was just a dream. Just a dream…**_** she thought to herself. She got out of bed and quickly used the toilet and brushed her teeth. She was contemplating taking a shower just because she knew Inferi were drawn to large bodies of water. **_**Don't be ridiculous Hermione! **_

**Hermione picked out clothes and placed them, as usual, at the edge of the tub. She sunk into the water. It was nice to know that some things never changed. Hermione let her head sink under water and she thought. **_**I wish… I wish for so many things. I wish I had gotten closer to my parents. I wish I had been able to protect them. I wish they hadn't had to die. I wish… I just want them back! **_**Hermione thought. **_**If only, if only… To think, I'll never see them again. It's unbearable. To think I could have prevented this. **_**Hermione had left her head under water for too long; she pushed it back up towards the air and gasped. After she had a good supply of oxygen, she went back to the water's crystalline depths. She closed her eyes and pretended that yesterday never happened. It was nice, thinking that perhaps, she would be able to see her parents again, but then, reality came rushing back. Hermione sat up in the water and cried. Her weeping echoed throughout the tiny bathroom. Hermione wept without control, the tears kept coming, she could do nothing to stop them. Hermione sat there in the water for a long time until she had cried herself out and was dry of tears. She wiped her eyes and got out of tub. She dressed and looked at herself in the mirror. Her eyes were red and puffy. She remembered when she used to cry in front of her parents. They used to tell her that every time she cried, she got a little older and to keep from getting old, she had to keep from crying. Hermione gave a watery smile to that memory. Memories were powerful little buggers. **

**Hermione exited her room and walked to the portrait hole. She didn't run into Ginny on the way. At this point, she had given up hope of Ginny ever being her friend again. Someone who didn't come to comfort her when both her parents had just died did not **_**deserve**_** to be her friend. **_**Damn Robert to hell! **_**Hermione thought for the millionth time. She was furious at him for corrupting her friend. **

**Hermione left the warmth of the common room and came face to face with a worried-looking Draco. He smiled when she entered his line of vision but the smile vanished as soon as he saw her face. Draco didn't care who was watching, he took her in his arms and hugged her tightly. He felt Hermione relax in his arms. She snaked her arms around his back to return the hug. Her arms were limp but Draco understood. She was comforting him for losing his mother.**

**"How're you doing Hermione?" Draco asked quietly.**

**"As well as can be expected. I imagined that yesterday had never happened… and then reality hit me and I just cried and couldn't stop. I understand what you mean about the memories remaining though," Hermione said looking up into his eyes. **

**"Come. Getting on with life is the best way to cope," Draco said, leading Hermione down to the Great Hall. Hermione was rather overwhelmed when she saw everyone sitting there, but she put on a brave face and walked into the room. She took a seat as far away from Ginny as possible and commenced her breakfast. Draco watched her, impressed by how she was holding up. **_**She's so strong,**_** he thought sadly. **

**Draco took a seat at the Slytherin table and tried to avoid Millicent's gaze. Unfortunately, he wasn't able to. **

**"Drakey!"**

**"Millicent," Draco greeted.**

**"Did you hear about the mudblood's parents? It's so funny!" Millicent said.**

**Draco had to struggle to keep from hitting her. She was so **_**ignorant! **_**Draco decided to play along, so he made a noise that was supposed to be a chuckle but sounded like a cough. Millicent, being as aware as she was, laughed along with him.**

**"So Drakey, I was wondering whether you wanted to come to the ball with me. Do you want to?" she asked, smiling flirtatiously.**

**Draco, ignorant to the art of flirting, didn't quite realize what had just happened. She looked as if she was wincing at something, but her lips never relaxed. Then he came back to his senses. "I'm sorry Millicent, I can't go with you. I'm going with someone else." Draco said, smirking.**

**"Who?" Millicent demanded. She wanted to know who had stolen him away from her.**

**"Hermione Granger," Draco said, thinking it wouldn't do much harm to tell her as his father already knew about them being friends. He got up as soon as he had uttered Hermione's name and walked towards her. He caught one good look at Millicent's face before she left and was pleased to see she looked like she was on the verge of killing someone. She was terrible with a wand, so Draco wasn't very concerned.**

**"Hey," he greeted Hermione.**

**"Hi," she said, smiling when she saw his face.**

**"Shall we?"**

**"Sure," Hermione said, getting out of her seat and walking towards their DADA class. She really wasn't in the mood for DADA, but since when was life fair?**

**As soon as Draco and Hermione left the Great Hall, they were approached by Millicent. **_**Oops. I hope she doesn't attack us or something… I might be forced to hurt her…**_** Draco thought smirking.**

**"Mudblood?" Millicent asked Hermione.**

**"What?" Hermione snapped. **

**"How did you brain wash Draco? What potion did you use?" she asked. She looked murderous.**

**"What?" Hermione asked, laughing. Brain washing? Really?**

**"You heard me! How did you get him to go to the ball with you?" Millicent asked.**

**"Ladies, let me just step in—" Draco started.**

**"No!" Hermione interrupted. "Let me handle this," she whispered to Draco. Draco stepped back, eager to see where this would lead.**

**"Listen Millicent. Has the thought ever occurred to you that Draco would rather **_**die **_**than go to a ball with **_**you?**_** Yeah, big surprise Millicent, he hates you and the only reason he put up with you this year is because he was trying to protect me. There's your explanation you **_**pureblood**_**." Hermione finished, spitting out the word 'pureblood.'**

**Millicent stared at Hermione speechless.**

**Meanwhile, Draco was staring at Hermione.**

**"What?" she asked, noticing his staring.**

**"Nothing. That was just surprising is all." Draco said innocently.**

**"Sorry, she was starting to get on my nerves. I mean, how stupid can you get?"**

**Draco started laughing. Hermione looked at him for a while, trying to figure out why. Then, without knowing why, she joined him in his laughter.**

**"It feels good to laugh," she said, after the laughter had subsided.**

**"I know," Draco said.**

**"Come, we should go," Hermione said. As much as she hated DADA, she didn't want to be late.**

**They made it to the class and were surprised to find that there were no desks in the room. Hermione and Draco stood awkwardly in the middle of the room not knowing what to do. **

**"What do you think we're doing?" Hermione whispered to Draco.**

**"I really hope it's not what I think it is…" Draco said, frightened.**

**Just then, the professor walked into the room. "Hello children! In spirit of the upcoming ball, we are going to have an entire unit on dancing! I know you'll enjoy it," she said.**

**Hermione stared at Ormson, shocked. People were being killed on a daily basis and her teacher wanted them to learn how to **_**dance?**_** She felt like shooting a curse at something, preferably the woman standing in front of her. She considered using the fact that she had an injured leg to her advantage but decided against it as Ormson had seen her walk out of the classroom more than once. **

**"Draco, murder me," Hermione whispered into his ear. **

**"Only if you murder me first!" Draco breathed back quite amusedly. Hermione chuckled softly.**

**"Alright, I want each of you to pick yourself a partner," Ormson commanded.**

_**I don't **_**feel**_** like getting a partner!**_** Hermione thought venomously. "Draco? Can you dance? At all?" she asked him in a whisper.**

**Draco stared at her. "I daresay Hermione, I am probably the best partner you'll ever have!" he said, feigning hurt. Hermione chuckled again.**

**"Now, I just want to see where you are, so just dance in whatever way you think appropriate to the music that will be playing," Ormson said. **_**I hate her,**_** Hermione and Draco thought simultaneously.**

**The first piece of music was quite slow, something by Correli. "Hermione, just do what I do," Draco said quickly. Hermione tentatively placed a hand on Draco's shoulder while he put his hand on her waist. Their free hands clasped. Hermione wasn't a very good dancer so she allowed Draco to take control. They spun around the room gracefully, not noticing the looks they were getting from everyone else. They both knew that there was no point in keeping their friendship a secret now… **

**Ormson walked around the room, criticizing and correcting different couples. She approached Hermione and Draco and had nothing to say. She simply walked away. **

**"Wow, how are you so good Draco?"**

**"I've had a lot of practice at the manor," Draco said, remembering all the boring balls he had ever attended. **_**Ew.**_

**"Ahh yes. Balls. Poor you!"**

**"Yes I know. I pity myself as well," Draco said giving Hermione a mock look of sadness. She started laughing. **

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**"That was by far, the worst Defense against the Dark Class I've ever had," Hermione said as they walked out of the room.**

**"Ditto," Draco said dejectedly. He had always hated balls and this had just reminded him that he had to organize Beauxbaton and Durmstrang's coming. Damn Ormson! Why did they have to have this ball anyway? It was completely unnecessary!**

**Hermione and Draco went through the rest of the day, Hermione in a haze. She knew it would take her a while to get over her parents' deaths…**

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Hermione woke with a start. She had had a dream about dolls killing her. **_**Strange…**_** She got up and checked her clock. It was 6:50 on the 20****th**** of November. **_**Exactly a month…**_** Hermione mused. She thought she was starting to understand what Draco meant about the pain lessening but not entirely going away. **

**Hermione had been putting warming spells on her legs as it was almost numb. Wearing skirts in the winter was **_**ridiculous! **_**And without tights! **_**Damn you stupid leg!**_** Hermione thought. It wasn't hurting terribly as usual as it was numb the majority of the time, but Hermione had tried wearing tights and the wound burned like an inferno. **_**We'd better find a cure soon…**_** Hermione thought viciously. **

**Hermione got out her clothes. She heated the tub and got in, welcoming the warmth of the water. She, as usual, placed her head under water and relaxed. Her parents' deaths still hurt, but she was starting to accept the fact that she should hold on to the memories and let everything else lay buried in the ground. The feeling of regret would never completely go away but Hermione knew she couldn't keep living with that guilt. There was nothing she could do about it. Hermione came up for air. **_**I wonder what we're going to do in Hogsmede today…**_** she thought. She remembered the incidence when Draco had asked her to come with him. She gave a smile at the thought of the uncomfortable event. **_**Just as friends he said. What else could he mean..?**_** Hermione thought. She came to the surface and laughed. Her? In love with Draco? Now **_**that**_** was laughable. **_**It's just that… he's more like Harry…**_** Hermione thought. **_**More of a brother than anything else…**_** she thought. She was starting to feel **_**very **_**uncomfortable so she banished the thought from her head. Instead, she wondered if she could find any nice dress robes in Hogsmede. She hoped so as she had nothing to wear to a ball and she **_**had **_**already worn the gray dress robes to Slughorn's 'party.' **_**Some party!**_** Hermione thought. If she had said it aloud she probably would have snorted.**

**Hermione exited her bath, drained the water, brushed her teeth and her hair and got dressed. She eyed herself in the mirror. **_**I'm going to freeze today,**_** she stated to herself. Hermione grabbed her black cloak and headed out. She crossed the common room, ignored a snogging Ginny and Robert and went out the portrait hole. She couldn't believe Ginny was still going out with that creep! **_**Just break up already! **_**Hermione thought angrily. Ginny had officially been stolen from her and recently, Hermione and Draco had been eating breakfast at the flat just so that Hermione could avoid the snogging couple.**

**Hermione went out the door and came face to face with Draco…**

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Draco decided to wake up. **_**What time is it?**_** he thought groggily. It was 6:00. **_**Ugh, I should just go back to sleep. No sane person would be up this early…**_** he thought, but then, realizing that he would never be able to get back to sleep, he decided to get dressed.**

**Draco grabbed his clothes and went into the bathroom to take his bath. He decided to explore the different taps today so he twisted this one and that one until the bath consisted of big, blue, apple scented bubbles, small, pink raspberry scented bubbles and big, brown, coconut scented bubbles. **_**I hope I don't smell **_**too **_**foul after this…**_** Draco thought, sliding off his boxers and getting in the tub. He swam a few laps before relaxing and dunking his head under the water. His thoughts strayed to what he and Hermione would do that day. He recalled the time he had asked Hermione to go to Hogsmede… **_**Awkward…**_** Draco thought. He remembered saying that they were just going as friends. **_**Hmm… Me in love with Hermione? Nah, I don't think that would ever happen. I mean, she's more of a sister to me …**_** Draco mused. He was starting to feel uncomfortable so he trained his thoughts to something else. What they were going to **_**do **_**in Hogsmede. **_**I guess we can go to Honeyduke's for a bit… **_**he thought, looking forward to exploring the sweet shop. Draco dragged his head out of the water to take a breath. He scrubbed vigorously, got out of the tub and dressed. He brushed his teeth, ran a comb through his hair and started off towards the Gryffindor common room.**

**Draco, as was usual, had to wait for Hermione for a while and sprung to his feet as soon as she came out of her common room.**

**"Hey!" Hermione greeted.**

**"'Lo! Sleep well?"**

**"Alright… I had this weird dream about dolls… You?"**

**"I slept OK… Are we eating breakfast in or in the Great Hall?"**

**"Let's eat in. Then we can get to Hogsmede sooner!" Hermione exclaimed.**

**Draco laughed at Hermione's enthusiasm and then started walking towards the flat. **

**"Have you finished **_**The Two Towers**_** yet?" Draco asked curiously.**

**"Oh, yeah, I finished it last night and I can't believe that cliff hanger! I can't wait to read the next book. Oh, and remember your hint about better characters? I think Faramir's officially my favorite character now." Hermione said happily. Draco hoped this change of favorite characters had nothing to do with how he had reacted when she told him he was fighting his destiny.**

**"Oh, you know it's the Gryffindor versus Slytherin match next month, right?"**

**"Yeah… and?"**

**"Are you coming?" Draco asked impatiently.**

**"Of course! Why wouldn't I?"**

**"No, it's just that… you know, you're not really fond of Quidditch and you know… what team would you cheer for?"**

**"You've seriously never noticed the fact that I **_**always **_**come to the Slytherin Gryffindor matches?!" Hermione asked incredulously.**

**"Well, I never really kept track of your whereabouts earlier. Remember? I hated your guts?"**

**"Oh. Right. Good times, good times…" Hermione said nostalgically. She threw a glance at Draco and started laughing. "Remember that time I punched you for calling Hagrid a… What was it?... Ah yes, 'a pathetic excuse for a teacher,'" Hermione said, laughing at the memory of Draco's face after she had punched him. Draco remembered that day well. That was the day he had realized that he should be wary of enraging Hermione Granger. He smiled at the irony.**

**Hermione and Draco reached the flat. **

**"So, what do you want for breakfast?" Draco asked Hermione.**

**"Hmm… Some banana bread would be really good…"**

**"Sure!" Draco said, summoning the House Elf. Hermione went into the kitchen to fix herself a cup of tea. "Do you want some?" she asked Draco. **

**"Sure! Give me two sugars and some cream, if you don't mind."**

**Hermione poured the boiling water into two cups and added the teabags. She watched the leaves in the bag swirl around as they hit the water. She added the sugar and cream, then brought the tea over to the coffee table.**

**"Thanks Hermione," Draco said. He scooted over a bit so that Hermione could sit next to him. She took a piece of bread and cradled her cup of tea to her stomach.**

**"So, how're you feeling about your parents?" Draco inquired. He was rather tentative but he hadn't asked in a while and he wanted to know how she was doing. **

**"I think I'm getting to the point where the memories are what I feel the most. Not the guilt or the regret. It's nice to feel that…" Hermione said trailing off. "How did you feel after your mother died?"**

**"Well, you know… I was never very close to her. I felt guilty too. But I know what you mean when other feelings are what get left behind. Including the guilt."**

**Hermione gave a sad smile. "Do you believe in the afterlife?"**

**"I have to. That was the only thing that kept me going when she died. That maybe, just maybe, I would see her again," Draco said, looking directly into Hermione's eyes. He didn't know why, but he felt so much closer to her now. They shared the same feelings… It gave him hope… Hope that he wasn't like his father. **

**"Draco… Forgive me for prying, but what do you feel for your father right now? I mean after all of this?" Hermione asked tentatively.**

**"I was ready to kill him when I found out. And when he ordered me to kill you… I was about to Apparate straight to the manor to confront him." Draco said with a murderous look in his eyes. Hermione had never seen him like this and she hoped she never would. "Hermione, please, **_**please **_**be careful when we go to Hogsmede. Anyone can Apparate there and you know my father is probably… how do I put this?... Out to get you," Draco requested.**

**"Draco, have a little faith! I can take care of myself! You do realize that it was me who basically took care of Harry and Ron last year right?!" Hermione exclaimed. She did make a mental note to be aware though. **

**"Are you ready to go?" Draco inquired.**

**"Yeah sure," Hermione said, getting up and pulling her black cloak around her. She tied it under her chin and started out of the door. Draco grabbed his silver cloak and threw it on, following Hermione.**

**As they were both in their eighth year they were allowed to go to Hogsmede at whatever time they wanted on the day allotted. Hermione and Draco made their way to the enormous doors and slipped out. They started off for Hogsmede.**

**"So, where do you want to go first?" Hermione asked Draco. **

**"Would Honeydukes be alright?"**

**"Yeah sure!" Hermione said enthusiastically. She hadn't had any decent candy in a while. She was in the mood for lots and lots of it. "Are there any good bookshops in Hogsmede? After I finish **_**The Return of the King**_** I'll have run out of new ones to read…" she said.**

**"You've never been to the bookshop in Hogsmede?" Draco asked incredulously. He couldn't believe it! Hermione was such a bookworm, how had she **_**not **_**been there?**

**"Well… no. I've always gone with Harry and Ron and as you know, they've never really appreciated books very much…" Hermione said.**

**"I'll take you there," Draco decided.**

**"Good," Hermione said happily.**

**The pair finally reached the village and were surprised by what they saw there. **

**"It's snow!" Hermione exclaimed joyously. She loved the snow; it was her favorite part of winter. **

**Hermione picked up a handful and shaped it into a ball behind her back. She watched Draco's gaze wander around the city. Quickly, she threw the snowball at him. She watched him turn slowly towards her. She caught a glance of his face. He was smiling. Hermione screamed and ran with Draco following her. She laughed and picked up another handful shaping it into a ball. She turned abruptly and was about to throw the ball at Draco's face when something him her stomach quite hard. She saw Draco's playful smirk as she ran, picking up more snow. She quickly cast a small explosive charm on it and sent it Draco's way. She heard the little boom and laughed as she saw Draco stare in shock at the snowball. Then she saw the devious look in his eyes and she started running again, shrieking with hysterical laughter as she went. They weren't quite in the town center yet so Hermione ran from tree to tree, trying to stop laughing. She just peered around the tree's trunk when an icy snowball hit her head. She couldn't move! **_**Draco froze me! **_**she thought, upset that she couldn't laugh.**

**Draco ran towards Hermione and gathered another handful of snow. He formed it into a ball and was about to throw it at Hermione when she gained her mobility again. She ran like a deer. He hoped her leg wasn't hurting her too much. He ran after her, trying to catch her. Suddenly, where Hermione had just been moments ago, there was a red fox. Draco almost stopped running. Then sense hit him and he remembered that she was partially an Animagus. He wondered if he could transform too… Draco put himself in the place of a lion and felt something change. His four paws sped up to catch the small fox. Draco found Hermione and resisted the temptation to pounce on her. **_**Must be the lion's instinct to do that…**_** he thought. As soon as that thought formed coherently in his head, he turned back into a human. He sprang up, as he was on all fours, and found he was chasing a human. **_**She must have turned back too!**_** he thought. Draco raced through the trees to try and catch up to Hermione. He grabbed another handful of snow and threw it in her general direction. It hit her injured leg and she fell down, laughing. Draco sped up and reached her. She had a snowball ready in her hand and she launched it at him. Draco, taken by surprise, fell down from the blow. **

**Draco and Hermione lay side by side on the snow, completely wet. They were both laughing and gasping from the running. Draco finally remembered Hermione's leg. "How's your leg from all that running?" he managed to choke out from his laughter. **

**"Since it's so cold outside, it doesn't hurt that much. Even if it did, that was worth it!" Hermione said, gaining control of her laughter, turning towards Draco using her arm to support her head. He noticed that her cheeks were red from the cold. "Did I turn into a red fox? I wasn't quite sure…"**

**"Yeah you did! Wow, and you did without trying… I don't suppose you realized that I was a lion for the last stretch?"**

**"I thought your footsteps seemed lighter…" Hermione said, looking at him with a smile. **

**"You run so fast!" Draco exclaimed. I was trying to keep up with you the whole time!"**

**Hermione laughed. "Before I came to Hogwarts I used to be the slowest runner in my class," she said amusedly. "Come on! I wan to go see Honeydukes before it closes!" she said getting up.**

**Draco laboriously dragged himself up and took Hermione's hand in his. He ran with her to the town center where they found Honeydukes. Draco dragged Hermione inside and basked in the warmth of little shop.**

**"See anything you like?" Draco asked.**

**Hermione looked around the store and found the display of chocolate frogs. "Ooh, yes!" she squealed, prancing over to them. "Hey look! There's a new flavor; white chocolate!" Hermione grabbed a handful of the stuff and put them in the little basket she had picked up. Draco watched Hermione squeal over the different sweets and smiled. He was glad she was enjoying herself so much.**

**"Oh, look Hermione! Fake blood!" Draco exclaimed pointing at the display. He and Hermione went over to the jar of red stuff.**

**Hermione picked one out of the jar and looked at it. "It looks like a scab," she said doubtfully. "I bet it's for vampires or something… Maybe it's like a substitute; instead of hunting someone down, they can just snack on these!"**

**"Nah, I think it's just for fun. You want some?"**

**"Sure!" Hermione said hungrily.**

**Draco reached inside the jar and took out a handful of the fake blood. He put them in Hermione's basket.**

**Hermione and Draco bought bubble gum, acid pops, and they even dared to try some cockroach clusters among other things. They went up to the counter and paid for everything.**

**Hermione shrunk everything and put them in her cloak's pocket. "Do you mind if we go to the bookshop now? I've been wanting to check it out!"**

**"Sure!" Draco said.**

**The two of them trooped through the snow and made it to the shop. It was quite small and looked quite cozy. Hermione gazed at the shop in wonder. Then she raced inside it, wondering what treasures she would find.**

**Draco chuckled as he watched Hermione scamper into the shop. He followed her and waved hello to the woman at the cashier. He then found Hermione in the aisle where the romance novels were kept.**

**"Hermione, are you honestly looking at the romance section?"**

**"Yeeees…" Hermione said guiltily. "It's just… Every time I walk into a new book store I check the romance section to see of they have any good ones. It's been a really long time since I've read a good one…"**

**"I'm sure you're very sad." Draco said sarcastically. "Aren't you dating Weasley anyways?"**

**Hermione stared at him. **_**Oops. I think I went to far…**_** Draco thought. "No, I'm not dating Ron and where would you get that ridiculous idea from?" Hermione asked in a quiet whisper. Some how, this was worse than if she was yelling.**

**"Oh you know… Rumors mostly…" Draco said taking a cautious step back.**

**"Rest assured Draco, I'm not, nor have I ever, dating Ron." Hermione said with a fierce look in her eyes. She hated it when these stupid rumors came about. There was absolutely no truth to them at all! She couldn't believe that just because they were friends, people assumed such crap. And when one of her close friends believed them… Well, enough said.**

**"Right. Sorry Hermione." Draco said, moving back to where he was standing before. He didn't think she would react so violently. To change the subject and the mood, he asked her a question. "Want any suggestions as to books?"**

**Hermione looked at him gratefully. "Thanks, I'd love some," she said, her eyes warming up. She knew it wasn't really Draco's fault. After all, he'd probably just heard Lavender or someone like her say it.**

**Draco led Hermione through the shop and showed her all the different books he thought she would like. They spent almost three hours in the shop and by the time Hermione walked up to the counter, she held seventeen books in her hands.**

**"That should last you a while!" Draco commented, watching her unload the books.**

**"Hopefully it will!" Hermione said, happy with all the books she had found. **

**Draco and Hermione shuffled out of the store with a tiny parcel that Hermione placed in her pocket; she had shrunk the gargantuan bag of books so it was easier to handle. **

**"Here, let's go to the Three Broomsticks! We can pick up a drink there and figure out where to go next. Sound good?" Hermione asked Draco.**

**"Yeah, sure!" Draco said, very happy with their plans. He was in the mood for a fire whiskey. **

**Draco and Hermione walked through the snowy streets, looking at the different shops and different people. Hermione looked at the footprints her shoes meant and felt bad about the fact that she was disturbing the snow. She loved it and was always sad when it melted. Hermione looked right and left when she saw something quite unexpected. It was the most beautiful dress she had ever seen. She stopped there on the street, staring at it with her mouth open.**

**"Hermione?" Draco asked when he noticed he was about five meters ahead of her.**

**"Draco, you go on ahead. I'll meet you there in a few minutes, OK?" Hermione said, walking into the store. Draco looked at her skeptically. He shrugged and started off towards the Three Broomsticks. He hoped no Slytherins were there…**

**Hermione entered the store and walked up to the dress with her mouth still open in awe. It was two pieces; a sleeveless long white dress with a black jacket that had billowing sleeves. There was also a red sash that wrapped around the waist twice and then was tied into a knot and left hanging. It was the most beautiful dress Hermione had ever seen. **

**"Can I help you?" a store attendant asked Hermione.**

**"Uh… Yes! I'm sorry!" Hermione said hurriedly, feeling very awkward indeed. "I was wondering if I could try on that dress."**

**"Of course," the women said, knowingly. She had seen many girls come in and admire the dress. She wondered what this one would do when she found out the price. She hoped she wouldn't cry like the last one did.**

**Hermione took the dress from the woman and went into the changing room. She striped out of her clothes and put the dress on, marveling at the soft material it was made out of. Hermione came out of the changing stall and looked at herself in the mirror. It was a perfect fit! **_**It's probably enchanted…**_** Hermione thought. She twirled in the dress and peered in the mirror. She wasn't fooling herself; she really did look beautiful in the dress. Hermione went back into the stall and but her thick skirt and top back on and cast the warming spell. She took the dress and went up the woman who had helped her earlier.**

**"Excuse me miss, but how much is this dress?" Hermione asked tentatively. She was afraid the answer would be too high.**

**"It's 1000 Galleons," the woman replied, peering at Hermione over her glasses. She was interested to see how this one would react.**

**Hermione thought about it. She could buy the dress without dipping into the funds her parents had left for her! Since she now had that for back up, she thought she could afford this dress. Hermione tried to hold it back but a tear escaped from her eye. She missed them so much; it was hard to imagine going to ball while they had died because—**_**No they didn't Hermione! **_**Hermione thought to herself. She had to stop blaming herself; it wasn't healthy.**

**"I'll take it!" she cried happily. The woman looked at her. She was surprised; as soon as she had seen the tear she was convinced that the girl wouldn't be able to afford it. She quickly packed the dress in a box and handed the girl the box as she handed over a check. **

**"Thanks." Hermione walked out of the store. She shrunk the parcel and put it in her pocket with the books. This was proving to be a good day; first she had a snowball fight with Draco, then she had bought the books and now the dress. Hermione looked up at the sky and willed for her parents to feel how happy she was. **_**Thanks, **_**she thought. She smiled and then started walking towards the Three Broomsticks. **

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Draco headed towards the Three Broomsticks smiling to himself. He looked like a lunatic, smiling inanely but he didn't care. He recalled Hermione's face when she saw the dress. He hadn't seen the dress itself but he liked it when Hermione had that look on her face. It made him happy to see her happy. **_**Funny, you'd think I was in love!**_** Draco thought, laughing out loud.**

**Draco walked into the pub, welcoming the warmth. He went up to the counter and asked for a fire whiskey. He was careful to stay out of Madame Rosmerta's line of vision though as he had no doubt that she would remember how he had, just two years ago, put her under the Imperious Curse.**

**Draco sat at a small table, waiting for Hermione. He slurped at his fire whiskey, enjoying the way it burned his lips and tongue as it made its way down his throat. He smiled, looking at the bottle.**

**Suddenly, Dean Thomas caught sight of Draco. He sauntered up to him. "How can you sit here and drink!? You killed countless people and you should be in jail, not in a pub!"**

**Draco stared at Dean, his gaze boring a hole. **_**If he was so bothered by me, why didn't he express his feelings until now? Oh. It must be because Hermione's not here. Coward! **_**Draco thought. "I have every right to be here. You know absolutely nothing about me so why don't you go sit down with your little Gryffindor friends?" Draco asked. He shivered as he remembered he had told Hermione the exact same thing the first day of Hogwarts.**

**"You know what? I don't think I will," Dean said. He took his wand out of his pocket and aimed it at Draco.**

**"You really want to go there? Fine…" Draco said resignedly drawing his wand out of his pocket with a sigh. What was up with Dean? He never struck Draco as a very violent person. Draco held his wand at his waist. He didn't want to attack before Dean did. At this point, the entire pub was staring at Draco and Dean.**

**Suddenly, Dean struck. Draco deflected the spell with a flick of his wand. "You're going to have to do a bit better than that…" he said with a lazy smirk. This enraged Dean even further. "**_**Incendio!" **_**he bellowed. Draco couldn't react quite fast enough and wasn't able to produce a strong enough shield spell. The spell went through the weak blue shield and struck Draco. He stumbled backwards and his shirt caught on fire. Draco quickly thought **_**'aguementi' **_**and extinguished the flames. He cast an explosive spell towards Dean and watched as he barely managed to fend of the spell. **

_**"Rictusempra!" **_**Draco cried, aiming his wand at Dean. The adrenaline was rushing through his veins as he did so. Dean was thrown backwards off his feet. He landed in a crumpled ball at the foot of a table. Draco started walking out the door when it closed in his face. He whipped around to find Dean with a malicious smile, glaring at him. **

**"You're not getting out that easily," he spat nastily. Draco sighed. He hated the hero types. Couldn't Dean see that he had no interest in fighting and that he just wanted to get out of the pub without having to hurt him? Draco decided to let other creatures do his dirty work for him. "**_**Avis!" **_**he whispered, conjuring three birds. **_**"Oppugno!"**_** The birds flew at Dean, pecking at him wildly. He yelled and tried to get rid of them but they wouldn't move. Draco watched them for a moment before Dean screamed **_**"Finite Incantatum!" **_**and they vanished.**

**"Had enough?" Draco asked, giving Dean his signature smirk.**

**"Go to hell!"**

**"Been there. I didn't really like it, but I think a trip once in a while is good for the soul," Draco said, quite cheerfully.**

**Dean couldn't bear his smugness for another moment. **_**"**__**Serpensortia!"**__** he bellowed. A snake came curling out of his wand. Draco stared at it. He knew it wouldn't attack; after all, there was no way Dean spoke Parseltongue! **_

_**Conveniently, at that moment, Hermione walked through the door. She pushed her way through the crowd, wanting to see what was happening.**_

_**As Hermione was making her way through the crowd, Dean, to Draco's amazement, started hissing at the snake. **__**Dean doesn't speak Parseltongue! **__**Draco thought, remembering when the Chamber of Secrets had been opened and Potter had directed the snake to kill him. Draco was frozen in shock. The snake was advancing towards him. **__**It's Portsmouth! **__**he thought. He stared in the snake's eyes, admiring their green sheen. He wasn't admiring the way it was slithering towards him though. He still found himself incapable of movement, but he thought **__**'veratum!'**__** while pointing his wand at who he was sure was Portsmouth. Immediately, Dean's body began to contort and grow until it was Portsmouth. His hair grew and thinned and Draco looked into the professor's eyes.**_

_**"Portsmouth," he greeted curtly, still having his eyes fixed upon the snake. Portsmouth must've cast an immobilizing spell on Draco's legs as he couldn't move. The professor laughed. **_

_**"Hello Draco. Enjoy your last few moments of life. Don't worry, I'll be with you the whole time!" he said in mock comfort. Draco shot a glare at him before returning his gaze to the snake. He wanted to watch it strike so that he could at least try to fend it off. **_

_**All of a sudden, Hermione came upon Draco and Portsmouth. She gave a small scream when she saw the snake advancing on Draco. Draco caught sight of her. He was about to yell something when she, wordlessly, made the snake disappear. **_

_**"NOOOO!" Portsmouth yelled. He caught a glance of Hermione's fierce glare and ran out the door. He wasn't strong enough to fight another teenager… Yet…**_

_**Draco snapped out of his frozen pose. He ran out of the pub trying to catch up to Portsmouth. He heard Hermione follow him out of the pub but he didn't look back. **_

_**The blond man turned to take a last look at Draco. "Anything you want me to tell your father?" he asked as he turned on the spot and Disapparated. **_

_**"Damn him to hell," Draco snarled. He felt a hand on his shoulder and turned towards it, ready to hex the person to damnation. **_

_**"It's just me!" Hermione cried. "Sorry for frightening you," she said, in a softer voice.**_

_**"Sorry. I'm just a little on edge right now." Draco said, staring at the spot where Portsmouth had Disapparated from. **_

_**"That's understandable. What happened in the pub?" Hermione asked cautiously.**_

_**Draco told her.**_

_**"Right. Let's go," Hermione said, walking towards Hogwarts. She looked back to see Draco's face. His gaze was set ahead of him and he looked like he wanted to kill something. Hermione flinched. She hated seeing him this way. She turned around and started walking, this time a little faster. She knew Draco would feel better after he had told McGonagall.**_

_**After a while, Draco and Hermione reached McGonagall's office. Draco entered the room without knocking. "Professor?"**_

_**"This is quite a surprise! To what do I owe the pleasure of seeing you and Miss Granger here today?" she asked quite formally.**_

_**"Portsmouth has escaped. He took the polyjuice potion of a one Mister Thomas. I suggest you inform **__**the Daily Prophet**__** immediately. Oh, and you may want to make sure Mister Thomas has not been killed. Thank you for locking up Portsmouth so well. Good day," Draco said curtly. He exited the room followed by Hermione.**_

_**McGonagall stared at the two adolescents. Then, she stared writing a letter…**_

_**"That was rather cold Draco! I'm sure it's not all her fault!" Hermione exclaimed in surprise once they were outside McGonagall's office.**_

_**"Well, clearly she didn't keep a good enough eye on him! How else was she able to escape?"**_

_**"Draco, you know it wasn't her fault! Portsmouth probably got some Slytherin to help him," Hermione said, enraged that Draco could so easily put all the blame on McGonagall.**_

_**"Oh right Hermione because all Slytherins are pure evil!"**_

_**"I never said that! How can you turn this on **__**me**__**?!"**_

_**"Whatever. I'm off," Draco snapped, strutting back to his flat.**_

_**"FINE!" Hermione screeched. What was wrong with him? Hermione went up to her room to take off her cloak. She sat on the couch with a book. **__**He is such an **__**ass!**__** How can he think that I'd generalize like that? Anyway, it's hard to find any Slytherins who aren't pure evil. **_

_**Hermione read her book without taking in a word of it. Finally, it was time for dinner. **__**Ugh, now I have to go and face Ginny. The world is against me, I swear,**__** she thought cynically…**_

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Draco slammed the door to his flat. **_**I hate her! How could she generalize like that?!**_** he thought, quite infuriated. He grabbed a book and sat down on the couch. **_**Yes, I'm sure McGonagall had nothing to do with it! I mean she's so keen on keeping people locked up tight! God, will the order NEVER learn?! **_**Draco was astounded by how naïve people could be. The Order never killed; instead, they just locked people up and then, eventually let them free. And not even in Azkaban! As far as Draco knew, Portsmouth had never been sent there! **

**Draco continued to rant in his mind until dinner. **_**Damn. I have to go down to dinner. I hope Millicent got a sudden bout of the flu or something…**_** he thought venomously. **

**Draco strutted down to the Great Hall and sat down at his table. He caught sight of Hermione who was glaring at Ginny who was (as usual) locked in a passionate kiss with her boyfriend. Draco smirked; he knew how much Hermione hated it when Ginny did that. **_**Ha-ha, **_**he thought cruelly, a smirk appearing on his face.**

**"Ohh, Drakey! That smirk makes you look quite dashing darling, wear it more often," she said, seating herself quite close to him. "So I was wondering… It would be spiffing if you came with me to the ball!"**

**"You know I'm going with someone else," Draco said frostily. He watched Millicent's smile fade. **

**"Oh right. I forgot sorry dearest," she said.**

**"Well, I have a lot of homework to catch up on so I'll see you later," Draco said hurriedly. He dashed out of the Great Hall before Millicent could figure out that they didn't have class today hence Draco had no homework to catch up on.**

**Hermione watched Draco run out of the Great Hall. **_**Moron, **_**she thought. **_**How could he blame everything on McGonagall? Ungrateful little git. **_**Hermione had finished her food so she started towards her room. She climbed the girls' staircase and slammed the door to her room. She climbed on to her couch and started reading her book again…**

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Draco was reading in his room. **_**I wonder what Hermione's doing right now… **_**he thought looking up from his book. He was quite bored; usually on week day nights, Draco would be studying with Hermione. He thought about what she had said earlier. **_**I suppose I can't blame her for saying that about Slytherins. I mean, it's not like I've met any decent ones either… And… I suppose… It's not completely McGonagall's fault that Portsmouth escaped. I need to take a walk, **_**he thought grumpily. **

**Draco exited his flat and started walking. He didn't know where he was going, but he thought he was heading towards the kitchens to get something to eat. Draco found himself at the entrance to the Gryffindor common room. He automatically said "Twilight."**

**The door slid open and Draco strutted through. He ignored people's looks as they wondered why a Slytherin was walking casually through their common room. Draco was surprised no one rose and tried to confront him. He knew he wouldn't be able to get up the girls' staircase easily so he did the same thing he did exactly what he had done last time. He attempted to climb the stairs and when it turned into a slide, he walked carefully up the railing.**

**Draco made it to Hermione's room. He looked around and was pleased to see that no one was in the corridors. He wondered whether or not he should knock and, as Hermione was presumably still mad at him, he knocked at the door and entered when he heard a surprised "come in?"**

**"Hey," he greeted nervously when he crossed the threshold into Hermione's room.**

**"'Lo. What?" Hermione asked rather rudely.**

**"I just… I wantedtoapalogize," Draco said hurriedly, staring at his shoes.**

**"What?"**

**"I…I wanted to apologize," Draco said, at what he thought was a glacial pace.**

**"Oh. Here, you should probably sit down," Hermione said, pulling a chair across from her seat. Draco sat down and looked at Hermione.**

**"Hermione… I'm sorry I reacted like that. I know it wasn't McGonagall's fault, it's just that I was so mad that Portsmouth escaped!"**

**Hermione was quiet for a while before she answered. "I'm sorry for generalizing Draco. I really didn't mean it in the way you think I did…" **

**"Yeah well, it's not like I've met any decent Slytherins in my life either…" Draco snorted, looking away. Hermione smiled. She looked into his eyes. She had never noticed; they were gray and had green flecks in them.**

**"I think we're both feeling on the edge right now," **

**"Ditto," Draco said, looking into her eyes. There was a silence in which the two of them simply sat, looking into each others eyes.**

**"So, have you finished that Transfiguration homework?" Draco asked, breaking the peaceful silence.**

**"No, actually, I've been reading since dinner," Hermione said guiltily.**

**"Same here. Do you want to work on it with me?" Draco asked. He raised his wand, waiting for Hermione's answer.**

**"Yeah," Hermione said, smiling. Draco returned the smile while summoning his transfiguration things.**

**"Hey, do you want to work on out Animagi stuff after this?" Draco inquired.**

**"Ohh, yes!" Hermione exclaimed, remembering how she had transformed unknowingly earlier.**

**Draco and Hermione started working on their transfiguration, head bent in concentration, completing yet another one of McGonagall's boring essays…**

Don't you shiver  
Shiver  
Sing it loud and clear  
I'll always be waiting for you  
So you know how much I need you  
But you never even see me, do you?  
And is this my final chance of getting you?  
And on and on  
From the moment I wake, to the moment I sleep  
I'll be there by your side; just you try and stop me  
I'll be waiting in line, just to see if you care, if you care

-- Shiver, Coldplay

**A/N Hi! I hope you enjoyed that chapter of ****Gray**** as much as I enjoyed writing it. It was pretty slow to type but I think it's one of my favorite chapters! There might be one more chapter before the ball so yay! Don't worry, the next chapter will be… humorous (I hope!) to say the least. So, the final word count was 8255 words and it was 19 pages so I didn't exceed any of my previous chapters which is a first for me! I hope you didn't mind the shortness; I think it's fine like this! Donc, look forward to the next chapter (and the next and the next…) and until next time! Oh yes, and one last thing. Great job with reviews! I got a few new reviewers so YAY! Plus, you guys made it OVER 50 which is GREAT! Thanks to all! Until next time… Shiver does not belong to me. It belongs exclusively to Coldplay. ~ the shattered star **

**Oh yes, and for a bit of amusement, here's a cute little picture I found on the web:**

**／****l****、**

**ﾞ（ﾟ､****｡****７****  
****l****、ﾞ****ヽ**

**　じし****f_, )****ノ**

**(It's a cat if you couldn't tell!)**


	10. The Ball

**A/N There will be kissing in this chapter so yay! (depending how you look at it. I know **the veggo** won't be looking forward to this…) Without further ado, onto the thanx and disclaimer! Oh hold on, I almost forgot… WARNING! SOME MAJOR FLUFF IS COMING UP!**

**OK, I'm done.**

**Thanx to: My lovely beta lookingforme, I LOVE YOU AND YOU'RE WICKEDLY EPIC!, also to every single artist on my iPod. You guys rock! (literally. *ha-ha*) Oh yes, if you have ****Christofori's Dream**** (by David Lanz) on your iPod/mp3, listen to it during the kissing scene; it's what I was listening to when I wrote it. **

**Disclaimer: Well, if I was JKR, I wouldn't be on this site… would I? Harry Potter is to JKR as Arwen is to JRR Tolkien. Edward is to Stephanie Meyer as Draco is to himself. Did you love my analogies or what? Enjoy the chapter and REVIEW! (please)**

**Chapter 10: The Ball **

Look at the stars  
Look how they shine for you  
And everything you do  
Yeah, they were all yellow  
I came along  
I wrote a song for you  
And all the things you do  
And it was called 'Yellow'  
So then I took my time  
Oh what a thing to've done  
And it was all yellow

- Yellow, Coldplay

**Draco woke slowly. He stretched his limbs and heard them crack. He gave a gargantuan yawn and sat up. It was the first of December. Draco checked the clock which read 6:50. He gave another yawn before getting up and taking a shower. He felt the hot water hit his back and he moaned as he welcomed the heat; the nights were getting cold.**

**Draco finished getting dressed and looked out his window. To his amazement and delight, he could see that the lake had finally frozen over. **_**And on a Saturday too! Perfect, **_**he thought, quite pleased. He planned to spend the entire day ice skating. **_**I wonder if Hermione knows how to ice skate… I shall have to ask her!**_** he thought decisively. **

**Draco made his way to the Gryffindor common room and entered. He wouldn't normally, but he found it to be too cold in the corridors. He took a seat in front of the fireplace while wondering, for the second time, why no one confronted him when he entered the common room. He knew that if a Gryffindor entered **_**his **_**common room he would probably immediately attack him. Draco was rather possessive of his space, even if it was shared by about 200 other people.**

**Draco slouched on the chair, waiting for Hermione to come out of the common room. He summoned his book and commenced reading. He was just about to turn his page when Hermione walked out of the room.**

**"Hey!" she greeted.**

**"Hi!" Draco replied. "In or out?" he asked, referring to breakfast.**

**"Umm… Let's eat in the Great Hall today. We've been eating in the flat for the past week and you're supposed to be seen remember?"**

**"Ugh, don't remind me," Draco groaned. He and Patil had had to do so much planning about Durmstrang and Beauxbatons' arrivals. They were coming the day before and had to provide their own sleeping arrangements. **_**Thank God,**_** Draco thought. **

**Hermione took his hand and pulled him down to the Great Hall. "So, planning anything special today?" she asked him. "Ohh, actually there's something I want to do… Did I ever tell you about the secret passage Harry found that leads into Hogsmede?"**

**Draco was about to reply until he heard the word 'secret passage.' "Where does it lead?" he asked curiously.**

**"Into Honeyduke's cellar," Hermione said smirking. She wanted to get some more sweets; she had finished all the ones she had bought the month before. **

**"And **_**Potter**_** found this passage?" Draco asked incredulously.**

**"With a little help from his father," Hermione said smugly. She remembered the days she, him and Ron would walk the halls of Hogwarts, making illegal potions, destroying sorcerer's stones, fighting off dementors, taking stressful finals… **_**I miss that, **_**she thought. **

**"Hmm… The idea is tempting but I was planning to ice skate. I mean, this is the first day the lake has frozen over," Draco pointed out.**

**"Well, then it's a good thing I don't know how to ice skate then!" Hermione said happily, but Draco managed to catch the panic in her voice.**

**"You're scared of ice skating!" he exclaimed, quite surprised. It **_**was**_** a Muggle sport…**

**"No! I'm not!" Hermione cried defensively.**

**"Yes you are!" Draco said triumphantly. "I have to teach you. Today. Remember how you felt about flying?"**

**"Yes… But this is different! I've actually tried skating and I was sitting on the ice more than gliding on it!" Hermione exclaimed.**

**"Come, you haven't ever skated with **_**me**_**," Draco said persuasively. "How's this. We'll go to Hogsmede and then **_**try **_**skating. If you don't like it there's always flying," he said, trying to be convincing.**

**"Fine, but if a break a single bone, you're mending it!" Hermione snapped. They had made it to the Great Hall. "See ya! Enjoy Millicent's company…" Hermione said, smiling.**

**"Thanks Hermione," Draco said after she left, with a twisted smile. He went off to sit at the Slytherin table and piled his plate. He was just about to take a bite when a certain brunette entered the room. **

**"Drakey!" Draco moaned. **_**Someone kill her for me **_**please**_**! **_**he thought. **

**"Dearest, you won't **_**believe **_**what I've just done!"**

**"What have you done Millicent?" Draco asked. **_**She probably just got a P in something. Why am I even civil to her? I don't have to be, I mean, I've already disappointed my father as much as a pureblood possibly could…**_

**"I've slipped a little potion into the mudblood's cup! She'll be sprouting horns any second now!" she squealed gleefully. She was so proud of herself that she didn't notice Draco sprinting over to the Gryffindor table as soon as she had finished the word 'cup.' "Drakey?" she asked, the question hanging in the air.**

**"Hermione!" Draco yelled as he made his way towards the opposite side of the Great Hall. He saw her head turn towards him. She had a confused look on her face.**

**"What are you yelling about?" she asked him as soon as he reached her.**

**"Millicent's slipped something in your cup. Don't drink out of it!" Draco said urgently. Hermione peeked into the cup and found tea as well as a black swirl of something. She glared over at Millicent and was about to cast a spell when Draco stopped her.**

**"What?"**

**"Can I do it?" he asked.**

**Hermione smiled cunningly. "Be my guest," she said, gesturing towards Millicent. **

**"Thank you," Draco said with a little bow which made Hermione giggle. "**_**Densaugeo," **_**he murmured. Hermione had a twisted smile on her face. She remembered when Draco had used that spell on ****her.**** Twitchy little ferret he was.**

**"Hmm… I wonder who else you could've used that spell on," Hermione whispered in his ear as Millicent's teeth started to grow. She looked like a beaver within two minutes. **

**"I don't recall anyone…" Draco said guiltily. **

**"Right!" Hermione snorted, laughing. She watched Millicent get up and run to the hospital wing, smirking.**

**"You done with breakfast?" Draco inquired.**

**"Yeah. Shall we be off?"**

**"Sure." Hermione and Draco walked out of the Great Hall. **

**"So, how do you get to this cellar?" Draco asked.**

**"I'll show you, hold on; let me just get my cloak…" Hermione said, summoning it. She reached into the pocket of her cloak and found a small object. She pulled it out and found the shrunken dress. ****Ohh, I should hang that up…**** she thought to herself. "Ready?"**

**Draco nodded. He followed Hermione to a statue of a witch with a hump on her back. He watched Hermione glance around furtively before whispering ****"Dissendium!" ****He gasped when the hump opened and lead to a passage. **

**"After you," Hermione said courteously. Draco lowered himself into the hole, followed by Hermione who closed the witch's hump. They were encompassed in utter darkness. "Come on!" Hermione exclaimed, taking Draco's hand and leading him through the narrow corridor. **

**"How did Potter find out about this?"**

**"Funny you ask that… When his father was in school, he made a map with his friends showing all the secret passages out of the school. The map made its way into Harry's hands and… well, you can guess what happened after that…"**

**"Wait, so that day I saw his head… Did he use this passage?"**

**"Exactly! I remember that. Ron told me afterwards that they got you with mud?"**

**"Yeah, and they got Goyle with some green slime!" Draco said laughing. He remembered that instance quite clearly. He was furious at Potter for evading punishment for being out of bounds ****again****. **

**Draco and Hermione made it to the end of the tunnel and into Honeyduke's cellar.**

**"Come on," Hermione whispered, taking careful steps to the ladder which they descended. They made it to the shop without being seen.**

**"So, anything in particular you were looking for?" Draco asked.**

**"Yeah, the white chocolate frogs! They were quite good!" Hermione exclaimed excitedly. She found the display and grabbed a handful. Draco browsed the shop and picked this and that, being fonder of French treats than candy. **

**By the time they were done getting their sweets, it was time for lunch.**

**"Fancy a bite at the Three Broomsticks?" Hermione asked, eyeing her purchases hungrily.**

**"Sure," Draco said, walking out of the store. Hermione followed him. She skipped through the snowy streets.**

**"Someone's happy!" Draco said with a glint in his eye.**

**"Well, actually, I just had a brilliant idea if I do say so myself," Hermione said, eyes twinkling with pleasure.**

**"And it is…"**

**"That we should play a prank on Millicent!" Hermione finished. "Well, are you going to help me?"**

**"Hmm… My father wouldn't want me to, so yes!" Draco said. They had reached the Three Broomsticks. Draco opened the heavy door and ushered Hermione inside. They got a two person table and sat across from each other.**

**"So, what were you thinking about?"**

**"Well, I wanted to use Goyle in this too. I was thinking we'd slip her a love potion and see what would happen… Interested?"**

**"Mmm, yeah," Draco said. **

**Hermione and Draco were in the middle of eating their sandwiches when they were confronted by two men.**

**"Hermione?" the first man asked.**

**Hermione looked up at the sound of her name. She stared at the man before responding. "Do I know you?" Draco was scrutinizing the two men, trying to remember if he had ever seen them before.**

**"Oh right. It's me, Harry," the man said remembering something. "I'm using the polyjuice potion," he said simply. Hermione gawped at him. She looked around to see if anyone was staring at her; she didn't see any eyes on her. **

**"What form does your patronus take?" she asked with a bored tone. She was pretty sure it was Harry but she wanted to make sure it wasn't some new Death Eater.**

**"A stag," Harry said, also bored.**

**"Why are you here?" Hermione asked demandingly.**

**"Well… Ron and I were taking a look at the Marauder's Map, you know, just for fun, and we saw you and ****Malfoy ****together and then, all of a sudden you disappeared from the map. As it ****is ****Malfoy, we didn't want to risk anything so we came down here to ask McGonagall."**

**Hermione stared at Harry and then at Ron. "You were spying on me?!" she exclaimed. "How do you have time to do that?! Unless you've forgotten, you do have a certain Lucius Malfoy to defeat!" she whispered with her eyes flashing; she didn't want people in the pub to stare.**

**"And thanks for your trust in me," Draco commented with a sour smile. "What did you think I'd do to her? Take her to my father? You are thick." he stated while taking a swing from a fire whiskey. Potter and Weasley were looking guiltily around the pub.**

**"To tell the truth, we don't really have much to do. I mean, we can't find Malfoy Manor hence we can't find a way to break into it." Ron said defensively.**

**"Do you have a map?" Draco asked, as if he was conversing with a two year old.**

**"Yes," snapped Ron. He dug through a rucksack and handed over a map.**

**"Just letting you know, this will be excruciatingly painful to me so one of you – preferably Hermione – is going to have to heal me." he said seriously, looking into Hermione's anxious eyes. "We should probably go outside." he said.**

**Harry, Ron, Hermione and Draco made their way out of the pub and found a secluded area where Hermione melted the snow so that they could sit on the ground without getting wet.**

**Draco took the map and put his wand to it closing his eyes in concentration. He muttered something while moving his wand in a circular motion around the map. Suddenly, his breathing became labored. Hermione wanted to do something for him but she knew that if she did, they wouldn't be able to find out where the manor was.  
**

**Draco felt like screaming. He was going through terrible pain; it was like the crutiatius curse. His arm was on fire, and then it was being broken. It was being cut open with a piece of jagged glass and something was being poked inside the wounds. Draco struggled not to scream, for he knew that if he did, Hermione would surely try to heal him and then he would have to start the whole process over again. He gritted his teeth and continued. He was searching, searching for the manor. Wasn't ****home**** supposed to call to ****you****? Finally, Draco found it. The only problem was that he would pass out unless he was healed fast.**

**"Hermione, hurry!" he urged, his voice ragged. Hermione saw his sleeve soaked with blood. She quickly lifted the sleeve up to find three deep, long cuts. She put her wand to them and healed them quickly. Then, she placed her wand above Draco's chest and murmured ****"Ennervate!"**** Draco was lead back to consciousness and he gasped.**

**"Thanks for that. I'm loosing count, how many times have you healed me?"**

**Hermione smiled at him. "About a million. So, did you get the location?"**

**"Yeah, fortunately it's in Scotland so it shouldn't be too hard for you to find," Draco said, speaking to Potter and Weasley. "Do you have a piece of parchment on you?"**

**"Here," Hermione said, handing him a piece. Draco used his wand to write the address and handed it over to Potter.**

**"Go. Good luck; does this prove I'm on your side?" Draco asked with a cold eye.**

**"No. You could very well be lying to us, but nonetheless, Ron and I will check it out." Harry said coldly. **

**It's never enough, is it? ****Draco thought angrily. **

**Harry and Ron each embraced Hermione. "Bye Hermione, we'll see you soon. Or so I hope. Watch your back," Ron said, throwing a dirty glance at Draco.**

**"Stop it Ron. He just helped you! What do you want him to do? He can't turn back time!" Hermione snapped.**

**"I know. Sorry Hermione, it's just… Old habits are hard to break I guess…" Ron said.**

**"I know. I love you," Hermione said simply.**

**"I love you too Hermione," Ron said.**

**"Ditto," Harry said smiling. **

**"Take care of yourselves," Hermione said, kissing Ron and Harry both on the check. She hadn't realized how much she'd missed them these past few months. She watched them wave and Disapparate.**

**Draco watched their parting with a cold eye. How could they sti****ll not trust him? He had just put himself in danger for them! He saw Hermione turn towards him.**

**"I'm assuming that was another pureblood thing?" Hermione asked.**

**"Exactly," Draco replied sullenly.**

**"Listen Draco, I'm so sorry about Harry and Ron. They just… They're just…"**

**"It's alright Hermione. I kind of understand. It's just that I've tried to help you as much as I can but they refuse to trust me. I mean, they come down here at the first sight that you're not in the castle!"**

**Hermione gave Draco a hug. She didn't have to say anything; they both knew what she was comforting him for.**

**"So, ready to go back to the castle?" Draco inquired after she had released him.**

**"Yeah. About the skating… I don't suppose you're feeling up to it?" Hermione asked, hoping he wasn't.**

**"No way Hermione! You're not getting out of it ****that ****easily!" Draco said, eyes flashing. He began shuffling towards Honeydukes so they could get to the castle from the cellar.**

**"Fine!" Hermione said. She ran after him. They got to the cellar unseen and quickly entered the tunnel. They walked in the darkness talking about their classes and the homework they were going to have to do the next day.**

**"You know we should really get to work on the Animagi thing," Hermione said, thinking about how they hadn't worked on it in over two weeks. "We still have a ****lot ****of potions we have to make. Oh, and that love potion!"**

**"Right… Fine, we'll just skate for a bit and then we actually have things to do," Draco said gloomily.**

**"You make it sound terrible!" Hermione said laughing. She was looking forward to planning out the prank and picking out the perfect love potion.**

**"I don't suppose you have skates Hermione?" Draco asked when they made it out of the dark tunnel.**

**"Nope!" Hermione said, hoping this meant she couldn't go on the ice.**

**"Ahh well. I think I may be able to copy mine and then you can shrink them," Draco said, happily thinking up of a solution.**

**"Great," Hermione said sarcastically.**

**Draco did as he said and by the time he and Hermione reached the lake, she had a good pair of skates.**

**"Lace them tight Hermione; if you don't you could break your ankle," Draco advised.**

**"Thanks for that," Hermione muttered moodily.**

**Hermione got the skates on and looked at the uneven ice on the lake. "You realize if I fall in I'll kill you right?"**

**"Yeah, I guessed." Draco said sourly. "Here, take my hand," he said, holding it out. Hermione did so and as soon as she was on the ice she almost fell. She would have, but Draco grabbed her waist just in time.**

**"Thanks," Hermione said frostily. It was his fault she was out here! Draco led Hermione around the lake a few times until she felt at least semi comfortable. **

**"Is this truly that bad?" he asked when he caught her smiling.**

**"Nooo…" Hermione said. She looked at him and gave him a smile. He returned it.**

**"Here, I'm going to let go alright?" **

**"OK…" Hermione said, feeling more or less confident. She took a few wobbly strides and was soon off by herself, following and in many cases, beating Draco around the lake. **

**"Oh my God, what was I thinking when I said no?!" she cried, zooming around the lake with her hands clasped behind her back.**

**"I have no idea!" Draco shouted back, on the other side of the enormous lake. He caught up to Hermione and grabbed one of her hands so she spun out. He spun her back in and put his arms around her. She was laughing the whole time.**

**"Hi," he whispered.**

**"Hey," she whispered back smiling. She knew she'd have to go inside and face reality in an hour or two, but skating on the ice with Draco was so… freeing. She felt as if she could do anything, go anywhere.**

**"Dance with me?" Draco asked.**

**"On the ice?"**

**"Of course!" Draco said taking her hand again and putting his other hand about her waist. Hermione laughed quietly and place her free hand on his shoulder.**

**"Ready?" he asked with a glint in his eyes. He didn't wait for a response as he skated backwards gracefully with Hermione. She stared into his eyes the whole time, smiling. They twirled and glided along the ice, staring at each other. They knew when this ended they would both have to face school, Lucius and the real world. ****Ew, ****Hermione thought.**

**Somehow, Hermione found her face inches away from Draco's. She leaned in and… "Ow!" she cried as she fell on the ice.**

**"Are you alright?" Draco asked, pulling her up by her arm.**

**"Ow. Yeah. I suppose we should get going…" she said sadly. **

**Draco took her hand and they skated back to the edge of the rough ice. Hermione took off her skates and slipped her feet into her shoes while thinking about what had just occurred. ****Was I about to kiss him? No… That can't be it… ****she thought, looking over at Draco who turned and smiled at her. She got up and walked with Draco back to the castle. For now, she was going to blame hormones.**

**Draco and Hermione made it inside.**

**"So, what do you want to do first? Animagi or prank?" Draco asked. He hadn't noticed what Hermione was doing on the ice before she fell…**

**"I'm thinking prank," Hermione said with a mischievous smile.**

**"So, I suppose we should go down to the library and get a potions book," Draco said.**

**"Perfect!" Hermione exclaimed, quite excited to start with the prank. They went down to the library and searched throu****gh potions books to see what they could find.**

**"Here, this one seems right, you put the person's hair in it and the drinker will fall 'helplessly in love with him or her.' And look, we don't even have to steal anything to make it!" Hermione said happily after they had been searching for a half hour.**

**"Sounds good," Draco said, taking the book from Hermione. They walked to the room of Requirement and found the same place they had brewed the potions for Hermione's leg in.**

**Draco summoned all the ingredients and within the hour, they had created a love potion.**

**"Wow, I've never made one of these," Hermione pointed out, thinking about all the different potions she had ever made.**

**"As if I have!" Draco said, jokingly. "All we need is Goyle's hair… I suppose I could filch some from his room…"**

**"Ooh, perfect! Could you go now?" Hermione asked. She wanted to think alone for a bit.**

**"Yeah, I'll be back in a bit," Draco said, leaving. Hermione started pacing the small room. ****What was I thinking?! It's not as if I fancy him… Is it? Damn. I fancy Draco Malfoy. No wait! It could have just been a spur of the moment thing… After all, I do spend almost all my time with Draco, so… Yeah, I think I'm going to go with that… ****Hermione thought. Then she heard another voice, a more practical, philosophical voice. ****Hermione, come now, prove Freud wrong and don't rationalize! Think about it… What do you feel for him? ****The other side of Hermione replied. ****Shut up.**** While Hermione had to admit that Draco was a bit more than a friend, she didn't have to admit she fancied him. ****Because I don't. And that's that,**** she stated to herself.**

**Conveniently, it was just then that Draco returned. "I got 'em!" he exclaimed strutting into the room.**

**Hermione, thinking private thoughts as she was, jumped when he entered and thought how terrible it would have been if she had thought aloud.**

**"Oh. Perfect!" Hermione said in a high voice.**

**"Are you OK? You sound kind of… scared." Draco pointed out.**

**"Yeah no, I'm fine," Hermione said, taking the hair from Draco. "You're sure these are his, right?"**

**"Completely," Draco said.**

**"Alright, here it goes!" she exclaimed, dropping the hair into the cauldron and watching it turn a mucous like yellow. "I hope Millicent doesn't notice this in her cup…" she said doubtfully.**

**"Hermione, she thinks I like her. I highly doubt she'll notice something in her drink."**

**"True!" Hermione said laughing. They scooped the potion into a small flask and capped it. The rest of the potion was disposed of.**

**"Animagi?" Draco inquired.**

**"Exactly," Hermione replied. "I actually found something in this book. It says you can't actually choose your animal, rather, it chooses you. Apparently, if you know yourself, you can guess your animal so I might still be a red fox and you might still be a lion. We have to make this potion to see what exactly we're supposed to be though."**

**"Complications. Wonderful," Draco said sardonically. Hermione chuckled. **

**"We should get it started." Hermione said, taking the ingredients out of the cabinet the room of Requirement provided. They found all of them and brewed the potion in an hour. It was jet black.**

**"Drink up! The book says you'll only be the animal for about a minute so I'll have to tell you what you are," Hermione said, skimming through the book.**

**Draco took a doubtful look at the potion and swallowed his entire glass in one gulp. Hermione watched his body change like rippling water until he was…**

**"A lynx!" Hermione cried out, elated. He was adorable with the little tufts of fur on his ears, making him look like an elf. He was yellow and black, as most lynxes are but he had white paws. ****That makes sense as it's pretty close to a lion, ****Hermione thought, stroking the little cat.**

**After a minute, the cat began to grow until it was Draco again. "Hey," he breathed. "That was rather painful," he commented.**

**"Here," Hermione put her arms around him and helped him to a chair that had magically appeared. **

**"What was I?" Draco asked.**

**"A lynx."**

**"Really? Clearly I don't know myself as well as I'd like to think…"**

**"Draco, they are quite similar if you think about it. The only difference is that a lynx is smaller than a lion. I bet I'll be something completely different!" Hermione said, trying to make Draco feel better.**

**"Right," Draco snorted. "You know yourself a lot better than I do," he said.**

**"Well, we shall see," Hermione replied, swallowing the black potion. She shuddered as she melted into…**

**"A red fox," Draco said with a bored tone. He bent forward to pet her while thinking. ****She really does know herself better than I do. I suppose that may have something to do with me being a Death Eater for a while… ****he thought darkly.**

**Hermione turned back and collapsed to the floor.**

**"Hermione!" Draco cried. He helped her up and laid her down on the sofa that had (again, magically) appeared in place of the chair.**

**"Sorry Draco, my leg is being a pain in the ass," Hermione said tiredly. Another problem. Another thing to work on. Hermione was sick of working.**

**"Well, the good news is that you turned into a red fox so no worries there," Draco said in a monotone. He felt bad about Hermione's leg but even worse about not knowing himself. ****You do know yourself, just not as well as you thought you did, ****he thought, trying to comfort himself.**

**"Ohh, well that's good!" Hermione exclaimed. She changed the topic rapidly; she didn't know how Draco would feel about her turning into the animal she had already chosen. "So, should we do the love potion thing at dinner or tomorrow at breakfast?"**

**"I'm thinking tomorrow. I kind of wanted to eat in today…" Draco said.**

**"Alright, that works. Oh my gosh! I completely forgot; when is the Quidditch match?" **

**"Next week," Draco said. He didn't sound excited at all.**

**"What? Is the team bad this year?" Hermione asked concerned.**

**"No… It's just… I feel bad, getting so excited about such a trivial thing when people are being brutally murdered daily. I mean, think about all the people whose parents have–" Draco broke off there, glancing guiltily at Hermione whose eyes were watering. There was no need for words, Draco just gathered her up into a hug where she cried into his shirt.**

**"Sorry, that was so tactless of me," Draco whispered in her ear. He felt her shiver and her arms tightened around him. He knew her parents' deaths would haunt her forever. ****She doesn't deserve this. If anyone does, it's me, ****Draco thought. He had been thinking about what he was nearly turned into the year before. He looked down at the mass of hair that was Hermione. He hugged her tighter.**

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Hermione woke with her eyes red. ****Come now Hermione, you know there was nothing you could do, ****said a voice. ****I know, ****she replied, defeated. She was tired of fighting herself. She had given in at last. **

**Hermione took a quick shower and then remembered that they were going to prank Millicent. ****Yes! ****she thought. Something to lighten the mood of the dark, depressive school.**

**Hermione raced to get dressed and went down to the common room. She opened the door and found Draco lounging against the wall.**

**"Hi," she greeted.**

**"Hey. Feeling any better?"**

**"Well you know. The whole there was nothing you could do to stop it thing…"**

**"It's true," Draco said simply.**

**"I suppose so," Hermione said, giving a little sigh. Draco took her hand. **

**"You'll get through this. I promise," he said, looking into her brown eyes. She stared back at his gray and green ones; a small smile gracing her lips.**

**"So, I have the potion. Ready to try it?"**

**"Absolutely!" Hermione said, her eyes sparkling. "Just remember to slip it to her when almost everyone's in the Great Hall."**

**The walk down to the Great Hall was short. Draco went off to sit by Millicent and Hermione took a seat at the Gryffindor table, facing the Slytherin's.**

**She watched Draco approach Millicent. He took a seat next to her and Hermione turned away so he wouldn't see her laughing. She watched more and more people enter the Great Hall. When the hall was full, she smiled cunningly at Draco. He smirked back and Hermione saw his hand touch Millicent's cup.**

**Draco watched Millicent raise the cup to her lips and was about to explode from anticipation. He watched her swallow. Her expression became dazed. Without saying a word, she walked up to Goyle and started ****snogging**** him. Draco couldn't help it; he burst out laughing.**

**Draco saw Goyle struggling in her grasp and laughed at the revolted expression of the girl who was sitting by him. **

**From the other side of the room, Hermione could see what was happening and she gawped in awe. She then started laughing. She watched the pandemonium occurring at the Slytherin table. Millicent had managed to get Goyle on the table and all the food was being thrown onto peoples' laps. People sprung up and started yelling at the snogging pair. Hermione couldn't control her laughter. ****Maybe now she'll realize Draco isn't as fond of her as she thought. ****The potion only lasted for a limited amount of time, so in the minutes that followed, Millicent got up and asked Goyle why the hell he was kissing her. He gawped at her saying something Hermione didn't catch and then looked around him, seeing the people who looked ready to kill him. Hermione made a mental note never to get food on a Slytherin.**

**Breakfast ended and Draco jogged to catch up to Hermione. "So," he said, "Was that amusing?"**

**"Very much so!" Hermione exclaimed. She started laughing at the memory of all the Slytherins, leaping back so that their clothes wouldn't get too ruined.**

**"I think there'll be a lot of gossip from here on out. ****Ha-ha Millicent!" Draco ****said cruelly.**

**"Ditto," Hermione said as she and Draco walked off to another day of boring classes…**

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Draco woke. **_**Ugh. It's too early for any sane person to be awake, go back to sleep! **_**he commanded himself. Then he remembered that this was the day of the Quidditch match. He sprung out of bed, excited about the match. **

**Draco dressed and brushed his teeth, the excitement of the match keeping him awake. He asked a House Elf to get him something to eat and he ran down to the Gryffindor portrait hole, scarfing down the piece of bread. He didn't feel like waiting so he entered the common room and sat on a couch next to the roaring fire. He summoned his book and commenced reading. He had just finished his chapter when Hermione limped down the stairs. **_**Damn. We should start working on the potion for her leg again…**_** he thought guiltily. They had been getting ridiculous amounts of homework recently and when they weren't bust with that, they were usually working on becoming Animagi. **_**Well, at least Millicent's not talking to me anymore! **_**he thought. Ever since the prank, Millicent had finally gotten the fact that Draco despised her through her miniscule brain.**

**"Hey! Since when do you wait for me inside?" Hermione asked curiously.**

**"I did last week," Draco said childishly.  
**

**"Oh yes… The match is today isn't it?"**

**"Exactly," Draco said with a satisfied nod. **

**"So, who do you think's going to win?"**

**"Hmm… Let's think really hard…" Draco said. Hermione punched his arm affectionately.**

**"Let's have breakfast in the flat," Draco said. He didn't really feel like facing Goyle again. He couldn't quite figure out why Millicent had 'attacked' him and had been running his theories by Draco. Draco was getting tired of this, as he really didn't think invisible dragons had broken into Hogwarts and blackmailed Millicent to get her to try and kill him. **_**Moron, **_**Draco thought scornfully.**

**"Are you nervous?" Hermione asked, pulling Draco away from his train of thought. **

**"No, not really. Why?"**

**"It's just that Harry used to be a nervous **_**wreck**_** before the Slytherin Gryffindor matches," Hermione stated.**

**"Really?" Draco asked, his chest puffing out. Hermione deflated it with her finger while saying, "No need to get a swollen head about it. I still think Gryffindor's going to win!" **

**"Right!" Draco scoffed. **

**Hermione and Draco trooped down to the flat and had breakfast. Afterwards, Draco had to go and get changed into his uniform.**

**"Good luck!" Hermione called out.**

**"I won't need it!" Draco yelled back, smirking. Hermione rolled her eyes. **

**Draco changed swiftly. Zabini started barking out orders and tactics while Draco stared mindlessly into space. He never really paid much attention to tactics; they were a waste of time for him. **_**Just look around until you find it and then swoop in and catch it, **_**Draco thought to himself. This method rarely proved him wrong. Of course, the only times he didn't catch it was when Potter was playing. As much as he hated to admit it, Potter was slightly better than him. Obviously, Draco would rather be dead than caught saying this. **

**"Right team. Get out there and win!" Draco heard Zabini say. **_**Yeah, real comforting captain! **_**he thought, rolling his eyes. Draco followed his team out of the changing area onto the field. He heard the crowd roar and this time, he heard distinct booing for the Slytherins. He tossed his head in defiance and glared at the people whom he could see were booing.**

**Draco watched Zabini crush the Gryffindor's team captain before Madame Hooch started dolling out the rules and how she wanted a fair game. **_**Like you're going to get one, **_**Draco thought sardonically. He had never been in a clean game, there'd always been that one person, those few people who insisted on not playing by the rules. Not that he was a real stickler for them…**

**Draco heard Hooch's whistle blow and he kicked off from the cold frozen ground. Draco squeezed his legs to his broom for speed and went higher up than all the other players so he could see what was happening. And keep watch. He circled the field a few times, watching people attempt goals and miss. **_**Damn it. That was really close! **_**he thought as the quaffle was barely caught by Gryffindor's keeper.**

**Draco continued circling. He was annoyed that nothing interesting was happening so he decided to give him team a bit of help. He saw two of the chasers flying together, one of them holding the quaffle. He noticed she didn't have anyone on her other side so he started flying next to her. She looked up at him, surprised, but didn't say anything.**

**She scored. It was 10 - nil to Slytherin. **_**Now that's something I haven't heard in a while! **_**Draco thought, trying to recall the last time he had played Quidditch. Suddenly, Draco saw a Gryffindor pulling a Slytherins broom down.**

**"What are you doing?" he yelled at the offending player. She was distracted for a moment and the Slytherin went free, shot and scored. The offending player turned to face Draco and he saw her face. It was Ginny. Draco shot a nasty look at her before continuing his search for the snitch. The score was now 20 – nil. Draco watched his team score three more goals without any major events.**

**He was higher than everyone else, still searching for the snitch, when something came out of nowhere and hit the underside of his broom. Draco fell with his broom about 10 meters before he gained control of himself. He was coughing like mad but he was able to ascend again. **_**What the hell was that about?! **_**he raged. He knew his team would get a penalty for that. He heard the whistle blow and watched his team take the penalty. They scored quite easily. **

**Draco looked at his broom and was relived to see that it hadn't broken after the bludger hit it. **_**Time to find the snitch, **_**Draco thought, thinking that the sooner he could end the game the better. He did laps around the field until… **_**Was that a glimmer of gold? **_**Draco dived towards the glimmer and was quickly followed by Ginny. He sped up until his cheeks rippled and darted after the snitch. Draco tightened his grip on his broom until he could see the snitch almost directly in front of him. He dared to cast a glance behind him and saw Ginny right behind him. She snarled. Draco growled back. Draco saw the snitch deceive him and make an abrupt turn but he was ready. He maneuvered the broom until the snitch was once again right in front of him. He reached out his gloved hand and was about to close his fingers on it when it made another unexpected turn. Draco followed it again and this time, his fingers closed so quickly around it, it didn't have time to escape. He heard a whistle blow and several cheers. **_**YES! **_**he thought jubilantly. He felt the snitch give a feeble flutter in his hand and opened it slightly to see it. He had crumpled one of the wings but it seemed brand new. Usually, it had finger prints all over it. **_**Maybe someone cleaned it?... **_**he thought, confused. Why would someone do that? After all, snitches did have flesh memories so no one would really have to clean it… in theory. **_**Then why did it have fingerprints all over it before? **_**Draco didn't know why he cared.**

**He landed on the hard ground and was surrounded by his team. They didn't seem too enthusiastic about winning the game as Slytherins **_**never **_**showed their emotions in front of other people, but Draco knew there would be a party in the common room that night.**

**Draco got threw on his clothes and strutted out of the changing room. He wondered what Hermione would do now that Gryffindor had lost.**

**He got to the Quidditch field, broomstick over his shoulder when he was fiercely hugged by someone. **

**"Millicent, get off me!" he bellowed. He looked down at the person and found a pair of brown eyes rather then the green ones he'd been expecting. "Oh."**

**"You couldn't tell the difference between my hug and Millicent's?" Hermione asked in mock horror.**

**"Sorry!"**

**"That was about the worst insult you could ever give me!" Hermione shrieked, on the verge of tears. Draco stared, surprised she was reacting as such.**

**"Hermione don't you think--?"**

**"How could you Draco?!" Hermione cried, turning away. Draco thought he caught a glimpse of a smile. He ran ahead to catch up to her and took her arm, pulling her towards him. Hermione laughed. "I can't believe you fell for that!" she said, trying to catch her breath from laughing. "That was wonderful! Congratulations!" she cried, hugging him again.**

**"Thanks," Draco said, looking into her eyes and smiling.**

**"I'm sure it was a team effort…" Hermione said slyly.**

**"No. It was all me." Draco said frankly. Hermione laughed again. **

**"I love –" she gasped and covered her mouth.**

**"What do you love?" Draco asked, beginning to walk back into the castle.**

**"Um… Watching Quidditch matches!" she said. **_**Was I just about to say I loved him?**_** she thought to herself wildly.**

**Draco cocked his head questioningly. He knew that wasn't what she was going to say. "So, shall we celebrate?" he asked, changing the topic.**

**"Absolutely!" Hermione said, ignoring her mind and trying to forget what she had almost said. **

**"And by the way… I told you so!" Draco said playfully. Hermione hit his chest lightly.**

**"Arrogant git," she said, winking at him. He smiled, remembering how she had called him that on the first night they arrived at Hogwarts.**

**Hermione and Draco went off to the flat to celebrate…**

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Hermione was up long before her alarm sounded. She threw her hand onto her bedside table and hit the off button. She yawned and stretched. This was it. This was the day she'd been dreading. December the 11****th****. The day Beauxbatons and Durmstrang were arriving. **_**Ugh. Why can't they just stay in their own schools? Why do they have to come here and for a stupid ball no less! **_**Hermione cursed the schools about a dozen different ways before she decided to drag herself out of bed. She rolled in bed until she was at the edge, planning to swing her legs around but she didn't realize how close she was to the edge. Hermione fell off the bed landing in a heap. "Ow!" she moaned. She rubbed her butt and pulled herself up. She had a feeling today wouldn't be the greatest.**

**Hermione stumbled over to the shower, took off her clothes and turned on the tap. A jet of almost boiling water rushed out and Hermione screamed. She managed to cool the water with her wand but she had to do it constantly, waving her wand while attempting to rub a bar of soap on herself with one hand. In the end she managed but it took her twice the time. She grabbed a dressing gown and quickly picked out semi-formal clothes from the chest of drawers. **_**What if I don't **_**feel **_**like dressing nicely for the stupid schools? **_**Hermione thought, feeling whiney.**

**She checked the time and realized she was going to be late if she didn't get out of the room in five minutes. She brushed her teeth, pulled her hair back into a ponytail, pulled on a pair of heels and dashed out into the corridor. She descended the stairs as quickly as she dared and rushed into the common room. **

**"Hey!" Draco greeted.**

**"Hi! Sorry I'm so late—"**

**"No, it's fine. Do you mind if I ask you to explain later? We sort of have to go…"**

**"Yeah, no fine!" Hermione said. She and Draco rushed out of the common room and raced down to the Great Hall. They reached it in five minutes.**

**"See you!" Hermione called as Draco parted for the Slytherin table. She walked resignedly to the Gryffindor table and took a seat. She was sick of having no friends in her house but she couldn't really do much about that. She looked over at Ginny and her darling boyfriend snogging and started gagging. **_**Get a room! **_

**Before breakfast was even served, McGonagall stood up and started to speak. "As you all know, tomorrow evening is the evening of the ball. In honor of this ball, we have invited our dear friends from Durmstrang and Beauxbatons to enjoy the evening with us." McGonagall sounded as if she was displeased with this turn of events. **_**Why did they have to go through all this trouble that was easily avoidable? **_**Hermione thought savagely. She was surprised by herself. She was usually a rather sociable person. **_**I think being ditched for a stupid boyfriend has changed my outlook on life, **_**Hermione thought darkly.**

**Ormson stood and delivered an entire speech about the ball and how Hogwarts welcomed the two magical schools graciously. **_**Yeah right! **_**Hermione almost snorted. Ormson went on and on until Hermione thought she would starve to death. Then she got to the part about the Head Boy and Girl. **

**"This was only made possible by their tireless efforts so let's give them a hand!" she said. Hermione clapped. **_**Tirelessly my arse, **_**she thought grumpily. She looked at Draco as if to say **_**'really?'**_** He scowled, then smiled at her. **_**I love— No! I was not about to think that! **_**Hermione thought, scandalized. Then a voice answered her. **_**It could be just like what you feel for Harry and Ron… **_**Hermione thought about it. **_**I suppose that makes sense… **_**She was relieved she felt nothing more for Draco. It was one thing to be friends with a former enemy; it was another thing completely to fall in love with him.**

**To Hermione's relief, Ormson finished her speech rather quickly. She invited in the two schools and everyone turned to look at the entrance to the Great Hall. Hermione watched the Beauxbatons, dressed in their blue damask, walk (rather glide) gracefully through the door. A boy who looked like he was in his 7****th**** year caught her eye. He had brown hair and looked muscular. He had bright blue eyes that looked piercing. He winked at her. **_**Ohh, he's cute! **_**Hermione thought. She giggled. It had been a while since she'd thought that. The Beauxbatons walked to the front of the Great Hall. Hermione saw the boys' eyes turn respectfully to Madame Maxime. The giant woman made a short speech about how she was delighted to be at Hogwarts and how she thought the ball would be a great chance for children of the magical community to bond. **_**Yeah. Right. **_**Hermione thought. **

**The Beauxbatons were allowed to take seats wherever they wished. The boy Hermione had noticed earlier came beside her.**

**"May I sit here?" he asked with a slight French accent.**

**"Bien súr!"****Hermione replied automatically.**

**"Tu parles français?" **_**You speak French?**_ **the boy asked, surprised.**

**"Oh non. Pas trés bien; je suis desol****é!" **_**Sorry not very well!**_

**"Oh," the boy said, rather disappointed. "Are you Hermione Granger?" he asked.**

**"Yes. Why?" Hermione asked suspiciously. **

**"It's just that you've been very famous in France recently. It's nice to meet you," the boy exclaimed happily, simultaneously sitting down and shaking Hermione's hand. **

**"Thank you…?" Hermione said. She wasn't sure if this was a good thing or not. She decided to go with something safe. "What's your name?"**

**"Ahh yes! Sorry! My name is Thomas. Thomas Dupoix."**

**"Good to know you Thomas. You know, technically, you're not supposed to tell me where Beauxbatons is!" Hermione said, trying to make Thomas laugh. He did. "Oh look! It's Durmstrang," Hermione said excitedly.**

**The Durmstrangs marched in a single file line. Hermione was surprised by how uniform they were. They all wore rather boring uniforms of gray and black. They all passed without looking at anyone and once they reached the head of the Hall, they stopped and all turned simultaneously. There was a new Headmaster of Durmstrang. He had a gray pointy beard and gray eyes. He stopped where his students had and bowed. Everyone was rather surprised. They knew this was meant to be formal, but no one thought it would be **_**this **_**formal. McGonagall introduced the new Headmaster, Professor Wilhem. He gave a small speech much like Madame Maxime's and then let his students sit where they wanted to.**

**Hermione took a glance at Draco and noticed his gaze was fixed on her. A student inquired as to if he could sit by Draco but he didn't notice as his gaze was so intense. Hermione laughed when he finally realized the boy from Durmstrang. She made eye contact with Draco and laughed. He gave her a small smile. **

**McGonagall gave them one last speech. She informed all the incoming students that, in order to promote international bonding, they would be following the students of the same grade. They were to follow the house table they were sitting at.**

**"I suppose I'll follow you then," Thomas said to Hermione good naturedly.**

**"Yes, I suppose so," Hermione said giving him a smile. Breakfast was served so Hermione began taking things on her plate. "So, what do they say about me in France?" she asked, interested as to what Thomas would say.**

**"Well, after last year, you and your friends -- Ron and Harry are they? – became very well known throughout France for how you had the courage to defeat Voldemort. You are known as very brave and extremely smart."**

**"Really? Well that's interesting… Was France on Voldemort's side or the resistance's?"**

**"Oh, France was definitely not on Voldemort's side but we never really made it clear which side we were on. France believed it was better to stay neutral," Thomas said with a wink. Hermione laughed at this. She could tell Thomas and her would get along well…**

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**On the other side of the room, Draco was staring at the boy sitting next to Hermione. **_**Who does he think he is? **_**Draco thought. Obviously Hermione was very well known in France so why would this moron be sitting next to her? **_**Don't you think you're being a little over protective? **_**a voice whispered in his head. **_**No. **_**he replied angrily. **_**He's French! I can't underestimate him! **_**Draco knew he was being rather racist but he didn't care.**

**He continued to glare until he was caught by Hermione. She looked at him, or rather, right next to him. Draco turned to see what she was looking at and found himself face to face with a boy from Durmstrang who had just asked him if he could sit with him. Draco said no rather rudely and watched the boy walk away rather confused. Draco returned his gaze to Hermione. She was talking to the boy! **_**How stupid can you be! **_**Draco screamed in his head. **

**After a while, Draco decided to eat something. He something, not really paying attention to what it was, and started chewing. He had finished the roll when he thought it was about time to head to class. **_**I wonder what we're going to do in DADA? No doubt something useless. **_**Draco thought, scowling. He stood up and walked over to the Gryffindor table. **

**"'Lo," he said, greeting Hermione.**

**"Hey! Oh, this is Thomas Dupoix, from Beauxbatons," Hermione said, looking up from her conversation with him.**

**"Hello!" Thomas ****greeted.**

**"Hi. Tu parles fran****çais?" **_**Do you speak French? **_**Draco asked stiffly.**

**"Mais oui! Toi aussi?" **_**Why yes! And you?**_

**"Ouai, je parle français. Donc, écoute. Si tu la endommages, je te tuerai. Tu ****comprends?" **_**Yeah, I speak French. Listen. If you hurt her, I'll kill you. Understand? **_

**Thomas was taken aback. What had he done to have that barked at him? He didn't even reply. He just stared back at him. **

**"Draco!" Hermione hissed. She took him aside, asking Thomas not to move. "What did you tell him?" she asked. **

**"That if he hurt you I'd kill him." Draco replied simply.**

**"What?! Why would you scare him like that?" Hermione demanded, glaring at him.**

**"Hermione, he could be working for my father! You don't know anything about him!"**

**"Draco, I highly doubt he works for your father. He lives in France! And why would he work for your father?"**

**"Hermione, I didn't think Portsmouth worked for my father and look what happened to me! I almost got myself killed! I don't want that happening to you." Draco said, his gaze piercing.**

**Hermione stopped glaring at him. She walked to him and gave him a brief hug. "Draco it's sweet that you're worried, but really! I can take care of myself! I promise, nothing's going to happen to me," Hermione said comfortingly. **

**"Just… Just watch your back Hermione OK?"**

**"Alright. But seriously Draco, don't worry," Hermione said, turning away and going back into the Great Hall. Draco followed her. "Sorry Thomas, there was a bit of a misunderstanding there," Hermione said.**

**"I see," Thomas said, giving Draco a look of disdain. **

**"Sorry. I'm a bit… odd these days," Draco said.**

**"Understandable," Thomas said.**

**"So, shall we be off to class?" Hermione asked.**

**"Sure," Draco said.**

**The three of them reached the DADA classroom in a few minutes. Hermione noticed that the table and chairs were still in the same place they had been last time they had class.**

**"Oh no! We have to dance **_**again?!**_**" Hermione exclaimed. She was quite sick of this. It had been months and they hadn't learned a thing. "I'm going to fail my N.E.." she stated pessimistically.**

**"No you're not!" Draco said. "We're already ahead Hermione," he pointed out.**

**"Yeah but still…" Hermione said. "Do you have to take the N.E.?" she asked Thomas curiously.**

**"No. What are those?"**

**"These horrible tests," Hermione moaned. Draco laughed.**

**"I bet she'll get all Os." he said to Thomas. Thomas smiled. It was then that everyone started coming into the classroom. Hermione heard general moans about the dancing. Then Ormson came in.**

**"Now class, I want you to pair up with someone from a different school than you. Off you go!" she said as she saw people were being hesitant.**

**"Would you be my partner?" Thomas asked Hermione formally.**

**"Of course!" Hermione said blushing. "Oh, good luck finding another partner Draco," Hermione said regretfully.**

**"Thanks," Draco said, voice dripping with sarcasm. He flashed Hermione a quick smile to show no hard feelings and stalked off to find a partner. **

**After about five minutes, everyone had found a partner. Draco was with a girl from Beauxbatons who he was having a conversation in rapid French with. Hermione looked at the two of them and was surprised to find a feeling of jealousy. **_**Why would I be jealous? I know he would rather be with me than her – oh, I **_**did not **_**just think that! **_**Hermione thought. Suddenly, the music started and she was traveling the room with Thomas. **

**"So… I was wondering… Are you planning to go to the ball with anyone?" Thomas asked smoothly.**

**Hermione was rather taken aback. She had only known Thomas for an hour or so and he was already asking her to go somewhere with him? Upfront much? "Sorry. I'm already going with Draco!" Hermione said.**

**"Oh. Are you dating or something?" Thomas asked. He looked rather dejected.**

**Hermione felt like slapping him. Why did everyone assume that just because she was doing something or going somewhere with a guy, she was dating him? It was really starting to tick her off. "No," she said sullenly.**

**"Sorry, I didn't mean to offend!" Thomas said. He sounded quite sincere.**

**"It's alright. It's just that last year when me and Harry and Ron were out… trying to kill Voldemort, most people assumed that me and Ron were dating."**

**"You weren't?" Thomas said, hoping for a reaction from Hermione. She glared at him. "Just kidding, just kidding!" he said hurriedly, starting to laugh. She stopped glaring and started laughing as well. **

**The song they were dancing to was quite long, so Hermione had plenty of time to look at Draco and his partner. The girl was blonde and had striking purple eyes. **_**Is that even possible? **_**Hermione thought skeptically. The girl kept eyeing Draco hopefully as if he would sweep her off her feet at any moment. **_**Keep dreaming, **_**Hermione thought evilly. She continued looking at Draco and his partner, wondering what they were talking about. **

**Hermione and Draco had to deal with another 45 minutes of class before they could go. **

**"That was horrible," Hermione stated frankly.**

**"Ditto," Draco said.**

**"You thought so? I think it was better than our Defense Against the Dark Arts class. It's quite difficult for me," Thomas admitted.**

**"Hermione and I have a leg up as we fought in the battle last year," Draco said, looking at Hermione with one eyebrow raised. She glared at him as if to say **_**'what?'**_

**"Did you fight with Hermione?" Thomas asked curiously. Hermione took a sharp breath. **

**"Yes. I did," Draco said. Hermione looked up at him, surprised. **_**'Sorry about that!' **_**he mouthed. Hermione gave a small nod as if to say **_**'that's alright.'**_

**Hermione, Draco and Thomas went down to Herbology where they repotted some harmless plants. Clearly, Professor Sprout was willing to risk those going to Hogwarts' safety but not those who came from outside the country.**

**"Is this what you normally do?" Thomas asked.**

**"No. I think it's just because you guys are here," Draco said, as if blaming them. Hermione gave a quiet laugh. She knew how Draco liked working with dangerous plants.**

**Herbology passed quickly. Then it was time for lunch. **

**"You know, I must say, I like a lot of things from Hogwarts better than Beauxbatons but the food… How do I put it?... It's terrible." Thomas said quite sincerely.**

**Both Hermione and Draco laughed. "Well, French food is the finest in the world!" Draco pointed out.**

**"I agree with that!" Thomas said.**

**The three of them separated for lunch and ate rather quickly. They were still a few minutes early for Charms so Hermione suggested they show Thomas the lake. **

**Hermione, Draco and Thomas trooped down to the lake and sat by the ice.**

**"You have much more space than we do at Beauxbatons," Thomas pointed out. "We have a rather small Quidditch pitch but that's all. It's ironic considering how many chateaus are in France."**

**"So why don't you have one of them?" Hermione asked.**

**"The government isn't as… open minded as the one you have here. They said all the chateaus are needed for tourism and such." Thomas said. If you weren't looking at him, one might expect a pout to appear on his face. **

**Hermione and Draco looked longingly on the ice, wanting to ice skate. "We'll have to wait to ice skate during the weekend…" Draco said sadly.**

**"I suppose so. Hey, remember when we went swimming in here?" Hermione asked, laughing.**

**"Of course! How could I forget?" Draco exclaimed amusedly. **

**Too soon, it was time for the three of them to go to class. They headed back to the castle.**

**The Charms classroom was empty by the time they reached it. **

**"What do you suppose we'll do?" Thomas asked.**

**"The class is still trying to perfect non-verbal spells," Draco said, rolling his eyes. Hermione glared at him for being so tactless. **_**'What?'**_** he mouthed. Hermione rolled her eyes.**

**"Oh really? At Beauxbatons we're starting to make things have conversations with us. Right now we're doing mirrors."**

**"Wow, that's really advanced!" Hermione said, surprised. **_**I guess it's just Hogwarts that's behind… **_**she thought.**

**Class started within a couple of minutes. Today, they were going to continue with the non-verbal spells. They practiced the **_**wingardium leviosa **_**spell**_**. **_**Hermione and Draco had a non-verbal competition to see who could get their feather the highest. Draco won. He smirked at Hermione who stuck her tongue out at him. The next spell was the **_**engorgio **_**spell. Hermione and Draco again had a non-verbal contest to see who could get their mouse the biggest. Hermione won that one. She smiled cruelly at Draco who bowed his head in defeat. They both broke out in to quiet laughter. **

**Class ended quickly. **

**"Well that was refreshing," Thomas said. "Your next class is the last right?"**

**"Yep," Hermione said. She was tired and wanted to start working on Animagi stuff with Draco. They thought they would be finished in March if everything went well. **

**"What do you have?" Thomas asked.**

**"Potions." Hermione said. "It's the class I actually have to think in a bit,"**

**"Idem," **_**Ditto **_**Draco said.**

**"Tiens! ****Tu parles bien le français!" **_**Wow, you speak good French! **_**Thomas exclaimed.**

**"Ouai, je sais," **_**Yeah I know. **_**Draco said. **_**Eternally modest, **_**Hermione thought, rolling her eyes.**

**Draco and Thomas had a conversation in French about why Draco had bothered to learn French and why he was so good. **_**Please don't let him slip! **_**Hermione thought. All Draco had to say was that he was from a pureblood family and Thomas would curse Draco into oblivion. Assuming that he could.**

**Fortunately, Draco had his wits about him and didn't slip so he was fine. Hermione heaved a sigh of relief when they entered the potions room. Hermione knew Slughorn would have something… **_**festive **_**in store for them. She had not forgotten the cupids he brought in one Valentine's Day. **_**Ugh they were horrid! Those poor House Elves…**_** Hermione thought piteously.**

**Sure enough, Slughorn had something planned. "Alright class. Today, I've decided that instead of concocting a potion as usual, we would get to know each other!" Slughorn said quite cheerily.**

_**Oh we have time to get to know each other but **_**I**_** can't have the time to brew a potion for my leg! **_**Hermione thought, scowling. She saw Draco make an expression as if to say **_**'what's wrong?' **_** Hermione pointed to her leg. She saw Draco's eyes soften and his eyes looked rather guilty. She saw him conjure parchment and an inked pen. He scribbled something on the parchment and turned it into an invisible bird. The bird flew over to Hermione's shoulder and became visible. **

**Hermione unfolded the bird.**

_**Hermione, we **_**must **_**heal your wound. Tonight we'll work on it instead of Animagi. I'm sorry I completely forgot about it… Draco **_

_**PS. What do you think of the bird? Impressed? **_

**Hermione looked over at Draco and smiled at him. She smoothed out the paper and wrote on the other side while looking over at the rest of the class to make sure she wasn't caught. She made a little red fox and sent it over to Draco.**

**Draco saw the little red fox running towards him and held out his hand. It crawled into his hand and he unfolded it.**

_**Don't worry about it Draco. I don't blame you for forgetting, I mean, it's not your leg that's in almost constant pain… (That was not intended to make you guilty) Hermione**_

_**PS. No. My fox is way cooler. **_

**Draco looked up at Hermione who was smiling at him. He scowled at her. She laughed. **

**"Now Draco, you tell us a bit about yourself," Slughorn said. **_**Damn you to hell Slughorn, **_**Draco thought. **

**"Hi. I'm Draco Malfoy. I'm… arrogant and I speak fluent French…" Draco stated, not knowing what to say. What should he say? **_**Hey, I'm Draco Malfoy and I'm a pureblood and I was a Death Eater last year. Stay away from me if you know what's good for you; my father might be after you. Oh yeah, you didn't know? He's the new Dark Lord, **_**Draco thought sardonically.**

**"Alright Draco," Slughorn said. He seemed relieved that Draco wasn't going to share his past with the rest of the class. "Hermione? Care to tell us a bit about yourself?"**

**"Sure. I'm Hermione Granger and I love reading. I'm rather anti-social." she stated. **_**I'm Hermione Granger and my parents just died and I think this ball is the most stupid thing ever and I want to go to dinner **_**now, she thought. **

**"OK…" Slughorn said slowly. He didn't want to press Hermione though; he'd heard that she was going through a lot. He continued asking people around the class to describe themselves.**

**After another boring half hour, class finished and it was time for dinner. Hermione and Draco were both relieved to be out of class. Thomas wasn't really looking forward to dinner. **

**The three of them reached the Great Hall and ate. Hermione talked with Thomas while eating and pretty soon it was time for him to leave for the carriage.**

**"I'll see you at the ball tomorrow!" Hermione called out to Thomas as he left. She saw him wave. **

**Hermione heard a voice next to her. "Hey. Ready to work on the potion?" Draco asked.**

**"Sure," Hermione said, walking with him towards the room of requirement. "So, are you still sure that Thomas works for your father?" Hermione asked amusedly.**

**"Nooo…" Draco replied, drawing out his answer. "But I'm still going to be cautious!" **

**"You do that," Hermione said laughing at his paranoia. **

**Hermione and Draco had just reached the room of requirement and entered. Their usual cauldron and potions ingredients stood inside, cast in a dim blue light. Hermione conjured the potions book and turned the page to the next potion they hadn't tried yet. **

**"Here. The potion's on the left and the antidote's on the right. I'll work on the potion OK?" Hermione asked.**

**"Sure," Draco said good naturedly. He put the book in the middle of the floor so they could both see it and got to work. **

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**"I've finished with the antidote!" Draco called out over the bubbling brew.**

**"Perfect. I'm done with the potion. Here, put yours in a flask and I'll put mine in one," Hermione responded.**

**"'K," Draco said. He poured some of the antidote into a flask and vanished the rest of the potion. Hermione did the same.**

**"Ready?" he asked her after they had finished cleaning up.**

**"Yeah," Hermione said. She took a doubtful look at the orange potion and then gulped it down. She felt extremely cold. She couldn't feel anything; not the pain, but unfortunately, she couldn't feel her arms or legs either. "It doesn't work!" she moaned.**

**"Here's the antidote," Draco said glumly. Hermione swallowed it down and breathed a sigh of relief when she could feel her extremities again.**

**"I can't believe this! What spell did Voldemort cast on me?" Hermione cried. She was sick of her leg causing her pain almost every minute.**

**"I'm sorry Hermione; I don't know what to say… If we can't find a potion in the book we'll have to come up with one ourselves."**

**"If only Slughorn would let me work on it in class…" Hermione said, thinking aloud. **

**"He's Slughorn; he's pretty set in his ways," Draco stated.**

**"I suppose so…" Hermione said, walking towards her room. "See you in the morning!" she called out to Draco.**

**"See ya!" Draco replied. The both went their separate ways to bed…**

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Hermione woke. **_**Ugh. Today's the day of the ball! **_**she thought crankily. **_**Damn. **_**Hermione sat up in bed. She dragged herself to the bathroom and decided to take a bath before the ball instead of in the morning. She brushed her teeth clean and used the toilet. She pulled back her hair into a ponytail, got dressed and headed down the stairs.**

**"Hello," she said moodily to Draco.**

**"Hey! You seem quite cheery today," he said. Hermione gave a hollow laugh. **

**"I don't want to go to the ball!" she groaned.**

**"No even with me?" Draco asked with a pout on his face. Hermione smiled at that. "Here, let's eat in the flat today; I won't have to deal with Millicent."**

**"Or the news…" Hermione muttered, thinking of all the deaths that had been occurring. "OK," Hermione said, agreeing quickly. She didn't really want to deal with Millicent either.**

**The flat was warm with a fire when they entered it. Hermione sat next to the fire and warmed her hands.**

**"What do you want?" Draco asked.**

**"Uhh… I don't really mind. Get whatever you want,"**

**"Wow, you're quite decisive today as well!" Draco commented. **

**"Shut up!" Hermione snapped at him. He darted into the kitchen to escape Hermione's wrath. He asked a House Elf to bring them some bread and cheese. Draco took the wheel of cheese and the loaf of bread from the elf and brought it into the parlor.**

**"Satisfactory, your highness?" Draco asked, a look of mock concern on his face. Hermione broke down and laughed at his face.**

**"Yes, it's fine!" she said, taking a chunk of bread and using a knife to spread on some of the creamy cheese. She took a big bite and closed her eyes in bliss.**

**Draco watched her eat, happy she liked the food, and took some for himself. He and Hermione quickly got into a discussion about the books they were reading.**

**Draco was lounging on the couch while Hermione was sitting cross legged on a chair across from him. **

**"We should go now," Draco said. **

**"Oh, right. Care of Magical Creatures…" Hermione said, lugging herself up and off the chair. "Come on. We should get going," Hermione said.**

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**"I'll come at 6:45 alright?" Draco asked, walking with Hermione to the Gryffindor common room.**

**"Yeah. See you then!" Hermione called out. She ascended the stairs and went into her room. Hermione grabbed her dress that was hanging on a hook and brought it into the bathroom. She stripped out of her clothes and sunk into a warm bath. She scrubbed quickly and dried herself. She put the under dress over her head and put on the black jacket. She tightened the ties and wrapped the sash around her waist. She admired the dress in the mirror. **_**I actually look pretty! **_**she thought, quite happy. **_**Now my hair… **_**she thought decisively. **

**Hermione kept her hair wet, thinking it would be easier to tame. She brushed back her hair. She made a French braid on either side of her head and pulled them back into a knot. She looked at her face in the mirror and was pleased to see her reflection. She slipped into a pair of black heels and took one last look at herself. **_**Wow. I look good, **_**she thought, surprised. She turned a bit to see herself from different angles and was quite happy. **_**Maybe tonight won't be quite as bad as I thought…**_

**Hermione descended the stairs. She watched Draco's head turn towards her. His mouth opened. He quickly closed it.**

**Draco was wearing a black tuxedo and black robes. Hermione noticed he had slicked his hair back. To put it simply, he looked like a vampire. **_**A very dashing vampire, **_**Hermione thought, raising her eyebrows. **

**"We shall have to change your name to Edward!" she exclaimed when she reached the bottom of the stairs.**

**"And yours to Arwen," Draco said, still gazing at her. Hermione laughed.**

**"An elfin princess? Really? You like the dress?" she asked innocently, twirling around.**

**"You have no idea how much self control it's taking me not to just whisk you away right now," Draco said, taking Hermione's hand. Hermione laughed while still spinning. Suddenly she found herself in Draco's arms.**

**"Hey," he said, looking into her brown eyes.**

**"Hi," she whispered back.**

**"Shall we go?" Draco asked, releasing Hermione from his grasp.**

**"Sure," Hermione said, hooking her arm inside Draco's. They walked down to the Great Hall arm in arm. Hermione gasped when she saw the decorations.**

**The tables had been moved and the floor was its usual stone, but there was a certain dark tone to everything. The lights were quite dim. There were silver, gold, black and slight traces of blue all around the enormous hall. The colors were brought in by streamers and tiny lights that seemed to float in midair.**

**"It's beautiful," Hermione breathed, looking around.**

**"We chose to do only one color from each house. I think it worked out well," Draco said smugly.**

**"Ditto," Hermione said. "Wait, did you actually put up the decorations?"**

**"No, we got the House Elves to do them for us. Relax Hermione, we paid the ones who would accept it," Draco said.**

**"Oh," Hermione said. **_**They **_**did **_**get paid, **_**she thought to herself. Then she noticed that no one was on the floor.**

**"Are we obscenely early?" she asked skeptically.**

**"Yes, but I wouldn't call it **_**obscenely **_**so," Draco said chuckling. "Here, we can wait by the staircase instead," he said.**

**Hermione and Draco waited by the stairs for other people to come.**

**"Do we get an orchestra?" she asked.**

**"Is a string quartet good enough?" Draco asked, again, smugly.**

**"Perfect," Hermione whispered.**

**"Maybe the night won't be as bad as you thought," Draco said, seeing the entranced expression on Hermione's face.**

**"Maybe not… I do have you!" she said, looking in to his eyes. He laughed quietly.**

**"That, you do," Draco whispered.**

"**Ohh look! People!" Hermione said excitedly.**

**"Perfect," Draco said, voice weighed with sarcasm.**

**"What would you rather have? Just you and me?" Hermione asked, also sarcastic.**

**"Yeah…" Draco said guiltily. Hermione laughed. **

**"Come on!" Hermione said, springing to her feet. She took Draco's hand and walked with him into the ballroom. There was no music as of yet; it was time for --- **

**"I hate socializing." Hermione stated.**

**"Idem, chèrie," **_**Ditto darling, **_**Draco responded. Hermione laughed. **

**"Come on, let's see if we can find Thomas," Hermione said, pulling Draco with her. They searched the Great Hall until Hermione spotted him.**

**"Hey!" she greeted.**

**"Hi!" Thomas exclaimed, turning towards her, away from the crowd of people he was conversing with.**

**"What did you do all day?" Hermione asked. She knew he had been on the ship the entire day and was curious to know what he had done.**

**"I mostly talked to my friends. Here," Thomas said, motioning for his friends to join them.**

**"This is Gaspard, Frode and Michael," he said, pointing to each one in turn.**

**"Hi," Hermione greeted. She noticed Draco had vanished from her side. **_**Where'd he go… **_**she wondered.**

**Hermione introduced herself to Thomas's friends and graciously excused herself. She walked away and searched the crowd for Draco. She quickly found his face and walked towards him.**

**"Hey. Why'd you leave?" she asked.**

**"Sorry, I spotted Millicent," Draco said, the name causing him to shudder.**

**"Ahh, I see," Hermione said. "What are you going to do if she asks you to dance?"**

**"Tell her that I'm otherwise engaged… dancing with you," he said, with an evil grin. Hermione laughed. "Oh yeah… I forgot to tell you… The Heads are supposed to start the ball with their partners…" Draco said, wincing. He hoped Hermione didn't kill him.**

**"WHAT?!" Hermione yelled. Quite a few heads turned to look at her. She shot them glares. She stared at Draco for a while before finally relenting. "Fine," she said.**

**"Thank you! You realize that if you had said no I would've had to go with Millicent!" Draco said. **

**"Perish at the thought!" Hermione said dramatically placing a hand above her heart and swooning. Draco laughed at her pose.**

**"Excuse me! May I have your attention please?" Ormson inquired.**

**"No you may not," Hermione muttered. Draco smiled.**

**"To start off the ball, the Heads and their partners will dance the first dance. Afterwards, whoever wishes may join. Enjoy yourselves!" she said, stepping down from the platform she was standing on. It quickly sunk to the floor and became leveled.**

**Draco, being the gallant gentleman he was, bowed and offered his hand to Hermione. She took it and together they gracefully stepped on to the floor. They were joined by Parvati and her date.**

**"Ready?" Draco asked.**

**"No," Hermione said grumpily.**

**"You look beautiful," Draco said truthfully. This made Hermione laugh. "Try to enjoy yourself, OK?"**

**"Fine," Hermione said resignedly.**

**The music started. It was a very slow classical piece by Fauré. Draco put his hand around Hermione's slender waist and took her hand in his. They looked in to each others eyes; whether to avoid everyone else's glances or just because…**

**Hermione and Draco spun around the dance floor, looking into each other's eyes until the song ended. They stood still, their gaze still locked.**

**"Was that terrible?" Draco asked quietly.**

**"No," Hermione answered. "We should probably get off the dance floor,"**

**"Are you mad? Unless… you don't want to dance with me anymore…" Draco said, looking quite sad.**

**"Of course I do! I just thought it would be rude to stay while… you know, no one else is up here," Hermione said, looking around.**

**"I've been to more balls than you; trust me," Draco said, smiling. Hermione smiled back.**

**The music started again. Again, Draco and Hermione danced. **

**"So, do you like classical music?" Draco asked, twirling Hermione out.**

**"I love it!" Hermione exclaimed when she was back in Draco's arms. "You?"**

**"Ugh. Detest it."**

**"**_**Detest **_**it, do you?" Hermione asked, laughing. Draco stuck his tongue out at her. She laughed for what felt like the hundredth time that night. **

**Hermione's feet were starting to hurt. "How about some punch?" she asked Draco.**

**"Sure," he said, though he seemed reluctant to leave the floor.**

**"Am I the best partner you've ever had or what?" Hermione asked, giggling.**

**"I'd be lying if I said yes," Draco said slyly. Hermione, instead of bursting into tears, burst out into laughter. It was infectious; Draco chuckled.**

**"I don't suppose they have fire whiskey," Draco commented, distraught with its lack.**

**"No, I don't think they want anyone to get drunk," Hermione said primly. As soon as she finished her sentence, the classical music ended. It was replaced with a stereo playing pop.**

**"Ew. Pop," Hermione said grimacing.**

**"Ditto," Draco said. He'd been saying that a lot lately. "Here, let's sit," he said, motioning to a fountain. They took their goblets and sat on the stone of the fountain.**

**"Hermione! May I have the next dance?" a voice came from Hermione's left. She turned and found Thomas.**

**"Of course Thomas," she said happily. He gave a slight bow and went off to mingle.**

**"So. You may not be the best dancer I've ever had as a partner but you're definitely the most interesting to talk to," Draco said.**

**"Really? Well, I mean, technically, I'm your first friend ever so that makes sense," Hermione said vainly. Draco chuckled.**

**"True, so true," he murmured, looking at Hermione's perfect hair, tucked into an elegant knot.**

**"You know, you really are beautiful tonight," Draco said quietly, looking into Hermione's eyes again.**

**"So I've heard," Hermione said, rolling her eyes. "You really are dashing tonight. I wasn't kidding about the Edward thing," Hermione said softly, smiling.**

**"I wasn't kidding about Arwen," Draco countered. His gaze pierced Hermione like a knife.**

**A slow song started up. "Go on Hermione. You promised Thomas," Draco said tonelessly. Hermione got up.**

**"The next dance is yours," she promised as she went off to dance with Thomas.**

**Draco watched her go. He watched Thomas dance with her. **_**I am such a better dancer, **_**he thought, smirking lazily. He had a strange feeling of jealousy. **_**Why should I be jealous though? It's not like… OH MY GOD. I love Hermione.**_** Draco thought about it. **_**No I don't. Nice try, **_**he thought to himself. Suddenly, as if a sixth sense had warned him, Draco looked up and found Millicent walking towards him. **_**Perfect, **_**he thought. He decided to stand and fight as he wouldn't have enough time to get out of her sight.**

**"Drakey!" she squealed. **_**More like shrieked, **_**Draco thought. **_**I'm trying to determine whether or not I love someone. I don't suppose she'd let me do that in peace. Oh wait…**_

**"Millicent," Draco greeted her formally. He touched the wand in his pocket and thought **_**'silencio.' **_**Millicent's mouth opened and closed but no sound came out. **_**Ha-ha, **_**Draco thought. He walked away and shot a malicious glance at her. **

_**Hermione… **_**Draco thought. He watched her dancing on the dance floor with Thomas. That feeling of jealousy hit him again as he saw her laugh. Suddenly, he saw her face contort with anger. She whispered something to him, enraged, and left him alone on the floor.**

**Draco immediately started walking towards Hermione.**

**"Hermione! What happened?" he asked. Hermione threw herself into Draco's arms. Draco looked down into her eyes to see if she was crying. She wasn't. He hugged her tightly.**

**"Sorry. I needed that." Hermione said; she more angry than sad. "I told him my parents were Muggles and he… he said he couldn't believe he was talking to a piece of scum like me," Hermione said. "I'm just so… tired of being judged by my parents!"**

**Draco took hold of Hermione's arms. "Listen to me," he said. "You are not scum. He is. In fact, he's a filthy piece of shit for saying that. I thought he wasn't pro-Voldemort? Anyway, seriously Hermione, he doesn't deserve your attention. You're just so good and wonderful and I—" Draco broke off there.**

**"You what?" Hermione asked quietly. **_**Was he about to say--?**_

**"I'm so glad I know you," Draco finished lamely. **_**That was pathetic, **_**Draco thought, resisting the temptation to slap himself. **_**I think… there's a possibility that I **_**do **_**love her… **_**he thought.**

_**Nope, **_**Hermione thought, completing her earlier thought. **_**Was I hoping he would say--? No of course not… **_**Then another voice: **_**Don't lie Hermione, you were, **_**it snapped. **_**I love Draco Malfoy. **_**Hermione looked into his eyes again. They were beautiful; gray with flecks of green. She felt a strong desire to kiss him. **_**Snap out of it Hermione! **_**the voice barked. Hermione pulled herself out of Draco's arms. **_**Come on, there's no way he loves you, **_**the voice said practically. **_**I suppose you're right… **_**thought Hermione's romantic side. **

**"Thanks," she said lamely.**

**"Uhh… Fancy a dance?" Draco asked quickly. The music was still slow enough to dance to.**

_**I fancy you, **_**Hermione thought. **_**That was just stupid, **_**the voice snapped. **_**Just… go and dance, **_**it commanded. "Yeah, I'd like that," Hermione said smiling. They stepped onto the dance floor and danced. **

**"I don't suppose I can say 'I told you so' can I?" Draco asked.**

**"What, about Thomas?"**

**"Yeah,"**

**"Nope. He wasn't a Death Eater, just a prejudiced asshole. There's a difference,"**

**"If you say so," Draco said, chuckling.**

**They finished the dance and went to get more punch.**

**"I have found a new love," Hermione stated.**

**Draco held his breath.**

**"This punch," she stated.**

_**Nope. Come on, I've hated her for years; why would she ever fall in love with me? **_**he thought. "I wish it was a fire whiskey," he said longingly.**

**"Yes, because getting drunk is so much fun!" Hermione said laughing.**

**"Indeed," Draco said, drinking deeply from his goblet. "Come, it's Franz Ferdinand!" he exclaimed, pulling her to her feet.**

**Hermione and Draco danced, admittedly, rather differently than they had been earlier. Hermione sang badly along to the lyrics while Draco laughed at how off-tune she was. **

**They danced every dance. Laughing and ignoring everyone else on the floor. They both got drunk; the (usually) terrible music and the liters of punch both contributed. By the time most people left, Hermione and Draco were left, laughing, in Hermione's case hysterically, on the floor.**

**"We should probably get to bed," Draco pointed out. He had a bit of sense left in him.**

**"Alright," Hermione said, sad to leave. It had, in the end, been a fun night.**

**The two of them walked up to Draco's flat. Draco insisted that he would drop Hermione off at her room but it made more sense to go to the flat first as it was closer.**

**Hermione had finally stopped laughing. **

**"You know I know where you are!" she sang softly, out of tune, looking at Draco. He laughed. So did she.**

**"Seriously though Draco, I had a lot of fun tonight. Thanks." Hermione said, quite lucidly.**

**"I did too," Draco said honestly.**

**"Dance with me one last time?" Hermione asked.**

**"Sure," Draco said. They danced to no music, twirling around the room happily until… they stopped. In the middle of the room.**

**Hermione looked into Draco's eyes. She didn't quite know what was happening, but her next coherent thought was: **_**Draco's mouth's on mine. HE'S KISSING ME? **_**She didn't do anything, just stood still.**

**There was an awkward pause which was filled with the sound of breathing. "Sorry Hermione." Draco said, looking away. "I just… Sorry." He turned away, expecting Hermione to walk out the door and never come back. Instead, Hermione grabbed his arm. He turned around so he was facing her. She kissed him. He kissed her back.**

**After a moment, their lips parted. "I think there's a slight possibility that I may be in love with you," Hermione whispered, looking into his eyes.**

**"Touché," Draco breathed, his eyes sparkling. **

**"I should probably go. I'll see you in the morning Draco," Hermione whispered. But she didn't let go of his arm. They kissed one last time. Hermione kissed his cheek and left, turning to see Draco's expression. He was feeling his lips, as if to reassure himself that he had, indeed, just kissed Hermione Granger.**

**Hermione felt light headed. She smiled and headed towards her room. She had a feeling she wouldn't be able to sleep that night…**

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Draco woke. He, amazingly enough, had had a dreamless sleep. He half sat up before he remembered the events of the night before. He fell back down in bed. **_**I love her. I can't believe it…**_** he thought. He felt as though he would burst from happiness.**

**Suddenly, he heard a tapping on his window. He got up and found Vicus. **_**Nothing, **_**nothing, **_**can dampen my spirits today, **_**he thought, untying the letter from the owl's leg. The envelope was black. **_**That's odd, **_**Draco thought, opening it. He heard a booming voice. **

**Draco remembered what a black envelope meant, he ran, trying to get away from it. He wasn't fast enough. He fell into a crumpled heap. He had just remembered that a black envelope was the way Death Eaters sent Unforgivable Curses…**

Your skin, oh yeah, your skin and bones  
Turn into something beautiful  
D'you know? You know I love you so  
You know I love you so  
I swam across  
I jumped across for you  
Oh what a thing to do  
'Cause you were all yellow  
I drew a line  
I drew a line for you  
Oh what a thing to do  
And it was all yellow

-- Yellow, Coldplay

**A/N Heyy. I'm sure you loved the cliffhanger as much as I enjoyed writing it! So, for some clarification, the whole snitch thing was just an allusion to the 7****th**** book as Harry dropped the old snitch somewhere in the Forbidden Forest. Oh right, I almost forgot… THEY KISSED!! YAY!!! I hope you thought the scene was good; I've never been kissed so I wouldn't know… (weep weep) You can tell I'm distraught about that… OK, I was an idiot and I didn't look at how 'Hogsmeade' was spelled and so I spelled it wrong every single time. Sorry about that! (And thanx to **Hasna **for catching that!) I don't really think I need to go back and replace every single time I used it but if any of you are **_**really **_**bothered by that, let me know and I can change it. So, great job on reviewing; more than 60. AMAZING! I wonder how long it'll take you to get to 100… let's try three more chapters… So, as is tradition, this chapter was 39 pages and 14,604 words! As one person so far has complained about the length, (and that was only because s/he was reading at night) I hope the chapters will continue to be greater than or equal to this one. (We'll see how that works out…) By the way, the song Hermione sang very badly just before she got kissed was ****Turn it On**** by Franz Ferdinand. Oh yes, everything about the whole 'Death Eaters way to send an Unforgivable Curse' will be explained in Chapter 11. The plot will really start moving after this so look forward to that! And with that, I conclude this super long A/N. Bisous! Last note, Yellow does not belong to me, it belongs exclusively to Coldplay. **_**Now, **_**I'm done. ~ the shattered star **


	11. Lies

**A/N Heyy! So, I'm not really one for song fics but this one just fit so perfectly. I hope you enjoy this chapter and don't kill me for the lack of romance in it! WARNING! ANGST AHEAD!**

**Thanx to: My lovely beta who has a very unique personality (apparently…), every single artist on my iPod and my imagination.**

**Disclaimer: None of this belongs to me… except the plot! OK, JKR=all characters except Draco who belongs to himself. Is that it? Really? I didn't use any allusions or any references in this chapter? Wow, I amaze myself sometimes! No wait! The song! ****Lies**** belongs to Glen Hasard. **_**Now **_**I'm done!**

**Chapter 11: Lies**

I think it's time  
We give it up  
And figure out  
What's stopping us  
From breathing easy  
And talking straight.  
The way is clear  
If you're ready now,  
The volunteer  
Is slowing down  
And taking time to  
Save himself…

~ Lies, Glen Hasard

**Like Howlers, Death Eaters had their own way of sending threatening massages. But because they had a lot of imagination, the Death Eaters never thought up of a name for them. However, they were commonly known as runners. This was because when a person got one, they were advised to run as quickly as possible. Away from it.**

**Unfortunately, Draco only realized the letter he received was a runner after he opened it and he couldn't get out the door in time. "**_**IMPERIO!" **_**Lucius Malfoy's voice bellowed. Draco collapsed to the floor as his father invaded his mind. This was not a painless process; Draco was writhing with agony the whole time. **

_**Get out of my head!**_** he thought loudly to his father.**

_**You disobeyed me. Portsmouth just got to the manor and told me everything. You deserve this, Draconis, **_**his father thought back.**

_**I'll fight you. I won't let you hurt Hermione!**_

_**Oh Hermione now is it? You need to learn your place, boy. **_**Lucius dug through Draco's memories, searching. He laughed cruelly when he found the events of the night before. As he was the person who had cast the spell, he was able to make Draco feel anything he wished physically without being harmed. He closed his son's throat until he was almost unconscious. **_**You are a traitor, **_**he bellowed in Draco's thoughts. Draco himself was gasping for breath. He did not respond.**

**Draco felt his body move towards the door. He tried to gain control of his muscles but was unable to. **_**What are you doing? **_**he demanded.**

_**Brewing up a potion, **_**Lucius replied, snickering. This was so easy. He didn't even have to try; how was his son so weak? **

**Draco's body went down to the potions classroom. Draco observed what he was picking up from the cabinet and realized what his father was doing. He was concocting a poison. **_**Why would you poison her?! **_

_**Because. You've made yourself susceptible. The only way for this to end is if she is dead!**_

**The potion was brewed quickly. Draco felt himself put it in a flask and walk back up to his room. **_**I will fight, **_**he vowed.**

_**You can't. You're too weak, **_**Lucius scoffed.**

_**Go to hell, Father, **_**Draco thought murderously. He could hear his father's laugh. **_**It won't work. Hermione's more clever than you,**_** Draco thought.**

_**So you're saying she'll expect a deadly potion from her one true love? **_**Lucius asked laughing. Draco wanted to hit something. He wondered what would happen if…**

_**He's not there! **_**Draco thought happily. **_**I've beat – **_

_**Animagi, Draco? Really? Face it, you can not defeat me, **_**Lucius gloated. **

_**Damn you to hell, **_**Draco thought.**

_**Yes, I believe we've already gone through this, **_**Lucius thought. **_**Now… What's the password for the Gryffindor common room… **_**he thought, vigorously searching Draco's memories. Draco gagged and was about to throw up when his father finally found the memory. **_**Ahh, Twilight.**_

_**How much more of this can I take?! **_**Draco thought desperately. His body had been through the equivalent of the Crutiatius Curse when he woke up, he had almost been strangled and every time his father would search for a memory, it was as if his body was ejecting everything it could. **

_**Ahh, we shall see son, we shall see… **_**was Lucius's reply.**

_**I don't even have private thoughts!**_** Draco thought, scandalized. He had just sat down by the fire when he noticed Hermione walking down the stairs. Draco felt warmer just looking at her.**

**Hermione greeted Draco with a long kiss. Lucius leaned into the kiss and put Draco's hands in her hair.**

_**How can you **_**play **_**with her like this?! **_**Draco asked horrified.**

_**How could you? **_**Lucius asked.**

**Draco couldn't bear it. He knew his father was trying to kill her and he was **_**kissing **_**her. Also, there was something very wrong with having your father kiss the girl you love… Draco fought violently against his father until he finally made it to the surface.**

**"NO!" he yelled, pulling away from Hermione and ripping his hand out of her hair. Hermione looked shocked. Unfortunately, Draco lost control at that moment and his father had control over his body again. "Sorry, it's just that… If my father found out about this, he'd probably kill you," he whispered.**

**Hermione's look softened. "What else can he take from me?" she asked, smiling ruefully.**

**Draco shuddered internally. **_**You bastard, **_**he snarled at his father. Draco didn't get a reply.**

**"Come on. We should get to breakfast. In or out?" Hermione asked.**

_**What is she talking about, boy? **_**Lucius demanded fiercely.**

_**As if I'll tell you, **_**Draco thought, scoffing. He knew he shouldn't play with his father, but maybe, if Hermione could tell there was something off, she could at the very least save herself. As Draco expected, Lucius immediately started roughly sifting through his memories, trying to find out what Hermione meant.**

**"Draco?" Hermione asked, confused at why he was taking this long. It didn't take that much brainpower to make such a simple decision.**

**"Sorry m—Hermione," Draco's voice said. Lucius cursed and hoped she hadn't noticed his slip. She didn't. "For some reason, I feel like eating in the Great Hall today,"**

**"OK," Hermione said cheerfully. She didn't really mind either way.**

**Hermione and Draco walked down to the Great Hall for breakfast. They walked in silence. Hermione kept shooting glances at Draco, wondering why he wasn't saying anything. Finally she couldn't stand the silence any more.**

**"Draco? Are you alright?" she asked.**

**"Yes. Why would you think otherwise?" Lucius answered primly.**

**"No reason…" Hermione said, looking at Draco skeptically.**

**They walked into the Great Hall. Hermione noticed Draco walking with her towards her table. "What are you doing?" she asked. **_**What's with him today? **_**she wondered.**

**"Just showing you to your seat," Lucius replied. He waved his hand in front of her and she sat. While she was looking around the hall, he slipped some of the black potion into the goblet at her seat.**

**"See you later darling," Draco voice said. His body moved towards the Slytherin table. **_**Darling? **_**Hermione thought. **_**Ick, I should definitely have a talk with him, **_**she thought.**

**"Hermione?" she heard from her left. She whipped around to find Ginny.**

**"Ginny?" she asked, more surprised than angry.**

**"Can I sit here?" Ginny asked.**

**"If you can bear to be away from your boyfriend for five minutes," Hermione snapped, turning her back on Ginny.**

**"Oh well… Um, we actually broke up last night…" **

**"Oh really? And why was that? Was he unsatisfied with your snogging?" Hermione could be quite bitter when she was angry.**

**"No. He found someone else. Listen Hermione, I know I've been a real arse these past months. I completely deserted you when your parents died and… I just wanted to say that I'm sorry. I honestly can't believe how I've been acting towards you. I mean, we haven't talked in a while…"**

**Hermione turned to face Ginny. She was shocked to hear the words. She had given up all hope on being Ginny's friend for quite a while now. "I want to say it's alright but… Ginny you basically deserted me for four months. The pain from that isn't going to go away in a few minutes," she said, trying to be as kind as possible.**

**"I understand Hermione. Just… Give me a chance OK? I've changed." **

**"Don't worry. I've realized that," Hermione replied with a warm smile. She continued eating. She was looking around the Great Hall when something caught her eye. It was Draco. He was snogging Millicent…**

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Draco felt his body take a seat at the Slytherin table. He looked to his right and saw Millicent.**

**"Hello Millicent," came his voice.**

**"Drakey!" she squealed. **_**I have put her through so much… Will she never learn? **_**Draco thought, forgetting his father could hear him.**

_**Have you? **_**Lucius asked. If he had a body, his eyebrows would be raised. **

**"Millicent, about last night… I'm so sorry I couldn't take you! It was a test of your devotion. I believe you've passed." Millicent stood in place, staring in shock at Draco. **_**How stupid do you think she is? **_**Draco thought sarcastically.**

**"I love you Drakey!" Millicent screamed, enveloping Draco in a hug while snogging him.**

_**EW! I HATE YOU! HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO ME?! **_**Draco bellowed at his father. He could feel Millicent's lips on his own and was repulsed. She salivated **_**a lot**_**.**

_**Easily, son, **_**Lucius said smugly. Draco was horrified. His father, while in **_**his **_**body, had just ****snogged**** the girl he loved and barely 15 minutes later, snogged the girl who he hated. Draco tried desperately to get to the surface. He couldn't make it; his father was too strong. At the moment. **

**Suddenly, Draco remembered who was across the hall from him. Lucius did too. He quickly broke off the kiss and turned his head to look at a horrified Hermione. She was frozen in place; half twisted around towards him. She froze everyone else in the room and strutted towards him.**

**"What the hell is your problem?!" she yelled at him.**

**"What would make you think anything's wrong with me?" Draco voice asked, perplexed.**

**"Oh I don't bloody know… Maybe the fact that you just **_**kissed **_**Millicent Bulstrode?!"**

**"Oh. Yes well… There's a bit of a problem there… Last night… I lied," Draco said simply.**

**"You… wha—what?" Hermione asked. She looked completely lost. "You lied?" she breathed.**

**"Yes," said Draco patronizingly. "I am, however, free for a ****snog once in a while. Actually make that never. I don't think I want to be spending my time with mudblood scum like you anymore," he said, casually.**

**Hermione stared at him. "So everything you ever told me… It was all a lie?"**

**"You are quite clever! You catch on quickly; yes," Draco said happily. **_**You are a sick twisted bastard, **_**Draco thought.**

_**No, that would be you, spending your evenings with filth like her, **_**Lucius thought back.**

**Hermione backed away from Draco slowly. "And the verateserum? I assume you took something else while I took the actual verateserum."**

**Lucius dug though Draco's memories briefly. Draco went through incredible pain for the fourth time that day. **_**My body can't do this for much longer. I'm going to pass out soon, **_**he taunted after he had recovered.**

_**I know your limits, boy. Don't worry; you're in good hands.**_

_**I doubt it, **_**Draco thought. **

**"Exactly," Draco's voice sounded, replying to Hermione's inquiry.**

**"Well. In that case, you can go to hell with your father and Voldemort. I hope you enjoy it down there," Hermione said stiffly, turning away from Draco and walking briskly towards her seat. She heard Draco mutter the spell to unfreeze everyone.**

_**Now take a drink from your goblet like a good little girl, **_**Lucius thought, smiling malevolently.**

**Draco could only watch Hermione raise the cup to her lips. He saw the liquid enter her mouth. She swallowed. **_**Perfect! **_**Lucius thought. Draco would cry if his father would allow him to, but all of his motions were held in strong check at the moment.**

**Hermione was still sitting.**

_**How long does it take for this potion of yours to work? **_**Draco asked his father emotionlessly. If he had control over his body, he would rush over to Hermione and grab the cup from her hands.**

_**It should have worked by now… **_**Lucius thought angrily.**

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Hermione walked slowly back to her seat. She sat numbly. Everything, all the laughter, the tears, the conversations, the kisses… They were all lies. Hermione couldn't deal with it. She took her goblet and poured some hot water in it. She took a tea bag and dunked it in the goblet, stirring with her spoon. She added milk and sugar, watching everything mix together. She put her head in her hands. **_**How could this happen. How could I be so gullible? I walked right in to his trap. **_**She lifted her head and grabbed a goblet.**

**Hermione was so distracted, she grabbed Ginny's by mistake. **

**"Hermione? What's wrong?" Ginny asked, seeing her face. She looked like she was about to kill someone. **

**"Nothing. Sorry about that," Hermione said shortly. She took her own cup and looked into it. There was a black swirl of something. "Hold on. Ginny? What do you make of this?" she asked, showing her the black swirl.**

**"It looks… like poison," Ginny said doubtfully. "We just looked at it in potions…"**

**"It's called the Death Vine right?" Hermione cut in.**

**"Yeah, exactly," Ginny said, still staring at the goblet. "Who'd want to kill you?" she asked.**

**"I think I might know…" Hermione said, glancing towards the Slytherin table. **_**What the hell happened? One day he says he loves me, the next he's trying to kill me! What if… **_**Then it struck her. **_**This was all planned. He was supposed to get close to me and then kill me… It all makes sense! He never even liked me! **_**she thought. She was reeling. If this was true, everything else was a lie. **_**He never hated Millicent or **_**Twilight**_**, he never enjoyed books, he was just his usual bastard self. How could I ever have trust him? Seven years of hate don't just go away in a few months… Do they? I mean, I was being sincere when I said I loved him… Whatever. Either way, damn him to hell. **_**She supported her forehead with her hand.**

**"Hermione?"**

**"Hmm? Oh sorry Ginny. I was caught up in my thoughts…"**

**"Understandable." Ginny said. She looked back at the goblet. She made its contents vanish; it was scary to think that Hermione could've just died in front of her.**

**Hermione and Ginny finished their breakfasts. And for the first time in a while, Hermione walked off to her next class without Draco.**

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Classes had ended. Hermione was surprised at the amount of homework they had to so as it was almost Christmas. **_**Ugh. N.E., **_**she thought. **

**Hermione walked towards Draco's flat. **_**Malfoy, **_**she corrected herself. Nothing had changed. She still hated him, he still hated her. They had never gone to Hogsmeade together, never skated together, never flown together. In reality, they had just avoided each other, never speaking except to trade insults.**

**Hermione whispered 'crepusculum' when she reached the flat's door. She banged open the door and found Malfoy waiting for her, slouching on a couch. **

**"You tried to kill me," she stated.**

**"Yes," he said, smirking. Hermione couldn't deal with it anymore. She had to vent. She shot a stinging hex at him. He deflected it easily. "So predictable," he said, smirking lazily.**

**"What type of a bastard are you? You profess your love to a girl and then try to kill her the next day!" Hermione shrieked.**

**"Yes well… desperate times call for desperate measures… I must ensure that the magical race is pure and to do that, I must try to kill your darling Potter. In order for me to get to him, I had to get to you."**

**"Wow. Ingenious plan. How thick do you think I am?" Hermione asked. Draco did not answer; just sat there, looking quite smug. "You haven't accomplished anything," Hermione snapped, turning on her heel out the door.**

**She made her way to the common room where she sat in front of the fire, working on homework. She couldn't concentrate very well, but she had to get the work done by the end of the night. She was surprised at how well she was taking almost being murdered. **_**It's not like it hasn't happened before, **_**she thought, remembering Ron in their 6****th**** year. At this point, she was so hurt that she had decided just to avoid Draco. **_**Malfoy.**_

**After a few hours, she finished most of it. She'd have to get up early the next morning to finish the rest, though.**

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Draco was furious. He could do nothing to stop his father. The longer he was being possessed, the less control he had over his body. His father's grasp was strong and he would not relinquish it easily.**

**Draco was shocked at how Hermione could so easily believe that he had been using her these past few months. After all, they had saved each other's lives enough by now… He could have just let her die on the floor of the Forbidden Forest. **_**She probably isn't thinking quite rationally; I know I wouldn't be…**_** he thought. Fortunately, his father was too distracted to reply. **_**How long am I going to have to deal with my father in my head?! **_**he moaned…**

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Hermione looked back at Hogwarts. She wasn't sure that she'd miss it per se… It was the Christmas holidays and, as usual, Hermione was going home. She was on the train heading towards King's Cross. She walked into an empty compartment and took a seat. She would have sat next to Ginny but she wanted to be alone. She sat down and, leaning her elbows on her knees, placed her head in her hands. This time it would be different. There would be no Mum to cook the traditional Christmas roast. There would be no Da to poke fun at Hermione. **_**It's funny… the things you miss, **_**she thought sadly. She remembered… whenever her dad would poke her she'd yell at him. **

**One memory stood clear in her mind.**

5 years ago

"Da! Stop poking me!" Hermione yelled at her father.

"Fine. I didn't know it bothered you so much," Da said, looking away in mock hurt. Hermione had no sympathy though; she had been owling Harry and he hadn't replied to any of her letters. She was starting to get quite concerned. What if you-know-who had found him again?

"Da… Just go away!" Hermione yelled.

"You know what? I will. If that's truly how you feel…" Da said, starting to walk away.

"'Tis," Hermione replied moodily.

"Bye 'Mione," Da said with sadness in his voice. He was starting out the door. He saw his daughter turn away. He shut the door but stood at the door step. He was not surprised when his daughter came running out of the house looking frantic.

"Da, don't leave! I'm sorry, I'm just worried about Harry is all…"

"Are you sure you don't want me to leave? 'Cause you know, I can."

"No Da, don't leave!"

Hermione's father looked down at his little daughter's face. Her hair was messy, tossed about all over her face. "I wouldn't leave you 'Mione; I'm your father after all! Who's going to love me more than you?"

"No one!" Hermione had declared, hugging her father tightly. He hugged her back, smiling.

"I love you darling. I'd never leave you, you know that right?"

"Yeah yeah yeah Da!" Hermione said. She took her father's hand and together they had walked back inside…

**Hermione was thrown mercilessly back to reality. She froze for a moment. Then the tears came. **_**He didn't deserve to die! He was a good man; a good father!**_** she thought. **_**And then I was a heartless bitch and I sent him to Australia. **_**This time, there was no one there to comfort her.**

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Hermione had used floo powder to get to Grimmauld place.**

**"Hello Hermione!" Mrs. Weasley greeted her. "It's so nice to see you again! Well, you know where your room is, but afterwards would you like a bit of lunch?"**

**"I'd love some Mrs. Weasley," Hermione said, giving her a smile. Her eyes were red; Mrs. Weasley could tell that she had been crying.**

**Hermione trooped up the stairs placing her trunk in her room. She would unpack later. Right now, she wanted some lunch. She needed to visit the remains of her house as soon as possible. **_**Come on. You can do this. You don't need Draco to comfort you; you never did, **_**she thought. **

**Hermione went downstairs and saw that Ginny had arrived. She sat and ate lunch with her and Mrs. Weasley. It was pretty much silent but it wasn't uncomfortable. Hermione had a lot to think about. **

**"Thanks for lunch Mrs. Weasley. I'm sorry to be so rude, but might I be able to use some floo powder to get to… the remnants of my home?"**

**"Of course dearie," Mrs. Weasley said kindly. She showed Hermione to the fireplace and left tactfully. She had expected Hermione to be like this when she had written to ask if she could stay for Christmas.**

**Hermione entered the green flames and reeled off her address to the flames. She was tossed with the flames until she made it to her home. Or rather, what was left of it. **

**As was done with other homes that were destroyed by dark magic, Hermione's home was in a protective bubble that rendered it invisible to Muggles. Magical beings could see it and be warned as to what had happened. Hermione stepped out of the fireplace, looking around at the remains of her house. She stepped through it as if she was in a dream. **_**A very lucid dream… **_**Hermione thought.**

**Hermione looked around. There was almost nothing left… Everything had been burned until it was black and unrecognizable. However, Hermione did manage to find a few things. She found a picture of her family and her that had, miraculously, survived the fire. Or whatever it was that had rampaged through here. Hermione tucked the picture the pocket in her cloak and continued searching for something, anything that had survived.**

**Hermione was now in what used to be the parlor. She looked around and found nothing that was of importance. There were a few papers around but nothing much else. **_**My books. Ha. I forgot… they must've been lost in the fire…**_** she thought. It didn't matter though. Nothing mattered.**

**Hermione walked into the kitchen. She looked around. She could still see the wooden table and the three chairs. She saw the sink and the pots and pans that were always on the stove. She rummaged around, not knowing what she wanted to find. She found a burned lump of something. It looked like wood… Suddenly, she realized what it was. It was her mother's rolling pin…**

9 years ago

"Hermione! Come help me with the Christmas dinner, sweetie!" Mum called out.

"Coming Mummy!" Hermione yelled back, running through the house and into the kitchen.

"Hey hon, do you think you could beat some eggs for me?" Mum asked.

"I think so…" Hermione said. She had never beat eggs before! This was going to be an adventure. Her mother handed her the eggs and a metal pot. She cracked the eggs for her and then gave her a spoon.

"OK, now you mix them until the yellow bits mix with the white bits. Can you do that 'Mione?"

"I think so!" Hermione said, quite confident that she could. She sat on the floor, took the spoon and start mashing the yellow bits.

"Yes, I suppose that'll work," Mum said, looking fondly at her 9-year old daughter. She turned her back on her and started chopping some vegetables.

Everything was going well. Hermione was pleased at how the eggs were coming. She thought one last bit stir would do it. She stirred it. Suddenly, she was surrounded in a puddle of yellow goop. _Oh no! If Mum sees this she'll get really mad! _Hermione thought. She was so scared she started sweating. _Oh I wish the egg wasn't on the floor! _The egg came rushing back to the bowl. Hermione started open mouthed at the egg.

"Everything all right, sweetie?" Mum asked, turning to face her little daughter. Hermione looked up quickly.

"Yes!" she squeaked quickly.

"Did you do anything naughty?" Mum asked in a mock angry tone.

"No," Hermione said cautiously. Usually, Mum knew when Hermione was lying but this time she seemed to believe it.

"Up you come," Mum said, pulling Hermione up. "Thank you honey, the eggs are going to go into the Christmas pie!" she said, hugging her daughter.

Hermione and her mother labored in the kitchen for another good two hours. Hermione watched her mother roll out some dough with a rolling pin. She put it into a pie tin.

"Are my eggs in that?" Hermione asked, pointing to the tin.

"Indeed they are dearest. You know I love you right?"

"Yes Mum! I'll always love you," she squeaked, hugging Mum tightly.

"Don't worry, I'll never leave you," Mum whispered.

**"They lied," Hermione breathed. "You lied! I hate you! You lied!" Hermione screamed. The hair around her face made her look like a mad woman; her eyes were bloodshot. "You said you'd never leave me but you did!" she shrieked. She kept screaming the last line over and over again until her voice was hoarse.**

**"How could you leave me?" she whispered, her face angled towards the sky. "Didn't you know I couldn't live without you? Why did you lie?" she asked, tears streaming down her face. "Why did you lie?" Hermione fell to her knees. She cried. Her leg gave a horrible twinge, as if reminding her that she had never told her parents about it. "I'm sorry," she breathed. She fell to her side and cried herself to sleep.**

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**"Hermione?" Hermione heard her name being called. She opened her eyes. It was her mother.**

**"Is this a dream?" she asked cautiously.**

**"Does it matter?" Mum asked.**

**Hermione ran to her mother and hugged her. "Mum, I'm so sorry for everything…"**

**"You don't have to explain – I understand darling. I know you were only doing what you felt was best for us. Know that I and your father hold no blame in you. We love you dearest," her mother said, looking down upon Hermione. Her voice started to fade.**

**"No wait! Mother, don't leave me!"**

**"We love you Hermione. We always will." Hermione heard the voices of both Mum and Da.**

**"I love you too," she whispered. She looked at her hands.**

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**"Hermione?" Hermione heard a voice calling to her.**

**"Mother?" she asked groggily.**

**"Dearie you have to get up. Come now," Mrs. Weasley said, pulling her to her feet.**

**"Mrs. Weasley? What happened? How did you find me?" Hermione asked, lifting her head up.**

**"You didn't come back last night. I thought this would be the best place to look," Mrs. Weasley said gently.**

**"I'm sorry… I think I just fell asleep and…" Hermione said, confused. Wasn't her mother just here? **_**It must've been a dream, **_**she thought.**

**"Come on dearie. Let's get you out of here," Mrs. Weasley said, helping Hermione up. Hermione didn't resist. She moved as if in a dream. She and Mrs. Weasley used the floo to get back to Grimmauld place.**

**"I think I just need to be alone for a bit…" Hermione said.**

**"OK. We'll be downstairs," Mrs. Weasley said, referring to herself, Ginny and Mr. Weasley.**

**Hermione walked back up the stairs. She went into her room and fell back on her bed. **_**Everyone is lying to me, **_**she thought, looking up at the ceiling. **_**My parents, Draco… Why is it those closest to you betray you? Why do people love if… it ends like this? **_**Another voice answered. **_**You didn't love Draco; the kiss never happened, **_**it barked. **_**True, **_**she mused. **

**Hermione decided to take a bath. She filled the tub and slipped in. She put her head under the water and thought. **_**I can't be mad at Mum and Da forever… They wouldn't have left me if it wasn't for Malfoy… Damn him to hell! He robbed me of my family! **_

_**But is that really what Mum would've wanted? **_**asked a quiet voice. **_**She wouldn't want blood to be spilled on her account. Even if she was murdered. **_**Hermione bowed her head. She pulled her head out of the water and took a breath, only to be dragged back under by the weight of her hair. Hermione consented. She knew that her mother would not have wanted blood spilled on her account. She remembered something… A distant memory…**

"Hermione, the memories haven't died, just the ability to make more. Remember the good stuff, forgive them for everything else and that's all you can really do."

_**How could you Draco? How could you betray me like that? **_**Hermione asked. **_**I hate you! You and your horrible pureblood family! **_**she thought vengefully. But she knew she was not mad at Draco. She was mad at herself. That she could have been tricked into trusting him. **_**But the verateserum! **_**she thought, desperately trying to make excuses. **_**You know… **_**said the comforting voice. Hermione lowered her head in defeat. **

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Hermione woke three days later to the sound of loud singing. **_**Loud singing… No! That never happened, **_**she thought to herself firmly, thinking about the ball and what had happened afterwards. She swung her legs out of the bed. They hit something that felt like a package. **_**What's this? **_**she wondered, looking down. She saw a small multitude of packages wrapped in paper. Then it struck her; **_**it's Christmas! **_**she thought. The thought was bittersweet. **_**Christmas without Mum and Da… **_**Her mother used to slave away in the kitchen the whole day while her father would disappear and 'work.' In truth, he was getting her present; for some reason, he always got it at the last moment. And then she'd gone off to Hogwarts. She remembered the Christmases she had spent there. **_**With Harry and Ron, **_**she thought fondly. **_**If I could just have one Christmas with Mum and Da. Just one… **_**But she knew it would never be enough. She'd always want just one more. She rubbed the back of her neck in defeat. **

**Hermione had been to the house everyday. She hadn't found anything else worth keeping though; just the picture and the lump of rolling pin. **

_**They'd want you to be happy, **_**Hermione heard a quiet voice say. **_**I know, **_**she replied. She wondered if she was going mad; did most people have different voices in their head? **_**Come on! Open the presents! **_**the voice said. Hermione consented. She pulled out the smallest one that looked about big enough to hold a small keychain. Hermione reached for the box and opened it. Inside there was a small locket. It was in the shape of a running lion. A memory hit her.**

Hermione had a snowball ready in her hand and she launched it at him. Draco, taken by surprise, fell down from the blow. Draco and Hermione lay side by side on the snow, completely wet. They were both laughing and gasping from the running.

_**It never happened. Stop torturing yourself like this! **_**Hermione commanded herself. Hermione was dragged back into the present. She gave her head a little shake and looked back down at her gift. She turned it around and found some text. She couldn't read it; it seemed incomplete. She delved through the paper that was inside the box, looking for a card. She couldn't find one. She saw a small hinge on the locket and opened it. There was a piece of parchment that was folded so as to make it small enough to fit inside the small locket. She carefully unfolded the parchment and read its contents.**

Dear Hermione,

Merry Christmas! I hope your Christmas is at least OK. Ron's mum told us you were going to go see your parents' house. Well, we hope you like the locket! The other half will be coming along soon… along with two of your best friends! Yes, that is correct, Ronald Weasley and Harry Potter will be coming along to visit Grimmauld Place at about seven PM. We can't wait to see all of you! Please let Mum and Dad know! Love from (and see you soon),

Harry and Ron

**Hermione laughed after reading the letter. She was happy they were coming; it'd be nice to talk to them again. She was wondering how they'd managed to get the time to come if they had found Malfoy Manor. **_**If Draco led them into a trap… **_**Hermione hadn't actually told Harry and Ron about Draco because they had sent her a message par Galleon. It had read:**

Hermione – quick update. We've been being attacked by a lot of Death Eaters recently which leads us to believe we're on his track. Malfoy may have been telling the truth… Don't worry; we're fine. Hope to see you soon. – Harry

**Hermione jerked her head up, snapping out of her memories. **_**What happened to living in the present? **_**she thought dryly. She reached for another present and ripped off the paper. It was the usual hand knitted sweater from Mrs. Weasley. Hermione smiled; there was always one thing she could count on for Christmas. With a pang, she realized she wouldn't get anything from her parents. **_**Except 1,000,000 Galleons… **_**she thought, dejected. **_**Come now Hermione, can't you be happy? **_**she thought to herself, thinking about how her parents would want her to be. **

**The next present was from Ginny. It was a pair of ripped skinny jeans. The card read 'for when you can wear pants again.' Hermione laughed and folded the jeans. She put them away and then looked down at the last gift. It was from her Aunt. **_**Why would she send me a present? I barely even knew the woman! **_**she thought, confused. She opened the package and found a simple jacket. She read the card.**

Dear Hermione,

I know we never truly go to know each other but I thought you'd like to have this; it used to be your mother's. I hope you are doing well and happy holidays. Love,

Aunt Jen

**Hermione looked at the jacket and hugged it. She smelled it, hoping to find a bit of her mother's scent. She thought she caught a bit of her mother's perfume but she could have imagined it. Hermione let a tear drop on the jacket when she gained control over herself. **_**Mum wouldn't want you to cry on Christmas, **_**the voice said. **_**I suppose not… **_**Hermione said, quickly wiping her eyes. It was strange… Just last month, she had thought that she was over her parents' deaths. Apparently not. **_**I just… I just wanted the pain to stop, **_**she thought to herself, thinking about how she had been in denial. **

**Hermione got up and went into the bathroom. She took a quick shower and dressed. She slipped her arms through the sleeves of her mother's jacket and headed downstairs. **

**"Hi," she greeted. Everybody turned to face her and she was swept up into a flourish of different greetings, merry Christmas, hello and hey being some of them.**

**Hermione smiled. "Oh yes! I'm supposed to tell you; Harry and Ron are dropping by around seven!" she said excitedly.**

**"What?" Ginny asked, looking quite scared. **

**"Yes… Why what's wrong?" Hermione asked, confused. **

**"Nothing! Nothing sorry… I was just surprised is all…" Ginny said, putting on a thoroughly unconvincing smile.**

**"OK…" Hermione said slowly. She decided to ask Ginny after breakfast. **

**"Oh, that's wonderful! I can't wait to see them! In the mean time… Fancy breakfast anyone?" Mrs. Weasley asked cheerfully. **

**The little kitchen was filled with the sound of clinking and gulping. Hermione made small talk about work with Mr. Weasley until they had finished.**

**Hermione did her part in the clearing up and then pulled Ginny aside. "What's wrong?" she whispered.**

**Ginny looked around furtively. "Not here. Come on, let's go to my room," she muttered, leading the way. **

**They walked into the room and Ginny closed the door quickly. "Well?" Hermione asked.**

**"I think… I think I might… fancyHarry," she blurted out.**

**"You – you what? Didn't you break up a while ago?" Hermione asked, thoroughly confused at this point. She sat down in a chair.**

**"Yeah, just after Dumbledore had died. I never did tell you why I broke up with Robert did I…"**

**"Nope," Hermione said, popping the 'p'.**

**"Yeah… well that's why," Ginny said. **

**"Well… If you're really desperate, I suppose I could find out how he feels about you…" Hermione said, finding this entire conversation rather trivial compared to what she had been thinking about earlier.**

**"Could you? Thanks Hermione!" Ginny exclaimed.**

**"No prob. I'll see you around," Hermione said, getting up and walking out of the room. **_**Is that seriously her greatest worry right now? Shallow… **_**Hermione thought. **_**Ooh. I suppose that was rather mean of me… But still! I can't believe she dated that arse for all this time and then she just dumped him because she **_**thought **_**she still liked Harry! **_

**Hermione went over to her parents' house after lunch. She sat amidst the rubble and looked up. "Thanks for everything," she said simply. She thought she heard a reply but it was probably her imagination…**

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Hermione was lounging on the couch when she heard a crash in the fireplace. She rushed over to see if it was Harry and Ron. **

**"Hermione!" Harry exclaimed.**

**"They're here!" Hermione shouted out to the rest of the house. She could hear feet rushing down the stairs. She smiled.**

**"Hi!" she squealed, throwing herself into their arms. "How've you been?"**

**"OK. Missing you," Ron said, giving Hermione's hair a playful tug. Hermione giggled and helped her two best friends into the parlor. Ginny was first to arrive.**

**"Hey!" she greeted, hugging her brother tightly. Hermione had no idea what came over her, had no clue as to what she was thinking. Ginny kissed Harry full on the mouth. Hermione and Ron looked pointedly away from each other, but not before sharing a look of disbelief. Ginny and Harry broke apart only when they heard footsteps approaching.**

**"Ron! Harry! It's so good to see you both!" Mr. Weasley boomed. Neither Mrs. Weasley nor Mr. Weasley noticed Harry's or Ginny's ragged breathing. **

**Everyone made their way into the kitchen, talking with each other and laughing. They sat down and took large helpings of everything. **

**"So where've you guys been?" Hermione asked Harry and Ron.**

**"We've been trying to get to the place Malfoy pointed out but Death Eaters keep attacking us. That leads us to believe that we should be on the right track," Harry said.**

**"Well that's good. At least he hasn't betrayed you…" Hermione muttered.**

**"Wha'?" Ron asked, his mouth full of food.**

**"Nothing!" Hermione said brightly. The three of them spent the rest of dinner talking about this and that, Hermione filling them in about what was going on at Hogwarts. She carefully avoided Ginny and her boyfriend, tactfully talking about her classes and Hagrid. She didn't tell them about Draco; she wasn't really up for their 'I told you so's. **

**Hermione could avoid it no longer. "So… You and Ginny…" she started, hoping Harry would catch her drift.**

**"I don't know why she… did that. It was rather… uncalled for. I still love her… At least I think I do…" Harry said, looking confused.**

**"Ah. I see," Hermione said pointedly, tactfully looking away. She quickly changed the subject.**

**Dinner was finally done and Mrs. Weasley said she would call everyone back for dessert. **

**"Sounds good to me!" Ginny said, pulling Hermione towards her. Hermione allowed herself to be pulled until they made it to Ginny's room.**

**"So?" she asked, quivering with excitement.**

**"He said that he thinks he's still in love with you," Hermione said in a bored tone of voice.**

**Ginny squealed and hopped on the spot. Hermione glanced at her warily. "Perfect! I shall go and speak with him now!" she declared, running out of the room. Hermione watched her go, glad that one person at least was enjoying herself.**

**Hermione followed Ginny into the parlor. She took a seat, facing Ron. She had a feeling Harry would have to leave the room… And sure enough, he did. Hermione and Ron exchanged a look and then burst out laughing.**

**"I remember those times in our 6****th**** year…" Ron said, looking into the distance nostalgically. "So Hermione, excited about N.E.?" he asked her mischievously.**

**Hermione and Ron talked until Harry and Ginny came back. Harry's hair was a bit rumpled. Hermione bit her lip and looked away, not wanting to know what he and Ginny had been doing.**

**"Hermione! I almost forgot the rest of your present!" Harry exclaimed. He reached into his pocket and withdrew the other half of the small locket. Hermione took the half and saw that it fit with the first half like puzzle pieces. As soon as she put the two together, the seam between the two vanished and was filled in with metal. Hermione smiled and looked on the back to read the inscription. **

Always remember who you are.

**She looked up quickly. "What are you playing at," she spat. **

**"What?" Harry asked, not understanding why Hermione was so mad.**

**"Did you read the back?" Hermione asked testily.**

**"There's writing on the back?" Ron asked quietly. He quickly snatched the locket from Hermione and read it out loud. Ron and Harry looked at Hermione guiltily.**

**"Sorry. We honestly didn't know Hermione," Harry said softly.**

**"It's OK. Sorry, it just hit a nerve…" Hermione said, looking away. The rest of the evening passed rather uneventfully.**

**After Harry and Ron had left, Hermione went to her room to go to sleep. **_**Always remember who you are… Always remember who you are… If only I had. If only I had… **_**she thought regretfully. She fell back onto the pillows and fell into a sleep with troubled dreams.**

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo **

**It was March. Three months after the ball. Hermione woke. She groaned. She pushed her hair out of her eyes and sat up. She had been working late for the past few nights and was exhausted. She dragged herself out of bed and went into the bathroom.**

**Hermione's fingers fumbled for the tap. She found it and turned it until the water was at a good flow. She brushed her teeth and took a quick shower. She got dressed and was about to make her way out the door when she felt the Galleon in her pocket heat up.**

_**'Hermione?' **_**it read. Hermione remembered the last time she'd used the Galleon. It was to ask Harry and Ron whether they had found Malfoy Manor. She highly doubted Draco would give accurate information regarding his home, but she was surprised to find that he hadn't lied. Harry and Ron had found the enormous castle. They couldn't penetrate its walls and had, of late, been trying to plot a way inside.**

**Suddenly, the Galleon heat up again and Hermione was yanked away from the past. **_**'Hermione? You there?' **_**it read. **_**'Yeah sorry. What's up?' **_**Hermione asked. **_**'Nothing. Just a weekly check. We're really bored over here. There's no way we can get into the manor. There are spells everywhere,' **_**they wrote. Hermione was about to respond when another line of text came. **_**'We haven't been seeing you and Malfoy together in the castle as much… On the map I mean. What's with that?' **_**Hermione sat down. She hadn't spoken to Malfoy since the night of the ball. **_**Three months, **_**she thought. **_**Snap out of it Hermione. He was never your friend and you never loved him, **_**the practical voice said. **_**The only reason you didn't tell Harry and Ron was because you didn't want to have to face their 'I told you so's, **_**it said. Hermione consented. That was true… **_**'It turned out Malfoy was only using me. You guys were right not to trust him…' **_**she sent. It was a while before she received a response. **_**'Sorry; Ron just asked me if he could say I told you so and I hit him over the head. Are you OK Hermione? I know he was one of your only friends in Hogwarts…' **_**Harry sent. Hermione laughed at the hitting over the head thing. She sent back a reply quickly. **_**'Don't worry about me. I'm fine. Totally over it. Anyway, Malfoy senior is the one we should be worrying about.' **_**she sent. **_**'OK… Oh, actually me and Ron did find something out…' **_**Harry sent. **_**'Malfoy's not actually in the manor! Either that or he's dead… Nobody's Apparated form here in three months. Even Malfoy has to go out to get food and such.' **_**Hermione thought about it. **_**'Technically, it's probably the House Elves who get all the food Harry… Can you check the floo?' **_**she asked. **_**'I think we probably could… We'll get back to you on that… We should probably go now and let you get on with your breakfast… Bye Hermione,' **_**Harry sent. **_**'Bye,' **_**Hermione sent back. She gave a great sigh and headed down to breakfast.**

**Hermione took a seat next to Ginny.**

**"Hey!" Ginny greeted.**

**"Hi. Slept well?" Hermione asked casually.**

**"Quite. Any news from Harry or Ron?" Ginny inquired.**

**"Yes actually. We just had a conversation par Galleon. They're doing fine," she said, reassuring Ginny. **

**"Well, that's good," Ginny stated. She wasn't particularly concerned about Ron or Harry as she knew they could probably take care of themselves.**

**"Anything new?" she asked.**

**"Nope. I finished all my homework… God, I have nothing to do these days…" Ginny said.**

**"Are you serious? You have Quidditch… and me," Hermione said, feeling rather neglected.**

**"Oh sorry Hermione! I didn't mean to offend or anything… Believe me, I'd rather have it this way than still be with Robert…" Ginny said, spitting out his name. The day they had broken up, Robert seemed to have a bat boogey hex on him the entire day… Hermione still didn't know **_**why **_**Ginny had broken up with him. **_**I'd rather stay clear of that topic… **_**she thought. **

**Breakfast passed easily and quickly. Hermione made her way to her classes, talking to different people, getting O's in everything. She was quite content when lunch came along.**

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Draco was going through hell. It was March. He had been under his father's control for three months. He couldn't understand why his father was doing this; what was he gaining from controlling his son for three months? Sure, now Millicent was completely infatuated with him, but what was his father trying to do? **_**He can't control me forever… **_**Draco had thought. **_**Or can he… **_

**On top of everything, his father was torturing him on a daily basis. Not a day had passed when he hadn't been under the Crutiatius curse. Of course, now Draco was getting used to the spell, but his father didn't know that. Draco was finding it immensely difficult, but he was keeping this a secret from his father. Who knew, perhaps it would help him. **

**Draco felt like dying. He was a prisoner in his own body. There was no escape; there was nothing he could do about it. As far as he knew, all he could do was wait for his father to release him from the curse.**

_**I'm tired of waiting. Tonight… Yes, I'll do it tonight, **_**Draco heard Lucius think. Draco didn't ask what; he knew he'd probably just get tortured for his insolence. He wanted to hit something. Hard. He wanted to bite something. He wanted to do **_**anything **_**that would involve his body. He sniggered at this. He could imagine Hermione hitting him over the head and calling him a pervert. **_**I miss her so much… **_**he thought. **_**Did I truly love her? Or was that the punch… **_**he thought. He didn't continue these thoughts though; he knew his father had already heard him. **

_**How many times Draco? You know, I don't really enjoy this any more than you do… **_**he said, trailing off.**

_**Yeah right, you sadistic freak of nature, **_**Draco thought. He immediately regretted it; it would probably earn him nothing but more time under tortured. He heard Lucius snigger before casting the curse on Draco's body. Draco shrieked with pain that was only half true. He had learned by now, to take his mind off of it. Lucius couldn't tap into his thoughts while he was being tortured so this worked quite well. Usually, Draco thought of a calm place; a beach, a lake. Today, he thought about Hermione. Everything he had ever said to her, every time they had saved each other, every time they had spoken. He did not think of these in a romantic manor; rather, he relived them. He laughed with her, spoke with her, danced with her. **_**I think I'm going slightly insane, **_**he thought. As soon as this thought formed coherently, Draco felt the full measure of the pain. He didn't even have time to scream. The corners of his vision were going dark…**

_**Damn it. I took it too far, **_**Lucius thought. He settled down to wait until Draco regained consciousness…**

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Hermione had just had an excellent day. She had gotten Os in every paper she had gotten back and she had actually learned something new in Care of Magical Creatures. **_**How is that even possible? **_**she thought, laughing. **_**Perfect; I'll have time to work on the potion… **_**she thought. By now, Hermione had tried every single potion in the book. None of them had worked; they all had side effects that made the potion useless to her. **_**Brewing them used to be a lot quicker… **_**Hermione thought with anger. **_**Hell and damnation! Damn him to hell! **_**she thought for the umpteenth time. Hermione now had to make up her own potion. She was doing alright but she had a long way to go until it was done. She had completely given up on becoming an Animagi. This was for two reasons. The first was that she wanted to focus on only one thing at a time. The second less sensible reason, was that it didn't feel… right without Draco. **_**Malfoy! **_**Hermione corrected herself.**

**Hermione refused to let anything get in the way of her happiness; it had, after all, been a good day. **_**Maybe I'll walk down to the lake… Yeah, **_**she thought happily.**

**The lake had melted since December. It was gray but Hermione thought it still looked pristine. She remembered the times she and Draco had spent on the lake. **_**They never happened, **_**she told herself firmly. **_**It was but a dream, **_**she thought, sitting by the bank, looking across the lake. She saw the Whomping Willow. Now those memories were slightly better. **_**Sirius. Remus. I miss them so much… **_**she thought. She had felt especially bad for Remus; he had just had a child before he had died. **_**Who's doing quite well now! **_**she thought amusedly. She remembered that last time she had seen Teddy. He had changed his hair color so many times, Hermione had thought he was casting spells instead of Metamorphmaging. Now, he was with Mr. and Mrs. Tonks. **_**They love him so much… It's too bad Harry's relatives weren't as… accepting, **_**she thought. **

**The sun was starting to go down so Hermione decided to go to dinner. She walked through the hallways, admiring the sunset, and made her way down to the Great Hall. She took a seat next to Ginny.**

**"Hey!" she greeted.**

**"Hey. Wow, someone's happy," Ginny said glumly.**

**"What happened?" Hermione asked Ginny. **

**"Nothing… I just got a P in Potions," Ginny said tonelessly.**

**"Oh I'm sorry Ginny! It **_**is **_**only one grade though. I wouldn't be too concerned about it," Hermione said reassuringly.**

**"You? Hermione, be honest. You'd start freaking out at this point!" Ginny exclaimed, laughing.**

**"OK… Well, I probably would… But since when do you listen to me? Come on, try to be happy today!" Hermione said encouragingly.**

**"Why?" Ginny asked suspiciously.**

**"I don't know… The sun was up today," she said, coming up with something completely random.**

**"Fine. I'll try," Ginny said. "No promises though…" she said moodily.**

**"Good," Hermione said, satisfied. She started eating her lasagna again. It was finished within a couple of minutes. Hermione grabbed some pound cake and headed out the door, waving bye to Ginny. She wanted to get a head start on the potion so she walked towards the Room of Requirement.**

**She was just rounding a bend when she thought she saw someone in the corner. She turned around swiftly and didn't see anyone. **_**Stop being so paranoid, **_**she commanded herself.**

**Hermione started walking again, her heels clicking against the stone floor. **

"**Heyy," she heard a voice to her left. Before she could turn to tell the person to sod off, he covered her mouth. "Hey, love," he said, putting his arm around her waist. Hermione whimpered under the hand. "I never told you this, but did you know the Malfoys have come up with a way to Apparate from Hogwarts? Care to try it with me?" Malfoy asked, turning on the spot while laughing. Hermione was being compressed. She was a tiny box and couldn't breathe until… She found herself on the floor of an enormous parlor.**

"**What do you want?" she asked rapidly, trying to asses her situation. **_**What the hell just happened? There's no way to Apparate from Hogwarts! Unless there's some dark magic I'm not aware of… **_**she thought. She wasn't afraid in the least. After all, what could Malfoy possibly do to her?**

"**You. Dead," he said, smirking. Then Hermione saw it. There was a body on the floor. She was about to scream when she remembered her cavalier attitude. **_**Don't let him think he's got you scared.**_** Hermione got up off the floor and felt her leg. She hadn't Apparated since she it had gotten injured in case it damaged it further. She bent it. It seemed to be fine. **_**Phew, **_**she thought. It wasn't really much of a comfort; she still had to deal with the murderous male in front of her.**

**Hermione faced Draco. "Go on. Look at the body," he said, pointing towards the shapeless form. Hermione didn't want to break eye contact with him, but she really did want to know who it was he had killed.**

**Hermione approached the body and looked at its face. It was Lucius Malfoy. "What?" she asked, quite confused. If Draco was working for his father, why would he want him dead? She turned and faced Draco.**

"**Oh you'll see," he said, laughing evilly. Hermione heard him utter something but was not sure what. Suddenly, Draco began to warp. His body became distorted, like rain on a window. Hermione stared, open mouthed. She had no idea what was going on. She kept staring with her mouth open in shock. Suddenly, the body on the floor gave a great shudder and stood. This time, Hermione couldn't do it. She screamed as loudly as she could.**

"_**Silencio**_** girl!" Lucius intoned. Hermione fell quiet. She was now worrying. She quickly did the counter curse so that in case her non-verbal spells failed, she'd be able to say them instead. "I don't suppose you understand what just happened there do you mudblood?" Lucius asked cruelly. Hermione stood, silent and still. "I'll give you a minute to figure it out, clever as you are," he said, laughing again.**

**Hermione turned slowly towards Draco. He was staring at his hands, marveling at how he could move them. "Draco?" she whispered.**

"**Hermione," Draco said, his head snapping up. "Hermione, I'm so sorry. He put me under the Imperious curse and…" he did not complete his sentence; he didn't have too. **

**Something clicked in Hermione's brain. She gasped for breath. **_**OH MY GOD! How could I not have seen it! I—**_**But her thoughts were cut off by a cruel laugh.**

**"Ahh, so now you understand!" Lucius crowed. "Feeling guilty? Well, I can make it so you won't feel anything," he said, a sadistic smile gracing his lips.**

**If Hermione wasn't terrified, she probably would have thought something like **_**'what a cliché!' **_**But as she was, no such thought crossed her mind. She withdrew her wand, facing Lucius. Behind her, she heard Draco slump to the floor. **_**Damn it! **_**she thought. He had collapsed from weakness. When one is relieved from the Crutiatius curse, the body weakens from having only one soul in it. He would gain back his strength relatively quickly, but Hermione knew she would be alone in this fight.**

**"You know the rules of dueling, mudblood. First we bow to one another," Lucius said. "I think we may overlook that rule though; I don't bow to mudbloods," he said, his mouth twisting into a smile.**

**Hermione was tired of the suspense. She quickly shot a disarming spell at him. He flicked his wand lazily and deflected it.**

**"You'll have to do better than that to defeat me!" Lucius crowed. He shot a bright purple stinging hex at Hermione. She threw herself to her right to avoid it. And then, it started.**

**The curses ran thick; a rainbow of colors crossed the room in an instant. Hermione skillfully dodged and preformed counter curses. She barely had time to shoot any at Lucius. None of the curses reached the intended victim. Hermione felt she had met her match. She had confidence that she wouldn't lose, but she didn't think either of them would win either. All the curses flew at her head so she was caught by surprise when one hit her squarely in the stomach. She doubled over, being hit by two other curses at the same time. She fell to the ground, panting and sweating. Her limbs felt like they were being stretch like a rubber band, her head was being squeezed, compressed like she was Apparating but it wouldn't stop. She had no tolerance for pain; she screamed. There were no words, just a sound that went on perpetually.**

**Suddenly, all the pain stopped. "Enjoyable? No, I doubt you're a masochist…" Lucius said, trailing off. Hermione faced him and managed to shoot out one last curse. The stinging hex caught his knee. "Argh, you will pay for that mudblood!" he bellowed. **_**"Crucio!" **_**he yelled. Hermione couldn't think, couldn't breathe. Everything was on fire and her leg… Her leg was melting, it was dissolving in to a pool on the floor. She couldn't hear anything except someone screaming. With a jolt, she realized it was her making the horrible noise. She couldn't stop, every part of her was being stabbed with a thousand knives, being cut open with needles. She shuddered on the floor. She was going to die. She would never see Draco, Harry or Ron again. She would die on the floor of Malfoy Manor. She convulsed one last time and then… nothing…**

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Draco slumped to the floor. He could still see Hermione and his father. His hearing was rather muffled, but he saw the two lonely curses fly out of their wands. Then he saw the cacophony of spells that followed. His breathing was heavy and ragged. It felt wonderful to be able to control his lungs but unfortunately, he didn't have time to enjoy the moment. Just then, he saw Hermione fall to the floor. "Hermione," he breathed. He watched her scream out. He tried to move but his body wouldn't allow it. He sat there, watching his only friend shudder and writhe on the floor of his home. He was completely helpless. He couldn't move; he could barely function.**

**What came next almost had Draco throwing up. His father stopped the curses. He said something unintelligible. Draco heard him laugh. And then it started. He tortured Hermione. She was writhing again except this time, she had no energy to take breath, the scream went on forever. A thought struck Draco. **_**I'm a Malfoy… so I can Apparate out of this hell hole! **_**Draco couldn't keep watching. He tested his muscles and found that he could finally move. He withdrew his wand and kept it level with his waist. He managed to keep it steady. He murmured a stinging hex. He sent it towards his father. It hit him directly in the chest. "It's not her you want," he rasped.**

**"She's dead anyways," Lucius said, watching his son's face. He watched his mouth open and his eyes widen. "Yes your true love is dead." he said in mock sympathy. "You'll always have me though," he said, smiling once again.**

**"Say hello to Voldemort for me!" Draco said, as loudly as he could. **

**"Oh going to kill me are you? I'm terrified," Lucius drawled. Draco shot a freezing spell at him. He easily deflected it. "No son, I think you need a bit more breaking," he said, conjuring a bow and arrow. "Be glad I think you worthy of this punishment; usually I would not exert myself so, but I think you are worthy of this punishment,"**

**"I'm so very honored," Draco said. **_**She's not dead. She can't be dead! **_**he thought. The sooner he could get out of this, the sooner he could save Hermione.**

**Lucius quickly performed a spell on the arrow he was about to shoot. He strung the bow and aimed it towards Draco. Draco knew there was probably nothing he could do to stop it; he was too weak. He had to conserve his strength so that he could Apparate himself and Hermione out of the manor. He took his mind away, this time thinking of his mother. Everything he had ever said to her, every moment he had ever spent with her. He was sure that his mind was successfully taken away when he saw the arrow coming towards him. Fast. He completely lost concentration and the arrow pierced his upper arm. It went through the skin, into the flesh and burrowed its way through his muscle. Finally, it hit his bone. There was a sickening **_**crunch!**_** Draco thought he was going to die from the pain. The spell his father had put on arrow had made it go deeper than any normal arrow would. Draco convulsed, pinned to the wall. He felt like dying. He had been tortured almost constantly for three months but nothing could have prepared him for the fire that burned on his arm. He took in ragged breaths. **_**Hermione. I must get her to the Forbidden Forest! **_**he thought. His father was glaring malevolently at him. Draco wasn't concerned with this. In fact, he used it to his advantage; if his father wasn't looking at his wand arm… He sent a hex at him. Immediately, his father's legs turned to jelly. Draco knew he had only seconds. He yanked the arrow out of the wall, screaming with pain as he did so. He took Hermione's hand in his and turned, painfully on the spot. He was screaming with pain the whole time.**

**The world went black. Draco was being compressed again. He felt like dying; the pain… the pain was unbearable. It was going to overwhelm him unless… They made it. Draco looked up to see a canopy of trees. He fervently hoped his father wouldn't follow him. Why would he? After all, by all means, Hermione should be dead. His mission was accomplished… Wasn't it? There was only one word in Draco's mind. **_**Hermione, **_**he thought. He saw her body on the ground. His last action was to slump over her, as if trying to protect her. He lost consciousness…**

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Hermione woke. She moaned. She hurt everywhere. On top of this, it felt like her arm was asleep. She wiggled the fingers and felt the pins and needles feeling strengthen before it went away. She lifted the arm to her face. She brushed the hair out of her eyes and lifted her head slightly. She groaned; even such a simple movement sent pain shooting through her. She assessed her body. Her legs were in horrible pain but felt as if they were still intact. Her torso seemed alright but her back… **_**There's something on me, **_**she thought. In addition to everything, her thoughts were fuzzy. **_**Excellent.**_** To begin with, she decided to figure out what was on top of her.**

**Hermione twisted her head, trying not to strain her neck. She saw something lying across her back. It felt like a stomach. **_**There's someone on top of me, **_**she realized. **_**Ugh. Why is someone on top of me? **_**she thought groggily. She tried to remember what had happened the night before. Something about Lucius and Malfoy Manor… Then it came rushing back. The pain, the agony. Everything. Hermione let out a small scream at the memory. She closed her eyes and wished for the pain to go away. **_**That means… **_**Hermione looked over at the body again. She saw a mop of blonde hair. **_**It's Draco, **_**she realized. **_**I don't even want to think about where this puts us… **_**she thought. She remembered that he had been under the Crutiatius curse by his father. **_**He must hate me… How could I not have noticed? **_**she thought. Her next thought was **_**how am I going to get out from under him? **_**She tried twisting her body so that he would fall off her but it hurt too much. In the end, she had no choice but to levitate him off her. She placed him as gently as she could on the ground next to her. She saw his face. It was contorted with pain. **_**Did Lucius torture him too? He would torture his own son? **_**Hermione thought doubtfully. **

**Hermione sat up, brushing the hair from her eyes again. She gasped, feeling the full extent of the pain in her leg. The Apparating had taken its toll and now it was burning like it never had before. Hermione fell back down. She crawled over to Draco's limp form, dragging her leg. She wanted to make sure he was alive. He was. She looked at his face again. On closer inspection, Hermione realized that Draco was livid. He was pale and looked like a corpse. She noticed his arm was twitching. She crawled around him and looked at his arm. There was an arrow sticking through it. **_**How did I miss that? **_**Hermione thought. She knew she had to get it out immediately. She wasn't quite sure how to do it, but to begin, she cast the cooling spell on her leg. She managed to get up and stretch her leg a bit. She went back down on her knees, still unsure as to what to do. **

**After a while Hermione figured that the arrow had to go. She covered Draco's mouth while whispering her apology. She took hold of the arrow gently, braced her knee against his arm for leverage and pulled. Draco's eyes flew open. He let out a horrible sound that was muffled by Hermione's hand. Hermione held the arrow, victoriously. She saw Draco's eyes roll back in his head. "Draco? Draco!" she screamed urgently. She needed him to be conscious while she examined the wound. Under normal circumstances, she would have just taken Draco back to the Hospital Wing but she could barely walk and she doubted Draco could. Despite everything, Draco fell unconscious. **_**Great. I guess I'll just do the best I can… **_**she thought, not quite sure what to do. She realized she would have to take off Draco's shirt. **_**How much worse can this day get? And it's only morning. Urgh! **_**Hermione thought. **

**As she thought it would be painful, Hermione ripped the shirt with the **_**diffindo **_**spell. She quickly averted her eyes from Draco's bare chest and looked at, instead, the much less eye pleasing wound on his upper arm. She felt the bone to check for a break. She didn't feel one and heaved a sigh of relief. But then she remembered fractures. She could think of no other way; she gingerly stuck a finger into the wound to feel the bone. Sure enough, the bone had tangible cracks on it. **_**Thank God I'm not squeamish, **_**Hermione thought. She disinfected her hand using her wand and thought about what she was going to do next. She desperately needed to get him inside; she didn't have anything out here. **_**Hermione, wake up! Conjure things! Think! **_**she commanded herself. The torturing had taken a lot from her. She was reminded of the time Bellatrix had tortured her. Ironically, that event had occurred in the same place. Hermione conjured strips of cloth and a bowl of water. She wasn't an expert in healing so she decided the safest bet would be to do it the old fashioned way. She dipped a strip of cloth in the water and bathed the wound with it. She cast a simple spell on the wound that disinfected it, but unfortunately, the spell didn't protect from any major infections. **_**If only my wound was this treatable, **_**she thought irritably. Hermione could see right through the flesh to the bone. She turned her head away in disgust. **_**How could someone do this to their son? **_**she thought. Lucius Malfoy was a sadist. **_**They should have their own political party, **_**Hermione thought sardonically. **

**Hermione needed some essence of Dittany but she didn't have any on hand. She was about to summon some from Hogwarts when she remembered that Hogwarts had a security spell on it which prevented magical beings from summoning things while they weren't in the castle. She had to get Draco back to the castle. Because she had nothing else, Hermione took the strips of cloth and bound the wound tightly. She shook him gently. "Draco?" she whispered. He didn't wake. Hermione knew she would have to get him conscious somehow. **_**"Ennervate," **_**she whispered, pointing her wand at his heart. Draco gave an enormous gasp and let out a groan. **

**"Hermione?" he murmured. He seemed quite disoriented. He tried moving his hand but stopped when he remembered the arrow. "The arrow… Did you take it out?" he asked, trying to sit up. Hermione helped him up until he was more or less in a sitting position. "Is there a reason I don't have a shirt on?" he asked dryly.**

**"Sorry, your wound was too close to your chest," Hermione said sheepishly. **

**"Ah. Is my shirt still in one piece?" Draco asked delicately.**

**"Nooo…" Hermione said guiltily.**

**"Well, I can fix that later. I suppose I have to get up now?" Draco inquired though just the thought sent pain shooting through him.**

**"Exactly," Hermione affirmed. She helped him up. He had to lean heavily on her to walk. Hermione was a bit uncomfortable being so close to Draco's naked torso. Unfortunately, there was nothing she could do about it. She looked down at the grass while walking with him.**

**The walk was silent, neither of them talking, though neither knew whether it was out of awkwardness or distrust.**

**The stairs were difficult but in the end Hermione managed to get Draco to his flat. **

**"Alright. Stay there and I'll be right back," she commanded, helping him to the couch.**

**"Like I could move," Draco said, rolling his eyes. He settled down to wait on the couch. **_**I wonder what she thinks of me now… **_**he thought. He was immensely happy to find that she was alive but wondered how much more complex their relationship could get…**

**Hermione walked to her room. **_**I can't believe this. He was possessed for those three months. It was never him talking then… but that means… Everything did happen! The lake, the dancing and… As if I don't have enough to deal with right now… **_**Hermione thought, thinking about the N.E.. **_**I'll just think about it later… **_**she thought even though she knew she was just stalling.**

**Hermione fetched the essence of Dittany and mentally slapped herself. **_**You could've just summoned that! **_**she reprimanded herself. **_**I need coffee. **_

**She made her way back to the flat, finding Draco still lying on the couch. "Here, I have to put this on the wound. It'll probably hurt," she said stiffly. Draco nodded.**

**Hermione helped him up into a sitting position. She took the cloth she had wrapped around the wound and gently unwound it. It was soaked with blood. Hermione gingerly placed it on the table and bathed his wound once again with water. She put two drops of the Dittany on it and watched a thin layer of skin grow back. This was accompanied by a loud groan from Draco. **_**Serves you right! **_**Hermione thought. **_**Wait, what? He's not his father… **_**she reminded herself, confused about her thoughts. She quickly bound the wound again happy that the cloth wasn't soiled immediately. **

**"I'm done," she informed him.**

**"Good," Draco grunted. "I suppose you're going to want to know exactly what happened during those three months."**

**"Yep," Hermione replied, settling down to listen. Draco gave a sigh; he was exhausted and wanted to go to sleep but he knew that he would have to tell her sooner or later.**

**Draco told Hermione everything that had happened. He watched her brow furrow in concern when he mentioned he was tortured almost every day. He heard her gasp when he explained what his father had done with the arrow. "And I guess you know what happened from there. It was almost too easy… I just shot a stinging hex at Father, took your hand and Apparated… I'm surprised he didn't even follow me into the forest…" he said.**

**Hermione looked down. She didn't quite know what to say. "I suppose I'll leave now and let you get some sleep. Good bye Draco," she said quietly. She got up and walked swiftly out the door. **

**"Good bye Hermione," Draco whispered. He summoned a blanket and settled down to sleep on the couch. **_**Don't think now. Think tomorrow, **_**he commanded himself, falling into a restless sleep.**

The little cracks that escalated  
Before we knew it was too late  
For making circles and telling lies.  
You're moving too fast for me and  
I can't keep up with you.  
Maybe if you slowed down for me,  
I could see you're only telling  
lies, lies, lies.  
Breaking us down with your  
lies, lies, lies.  
When will you learn?  
So plant the thought,  
And let it grow.  
Wind it up,  
And let it go.  
~Lies, Glen Hasard

**A/N So, did you like it? I had fun with Lucius's voice! I hope you liked the part with Christmas and Hermione's parents; it was actually added as an afterthought… So, as is tradition, final page count: 29. Final word count: 12,715. So I didn't beat my record o****.****O. I really liked this chapter; the angst made me giddy. (not really ;-)) I just wanted to let all of you know that I am trying to become a better writer by using fanfic and my goal isn't to just make a romance between two characters because I didn't like JKR's version… So, in your reviews, let me know how my writing is; I mean, I appreciate complements and all, but I'm just saying… OK, thanx and I added songs to all my other chapters so check them out! Bye! ~ the shattered star**


	12. The Aftermath

**A/N ****Voici****, another chapter of ****Gray****! Yay, I hope you like it! REVIEW PLEASE!! Thanx. You know what's next! ;-)**

**Thanx to: My epic beta; you are amazing. But then again, you already knew that… I'M SO CLUMSY AND UNCOORDINATED!! (inside joke, sorry) Also, to Muse and Evanescence who were my muses for this chapter. Thanks a lot!**

**Disclaimer: Nothing is mine, not even the song. Draco belongs to himself and ****The Three Musketeers**** belongs to the genius Alexandre Dumas. Lacrymosa does not belong to me. It belongs exclusively to Evanescence.**

**Chapter 12: The Aftermath**

Out on your own,  
Cold and alone again.  
Can this be what you really wanted, baby?  
Blame it on me,  
Set your guilt free.  
Nothing can hold you back now.  
Now that you're gone,  
I feel like myself again.  
Grieving the things I can't repair and willing...

-- Lacrymosa, Evanescence

**Hermione went back to her room and took out her homework. She knew she wasn't going to be able to concentrate but she needed **_**something **_**to do. She started writing something on the piece of parchment she had taken out. **_**What now? **_**she thought. **_**It wasn't him those three months. Everything happened, the lake, the flying, the talking and… the kiss. I told him I loved him. Damn this! Did I really or… **_**she trailed off. It was only nine o'clock at the moment so Hermione had to wait another hour before it was an acceptable bed time. She decided to get a head start on the N.E.. **

**Hermione changed into a pair of shorts and a tank top and curled up in bed with a book. She started reading, forbidding herself from thinking about anything besides the content of the book. It was Transfiguration so it was only a matter of time before Hermione got to the word 'animagi.' She threw the book down in defeat. She couldn't run from herself, she'd have to think about it sometime.**

_**What's there to think about? I was wrong, so everything's alright… Except it's not. My friend, whom I thought I loved, was possessed by his father for three months. He tried to kill me! Except… It wasn't actually him. So then… Is everything back to normal? **_**she wondered. But she knew it wasn't. Something had changed. Hermione lay down on her bed and put her hands to her temples. **_**Why?! Does everything **_**have**_** to be this complicated?**_** she thought angrily. It wasn't fair; the moment she had told him she loved him… It just had to be destroyed. **

**Hermione didn't care what time it was. She put the lights out with her wand and curled up into a ball, trying to sleep.**

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Draco woke from a restless sleep. He checked the clock. It was four in the morning. He groaned. His arm hurt and he knew he wouldn't be able to get to sleep again. He got up and fetched a glass of fire whiskey from the kitchen. He sat back down on the couch where he had slept, thinking.**

_**At least I have my thoughts to myself now… **_**he thought glumly. **_**I was being honest when I said I loved her… Was she? I think I still love her… I think… Damn this to hell, **_**Draco thought, pounding his fist against the table. He took a large swig of the fire whiskey. **_**I'm going to get drunk, **_**he thought hazily. He let out a sad laugh. **_**Snap out of it! You have classes tomorrow. Oh yeah… Class. **_**He had been paying attention and fortunately, his father had done his homework, admittedly sloppily, for him. **_**He probably thought the teachers would figure something out if I didn't do any work for three months… **_**He took another swig of the fire whiskey and leaned back. **_**Hermione must hate me. I tried to kill her! **_**he thought, horrified. **_**My first friend... driven away by my father. I can't just go on speculating… I **_**must **_**speak with her! **_**he thought decisively. He didn't want to just confront her in her room; it **_**was **_**four in the morning. He decided to send her a note.**

**Draco rushed to his room and pulled out a piece of parchment, some ink and a quill. He quickly scribbled a note. With a flourish of his wand, he turned the note into a mewing lynx. He rapidly whispered instructions to it and put it gently on the floor. The lynx rushed out the door, mewing softly as it went.**

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Hermione could not sleep. **_**This is impossible! And to top it all off, I have class tomorrow. I don't suppose this could have happened on a Saturday? **_**she thought. She rubbed her eyes briefly and sat up in bed. She thought she heard something meowing at the door. **_**What now? **_**she thought crankily. She got up and opened the door. She looked down and found a small lynx made out of parchment. **_**Draco? **_**she thought, surprised. She had thought that after his wound, he'd be sleeping soundly by now. **_**What if it's a trap? **_**she thought. **_**Don't be silly Hermione, what could a parchment-lynx do? If t was in a black envelope I'd be worried… But it's not! **_**said her optimistic side. **_**I should really listen to you more often, **_**Hermione thought. She reached out her hand and offered it to the small lynx. It jumped on to her hand and Hermione stroked it fondly. She unfolded the parchment, holding her breathe should there be some poison in it. She found a note. **_**Oh, **_**she thought. She curled up on the bed to read it.**

Hermione,

I have so many things I need to ask you. Firstly, are you reading this? I have instructed the lynx to deliver this message to you and only you, but if you are not Hermione, my apologies. I want you to know that I have had absolutely no control over what I did to you these past few months. I never would have tried to kill you. You know that. I'm so sorry about how things turned out but there can't be any harm in keeping contact par writing can there? I would love it if you would reply. Tonight preferably. I am eternally sorry for what happened but I need to know what's going through your head right now. If you are not Hermione, please keep in mind that this letter was not to be taken literally. Waiting for your response,

Draco Malfoy

**Hermione stared at the letter after reading it. She got up slowly and wrote a response on another piece of parchment. She turned hers into a red fox and sent it barking to Draco.**

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Draco smiled when he saw the tiny red fox running towards him. **_**Yes! She responded! **_**he thought triumphantly. There was still hope. Draco unfolded the parchment easily and read its contents.**

Draco,

It's not that I don't trust you; it's just that if you were to get possessed again, I wouldn't be able to help you. I am so sorry for not realizing you were under a spell. I don't know what happened; I knew something was wrong with you but… Please forgive me. As for your apologies, I can't blame you; none of it was your doing. I suppose writing wouldn't be so bad… I don't think we should see much of one another though. Write back,

Hermione Granger

**Draco quickly wrote a response and hence the writing communications of Draco and Hermione commenced.**

Hermione,

It is completely understandable. I would not blame you if you never wanted to see me again. It was not your fault. None of it. After all, what could you have done? I just… I could see my father's thoughts… Every one of them. I wonder… Could I ever turn out like that? Could I ever be so… _evil? _I'm sorry, I know this probably isn't what you need right now, but I need to know.

Draco

Draco,

I could never imagine you to be your father. Never. You've changed and you have to trust that. I wish I could see you… Would you mind if I came over to the flat?

Hermione

Hermione,

Come. Now. Please.

Draco

**Hermione laughed softly when she read the note. She got up and limped over to the flat, trying to be as invisible as possible; she didn't know who was patrolling the corridors tonight. She reached the flat quickly and whispered the password. She slipped in to find Draco sitting up on the couch, head in his hands.**

**"Draco?" she whispered.**

**"Hermione," he said in relief, looking up. Hermione rushed over to him and gave him a tight hug.**

**"I'm so sorry you had to go through that. I should have noticed something; I… I can't believe I didn't trust you…" Hermione said, hugging him fiercely.**

**"Hermione, it's not your fault. What would you have done?"**

**"Something. Something to prevent all of this," she said, gesturing towards his arm. She looked at him and realized he still didn't have a shirt on. "Oh." **

**"Wh—Ahh. Sorry, it hurts too much to lift my arm, forget putting on a shirt," he said, smirking at Hermione's expression. "Haven't you ever been to the beach? And is my chest really that bad?" Draco asked, looking down with fake self-consciousness. **

**"Shut up you!" Hermione cried, slapping him across the chest, laughing.**

**"Yes my queen," Draco said, submissively bowing his head. Hermione laughed again.**

**"This feels so… good."**

**"What my chest? Yeah I know," Draco said, smirking at her horrified look. "Ha, I love your expressions," he said. "I've missed them."**

**"I've missed you," Hermione said, looking into his eyes. "About that night… What happened after the ball…" Draco did not say anything. "Can we pretend it never happened?"**

**"Yes, please." **

**There was a silence in the room. Hermione suddenly jumped up, as if remembering where she was. "I should probably go. I'll see you in the morning," she said, posing the last sentence as a question.**

**"Er… Hermione, I'm sorry, but I think we should carry on as we have been. I just… I can't put you in danger like I did. I almost killed you, and no matter what you say, I did."**

**"Right… Well, I guess I'll see you after class tomorrow. Here. Is that safe enough?"**

**"Yeah," Draco said, looking up at her. "Bye," he whispered, watching her leave. **

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**The next day passed slowly, Hermione and Draco did not speak. They went through their classes, learning absolutely nothing and (in Hermione's case) stressing out about the upcoming N.E.. **

**At dinner, Hermione said nothing out of the ordinary to Ginny. She kept up the pretence that Draco was still being his usual bastard self and told her nothing about Malfoy Manor.**

**She went directly to Draco's room afterwards, not caring if anyone saw her. She opened the heavy wooden door and sat down on the plush sofa in the parlor. Draco had not yet gotten back from classes, so Hermione summoned something to read while she waited. She lay down on the sofa, legs splayed out in front of her, and read. **

**She had only been reading for a few minutes when she felt frozen. She tried to move her fingers but they refused. **_**I'm under a spell! **_**she thought, starting to panic. She couldn't lift her head so she had no idea who had just frozen her.**

**Within a few minutes she found she could move again. She sprang up form the couch and found herself directly in front of Draco.**

**"Is there a reason you froze me?" she asked slowly, turning around.**

**"Sorry. I saw someone on the couch and…"**

**"Ah. Understandable," Hermione said pointedly. "So…" she said, trailing off, not knowing what to say.**

**"Can we continue our conversation from yesterday?" Draco asked, sitting across from Hermione.**

**"Yeah," Hermione said, folding her legs under her on the couch. **

**"Why didn't you tell anyone?" Draco whispered. "How could you live with knowing that your friend had just tried to kill you?"**

**Hermione looked down and fiddled with the hem of her skirt. What was the true answer to this? Why hadn't she told anyone? Was it because she didn't want to worry them? Or was it because she hadn't believed it herself. She answered truthfully. "I don't know. Yet," she murmured to him. "I think… I didn't believe it myself. I just… I've had too many people leave me. First Harry and Ron had to go and find the effing Dark Lord, and then my parents… They lied to me…"**

**"What do you mean?" Draco asked, puzzled.**

**"They swore they'd never leave me. And they did." Hermione said, darkness tainting her voice. Draco looked up at Hermione.**

**"Hermione, don't hold on to that. Let it go; you know they never wanted to leave you," Draco whispered, trying to look in to Hermione's eyes. **

**"I know. But it still hurts," she said quietly, looking at the floor. Draco didn't say anything; after all, what could he say?**

**"They'd never willingly leave you," Draco whispered, pulling her face up with the crook of his finger. "You know that. Don't stay mad at them; you know who's to blame."**

**Hermione looked into his gray eyes, searching them. Eventually, she smiled and sat back in her seat. "Thanks for that. I can't imagine what you did when your mother died…" she whispered.**

**"Purebloods, they never believe in being close. I didn't loose as much as you." he said, his face stony. Hermione looked at Draco again, cursing, for the umpteenth time, purebloods and everything to do with them. **

**"Have any homework?" Hermione asked, trying to gently pry Draco away from his thoughts.**

**"Yeah," he said, pulling out his books. They worked in silence that night, rarely speaking and never laughing.**

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**And so the days passed, Draco and Hermione only speaking during the night when they worked together on this and that. Hermione was determined; she wasn't going to deal with her leg being out of commission for another month; it was going to be healed by the end of March.**

**"So, potion time?" she asked Draco. At this point, they were creating the potion by themselves; the book was no help. It was difficult, for they had to make the antidote while making the potion in case it didn't work. Hermione was confident though; this potion **_**was **_**going to work.**

**She had to dictate exactly what she was adding to the brew so Draco could put its counterpart in the antidote.**

** "Are you nearly done?" Draco asked sarcastically after half an hour of adding ingredients.**

**"Yes," Hermione replied testily. "I'm adding two crushed caterpillars now, and… I'm done." she said. **

**"So am I," Draco stated, placing the long handled spoon with which he had been stirring on a table. **

**"Drink up!" Draco proclaimed, pouring some of the antidote into a flask, watching Hermione do the same with her potion.**

**"Eugh. Looks horrible," Hermione stated, looking at the purple potion with disgust. "Ahh well," she said, shrugging as she gulped it down. Draco looked at her expectantly, waiting to see what the potion would do. They had been extremely careful as not to make any volatile blends, but Draco was still concerned; the slightest slip from either of them and Hermione could end up dead. **_**Have a little faith, **_**he thought, chiding himself for being so skeptical of Hermione's skill. **_**She is the best witch in your year, **_**he thought.**

**"And?!" Draco asked, almost imploding from anticipation.**

**"It worked," Hermione breathed. "Oh my God, IT WORKED! Draco, my leg doesn't hurt anymore; It feels… normal!" she shrieked, hopping up and down.**

**Draco's eyes widened; then he started laughing with relief. "That's wonderful," he said, relieved she hadn't died. **_**Or something worse… **_**he thought cynically.**

**"Celebratory dinner?" he offered, smiling at Hermione's face. **

**"Yeah sure. Can you get it? I have to change out of this," she said, gesturing to her clothes.**

**"Yeah. Go on then; run!" Draco exclaimed, chasing her out of the room. The corridors filled with the warm sound of Hermione's hysterical laughter. **_**It's been so long since I've heard that, **_**Draco thought to himself, smiling in remembrance.**

**He found his way back to the flat where he asked a House Elf to get himself and Hermione some food. The little House Elf complied and left. Draco smiled while giving him a Galleon. He loved the way their small faces lit up when they caught sight of the money.**

**As if on queue, Hermione strutted through the door immediately after the House Elf vanished. She was wearing a pair of skinny jeans, black heels and a loose black top.**

"**Hey," she greeted, narrowing her eyebrows and placing a hand on her hip.**

"**Stalked anyone lately?" Draco asked dryly. Hermione burst out laughing. She ran towards him, enveloping him in her warm embrace. "Thank you so much for helping me," she whispered in his ear. "You have no idea how freeing this is," she sighed, letting him go.**

"**I think I may have an idea," Draco whispered back, looking away, malice in his voice. **

"**Oh sorry Draco," Hermione whispered, wincing at her lack of tact.**

"**Forget it," Draco said, his gaze hard. "Want to eat?" he asked in an attempt to lighten the mood.**

"**Sure," Hermione agreed quickly. "What's there to eat?"**

"**Pasta, sauce, normal stuff," Draco listed off with an indifferent face on. He watched Hermione's face fall slightly; she had been hoping for something special.**

"**OK," she said readily. She lurched over to the parlor and plopped down onto the couch. The food was already on the table so she grabbed a plate, loaded it with food, and dug in. She closed her eyes in bliss. "Remember how, in a time far away, we wanted to become Animagi?" Hermione asked, a twisted smile on her face.**

"**Hmm… Now that you mention that, I do recall that incident," Draco said, his hand on his chin. Hermione burst out laughing. **

"**Wonderful! Well, anyway, we should probably get working on that sometime… in the near future."**

"**Does tomorrow count as the 'near future'?" Draco whined.**

"**Yes," Hermione said, playfully hitting Draco over the head. **

"**Ow," he moaned sarcastically. Hermione stuck her tongue out at him. She looked at him for a moment and then returned her attention to her food.**

"**What?" Draco asked.**

"**Nothing," Hermione said quickly.**

"**Hermione," Draco started.**

"**Just thinking…"**

"**About?"**

"**How I shouldn't be here," Hermione said bluntly.**

"**What?" Draco whispered in shock. He didn't understand, what was this about.**

"**I just… Draco, I know this sounds stupid… But I don't want you to get hurt. Because of me." She winced, anticipating the answer she would get.**

"**Hermione," Draco said, putting his hands on Hermione's shoulder. "What more can I lose? I've already lost my mother," he stated, looking at her face.**

"**I know… I just can't help but think… What if…" Hermione said slowly.**

"**I promise Hermione, nothing, nothing at all will happen to me because of you. I'm more worried about you."**

"**Don't be. I can take care of myself you know."**

"**Implying I can't?" Draco asked, raising an eyebrow.**

"**No," Hermione said, glaring at him. Draco's skeptical look quickly turned into a playful smile.**

"**Now that you can run…" he started. He saw Hermione's eyes widen as she realized what he was going to do.**

"**NO!" she cried, running away, laughing. Draco chased her around the flat, enjoying the sound of Hermione's hysterical laughter.**

**Within a few minutes, Draco caught up to Hermione, grabbing her waist. "Still think you can fend for yourself?" he growled.**

"**Yes," she uttered, trying to catch her breath from laughing and running. She quickly thought **_**Impedimenta! **_**Draco froze and Hermione, wriggling out of his grasp before he had time to counteract her spell, and rushing out the door into the hallway. She waited for him directly outside the door and was prepared when he showed up. She quickly took him by the throat and pinned him against a wall. Her wand was at his throat within seconds.**

"**Still think I can't fend for myself?" she asked roughly.**

"**No. Can you let go now?" Draco asked, trying to massage his throat.**

"**Oh… Yup!" Hermione exclaimed, immediately letting go of his throat. He fell to the floor, coughing. "Draco? I'm so sorry! I didn't realize!"**

"**It's not your fault. I forgot to tell you; father enjoyed using me as a… **_**plaything. **_**I was tortured daily," Draco spat. Hermione stared at him in shock for a moment before she came to her senses. She helped him up and set him down on the couch.**

"**Draco that's horrible," she murmured, taking a seat next to him. He lay down, looking at her from where his head was.**

"**I couldn't believe it at first. I had never thought my father to be so… **_**sadistic.**_**" Draco muttered. Hermione couldn't help herself, she got off the couch and hugged Draco.**

"**I'm so sorry you had to go through that," she whispered in his ear. Draco wrapped his arms around her tightly. "So am I," he whispered back.**

**Hermione sat on her heels, looking back at Draco. "I wonder…"**

"**What?" Draco asked.**

"**Well… Is there a way, a pureblood way to get rid of a sadistic parent? A pureblood way I mean…" Hermione said, narrowing her eyes craftily.**

**Draco looked at her, his eyes sparkling. "How did I ever live without you?" he breathed, bringing his face within a hair's width from Hermione's.**

**Hermione broke out laughing. "Library?" she asked.**

"**Perfect," Draco responded. They both knew they would be severely punished for being out of bounds at midnight, but they didn't care. Hermione smiled and got up, pulling Draco up with her.**

**They walked down to the library, their muffled whispers and laughs getting louder the closer they got to the library. When they entered, they were surprised to find all the lights were illuminated. **

"**Quick!" Draco whispered, pulling Hermione behind a bookshelf. He dragged her behind the bookshelf and motioned for her to crouch. She, though bemused as she was, crouched silently, and, looked ahead, tried to see what was going on.**

"**Lucius Malfoy is becoming a serious threat to Hogwarts, he's already directly gotten to one of our students!" a voice exclaimed.**

"**Did you tell them about the… incident?" Hermione asked.**

"**No. You?" **

"**No. I thought… Well, I don't know what I was thinking; I should've told McGonagall, but for some reason, I thought it was for the best that I didn't…"**

"**Probably because she would expel me or something of the sort," Draco commented dryly.**

"**Probably," Hermione agreed, smiling.**

"**What do you suppose happened?" Draco asked, befuddled. He hadn't heard of anything happening to any students recently.**

"**I dunno," Hermione said, shaking her head. "Come on, let's get comfortable; I have a feeling we'll be here for a while."**

"**Ditto." Hermione sat with her legs tucked under her while Draco conjured a chair. She stared at him until he vanished it. "What?" he whispered.**

"**I didn't mean build a house, just sit down!" Hermione muttered, pulling Draco's hand so he was on the floor with her. He winced and she immediately let go. "Sorry, forgot about your arm," she whispered in apology.**

"'**T's fine," Draco muttered, turning his attention towards McGonagall and the other teachers.**

"**How is she anyhow?" came Flitwick's squeaky voice.**

"**I believe Ginny's going to be alright. She's in the Hospital Wing right now." McGonagall's voice boomed out. Behind the bookshelf, Hermione grasped Draco's arm in fright.**

"**Draco, he's done something to Ginny!" she shrieked as quietly as she could.**

"**Get off my arm," Draco commanded. Hermione glared at him through narrowed eyes, which he, in turn, ignored. "Come on. We should get to the Hospital Wing."**

"**And if somebody catches us?" Hermione asked, starting to panic.**

"**Then to hell with them," Draco snarled. Then he caught sight of Hermione's face. "Hermione, now is not the time to panic. You don't even know what happened to her."**

"**Wha--? Right! Sorry. Let's go," Hermione whispered, getting her legs out from under her so she could move. She stole a glance at the professors, and when she was sure they weren't looking, she darted out from behind the bookshelf. She stood on her tiptoes so her heels wouldn't make any noise, and ran as quickly as she could out of the library.**

**Hermione ran down the corridors, not bothering to look back to check if Draco was following her, and finally found herself in the Hospital Wing. She looked back to find Draco. She poked her head into the infirmary, and after realizing there was no one there, she stepped inside. The clicking of her heels was eerie in the dark Hospital Wing; there was moonlight shining through a crack in the curtains and it fell on Hermione. She darted out of it, so as not to be seen, just in case someone **_**was **_**in the room.**

**Draco was dreading this. What was he to do if she was severely wounded? This time, it would be all his fault; if only he had stayed away from her! **_**Hermione, that is, **_**he thought. He saw Hermione heading over to a bed, but he held her arm so he could see how bad Ginny was hurt first.**

**Draco looked at the bed Ginny was lying on. His first thought was that if no one had told him she was still alive, he wouldn't have guessed it. His second was that if he couldn't see the red hair, he wouldn't have known the figure on the bed was Ginny. He heard Hermione gasp in shock beside him. She gave a sickening retch before Draco pulled her away from the bed.**

**"Draco, how could someone do that to her?" Hermione cried, tears coming out of her eyes. Ginny had been mauled. She had enormous cuts all over her body and there was dried blood all over her face. Her neck looked like it had been attacked and both her arms were broken.**

**"I don't know," Draco murmured, pulling Hermione in to his arms. It wasn't so much to comfort her as to shield her from Ginny's horrible wounds.**

**"What happened? I was just talking to her yesterday about—" Hermione broke off crying. She cried into Draco's shirt so the noise would be muffled. Draco placed his chin gently above Hermione's head. **

**"I'm so sorry Hermione," he whispered. **_**Damn this. Again, this is all my fault. How could this happen; how could he know? **_**he thought furiously. He was relieved she wasn't dead, but the fact Weasley had been attacked… **_**Unless… He has something in the Forbidden Forest, **_**Draco thought, dropping his head.**

**Hermione hated crying. She always had and she knew she always would. **_**I've cried too much, **_**she thought, resolving not to cry. This was too much, her parents' death, now this? What else could he possibly do? A thought struck her. **_**I must tell Ron! **_**she thought, cursing herself for forgetting about him. She had resolved not to cry, yet she couldn't stop. The tears streamed down her face and there was nothing she could do to stop them. She finally decided that if she couldn't stop crying, she would at least some out of hiding. She pulled her face gently out of Draco's embrace and looked at his. Directly after Hermione looked up, she saw someone… a murderous someone. But Draco quickly erased the etched lines on his face and looked back at Hermione, not smiling, but not looking like an assassin either.**

**"What happened to her?" Hermione whispered, wiping the tears off her face.**

**"I don't know. I suppose we'll have to wait until tomorrow to find out," Draco said regretfully.**

**"Come. Let's go, there's nothing more we can do here," Hermione sniffed, walking away, her boots awakening the creeping silence. Draco stayed close behind her, not saying anything.**

**They had been walking for only a minute or so when Draco burst.**

**"Say it. Say you blame me!" he cried. Hermione turned slowly and stared at him in shock.**

**"What?" she breathed, not believing what her ears where transmitting to her brain.**

**"You blame me. And that's not wrong or bad, after all, **_**I **_**blame me! Everything, it's always me. I as good as killed your parents, I attempted to kill you, I **_**abducted **_**you and now Weasley! Is this not forming a pattern? I don't care if you blame me, but at least tell me. Tell me you blame me!" he cried, walking closer to her with every sentence until his nose was almost touching hers. Hermione's expression was one of surprise. Under normal circumstances, it would be one of anger, but she had no idea what had just happened. Then it fizzed in her brain. She took Draco's limp arm and gently pulled him over to a wall. She cornered him against it.**

**"Listen to me," she started, ignoring Draco's look of utter bewilderment, and looking directly into his eyes. "I do not blame you. Draco, **_**none **_**of that was your fault, you must see that! I swear to you, I'm not hiding anything, no secrets no lies, I do not blame you. You never killed my parents; that was Lucius. You never tried to kill me; that was Lucius. You never abducted me; that was Lucius as well. **_**That's**_** the pattern you must see Draco; you **_**can not **_**go on believing you caused all of this." Her voice dropped to a whisper. "Because it wasn't your doing." **

**Draco stood frozen, not moving or thinking. Then the storm arrived. "Hermione!" he cried, looking at her face. "I—I just… I can't do this! I know it was never directly my fault, but if I had run away, had somehow gotten away from my father and not come here, none of this would have happened."**

**"Neither would the good stuff. We never would have talked, flew, skated, danced or played pranks together. Don't you see? Draco, you're not a bad person. You know this. You know the world isn't black and white. You know it's gray; it always has been," Hermione finished, her eyes boring holes into Draco's. Draco gave up; he dropped his gaze and looked down at the floor. **

**"I know." There was a silence, though it wasn't awkward as both Hermione and Draco had much to think about.**

**"Come on. We should get back now," Hermione stated after a time. "We don't want to get caught, especially not now with you as the Head Boy."**

**"Damn that," Draco said, grinning.**

**"To hell," Hermione completed, smiling as well.**

**"I'll race you back to the flat," Draco challenged. Hermione sped off as soon as the words were out of his mouth. He gawked and was about to yell at her for getting a head start, but thought better of it and ran off after her.**

**In the end, Draco beat Hermione to the flat. **

**"And we didn't even get caught," Hermione proclaimed upon entering the flat.**

**"We are amazing," Draco said, touching his chest in pride.**

**"Narcissist!" Hermione cried, pointing her finger at him, her face a look of mock horror.**

**"That I am!" Draco declared, walking closer to Hermione, watching the horrified look on her face break into a smile. She burst out laughing and had to clutch the table to regain her balance.**

**"I should probably go then," she said regretfully. "It's… Hold on…" she started walking towards a clock. "Ugh, one in the morning. I'm going to have so much fun getting up tomorrow," she stated.**

**"I'm sure I will too," Draco pointed out. "I wonder if they'll announce Weasley's getting hurt tomorrow at breakfast…" he thought aloud.**

**"I don't want to think about tomorrow," Hermione stated, putting her head in her face.**

**Draco didn't say a word; he didn't have to. He just looked at her, and she knew what he was saying. "'Night then," she said, sniffing.**

**"'Night Hermione," Draco whispered, watching her leave. He remembered the last time he had bid Hermione good bye.**

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**When Hermione woke, she was happy. Then she was thrust back to reality. "Ginny," she breathed. She sluggishly got out of bed, showered, brushed her teeth, used the toilet, and dressed. She donned the skinny jeans Ginny had given her for Christmas.**

**She ran down to the Hospital Wing. She missed meeting Draco outside the common room, but there was nothing she could do about it. When Hermione reached the Hospital Wing, she was unsurprised to find it empty. She tiptoed into the wing, careful not to let her boot heels hit the ground.**

**She made it to Ginny's bed in silence, looking around periodically to make sure no one was behind her. She didn't know what had happened to Ginny, but whatever it was, it made her shiver.**

**Ginny looked no better than she was the day before. "Ginny?" she breathed, standing over the bed and gently shaking Ginny's arm. She was nervous about even touching her, she felt like something would break if she touched it. Ginny didn't wake. She tried calling her name again, but Ginny did not stir. **_**What if… No! **_**Hermione thought. She wasn't dead, after all, she could see her chest moving with breath. But when she looked closer, Hermione could tell Ginny was struggling with every breath, as if she was convulsing with each intake of air. "Ginny please! Keep fighting! Don't give up!" Hermione whispered in her friend's ear, holding her hand. **_**I must send Ron a message, **_**she thought frantically. She quickly summoned her Galleon.**

_**'Ron?' **_**she sent. It was a while before she received a reply. During the pause, she prayed that Ron wouldn't answer; she didn't want to be the one to break the news to him. Although, she knew that if she didn't, Ron would never know. **_**'Hermione? Is something wrong?' **_**Ron sent. Hermione could almost hear the panic in his voice. **_**Oh Ron, I miss you, **_**she thought, supporting her head with her hands. **_**'Ron… Now, don't panic, but… It's Ginny. She's been hurt,' **_**she sent, holding her breath, not sure what to expect from Ron. The response was immediate; **_**'WHAT?! What happened?!'**_** Hermione winced; she knew this was going to happen. She immediately sent off her message: **_**'Ron, whatever you do, don't come to Hogwarts or Hogsmeade; it's exactly what he wants.' **_**Hermione was taken aback by the response she received: **_**'Shut up Hermione, just tell me what's wrong with my sister!' **_**Hermione was about to send something of a less than pleasant nature towards Ron, but she thought better of it. She knew how Ron could get stressed in situations like these. She wondered briefly what he had done when, in their second year, they found out that she had been petrified. She quickly banished the thought, trying to keep to her task. **_**'Well, she hasn't exactly woken up yet, but she was… attacked by something. Pomfrey assures me that she'll be fine though.' **_**Hermione wondered how Ron was going to take that; she knew he hated vagueness. He finally responded. **_**'What the bloody hell do you mean she hasn't woken up yet?! What attacked her?!' **_**Hermione felt like giving Ron a lecture about taking emotions out on others, but yet again, she thought better of it. **_**'Listen Ron, I'm sorry. I just wanted you to know that she was hurt. I'll send you a message when I know more.' **_**Hermione sent, feeling numb, and devoid of all emotion. The message she got back almost had her in tears. **_**'This is all your fault.'**_** Hermione couldn't believe it. How was this **_**her**_** fault? It was no one's fault; just Lucius's. How could he blame her? She knew things could get messy quickly when writing to a friend about your feelings rather than talking to them, so she decided instead, to just let it go. To ignore it. **_**And anyway, Ron's probably not himself right now, **_**Hermione thought, while simultaneously trying not to think. **

**Hermione sat on the bed next to Ginny's leg and looked at her face. It looked pained, hurt. Hermione could only imagine what she was going through; she knew Lucius was never gentle. She took Ginny's hand in hers and gave her a gentle squeeze. She thought she felt Ginny squeeze her hand in return, but it may have just been her imagination.**

**"Hermione?" Hermione jumped. She turned her head swiftly to find a concerned looking Draco.**

**"How did you find me?" was all Hermione could think to ask.**

**"You weren't at breakfast so…" Draco whispered, gesturing to the Hospital Wing. He handed Hermione a piece of toast which she gratefully accepted. He took a seat next to her, being careful not to sit on Ginny's feet. "She hasn't woken has she," he stated.**

**"No. And I… I'm so scared Draco," Hermione admitted crossing her arms. "I have no idea what hurt her, and I couldn't sleep last night at all."**

**"Well, there is some good news. Because of Weasley's being attacked, we don't have classes for today; the professors have to figure out what to do first. At least you'll be able to catch up with your sleep," Draco whispered. **

**Hermione let her head collapse on Draco's shoulder. She closed her eyes. "I feel so… **_**trapped.**_** Stuck in this, as if it'll never end."**

**"We'll find a way," Draco said. "You know we will."**

**"But when? When will this end? And if it does, what's to stop any of the other Death Eaters from taking over?"**

**"Hermione, you don't deserve this. You defeated the most evil wizard of our time, and now you're being asked to do it again. I'm sorry. And I can't promise the Death Eaters will stop, but I'm confident none of the others will be powerful enough to carry on when we defeat… him," Draco whispered, pausing when trying to figure out what to call his father.**

**Hermione turned to face Draco. "You don't deserve this either," she whispered. Draco gave her a sad smile.**

**"Are you just going to be here with Weasley for a bit?" he asked.**

**"Yeah. Why?"**

**"I should probably go then. You probably want to be alone with her. Oh, and I don't think it'd be the best idea for me to be here when she wakes up," Draco said, wincing at the thought.**

**"You don't have to," Hermione said, her brow furrowing in concern.**

**"No, it's fine. I'll find something to do; I haven't read in a while."**

**"I'll see you later then," Hermione said, raising her hand in parting.**

**"Yeah," Draco said, smiling once more. He left silently, leaving Hermione alone with a sleeping Ginny.**

**"Ginny please wake up!" Hermione pleaded, taking her hand again, squeezing it tightly. Ginny still wouldn't wake. Hermione remembered the toast in her hand; she ate it quickly, although she felt no fuller afterwards. She got off the bed and approached Ginny's head. She looked at her mutilated face, fright creeping up on her. She accidentally breathed on Ginny's ear, and this caused Ginny to twitch violently.**

**There was a terrible scream and Hermione backed away from Ginny in fright. What had just happened? She approached the bed cautiously, peering over, trying to see Ginny's face. Ginny sat up swiftly, gasping as if she had just been submerged in water.**

**"Hermione?" she whispered, seeing her friend's face.**

**"Ginny!" Hermione cried, running up to Ginny, hugging her tightly. **

**"OW!" Ginny yelped. Hermione quickly let Ginny go, and backed slightly away from the bed. "Thank you," Ginny said, giving Hermione an impish smile.**

**Hermione took a seat next to Ginny's legs again. "What happened Ginny?" she breathed. "I saw you only yesterday."**

**Ginny closed her eyes. "I—I'm not exactly sure," she whimpered. Hermione knew she wouldn't want to talk about it, but she also knew that she would have to eventually. "I just remember… Something transparent." **

**"Where were you?" Hermione asked quietly.**

**"I don't know… I had gone for a walk and I was at the edge of the Forbidden Forest. I didn't even go into it when something… Like a horse… attacked me. And then I remember pain," Ginny finished whispering. Tears came to her eyes, but she quickly sniffed to keep them in.**

**"Must've been a threstral," Hermione thought aloud. "They're not usually violent; someone must've trained it."**

**"Hermione it was Malfoy. I know it."**

**"Yeah, I came to that conclusion to weirdly enough," Hermione said with a twisted smile.**

**"No, I mean Draco."**

**"What? What makes you say that?" Hermione asked, looking at Ginny.**

**"Who else could it have been?"**

**"I really doubt it Ginny…"**

**"Is this coming from Hermione Granger? The girl who hates Malfoy's guts and wishes him dead?" Ginny asked raising an eyebrow. She winced in pain immediately afterwards.**

**Hermione knew she couldn't keep it a secret anymore; she explained everything that had happened since he had tried to kill her. She watched Ginny carefully to see how she would take the news. Ginny closed her eyes, taking in everything she had just heard.**

**"Why didn't you tell me?" she finally asked.**

**"I… I just didn't want you, or anybody else, lecturing me about how I shouldn't hang around Draco," Hermione said defiantly.**

**"OK…" Ginny said slowly. Why anyone would hide something that relevant from anyone was a mystery to her. **

**"Well, also, I didn't want Draco getting hurt. If any of the Slytherins found out, Lucius… well, the idea's full of possibilities."**

**"Ah, I get it," Ginny said. This reason made sense; after all, who would want their friend in danger?**

**"It's not all bad news though; I finally managed to heal my leg last night," Hermione said brightly. Even in her dazed state, Ginny could tell Hermione's tone was forced.**

**"Are you wearing the jeans I gave you?" Ginny asked suspiciously.**

**"Yep!" Hermione affirmed. She gave Ginny a wan smile and then patted her hand gently. "I guess I'll just let you sleep for now then; I don't want Pomfrey on my case."**

**"Yeah, OK then. Bye!" Ginny called. Hermione waved and was at the entrance to the Hospital Wing when Ginny shouted. "Hermione, promise you won't ever keep something like that from us?"**

**Hermione's look hardened. "I promise Ginny," she said, walking away. **_**Why do I always have to tell them? I realize it was important but… I can take care of myself, **_**she thought, frustrated. But she knew she wasn't actually mad at Ginny, she was angry at herself for keeping that big of a secret for so long. **_**What was I thinking? **_**she reprimanded.**

**Hermione walked through the corridors of the castle, noticing how there was almost no one there. She was spooked by the clicking of her heels against the stone floor. She ran the rest of the way to the flat, ignoring the loud clicking of her boots.**

**When she reached the flat, Hermione thought it was empty. She called Draco's name, but didn't get a reply. Then she heard the water running. **_**Ah, he must be taking a shower, **_**she thought. She settled down on a couch and decided to work on Transfigurations homework for a bit. She spread out some charts on the coffee table and summoned a House Elf to ask for some bread and coffee. She sipped the coffee and munched the bread while working on the complex works of turning mammals into fish.**

**Hermione was almost done when she heard footsteps in front of her. It was Draco. With a towel wrapped around his waist.**

**"OH! Hello," Hermione greeted, not sure where to look.**

**"Hey," Draco said gently. He wasn't sure what had happened to Ginny, so he had decided he would be cautious. He wasn't completely sure as to why Hermione looked so uncomfortable until he remembered the towel around his waist. "Right, I'll just go and get changed then. Carry on!" he said, waving his hand towards her and stepping swiftly into his room. He quickly dressed and then came back out with the towel. "Sorry about that," he apologized upon seeing Hermione.**

**"It's fine; you didn't know I was here," she said, smiling softly. Draco darted into the bathroom to put the towel away and then came back out. He sat next to Hermione on the couch.**

**"So, did Weasley wake?" he asked. "Forgive the alliteration," he said quickly.**

**Hermione laughed quietly. "She woke up. She was mauled by a threstral," she whispered.**

**"Damn it," Draco muttered. "Hell and damnation!" he swore.**

**"What?" Hermione asked; she couldn't quite fathom why Draco would be so dramatic upon hearing the news.**

**"We have threstrals around the manor. Father must've trained them to attack humans."**

**"But does this really come as a surprise to you?"**

**"No," he replied sullenly.**

**"I'm sorry," Hermione said, taking his hand in both of hers.**

**"It's not as if it's your fault," Draco said, still sullen.**

**Hermione took her hands away, not willing to comfort someone so bitter. "And I had to tell Ginny everything."**

**"As was expected. It doesn't really matter; it's not as if she'll curse you to stay away from me. I can't help but wonder though… Did father send the threstral after her because she's your friend, or because she's Weasley's sister?"**

**"I'm assuming the latter," Hermione said. "After all, unless he has another spy in Hogwarts, which is highly improbable, hw can't've known Ginny's my friend."**

**"UGH! This is maddening! How many more people will have to get hurt?" Draco cried, getting up. He started pacing. "There must be a way we can stop this."**

**"Library?" Hermione inquired.**

**"Yes," Draco answered curtly. They left the flat quickly, both of them silent and furious. A thought suddenly struck Draco. "Did you tell her brother?" he asked.**

**"Yes. And he told me it was my fault she's hurt," Hermione answered, her voice cutting through the air like a blade.**

**Draco did not press the subject; silence, he decided, was the best way to deal with this right now. They reached the library quickly and rapidly picked out books that they thought would help them. Within minutes, they were back in the flat. **

**Hermione curled up on a chair while Draco lounged on the couch, both of them silent, reading the books they had gotten from the library. **

**It was half an hour before Hermione finally screamed. "This is pointless! All these books are just advocating purebloods and how they should rule the world!" she screamed. Draco had expected an outburst eventually, and when it came, he wasn't surprised. Even he, a pureblood himself, was facing difficulties reading the book.**

**"I know. I know they're stupid, and that they should truly be burned, but right now, what other options do we have? Unless there's a pureblood way to do this, we'll have to go to the manor and kill him ourselves. Which is, as you know, is neigh impossible."**

**"OK, but I'm taking a lunch break soon," Hermione warned. Draco nodded, smiling internally at how well he'd calmed her down. He let his head fall back down to the couch while smirking. Hermione saw the smirk and reacted with a "what?"**

**"Nothing," Draco said, smiling cunningly.**

**Hermione groaned and let relaxed her neck, causing her head to come back in contact with the soft chair she was curled up on.**

**It was two when Hermione decided she could deal with it no longer. "Lunch break!" she yelled, using great effort to get herself off the chair. Draco sat up slowly and shook his head to relieve the lightheadedness. **_**Strange, **_**he thought. **_**Why would I be light headed now? **_**He looked down to his body and found it wet with blood. He gasped in panic and saw that his arm was bleeding madly again.**

**"Hermione!" he called out, wondering why he was bleeding again. **

**"What?" she called moodily from the kitchen. **

**"I think you'd better see this," Draco called. Hermione caught the faint panic in his voice and ran to the parlor.**

**"You're bleeding!" she screamed.**

**"Yes, I've come to that conclusion already, strangely enough."**

**"Sorry," Hermione said, trying to calm herself down. She had no idea why the wound would be bleeding; the wound had been healing for the past few weeks, and Hermione was sure it wasn't poisoned.**

**"Would you mind changing the dressing for me?" Draco asked, wincing at the sight of the blood running down his arm and onto the carpet.**

**"Yeah sure," Hermione answered, looking preoccupied. "Wait… Just stay here for a mo' and I'll be right back," she said, running out the door without a second glance.**

**"Hermione!" Draco cried helplessly. He huffed and sat on the couch again. He cast a simple spell to lessen the bleeding but he could do no more. He was about to run after Hermione, but decided instead to stay on the couch, knowing she would return soon enough. He summoned his wireless and flicked his wand until it was playing some gothic rock by Evanescence. He lay down on the couch, letting the heavy drum beats and the loud bass take him over.**

**"Draco, turn it down!" Draco was disturbed abruptly from his calm. He gestured at the wireless with his wand, lowering the volume.**

**"I see you've decided to grace me with your presence," he said coolly. **

**"Sorry!" Hermione said quickly, "but I thought you might have an infection or something and it turns out you do. You mind if I take off your shirt?" she asked slowly.**

**"It probably bothers you more than it bothers me," Draco said, smirking. Hermione turned faintly pink, but ended up taking off his shirt. **

**"I knew it," she breathed.**

**"What?" Draco asked after a prolonged silence.**

**"It's green," Hermione stated.**

**"That's lovely, dearest to my heart," Draco said in a sickly sweet voice. "But what does that mean?"**

**"That I have to go make this potion and I can't heal your wound immediately." **

**"Ah. I'll see you in a few then?"**

**"Yeah," Hermione said, looking distracted. "I'll be back soon. Stay here," she commanded, turning around and making her way back to the door.**

**"As if I'd go anywhere," Draco scoffed. He was, however, worried. He knew when Hermione was vague, there was something wrong. He decided to wait it out. He turned the wireless back up, and closed his eyes, letting the music envelop him in a cocoon.**

**Hermione hoped she was wrong. If she got the potion wrong, even slightly, Draco could die. **_**Damn this, why didn't I think to check earlier? He should've just gone to the Hospital Wing, **_**she thought, using her hand to rub her neck in worry.**

**She got to the room of requirement quickly, and started brewing the immensely complex potion. It was difficult because the timing had to be perfect. Within ten minutes, Hermione had finished. She made sure the potion looked exactly as it had in the book, and then took a deep breath, heading out the door.**

**"Draco?" she called upon returning to the flat. She didn't get a response.**

_**"I just want to feel that high, and you refuse to lift me!" **_

**"Turn it down!" Hermione yelled. She walked into the parlor to find Draco. He lifted his head slightly to face her and then flicked his wand at the wireless, silencing it.**

**"Hello," he greeted with narrowed eyes. "Are you going to tell me what's wrong with me?" he asked testily.**

**"Yes. After I cure you." Draco rolled his eyes. **

**"I trust you," he said.**

**"I know," Hermione said, her brow etched in concern. She conjured some cotton and a bowl of water. "This is going to be hell for you, so just keep this in your mouth so you don't alert anyone nearby OK?" Hermione inquired, showing him a wad of cotton.**

**"OK…" Draco said slowly as Hermione stuffed the cotton in his mouth. She couldn't believe she was going to such old practices; next thing you knew, she'd be shoving opium down his mouth. She shook her head slightly so she could see without locks of hair interrupting her view.**

**The wound was still bleeding, as Hermione knew it would be. She took a deep breath and poured all the contents of the flask on the wound. She heard Draco scream with pain and she couldn't help but scream quietly as well. She could almost feel his pain; the scream shook her.**

**Draco was dying. His blood was boiling in his veins, threatening to pop the delicate tissue. The bone felt molten, liquid and moving. He couldn't contain the terrible scream. It escaped him and made its way through the cotton in his mouth. He had no room in his mind for coherent thought, just the pain.**

**And then, it went away. Without any warning, the pain left him, soaring out the window. Draco stopped screaming abruptly. He had closed his eyes in pain. He opened them and found Hermione's pained face in front of him.**

**"Did it work?" Draco breathed, not having the energy to talk at a normal volume.**

**"Yes," Hermione breathed, sighing in relief. She was so frightened when Draco had started screaming; she was convinced she had done something wrong in concocting the potion and that he would have minutes left to him.**

**"Will you tell me what was wrong now?" Draco rasped.**

**"You had a blood blister. They can burst unexpectedly and only occur when a powerful dark spell has hit the person the blister has affected," Hermione said, her eyes stone. "Which leads me to wonder… what spell did your father cast on you, and when can I cast it on him?" she said with fervor.**

**Draco didn't even want to think about this. "Had you not treated it, would I have… survived?"**

**"You would've died within the hour," Hermione said gently. "But fortunately, a recent discovery led to a potion that cures the blister. I was so scared Draco," she whispered, looking out the window. "It said that if I messed up the proportions or anything, your body wouldn't have been able to take the strain of the potion," she murmured, still avoiding Draco's face.**

**Draco placed his crooked finger under Hermione's chin and he turned her face towards his. "Thank you. That's twice you've saved me."**

**Hermione's lips quirked. "Let's not go for a third time," she whispered, searching Draco's gray eyes. "Did you know you have green flecks in your eyes?" she breathed.**

**"Only when one looks closely," Draco replied, blinking lazily.**

**"Would you get mad at me if I kissed you?" Hermione asked, barely aware of what she was asking.**

**"On the contrary, I'd find it quite appropriate," Draco responded. Hermione's lips quirked again, and she leaned in, carefully, so as not to put pressure on Draco's injured arm, and kissed him gently on his mouth.**

**Draco's eyes were still closed when Hermione's lips left his.**

**"If someone walked into the room right now, and saw you, above my half naked body…"**

**"As if I care," Hermione said, chuckling. She leaned in for another kiss, and then sat back up, still looking into Draco's eyes. "I love you," she whispered.**

**"I love you," Draco responded, gazing into Hermione's eyes.**

**"I think I should probably let you sleep," Hermione whispered.**

**"No, stay here," Draco asked, reaching out, trying to reach a tendril of Hermione's brown hair.**

**"Alright then. I'll be right back. You, try to go to sleep," Hermione commanded.**

** "Oui Madame!" Draco said, his features straightening to form a somewhat serious look. As he had expected, Hermione laughed. She clasped his hand for a moment and then went off to find a book to read while Draco slept.**

**Hermione's head was whirling with thoughts while she walked to her room. **_**I kissed him. Again, **_**was the first coherent one. **_**But then… I wasn't lying that night, after the ball… It all happened, **_**she thought. **_**And this time, I can't blame it on the punch. **_**She felt slightly giddy. **_**I love him, **_**she thought, surprisingly happy. **

**She grabbed a book from her room and went back to the flat. She found Draco there, asleep. She smiled, and then quietly sat down on a seat across from his prostrate form. She realized he didn't have a shirt on, so she grabbed a blanket from his room and draped it over him.**

**The flat was silent. One could only hearing the turning of pages as Hermione slowly made her way through the book she was reading. Within the silence, there was a tension. Hermione couldn't help but wonder what the professors would say about Ginny's being attacked. She knew they wouldn't close the school, but they did have the power to stop classes for a bit, and if that happened, Hermione knew she would never be able to finish her N.E.. **_**And then I won't be able to get a job and then… **_**her thoughts trailed off, not needing to be completed.**

**While Hermione bit her lip in worry, Draco slept peacefully on the couch, dreaming of nothing. Bliss.**

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Draco was thrust mercilessly back into reality; his eyes flew open, his mouth opened to gulp in air, his back arched off the couch.**

**"Draco?" Hermione asked, confused as to why he was reacting so dramatically to being woken up.**

**"Wha—?" Draco started. "Oh," he said, collapsing back onto the couch. "Sorry. Bad dream I think."**

**"Ahh," Hermione said pointedly. "Does your arm still hurt?" she asked.**

**Draco tried flexing it and let out a scream. "Like hell," he muttered.**

**"I'm sorry," Hermione said helplessly. She couldn't think of anything else to say. "You didn't sleep well?" she assumed.**

**"No. But I don't know what I dreamed about. Though, I suppose it's better not knowing."**

**Hermione's lips twisted into a half smile. "I'm glad I woke you. Anyway, it's seven and I thought you might be hungry. Fancy some dinner?"**

**"Sure," Draco responded. Hermione summoned a House Elf and asked it to bring them some food. She dug out a Galleon from her pocket and then offered it to the little elf when he returned. **

**"Voilà!" she said happily. "Dinner in five minutes."**

**"You amaze me," Draco replied, his voice dripping with sarcasm. Hermione chuckled, and then walked into the kitchen to grab some plates and cutlery.**

**"Could you do me a favor and grab a shirt from my room?"**

**"Sure," Hermione replied; she was getting a bit uncomfortable with Draco shirtless half the time she spent with him. She darted into the room and handed the black shirt to Draco. He managed to get his arms through the sleeves without any major incident.**

**"Can we eat now?" Hermione asked impatiently.**

**"Yes," Draco responded testily. Dinner was eaten in silence, neither person speaking to the other; but whether from awkwardness or rage was not clear.**

**"Are you planning to speak?" Hermione finally asked, sick of the horrid silence.**

**"You kissed me," he blurted out. "And… Hermione, what happened to Ginny, if you get hurt… I swear, I won't be able to live with myself knowing that I caused it."**

**Hermione stared at Draco for a full minute. "Say something," Draco finally whispered.**

**"If I die… If I die, it won't be your fault; it'll be mine," Hermione said, her gaze piercing Draco. "Draco, you can't take all the blame, even if you hadn't come this year, I would still be a target. And that's a risk I was willing to take for Harry."**

**"I know it's not my fault… But I can't help but think… What if?"**

**"What if we get to Lucius before he gets to us? What if he gets mortally wounded tomorrow?" Hermione spat back. "Draco, I refuse to let you drown in self guilt. Especially guilt that doesn't belong to you," she whispered to him. Draco looked up to meet Hermione's gaze. "You can't go through life thinking that Draco. Let it go, don't be tethered to him; this is exactly what he wanted you to feel. He has no control over you."**

**Draco looked into her eyes for a moment, and then it was lost. "I love you," he whispered. Hermione smiled at him, leaning in for a kiss. Their lips were just about to meet when Hermione felt her pocket heat up.**

**"Damn!" she cursed, reaching her fingers into her back pocket. She found the enchanted Galleon and read the text on it. Meanwhile, Draco's lips curved into a smile. **_**Perfect timing, **_**he thought sardonically.**

_**'Hermione?' **_**Ron had sent. **_**'What?' **_**Hermione sent back rudely. **_**'You're kind of interrupting something, so hurry up,' **_**she sent. She felt like hitting something when she got a response. **_**'What, are you snogging someone?' **_**Hermione's lip curled under her teeth as she sent her response. She knew how jealous Ron could get. **_**'How did you know?' **_**she sent, smiling craftily. It was a while before she got a response. **_**'My sister's wounded and you're snogging someone? What's wrong with you?!' **_**Hermione was shocked by this. Ron wasn't usually so… frank. **_**It's probably because I'm not right in front of him and he knows I can't kick him in the shin for that, **_**she thought. **_**'I wasn't serious Ron,' **_**she lied. **_**Well, I would be with her, but she's probably asleep… **_**she thought, trying to mask her guilt. **_**'I just wanted to say I'm sorry.' **_**Hermione gawped. "What?" Draco asked. Hermione hastily waved her hand, knowing it would take her a while to explain that Ron had problems apologizing. **_**'That's sweet Ron. I know you were just angry.' **_**Hermione could almost feel Ron's head leaning on her shoulder for comfort. **_**'Yeah, well anyway…' **_**Hermione smiled. She knew Ron wasn't the most articulate person when he was nervous. **_**'I found out what happened to Ginny though. She was attacked by a threstral. Believe me Ron, you're not the only one trying to defeat Lucius. I'm trying to get some information on how we can… get rid of him,' **_**Hermione sent. **_**'Let us know when you find anything.' **_**Hermione smiled at how Ron's tone changed so quickly. **_**'Will do. Bye then.' **_**Hermione was hit with a pang of loss. She missed her friends terribly.**

**"Sorry about that; Ron wanted to apologize about blaming everything on me," Hermione said, sitting down across from Draco again.**

**"It's fine." Draco said, trying to be understanding. He still couldn't understand why Hermione was friends with people she couldn't talk to. "Just out of wonder…" he started, "Did you ever talk to Potter or Weasley about… books, poetry, the world?"**

**"Well… It was more about Voldemort and how we were going to stay alive. Why?" Hermione asked, not knowing why Draco was asking such a random question.**

**"No, nothing…" Draco said trailing off.**

**"You don't need to be jealous if that's what you're thinking," Hermione said, a puzzled look on her face.**

**"Me? Jealous?" Draco scoffed.**

**"Well, I dunno, maybe you were!" Hermione said defensively. "Males can be strange like that… In any species," she said, narrowing her eyes.**

**"Males? You're serious? Females are the ones who get jealous!"**

**"Right, because we have fights with our enormous horns," Hermione said, rolling her eyes. Draco laughed at that. **

**"No, instead you eat your mates," he said, a smirk forming on his face. Hermione laughed, remembering the time she had found out that spiders ate their mates. She was convinced that she would eat whomever she married, and so had vowed never to get married.**

**"I suppose that was all an allusion to Animagi, no?" Draco asked, lazily.**

**"No, why would you think that?" Hermione asked, a finger touching her lip in school girl innocence. Draco chuckled.**

**"Would you mind if I said no? My arm is still giving me hell."**

**"Hope it gives you hell, hope it gives you hell," Hermione sang to him cruelly.**

**"Ice queen!" Draco countered, though he was smiling when he said it, which killed all effect it would have had. Hermione laughed.**

**"Let's hope not!" she cried. "Hmm… What is there to talk about?"**

**"Well, let's avoid my father. I'm open to everything else…"**

**"How about gothic rock and how it's horrid?" Hermione inquired, knowing that Draco enjoyed heavy metal.**

**"What? You shock me Hermione, how can you hate gothic rock?" Draco asked dramatically.**

**And the debate commenced. **

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**The next morning, Hermione woke in a haze. She couldn't remember where she was. She flopped her hands around whatever she was lying on and found the softness of a mattress. She opened her eyes and looked about her. **_**I'm in my own room? **_**she wondered. For some reason, she was convinced she had been in Malfoy Manor again. **_**Damn those lucid dreams… **_

**Hermione dragged herself out of the bed and trudged over to the bathroom. She took a quick shower and dressed in a short black dress. She made her way over to her bed and dug up a pair of heels. Slipping them on, she went back into the bathroom to fix her hair. In the mirror, she could see bags under her eyes. She cursed dreams once more before heading down to the Hospital Wing. She hoped Ginny was awake; she felt bad about not seeing her the day before.**

**The infirmary was eerily quiet. It was dark and the beds cast macabre shadows on the walls. Hermione repressed a shiver and walked over to Ginny's bed.**

**"Hermione?" Ginny gasped. **

**"Ginny?" Hermione asked. She quickly walked over so she could see Ginny's face.**

**"I had the most horrible dream… I was murdered by Malfoy…"**

**"You were murdered?" Hermione questioned. She mentally slapped herself; she hated it when people pointed out the obvious.**

**"Yes. And you were there…" Ginny started, a puzzled look on her face. "You were laughing," she said, her eyes boring holes into Hermione's face.**

**Hermione was speechless. She could not imagine why Ginny would have such a disturbing dream. "Ginny, it was just a dream," she said, trying to comfort both Ginny and herself simultaneously.**

**"It was so real…" Ginny said, her face haunted. Hermione took her hand and squeezed it reassuringly. **

**"What did Pomfrey say?" Hermione asked, trying to change the subject.**

**"I can go in four days!" Ginny said, her face brightening suddenly. "Ugh, I hate this place."**

**"I can imagine…" Hermione said smiling. She remembered Harry saying the exact same thing in their second year when he had lost all the bones in his arm.**

**"Do… Would you like to have breakfast with me?" Ginny asked hesitantly.**

**"Of course!" Hermione exclaimed. "Ginny, I promise you. It was just a dream and none of that would ever have happened. I wouldn't've allowed it to happen," she said, her face rock. "Um… Just out of wonder, was it Draco or Lucius that… killed you?" she asked, not wanting to hear the answer.**

**"Draco," Ginny replied, spitting the name out of her mouth so hard that Hermione could almost feel it; as if it were a bullet.**

**"Ginny, I know what you're going to say, but he would never kill you."**

**"What happened to you?" Ginny asked, her voice a whisper. "You hated him Hermione, you wished him dead… And now... Now you're **_**defending **_**him? What happened? How do you know you can trust him?"**

_**I love him, **_**Hermione thought, though she knew she couldn't say that. "I'm not defending him Ginny… Just… Looking at it from his point of view," she lied. She wondered if Ginny had amnesia; after all, she had already explained what had happened since that breakfast…**

**"You may want to take a course in psychology if that's what you think then."**

**There was a silence. It was broken by Pomfrey's arriving.**

**"Granger," she greeted coldly. "Ms. Weasley is about to have her breakfast."**

**"It's alright Madame. I'm going to eat with her," Hermione said, her tone daring Pomfrey to defy her. Pomfrey sniffed, but came back in with two bowls of porridge.**

**"Thank you," Hermione said upon receiving her bowl. Pomfrey did not respond.**

**Hermione had a silent breakfast with Ginny. She felt like slapping her, but decided against it as that might do mare damage.**

**"Miss Granger?" Pomfrey inquired.**

**"Yes?"**

**"As you were not in the Great Hall for breakfast, I'm to tell you that classes will continue as normal."**

**"Right. Thanks," Hermione responded, resisting the temptation to roll her eyes. She got up, and without even glancing at Ginny, she left. She didn't want the friendship of someone who thought her to be a traitor. She stomped back to her room to grab her books for DADA. **_**Not that we'll actually be doing anything… **_**she thought. The N.E. were in under two weeks and Ormson had done nothing to prepare them. **_**I'll have to study tonight, **_**Hermione thought, gritting her teeth. She felt her dress swishing about her legs. She grabbed a belt and secured it firmly around her waist and left her room, turning off the lights with a wave of her hand.**

**Hermione walked into the classroom to find it almost full. **_**What the hell, **_**she thought, at this point not caring if she was late to her most redundant class. She took a seat with her fellow Gryffindors, ignoring the looks from Draco. **_**I'll tell you in a mo', **_**she mouthed. Draco nodded.**

**"Alright class, as you all know, the N.E. are coming up. Today, we shall commence reviewing."**

_**Finally, **_**Hermione thought. For today, they were only going to review theory, and as Hermione already had complete notes on the subject, she took the time to pass notes to Draco. She took a piece of parchment, wrote a few lines of text and then used her wand to turn it into a little red fox. She whispered instructions in its ear and put it gently down on the ground. She watched her little creation run up to Draco and nip his leg. Draco let out a muffled cry and looked down and scowled at Hermione who giggled.**

**The note read:**

Heyy Draco. Sleep well? Ginny's getting suspicious of you (not that you have anything to hide) … She had a dream in which you killed her and I watched laughing. Thoughts?

Hermione

PS. If your lynx bites me, I'll kill you.

**Draco laughed after he read the message. He sent Hermione a note immediately. She small lynx crawled on to Hermione's lap and meowled loudly. Hermione looked down and grabbed the offending cat and unfolded it before anyone noticed.**

Since when is 'hey' spelled with two 'y's? About Ginny… I have no idea why she would have such a disturbing dream… I slept fine thanks. You?

Draco

PS. Will you still kill me?

**Hermione turned to find Draco's expected smirk. She stuck her tongue out at him and then sent him a message.**

I slept horribly thanks. Since we have nothing else to do, do you have any suggestion for good _happy _books? I'm in desperate need of one.

Hermione

PS. No, I won't kill you… I'll just tell Millicent you fancy her.

**Draco's mouth opened in shock when he read the last line. He looked at Hermione who was nodding. **_**You wouldn't! **_**Draco mouthed. Hermione broke down and started laughing quietly. **_**No, I wouldn't, **_**she mouthed back.**

**Draco's quickly sent a note back to Hermione.**

Hmm… Good _happy _books? I dunno, I thought Pride and Prejudice was happy, but admittedly, I've never read it. How about The Three Musketeers? I have it in French if you want a challenge.

Draco

PS. I already fancy you… Do I take on multiple lovers now?

**Hermione laughed loudly. She clapped a hand over her mouth, surprised no one had noticed. **_**They're all too busy taking notes, **_**she thought, her eyes narrowing evilly.**

Hmm… I'm your lover? I never thought about that… And I've already read The Three Musketeers. Any other suggestions?

Hermione

PS. No, I would never allow you to take on multiple lovers you great bloody git!

**Draco smiled. **_**Believe me, I won't test that, **_**he thought, thinking about the PS. Hermione and Draco discoursed by way of notes for the rest of the class. They were both sad when class ended. Now they actually had to work. **

To let you blame it on me,  
And set your guilt free.  
I don't want to hold you back now love.  
I can't change who I am.  
Not this time, I won't lie to keep you near me.  
And in this short life, there's no time to waste on giving up.  
My love wasn't enough.  
And you can blame it on me,  
Just set your guilt free, honey.  
I don't want to hold you back now love.

-- Lacrymosa, Evanescence

**A/N And hence the end of another chapter of ****Gray****! Wow, I must say this chapter definitely took me the longest to write. Well, I hope you liked it nonetheless! This wasn't ridiculously long; only 32 pages and 12,322words, so be proud of me! Well, I regret to say that ****Gray**** is coming to a close… Only two or three chapters left :-(** **I know, it's sad, but I'm excited because then I can get to work on ****Setentia****, my other fic in progress. Check it out on my user profile if you haven't already!** **Also, and I know I already mentioned this on my previous chapter, but I have a poll up. Vote please! Also, the line: **_**'I just want to feel that high, and you refuse to lift me!' **_**was from Cloud Nine by Evanescence. Like Lacrymosa, I do not own it. It belongs exclusively to Evanescence. Also, 'hope it gives you hell, hope it gives you hell' is from the song Hope it Gives you Hell by the All American Rejects. It does not belong to me and belongs exclusively to the All American Rejects. Other than that, REVIEW!! Thanx! Bisous ~ the shattered star**


	13. Invincible

**A/N Yes, the last chapter is upon us… Enjoy! And don't forget to review!**

**Thanx to: my Beta, for sticking with me **_**pour toujours, **_**and Muse, who was truly my Muse.**

**Disclaimer: Yes, only the plot is mine, everything else is JKR's. Bad does not belong to me, it belongs exclusively to U2. Also, I couldn't decide between two songs, so Invincible does not belong to me. It belongs exclusively to Muse.**

**Chapter 13: Invincible**

If you twist and turn away  
If you tear yourself in two again  
If I could, yes I would  
If I could, I would  
Let it go  
Surrender  
Dislocate  
If I could throw this  
Lifeless lifeline to the wind  
Leave this heart of clay  
See you walk, walk away  
Into the night  
And through the rain  
Into the half-light  
And through the flame  
If I could through myself  
Set your spirit free  
I'd lead your heart away  
See you break, break away  
Into the light  
And to the day

-- Bad, U2

"**Are you insane!? We're not going to test that!" Draco cried, staring at Hermione in shock. "I won't try to kill you, there must be another way!" he yelled in frustration.**

"**Really? Well, I haven't read about one yet, and when you do let me know!" Hermione screamed from across the room. She was getting impatient.**

"**Are you so willing to give your life up? Are you suicidal?!" Draco bellowed.**

"**You won't actually kill me, I'll just be unconscious for a while!"**

"**Not at the cost of your life! We don't know what we're dealing with; this is ancient magic!"**

"**I'll be fine! If you can just Apparate quickly enough, it'll work!"**

"**I can't. I won't be able to. Hermione, if I lost you…" Draco whispered.**

"**You won't lose me," Hermione promised, striding across the room and hugging Draco fiercely.**

"**Can we take a break from trying to figure out how to defeat my father?" Draco asked, his face exhausted.**

"**Fine…" Hermione sighed. "N.E. are tomorrow, so shall we study?"**

"**Not that we need to…" Draco said, rolling his eyes. Hermione laughed, and grabbing a book, she plopped down on the sofa, pulling Draco's down next to her.**

"**Now, when were the Troll Crusades?" she asked, her face completely serious. Draco burst out laughing.**

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Hermione woke from a restless sleep. She had gotten back to her room at about three in the morning the night before; she and Draco had gotten rather sidetracked and had ended up discussing philosophy. She opened her eyes, then closed them quickly at the bright light making its way through her closed window.**

**"Go away!" she moaned at the light, wanting to go back to sleep. And then she remembered what today was. **_**The N.E.? WHAT! I have to get up! **_**she thought frantically trying to get out of bed. She didn't realize that half her body was on the floor; she fell on her leg. "Damn it," she muttered.**

**Hermione made it to the Great Hall within the next ten minutes, and hence the exams commenced.**

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**"So, how do you think you did?" Draco asked Hermione, after all the tests were complete.**

**"Well, Defense was simple enough, but I think I screwed up on that question about best position for attacking. Potions was good, but –"**

**"You realize when I ask that, you're just supposed to say 'I think I did great!' right?" Draco asked, sarcasm wetting his mouth.**

**"Shut up you!" Hermione cried, laughing while punching Draco's arm. "I think I failed," she said somberly.**

**"Of course you do."**

**"What's that supposed to mean?" Hermione asked, not liking where this was heading.**

**"Nothing, just that… You know, you worry…" Draco said, trailing off.**

**"Thank you Draco. Thank you so much," Hermione spat. She turned on her heel and headed towards the door. Before she could even take a step, Draco pulled her arm towards him, and turned her around gently.**

**"What," Hermione demanded.**

**"I'm sorry. I just meant that you probably did an excellent job, and that you should stop worrying," Draco said, trying desperately to get Hermione to calm down. She had been moody lately. **_**Actually, ever since I mentioned that idea to get rid of Father… **_**Draco thought. **_**We need to come up with something else…**_** Draco was pulled from his thoughts by Hermione's voice.**

**"Sorry Draco, it's just… Everything's been too much," Hermione whispered, looking away.**

**"That's understandable," Draco said gently.**

**"I love you," Hermione whispered, kissing him softly on his mouth.**

**"I know," Draco responded, hugging her tightly. "I don't mean to destroy the moment," Draco began, "But we need to find another way to defeat him." Hermione pulled her way out of Draco's embrace and looked him in the eyes.**

**"Mean it or not, you did destroy the moment," she said, sticking her tongue out at him. Draco laughed. "Anyhow," Hermione started, her eyes losing their twinkling, "I was thinking; why did your father wait so long to… er, exit your body? I mean, there was no reason for him to stay for three months."**

**"I dunno," Draco said, sitting down on the couch. "There were times where… I was just kind of left in the dark. Does that make sense?"**

**"No, not really," Hermione said, sitting on a chair across from him. "**_**Explique-moi,"**_** she commanded. **

**"It was almost as if… As if I was unconscious, but worse because I wasn't." Hermione still looked puzzled. "Er… I couldn't see anything, but I could feel my body breathing," he said, thinking back.**

**"Ah. So Lucius put you under, so to speak, and then did… did what?"**

**"I dunno…" Draco said. They sat in silence, thinking.**

**"Wait… Before this, could Malfoy's truly Apparate from Hogwarts to the manor?" Hermione asked, thinking she might have an idea.**

**"No."**

**"Is it possible that… Perhaps Lucius was creating a spell. One full of dark magic, so that he could do so? And maybe, it was so complex, it took him three months?" Hermione asked, getting excited.**

**"That would make sense… I remember, whenever I would go 'unconscious,' I would be in that corridor where he abducted you. That's it!" he cried, jumping out of his seat. "And dark magic… Well, it tends to linger, so we can probably tap into it somehow… Come!" he cried, grabbing Hermione's hand and nearly dragging her to the corridor.**

**"Look!" Hermione cried, upon their arrival. "There's some sort of symbol here… It looks like a dragon flying through a circle…" she said, squinting in the approaching darkness. She was pointing at a wall, which was directly across from where they were standing. She approached the symbol slowly, being careful as not to touch it; she had no idea what would happen if she did.**

**"That's the Malfoy crest…" Draco said slowly, trying to figure out exactly what had happened here. "I think… I think he set up and Apparating curse here, and… That's how he got you."**

**"This is perfect!" Hermione cried. "All we have to do, is Apparate to the manor, and then we can call McGonagall and tell her to bring the Ministry, they can… handle your father, and we're free!" she exclaimed, her voice quivering with excitement.**

**"It won't work."**

**"What? What do you—"**

**"He's probably put some spell on it so that only pureblood's can go through." Draco cut in, his voice hard, and cold.**

**"But you don't know that—"**

**"Hermione!" Draco almost shouted. Hermione's head turned towards him immediately. "You know it as well; it won't be so easy."**

**"Well then, what do you want us to do?" Hermione asked testily. **_**Does he have no hope?! **_**she wondered.**

**"I don't know! Just something that will work!" Draco burst out, his eyes ablaze.**

**"Draco, you must have hope," Hermione said, trying to comfort him. "This is not the end," she whispered fervently.**

**"How can you be so sure?" Draco snapped. "Hermione, he almost killed you, and now we're plotting to incarcerate him. It won't be that simple!"**

**"Who said we ever did things the easy way?" Hermione asked, winking. "I do not fear death by his hand," she said, her eyes twinkling in the fading moonlight.**

**"Be careful what you say," Draco said, his eyes grave. He started walking away, and did not look back.**

**"Draco!" Hermione called out. He didn't react. She ran after him and pulled his arm towards her. "Stop this. This is mad. You can not live like this; you must have trust! Trust in me, trust in you, that we can stop this! Don't you dare turn your back on me," she threatened as he started turning away again, "Don't." That one word kept Draco turned towards her.**

**"How can you be so sure?" he asked again.**

**"I have hope," she answered simply.**

**"Come. We have some plotting to do," Draco said, his eyes twinkling.**

**"Indeed we do, but might it wait until tomorrow?" Hermione asked. **

**"I suppose so… What do you suggest we do until then?" Draco asked, his grin widening when he saw Hermione's look of exhaustion. "Fine, you can go to sleep! Come," he said, taking her hand, and pulling her towards the Gryffindor common room.**

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo **

**"I have the best idea ever," Hermione proclaimed, approaching Draco.**

**"Will you take me to another reality?" Draco asked, yawning. "I'm so tired! Good thing we don't have classes today…" he muttered, resting his head against Hermione's shoulder.**

**"Wake up!" Hermione snapped, slapping his arm. "Listen!" she commanded. Draco turned a bleary eye towards her.**

**"Mmph?" he demanded. This threw Hermione completely off. It wasn't like Draco to be so inarticulate.**

**"Why're you so tired?" she asked, her face confused.**

**"Bad dream," Draco answered shortly.**

**"About…" Hermione prompted. She didn't really want to know, but she had to be sure—**

**"It wasn't caused by my father, if that's what you're asking," Draco replied testily.**

**"What would make you think I was referring to that?" Hermione asked innocently. Draco got up and looked into her eyes. Hermione cracked. "OK, fine, that was what I was asking," she said, sighing. "I just want to be sure though!" she cried in defense.**

**Draco moaned as he fell back on Hermione's shoulder. "It was about the N.E.," he admitted. There was a silence in the room until Hermione broke it with laughter.**

**"Re—really?!" she asked, still laughing. She received a blow to the head as an answer. "Sorry!" she exclaimed, still laughing. When she finally regained control over herself, she started talking again. "So, can you listen to my plan now?" Silence. "Please?" she asked, drawing out the word.**

**"Fine!" Draco exclaimed, getting himself into a sitting position. "What?!" he asked.**

**"You look dashing when you get mad," Hermione said, sarcasm dripping from her mouth.**

**"I know," Draco said shortly. Hermione ignored him and started talking.**

**"Right, so I think we should become fully fledged Animagi."**

**"I second that. 'Night then!" Draco said, attempting to use Hermione's shoulder as a pillow again.**

**"Listen to me!" Hermione yelled. Draco sat erect, having been taken by surprise by the volume of Hermione's voice. "Thank you. So, as I was saying, we should become Animagi, and then, you can Apparate to the manor unnoticed!" she said, waiting for Draco's reaction.**

**"It won't be much of a surprise; he already knows I'm an Animagi," Draco said, bursting Hermione's hope with one sentence.**

**"What?!" she asked, thoroughly confused at this point. "How does he kn— Oh, did you try to use it as a defense for your thoughts?"**

_**"Exactement,"**__**Exactly. **_**Draco responded, his face glum. He slouched back against the couch.**

**"Well, that sets us back a bit, now doesn't it…" Hermione said, her voice hollow. "Unless… I could go instead!" she exclaimed, the excitement now rekindled in her. "It still works then; the curse won't recognize a mudblood, it'll recognize a fox, and…" she started, talking more to herself than to Draco.**

**"And if it doesn't?" Draco snapped. "What if it reads you as a mudblood?" he asked bluntly. Hermione winced at the word, and then looked at Draco. **

**"I'll have to find out then, won't I?"**

**"As in what?! What are you going to do to test this theory of yours?" he asked, hoping she would just let it go. He couldn't deal with her getting hurt. Not now.**

**"If I transform and then Apparate, and you stand right above the sign, you'll be able to heal me if I get… hurt. Does that work?"**

**"Yes… I suppose so," Draco said slowly. "We'll have to get started right now, won't we," he stated.**

**"Uh huh," Hermione said distractedly. She was trying to figure out why this idea hadn't come to her sooner. She rubbed her face roughly with her hands, and turned to face Draco. "Ready?" she asked him, ready to face the worst.**

**"Indeed," Draco affirmed. And they went off to the Room of Requirement to brew up the last potion.**

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo **

**"Ready?" Hermione asked, eyeing the bright blue potion in her hand doubtfully. Draco nodded. Hermione nodded back to him and closed her eyes; she knew this last transformation would be painful.**

**The potion made its way down their throats, which would have been fine, if not for the excruciating pain that followed in its wake. Hermione let out a scream and fell to the floor. Draco's reaction to the pain was not as dramatic; he simply collapsed to the floor with a pained expression on his face. **

**Time passed; after almost half an hour, Draco got up. He was a lynx. **_**Wha—? **_**he thought, groggily. **_**Oh. Damn it. I suppose I'll have to stay like this until I've mastered 'control.' Damn, **_**he thought again. He saw the form of a red fox on the floor, so he decided to play a little trick on Hermione. **

**The lynx leaped in the air and landed on the red fox, triggering a squeal. Draco chuckled in his mind, but what came out was a rather distorted **_**'meowl!' **_**Hermione looked injured. Draco clenched his jaw in guilt, but the feeling was quickly swept away when Hermione pounced on him.**

**While she was doing this, there was only one thought running through her head. This was: **_**'OW!' **_**She pounced on the small lynx again, this time digging her claws into his shoulder. It yowled, throwing her off completely. She flew through the air until she landed on the other side of the room with an ungraceful thud.**

**Draco was in a playful mood. After throwing Hermione off his back, he ran up to her on the other side of the room, and pulled her up by the scruff of her neck. Though she whined in protest, he ignored her, and put her to her feet. And then the fun began. He chased her around the room, laughing internally at her yowls of protest. Little did he know; his laughs sounded like hacking coughs from the little lynx's body.**

**Hermione and Draco scuffled about the room for another hour or so, enjoying themselves immensely, and ignoring all the wounds they were receiving, until Draco started getting tired. He decided to get control over himself, and thought about himself in his human form. He felt something change, something he wasn't aware of, and then found himself towering over a small red fox. He promptly fell to the floor because of the wounds on his chest and stomach.**

**As soon as Hermione saw Draco changing, she gained control over herself, and morphed back into her human form as well.**

**"Hi," she gasped, as soon as she could sit up. Draco let out a loud moan. "Oh come on! Get up!" Hermione ordered, pulling herself to a standing position. She noticed the wounds on her stomach and appendages, and healed them quickly. When she finally realized Draco was not going to do anything, she grabbed him by the arm, and ignoring his protesting moans, pulled him into a sitting position. She looked him in the eyes in an attempt to be serious, but broke down laughing in a matter of seconds.**

**"I love you," she choked out, hugging him tightly. She heard another moan of annoyance, and released him. She heard him moan again. "What?!" she screamed, annoyed that he wasn't saying anything.**

**"Nothing, this is just amusing!" Draco said with a smile. Hermione stared at him before laughing again. "Come on," Draco invited, taking Hermione's hand and pulling her up with him. They stumbled back to the flat, looking like drunken fools to everyone else. **

**"That was fun!" Hermione exclaimed upon reaching the flat. "Heh," she said; a half giggle.**

**"What?" Draco asked, reclining on the couch again. **

**"Nothing, just thinking about that time in Hogsmeade…" Hermione said, smiling at Draco again.**

**"Why so cheery; you know what we have to do now," Draco said, a surly smile appearing on his face.**

**"Yeah, thanks for reminding me," Hermione said, sarcasm entering her voice.**

**"Sorry," apologized Draco, not sounding sincere at all. Hermione looked at him again.**

**"Draco, I swear to you. This will all end."**

**"It's just… hard to believe it sometimes…" Draco swallowed hard, as if trying to dislodge something from his throat. Hermione kissed his cheek softly. **

**"I should probably go," she whispered.**

**"Wait! Can we… Plan a bit more?" Draco asked. Hermione cocked an eyebrow; Draco wasn't usually this eager.**

**"Alright…" she said slowly. She took a seat across from him, clasping her hands in a professional manner.**

**"So…" she began.**

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo **

**"Alright," Hermione said, pausing for a yawn. "Is that good enough?" she asked, stretching her arms.**

**"Yes," Draco said, shaking. "Hermione?"**

**"Hmm?"**

**"I'm not sure I can do this…" There was a silence; one could hear the creaking of the old castle.**

**"Yes. You can," Hermione stated, trying to reassure him. "Draco, you won't be killing him, you won't ever be hurting him. All you'll be doing is telling the Ministry where to find him."**

**"As long as he gets a fair trial…"**

**"He will. I promise!" Hermione vowed, giving Draco another hug. "And now, time to go to sleep. 'Night!" she called, heading towards the door.**

**"'Night," Draco said glumly. He doubted he was going to get any sleep tonight. **_**Wonderful, as I'm already exhausted, **_**he thought.**

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Hermione tiptoed into Draco's room. She blinked her eyes rapidly to adjust to the sudden darkness, and then kept going. She was trying to find him, as he hadn't showed up to breakfast. She expected he had just slept in for a bit.**

**Hermione finally made it to the bed. She found the top of the lump that was Draco, and leaned into his ear. "MORNING!" she yelled in his ear. She saw the lump shudder violently, and a head of hair popped out and whispered.**

**"Love, I don't mean to be rude, but go to hell." The head promptly disappeared, and was replaced with a wad of gray fabric. Hermione quickly batted it away while chuckling quietly. **

**"Yeah, I love you too Draco. Come on, get out of bed! It's ten in the morning!" she cried, pulling back the sheets. "Get up, you arse!"**

**"What I said before still stands," Draco moaned from under the thick sheets. Hermione chuckled again, and sent a freezing spell under the sheets. She heard Draco's scream of anger. "UNDO IT!" he roared. Hermione simply laughed again.**

**"Not until you get up!" she retorted, enjoying this immensely. Draco finally gave up, and came out from under the sheets. His face was pale, and he looked exhausted. Hermione inadvertently jumped away from Draco while muttering the counter curse.**

**"What happened to you?" she whispered. "You look like a vampire."**

**"Thank you," Draco said graciously. When he saw Hermione's face was unchanged, he sat up and started explaining. "I couldn't sleep."**

**"I expected as much…" Hermione said, her lips quirking. "You must be exhausted!" Draco narrowed his eyes and nodded, thinking it amazing that Hermione hadn't noticed that earlier. "Sorry," Hermione offered, wincing in her guilt.**

**"It's fine…" Draco said resignedly. "I was just… worrying."**

**"About?"**

**"My father."**

**"Ah. The fact that you're about to imprison him?"**

**"No, not so much that… More, just, why didn't we try this earlier? Why didn't I try to defeat him until now?"**

**"You know why Draco. It's not as if we could have gotten to the manor before this. We had no way of defeating him before now!" she said, walking back towards Draco.**

**"It's just… I can't help but think, we could've saved so many more lives, if only we had known about the damn spell…"**

**"I know. I know, and I feel bad about it too, but truly Draco, there's nothing we could've done. You can't keep living your life thinking that it's your fault people died," Hermione said, turning Draco's face towards her. He closed his eyes, basking in the warmth of her touch. Hermione smiled at him, simply trying to enjoy the moment, trying not to think about what would come after.**

**"Thanks for that, Hermione," Draco said, placing his hand on her cheek. She leaned in and kissed him, wrapping her arms around his neck. **

**"I love you," she whispered, once their lips parted. "Now get some sleep. If we're going to follow through with this, you'll need to be at least partially lucid," she whispered, smiling.**

**"Wake me up in a couple hours," Draco said, his words getting fainter as he fell back on the bed. Hermione got up off the bed, and left the flat, looking around fervently, trying to gage whether or not anyone was following her. When she saw the corridors were almost empty, she headed towards the small corner she and Draco had found the symbol of the dragon.**

**Hermione gritted her teeth, knowing that she was taking an enormous risk in being where she was. She looked around the vicinity one last time before approaching the dragon. She transformed, feeling her body shrink, and her hair grow. When she was certain there was no one watching her, she put a paw to the dragon. Now she faced a dilemma; how was she to turn around while she was a fox? She couldn't quite turn without taking the paw off the dragon, so she decided to do something else. She touched her tail to the symbol and closed her eyes. She concentrated on where she wanted to go, but couldn't hold back a shudder. That horrible place where she had been tortured twice was not a place she could think about with ease.**

**Hermione walked in a quick circle, hoping it would suffice. As she had expected, pressure came from all side, squeezing her into a tiny tube. She couldn't breathe. Finally, she exited the tube and found… "The manor," she breathed in amazement. She had only half expected this to work.**

**She quickly Apparated away, and found herself on the floor of the corridor again. She put herself in her body, and felt her small furry body change into her human form. She breathed a sigh of relief, and got up from her kneeling position, smoothing down her skirt. She looked around again, and upon seeing that no one was staring at her, she strutted off towards the flat, a smile on her face.**

**"Draco!" Hermione yelled upon entering the flat. She heard a groan in reply. She knew it had only been a half hour, but she thought this was important enough to wake him up.**

**"You'll never guess where I went!" Hermione exclaimed.**

**"Where, the corridor?" Draco asked, sarcasm dripping from his mouth.**

**"No… Well, yes, but that's not the point! I went to," and here she paused for dramatic effect, "Malfoy Manor," she whispered, her eyes wide.**

**"What?!" Draco shouted, dragging himself off the bed. "You went to the manor?!" His look of utmost horror almost had Hermione laughing, but she repressed the urge and instead, put on a somber face.**

**"Well, I was fairly sure Lucius would forget to put an anti-mudblood curse on it, so I thought it was relatively safe! And it's not as if I don't know any healing spells," she said, narrowing her eyes.**

**Draco didn't say anything for a moment, and Hermione took the time to sit on the bed next to him. "Honestly Draco, I can take care of myself! You worry too much!" she scoffed, trying to gage what he was feeling.**

**"Hermione, you can't underestimate him. He's already killed so many people, you have no idea what he's capable of!" he cried, looking into her eyes.**

**"I think I may have an idea…" Hermione said, rolling her eyes.**

**"I just… I want this to end before anyone else gets hurt," Draco said, his eyes distant. **

**"Tonight. We'll do it tonight," Hermione said in a final manner. "And it'll all be over."**

**"So soon?" Draco asked, yet his voice sounded hollow.**

**"Well, you know what to do, so do I. I think we should just get it over with."**

**"And if… If I can't do it? What if I can't send my father to prison, Hermione? What if…" he trailed off, leaving his sentence unfinished.**

**"Draco, you can do this. I swear to you, we shan't rest until he gets a fair trial; we're not just dumping him into Azkaban!" she said, gesturing with her arms. "And I'll be there, it's not as if you'll be all alone in the manor," she pointed out, trying to comfort him.**

**Draco's resolve hardened, and he stared at Hermione. "Tonight then," he whispered, still not completely sure whether or not he would be able to imprison his father.**

**"Tonight," Hermione whispered. "I'm going to go and tell McGonagall then," she said, "sleep now," she said, kissing Draco's forehead gently. She got off the bed and headed towards McGonagall's office, leaving a warm wind in her wake.**

_**I can't believe I'm doing this, **_**Draco thought, falling back down in bed. **_**I'm trying to imprison my father! **_**Another voice answered him, **_**it's not as if he doesn't deserve it though, **_**it snapped. Draco knew this was true, but the truth didn't make anything easier. **_**Think of all the people he's killed. Like Hermione's parents. **_**This did it. Draco knew he could never forgive his father for that. Draco gritted his teeth, and resolved to imprison his father one way or another. While he waited for the day to pass by, he decided to sleep. He closed his eyes, let unconsciousness take him.**

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**"Hi!" Draco heard a voice.**

**"What time is it?" he asked groggily.**

**"Er… Time to go," Hermione responded, biting her lip in anticipation.**

**"Really?" Draco asked, yawning.**

**"No, I'm lying you moron!" Hermione said, rolling her eyes. Draco pulled himself up.**

**"Sit here," he said, patting the spot next to him. Hermione looked at him, searching his face. She sat next to him. **

**"Yes?" she asked, drawing out the word.**

**"If something happens…" Draco started. Hermione put a finger over his mouth. **

**"Don't you dare Draco," she whispered gently, "Don't you dare think that **_**anything **_**is going to happen. We'll go in, keep your father occupied for a while, and then the Ministry will take him. It's a simple plan," she said, laughing lightly.**

**"That's what scares me," Draco breathed. "What if he's expecting us?"**

**"Even if he is, we have the ministry on our side. We won't be alone; I told McGonagall our plan, and she informed the ministry. Nothing will go wrong!" Hermione said, taking her finger away from Draco's mouth.**

**"And if it does?"**

**"Then we'll figure something out," Hermione said, her face stone.**

**"Right. We go now then?"**

**"Yup," Hermione sighed, now completely sure if she was ready for this or not. **_**Regardless, **_**she thought, **_**I must do this now. Or risk innocent peoples' lives. **_

**The walk to the corridor was quiet, neither one speaking. Just before it was time, Draco had a sudden thought. "Did you tell Weasley and Potter?" he asked urgently.**

**"Yes," Hermione said tonelessly. "Ready?"**

**"No. But go ahead," Draco said.**

**"You know what to do?" Hermione asked, trying to keep from shaking. Draco nodded. "Right then. Here we go," Hermione said, casting an invisibility spell on Draco. While he was fading into nothing, she transformed into her fox state. She made sure Draco was touching her back, touched her tail to the dragon, and turned on the spot, whisking them away to Malfoy Manor.**

**The compression was even worse this time, as it always was with side-along Apparation. When they finally reached the manor, they found themselves close to a fireplace, in the same study Hermione had been tortured in. Both Hermione and Draco were gasping for breath. Hermione finally regained control of her breath, and waited for Draco to finish wheezing.**

**"Go!" Draco choked out, motioning to Hermione. She leaped onto his shoulder and gave his cheek a quick lick before heading off to find Lucius.**

**Draco leaned against the wall, and tried to clear his head from all the thoughts. He narrowed his eyes and braced himself for what was to come. He tiptoed quietly after Hermione, hoping this would end quickly, hoping he wouldn't be there to hear his father's cries of protest. The ministry was supposed to be at the doors. Draco crossed his fingers and fervently hoped that they were.**

**And there he was. Lucius Malfoy, sitting at a desk, his head in his hands. Hermione had no pity for him; she jumped on his head of hair, and tore at it with her claws. Lucius jumped off, and threw all his anger at the small red fox. He grabbed her belly and tore her of him. "Where'd you come from?" he growled, staring into the fox's eyes. Hermione whimpered, wondering why Draco wasn't doing anything.**

_**"Inpedimenta!"**_** Draco cried; his father flew back, and landed on the floor, the small fox ripped out of his hands. Hermione was flung to the floor; she barked in pain, curling on her side on the floor.**

**"Hello. **_**Son," **_**Lucius spat out, looking directly at him. **_**But I'm invisible! **_**Draco thought frantically. He knew there was close to no chance of escape now; he muttered the counter-curse and watched his father as he felt his body reappearing. He didn't have a choice.**

**"**_**Crucio," **_**he intoned, horrified with what he was doing. For a moment; Lucius did not start writhing on the floor, he didn't start howling in pain. No, he just sat where he was, untouched and unscathed.**

**"You must mean it to have it work, son," he said, his lips curving into a smile. **_**"Crucio!" **_**he screamed, aiming his wand towards his son. He watched Draco fall to the floor and start writhing. He didn't say a word, didn't do anything. Hermione quickly transformed into herself, and got up from the floor. But she had been thrown so hard against the floor that she fell back down again.**

**"HELP!" she called, knowing that this was the perfect time for the ministry to enter the manor. And they did, just… it wasn't exactly what she had been expecting. A sudden chill filled the room, but Lucius was too busy to notice it. Draco felt it. He was about to yell to Hermione to get out of the room, but he couldn't. All he could do was focus on the pain, the horrible pain that was wrenching his insides, forcing them to expel themselves. He retched, and green vomit flew out of his mouth. "No, no…" he moaned, but he couldn't do anything.**

**And the chill was still advancing on the room. Hermione started remembering things… **

Suddenly, with a gasp, Hermione sat up.

"Hermione?" Draco asked quietly.

"You." she said venomously.

"Hermione, here let me—"

"You told me nothing was going to happen to them! That they were safe!" Hermione said, her voice rising. She got up off the bed and started advancing towards him. "You swore to me that I didn't have to worry about them. You lied to me!" she yelled, still advancing. "You little pureblood!" Hermione spat the word out like it was curse. "How could you?! You knew! You betrayed me!" By now, Draco was against the wall.

"I hate you! It's because of you they're dead! While I was studying with you, your father had them KILLED!" she bellowed.

Suddenly something snapped. "Draco?" Hermione asked, as if just waking up. "My parents… they're dead." she said. Draco, backed up against the wall was quite frightened at this point. "Your father killed them. Why would he do that?" Hermione asked looking quite confused.

"Hermione? This isn't you. Wake up! Hermione, try!" Draco said, now quite terrified of what was happening to her. Was she going mad? Was this just how she would deal with her parents?

"What are you talking about Draco?" and then, "MALFOY! This is all your fault!" It was as if she was a machine. Draco knew that eventually she would run out of energy and collapse.

"Hermione, get back on the bed. Hermione listen to me!" Draco said forcefully. Hermione stayed standing. She was looking around as if not sure what was happening; why she was there and why. She looked at Draco. She started crying.

"Draco, he killed my parents! This is all my fault!" Hermione wept, sitting back down on the bed. Draco knew she had finally gotten control over herself. "Draco, how could this happen? I was going to write to them tonight, I—" Draco came towards her. He sat down next to her and held out his arms. She collapsed into them. "Draco, I did this! I caused their dea—"

**Hermione gasped and clenched her fists, trying to keep in control of her emotions…**

"They lied," Hermione breathed. "You lied! I hate you! You lied!" Hermione screamed. The hair around her face made her look like a mad woman; her eyes were bloodshot. "You said you'd never leave me but you did!" she shrieked. She kept screaming the last line over and over again until her voice was hoarse.

"How could you leave me?" she whispered, her face angled towards the sky. "Didn't you know I couldn't live without you? Why did you lie?" she asked, tears streaming down her face. "Why did you lie?" Hermione fell to her knees. She cried. Her leg gave a horrible twinge, as if reminding her that she had never told her parents about it. "I'm sorry," she breathed. She fell to her side and cried herself to sleep.

**Hermione curled up into a little ball and cradled her head in her arms, as if trying to forget everything. "Draco!" she cried, a plea for help. **

**On the other side of the room, Draco was not doing very well. His thoughts steered away from sadness, but were more inclined towards pain. **_**Make it stop! **_**he thought desperately.**

**There it was. Finally, the Dementor entered the room. Hermione gasped; she knew it had been coming, but she still couldn't utter a sound.**

**Lucius had no idea what had just entered the room. He was staring intently at his writhing son. And so he was caught completely unawares; the Dementor simply went up to him and clamped its mouth on his. The deadliest kiss on the world was performed in front of Draco and Hermione. They stared in horror, neither of them able to do anything. Draco could feel the spell wearing off him, and as it faded, he attempted to stand. **_**"Expecto Patronum!" **_**he yelled, summoning the happiest memory he could. At this point Hermione was standing next to him.**

"**Draco it's too late," she whispered, placing a restraining hand on his arm.**

"**NO!" he cried, trying the spell again, and watching it in defeat when it did nothing again. Finally, after what seemed like an eternity, the Dementor moved away from Draco's father. It now started advancing on Hermione. **

"_**Expecto Patronum," **_**she muttered, causing an evanescent beaver to float out of her wand. It swam two laps in the air before darting into the Dementor's cloak. The Dementor gave a screech and turned around, leaving the room. "Draco, I—" But Hermione couldn't finish her sentence before Draco darted towards his father. **

"**Father? Father!" Draco called urgently. He shook his father, and got no reaction from him. Lucius Malfoy was slumped against a wall, his eyes lifeless, his limbs floppy. "No! No, no, no, no, no…" he moaned, his head pressed against his father's chest. "I never— I didn't…" Draco fell backwards, Hermione's grasp saving him from falling to the floor. "Hermione! What— I just—"**

"**Shh…" Hermione crooned, trying to get him to calm down. The ministry officials were starting to swarm around the room; she pulled Draco up, and led him out of the room. She found a small room with gargoyles and fiends on the ceiling. She gently pulled Draco into the room and closed the door.**

"**Hermione, I—" Draco started once again.**

"**No, Draco, you don't have to explain to me. I was there," Hermione whispered, pulling Draco to the bed, and sitting next to him. "You needed to get out of there," she said.**

"**No! I needed to be with my father! I needed to…" Draco trailed off, not knowing anymore.**

"**Draco I'm so sorry," Hermione murmured. "This shouldn't've happened; the ministry wasn't supposed to bring—"**

"**It was my fault."**

**There was a silence in the room. "What?" Hermione asked, breaking it.**

"**If I had just… Called out to him, said something, done something!"**

"**But you couldn't, Draco."**

"**Couldn't, or wouldn't, Hermione?" Draco asked, not sure of himself anymore.**

"**You were being tortured. And tortured quite roughly, I might add. Don't forget who it was that was torturing you Draco!" Hermione cried.**

**Draco shifted on the bed, looking Hermione in the eye. "So that makes it alright?" he whispered, his voice poised, as if ready for an argument.**

"**No, of course not," Hermione said, her eyes flashing, "but you can't romanticize your father now, just because—"**

"**Just because his soul's been sucked out of him?" Draco yelled. Hermione hung her head. **

"**Draco be sensible—"**

"**I won't be sensible; MY FATHER JUST GOT HIS SOUL SUCKED OUT OF HIM!" Draco bellowed. Hermione stood up.**

"**Your father also killed hundreds of people!" she replied, glaring at Draco. He stared at Hermione for a while before shaking his head, as if to dislodge a thought.**

"**I'm sorry," he said. Nothing else was needed.**

"**No, I'm sorry; that was uncalled for," Hermione said, sitting back down.**

"**You know, this was my room," Draco said, his voice nostalgic.**

"**Really?" Hermione whispered, not completely sure where this was going.**

"**How fitting that the story will end where it began," Draco breathed, looking into Hermione's eyes. "It's just… I didn't think it would end like this," he said, gesturing around the room.**

**Hermione's eyes closed. "I'm so sorry," she repeated, knowing that there was nothing else she could say to make Draco feel any better. She hugged Draco tightly, and let his battered sobs wrack his body. She buried her face in his hair and closed her eyes. **_**It's over, **_**she thought. Though she would never admit it aloud, she was glad Lucius had no soul; in her mind, he had never had one to begin with. The feeling of revenge that was always prevalent within her had left; she felt free.**

"**Thank you," Draco said when Hermione let him go. "For everything," he finished, smiling.**

**Hermione leaned in and kissed Draco gently. He leaned into the kiss. They fell back on the bed, their arms around each other, kissing.**

**It was like this that Ron and Harry found them when they walked into the room.**

"**Are we interrupting something?" Ron asked loudly.**

**Hermione and Draco separated quickly, an electric charge set off between them.**

"**Ron, don't be a pervert," Hermione snapped, pulling her hair away from her face. She looked over at Draco and smiled. He smiled back. They couldn't help it; they both burst into laughter. Harry and Ron looked at each other, not entirely sure as to what was happening.**

"**S—sorry!" Hermione gasped through her laughter. She finally gained control of herself and ran up to hug her friends. Draco looked at her fondly, smiling when she hit Ron across the head. "Do you want to go and see him?" Hermione asked Draco, knowing that he should probably see his father one last time.**

"**I… I dunno…"**

"**I think you should," Hermione said firmly.**

"**Right then. Let's go," Draco said, getting off his bed slowly. He shuffled to the door and went out.**

"**You guys stay here," Hermione said to Ron and Harry, asserting them with her eyes before she left.**

"**So mate, what do you think they were **_**really**_** doing?" Harry asked Ron, snickering.**

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

"**Ready?" Hermione asked Draco as they descended the staircase.**

"**No. But that doesn't change anything," Draco whispered, his eyes haunted.**

"**Take my hand," Hermione commanded. Draco did so. She led him to the corner where Lucius was being 'stored' for the moment.**

"**Father?" Draco asked. His father did not reply. "Can he talk?" he asked Hermione, his voice shaking.**

"**I don't think so," Hermione replied, giving his hand a gentle squeeze.**

**Draco knelt down to his father, letting go of Hermione's hand. "I'm sorry," he said to his father. **_**This is the same man that was torturing me just moments ago, **_**he thought, repulsed at what could happen to a man. He looked into his father's eyes and saw… nothing. There was no spark of life there, there was barely any color. It was a pale, bloodshot eye. **_**I wonder if he can even see, **_**Draco thought, struggling not to turn away from the sight of his soulless father.**

**Draco finally broke away. "He'll go to St. Mungo's?" he asked Hermione.**

"**I believe so," she answered, her voice quiet. As happy as she was that this was over, it wouldn't change the fact that Draco had lost his father.**

"**Even death would've been better than this…" Draco murmured to himself.**

**Hermione didn't say anything. But in her mind, she agreed. **

"**Come," she said, "we should go." Draco stood up, and left his father on the ground, knowing there was nothing left for him in the manor. Hermione went to Draco's room and fetched Harry and Ron. **

"**So what are you two going to do now?" she asked, the happiness of a few moments ago, lost.**

"**Probably go back to Grimmauld Place," Harry said. "Malfoy, I'm really sorry about your father," he said, his voice hollow. **

"**Thanks, mate," Draco said, a sad smile on his face.**

"**Well then… I suppose I'll see you over the holidays then?" Hermione asked Ron and Harry. **

"**Yeah… See you then Hermione; you should probably get back now…"**

"**Bye," Hermione said, giving her friends each a brief hug. She turned to Draco and gestured towards the study where they had Apparated.**

**The trip back to Hogwarts was quick; it didn't hurt as much as last time, but that was probably because Hermione wasn't a fox. **

**The day flew by for Draco; they went and told McGonagall what had happened, and she hugged Hermione. After recovering from shock, Hermione and Draco went to the flat and sat on the couch. It was now well past 10, but neither of them felt like sleeping.**

"**Now what?" Draco asked. He felt hollow, felt like there was nothing left to do in the world.**

"**Now we wait for out N.E.W.T. results."**

"**And until then?"**

"**You get to deal with me stressing about them!" Hermione said, jumping up onto her knees. Draco pulled her back down with a hug, and they parted for the night.**

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**It had been a month since the Malfoy manor incidence. Draco had spoken to the Ministry and they had apologized, but somehow, it didn't make him feel any better about the situation.**

"**But what if… what if—"**

"**Hermione, shut up. You'll be fine! Can I go back to sleep now?" Draco asked. Hermione was sitting on his bed and it was nine in the morning. "Results don't come in 'till ten!" he moaned.**

"**I don't care!" Hermione exclaimed. **

"**I can tell," Draco muttered. "OK, fine. I'm getting up now…" he said, raising himself up from the bed.**

**Hermione waited by the parlor while Draco got ready. **_**I'm going to miss this flat, **_**she thought to herself, laughing quietly when she thought of everything that had occurred in this small flat.**

"**Ready, love?" Draco called out.**

"**Yeah…" Hermione said reluctantly.**

**The walk down to the Great Hall was quiet; neither of them said a word. And then, the results came.**

"**Well?" Draco asked, after breakfast.**

"**I might have gotten all O's…"**

"**Ah, I see. Now, care to explain why you were freaking out last night?"**

"**Shut up you!" Hermione snapped.**

"**Oh, yeah, real mature," Draco said, sarcasm dripping from his words.**

"**And you?"**

"**All O's…" Draco sighed.**

"**You sound disappointed!"**

"**Well, yes… If I had gotten one E I would've been able to gloat about how **_**I **_**should've been complaining and not you…" Hermione stared at Draco and abruptly started laughing. **

"**I love you!" she said through her laughing.**

**Draco grabbed her waist and kissed her. "And I love you," he whispered, laughing along with her.**

**FIN **

If you should ask then maybe they'd  
Tell you what I would say  
True colors fly in blue and black  
Bruised silken sky and burning flag  
Colors crash, collide in blood shot eyes  
If I could, you know I would  
If I could, I would  
Let it go...  
This desperation  
Dislocation  
Separation  
Condemnation  
Revelation  
In temptation  
Isolation  
Desolation  
Let it go  
And so fade away  
To let it go  
And so fade away  
To let it go  
And so to fade away

-- Bad, U2

**A/N I know, I know, long song, but I thought it appropriate. I hope you liked this chapter! Last word and page count: 22 pages and 7,760 words. Thank you to all who stuck with me the whole way. And above 100 reviews; thank you all! If you want to see more of my writing, check out Sententia which you can find on my profile. Thank again; bisous ~ the shattered star**

**2****nd**** A/N Just some shout-outs: Thanks to **sunshinefarah, Margaritalimes, ShadX, xCallainNollaigx, and too lazy to log in **for all your critiques. Bisous ~ the shattered star****H**


End file.
